Renacer
by Lucy Potter 25
Summary: El destino le brinda una 2da oportunidad, las cadenas que le ligaban a Lily Evans fueron desechas. Su corazón está libre para encontrar un nuevo cendero. Pero deberá sobre pasar lo que implica ser ex-Mortífago para ganar el corazón de su amada.Terminado!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS!

**Summary: **Prólogo.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic en general quiero dedicarlo a todas aquellas personas que han sido especiales en mi vida al igual que a mis lectores en línea (ósea por internet). A todos y cada uno de ustedes porque sin ustedes mis fics no tuvieran vida, porque ustedes son esenciales para mi vida y mi escribir; son la musa que me inspira a sobreponerme y seguir escribiendo. Esto ha sido una experiencia para mi significativa he aprendido, me he frustrado, he reído y he llorado pero dentro de todo he adquirido experiencia y amigos durante este tiempo. A cada uno de ustedes que han seguido a Lucy Potter desde un principio para ustedes es esta dedicación.

Con amor,

Lucy Potter 25

"El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada".

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

_**Prólogo**_

_**(Horas después del comienzo de la Segunda Guerra Mágica)**_

2 de Mayo de 1998 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería/ Casa de los Gritos

Y en ese momento sintió que todo en su alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse. Un horrible frío invadía todo su ser. Veía como frente a sus ojos, su vida pasaba rápidamente como una película muggle a toda velocidad. Oía voces distantes, y un grito desgarrador. Podía oler ese perfume de rosas que tanto adoraba, que tanto le embriagaba y le llenaba de todos los deseos que en el mundo, nunca había sentido. Su nombre resonaba entre sus tímpanos como campanas distantes en una monótona melodía. Todo era confuso, de momento todo se oscureció y pudo ver que detrás de tres siluetas indefinidas para él una cierva plateada caminaba elegantemente hacia él con paso firme y decidido. Todo de momento cambio, el frío no le importaba, el dolor que minutos antes le había llevado a la agonía ya no estaba presente, todo se había sustituido por un silencio musical indefinido y la oscuridad por una brillante luz azulada que dejaba entrever la potencia de aquella majestuosa criatura. La cierva caminó decidida y con paso elegante y firme se acercó a Severus. Los gritos ahogados de una mujer iban menguando conforme la cierva se acercaba. El hombre levantó una mano para acariciar el delicado rostro del animal mientras sonreía de lado.

-Severus…-oyó la voz de una mujer que le hablaba entre ese estado en que se encontraba. Era una voz armoniosa, una voz angelical.-Severus…-susurró nuevamente la mujer con voz dulce y apacible. Mientras la cierva posaba sus ojos color esmeralda sobre sus ojos color azabache.- No te rindas… eres un hombre excepcional… Eres un hombre con una valentía sin igual. Has sido fuerte y decidido, has sido un verdadero caballero. Te agradezco el que me hayas permitido estar contigo en este momento. –Snape no dijo nada se limitó a ver como la cierva que minutos antes estaba acariciando se había transformado en la viva imagen de Lily Evans. No se sorprendió, ni se inmuto. Simplemente mantuvo su mano en uno de sus cachetes mientras le miraba extasiado. –Sev… mi querido Severus. Eres un ser sumamente importante, si solo me hubiera limitado a ver mas allá de lo que mis ojos veían; me hubiera dado cuenta del hombre tan gallardo que tenía frente a mí.

-L-lily…-pronunció Snape con voz ronca y casi inaudible. Lily le sonrió acariciándole una mejilla mientras con uno de sus dedos le pedía a Severus que no pronunciase palabra alguna.

-Severus… has luchado con valor y has logrado todo lo que Dumbledore te había encomendado. Has librado a Harry de un final atroz y has luchado hasta el último suspiro de tu vida. Aun que no lo creas debiste de haber entrado a Gryffindor… pero el sombrero se equivoco verdaderamente.- La mujer sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba esos ojos negros como la noche que se perdían igualmente en esos color esmeralda que le habían causado una atracción desesperada desde que él había tenido memoria. –Pero aún así… Slythering ha ganado un excelente mago. Severus…-dijo Lily mientras le miraba con dulzura.- Gracias por cuidar a mi Harry. Te lo agradezco con todo mí ser. – Snape miró a la mujer con amor mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. Lily sonrió cordialmente mientras continuaba su diálogo.-Por eso Severus… te han devengado una segunda oportunidad. Eres un hombre que merece ser feliz antes de que tu tiempo sea venido. La vida en un principio no fue muy justa contigo, pero esta te ha devengado otra oportunidad.

-¿O-otra? –logró pronunciar entrecortadamente el hombre mientras se envolvía en ese olor a rosas que durante un tiempo venía siendo una incertidumbre para él.

-Sí, mi querido amigo… otra oportunidad. Sé que la has de aprovechar grandemente y sé que se te recompensara todo lo que has hecho en esta vida. Solo regresa, Severus… regresa… ya no hay más tiempo. Tu vida reclama el volver y de la tierra te llaman con desesperación. Tu corazón ya no está más ligado al mío, Severus…-dijo Lily mientras se levantaba delicadamente del suelo mientras su silueta resplandecía en la oscuridad y su cabello hondeaba como si una brisa delicada le rodeara todo el cuerpo. Snape le miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que ya no te pertenece? Siempre te he amado…

-Sí, y siempre lo harás…-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.-Pero tu corazón, está destinado a otro ser… a un ser puro, sin ataduras; ni pretextos, ni dolor alguno. A un corazón vivo y ardiente. A un corazón que al igual que el tuyo, no ha comprendido del todo cual es su destino. Pero con el tiempo sabrás que ese corazón te pertenece como una vez el tuyo me perteneció.- dijo Lily mientras le daba una sonrisa amorosa y se limitó a darle la espalda a Snape mientras caminaba con gracia hacia la puerta que estaba al final de la estancia.

-¡Lily!-gritó Snape con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-Severus… ya eres libre de mi parte. Tu vida debe comenzar nuevamente… regresa…

-P-pero como sabré a quien devengarle mi corazón.-dijo Snape un poco asustado mientras miraba a Lily con un leve dejo de dolor. La mujer sonrió y le dijo:

-Tú lo sabrás… ella estará ahí para ti Severus.

-¿Y James?-dijo Snape en casi un susurro.

-James sabe que tenía esta deuda contigo… pero mi deuda está salda. Eres libre de mi parte Severus. Date prisa en levantarte, el tiempo apremia… La tierra reclama tu alma, y tu cuerpo reclama de ti. El destino te ha devengado una segunda oportunidad para recompensar todo lo que anteriormente te había quitado. Es tiempo Severus. –dijo Lily ya parada frente a la puerta de la estancia, mientras ton una mano habría delicadamente el portillo de la puerta.

-Lily…

-¿Sí?

-T-tengo miedo.-dijo Snape con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No debes temer.-aseguró la mujer.-Sabrás encontrar tu camino. Sabrás quien será la dueña de tu corazón y ella de igual manera lo sabrá. Solo limítate a regresar y el tiempo dictaminará lo que debe suceder. Espero verte nuevamente Severus… -dijo Lily mientras desaparecía tras la puerta dejando a Snape entre una luz segadora. A sus narices llegaba el profundo olor a rosas que le embriagaba desde hace unos minutos y pudo notar como las dos figuras frente a él tomaban composición. Sintió una mano cálida que le acaricio el rostro mientras le miraba con una tristeza sumamente tangible.

-Ya está… Regresó, Herms ¡LO LOGRASTES!-dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Tranquilo Ron, aún está confuso.-dijo Hermione tratando de contener todas las emociones reprimidas que sentía en ese momento. –Profesor. ¿Puede oírme?-preguntó Hermione en tono bajo mientras se acercaba al hombre con delicadeza. Snape tuvo que luchar por enfocar su vista y cuando lo logró lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Hermione Granger. Por alguna extraña razón no pudo apartarle. Ni le gritó y ni mucho menos le insultó, se limitó a mirarle como quien mira a un ángel.

-Sí.-logró articular minutos más tarde.- ¿Qué ha sucedido? Solo recuerdo…

-Sí, que Nagini le había mordido en el cuello… pero llegamos justo a tiempo para salvarle.-dijo Hermione mientras enseñaba un frasco que tenía en la mano y sonreía torpemente.

-¿Qué rayos…?

-Lágrimas de Fénix.-dijo la chica orgullosamente.-Sabía que llegarían a hacer falta.-Snape le miró asombrado mientras miraba al pelirrojo y a la castaña de hito en hito.

-¿Y Potter?-logró articular Snape mientras intentaba acomodarse en el frío suelo de la casa de los gritos.

-En el castillo. Luego de que usted le diera los recuerdos salió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el pensadero de Dumbledore.-dijo el pelirrojo un poco cohibido. Snape asintió levemente mientras Hermione se limitaba a limpiarle la túnica llena de sangre.

-Creo profesor… que debería permanecer aquí.-concluyó la castaña mientras le miraba con los ojos vidriosos.-En lo que culmina la guerra. Creo que no sería factible que alguien le viera. Ya que Voldemort mismo cree que usted está muerto.

-Entiendo.

-Yo y Ron volveremos después de que todo haya concluido.-dijo la castaña levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la ropa. Se dirigió al lado de Ron y cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras de la estancia oyeron la voz gruesa de Snape que les hablaba:

-Gracias.-pronunció el hombre aún un poco pálido. Hermione se estremeció ante la repentina actitud de su profesor de pociones y se limitó a mirarle por un momento. Recorrió el rostro de ese hombre que por alguna extraña razón había decidido salvarle, pero que a esas alturas no comprendía en lo absoluto el impulso que sintió al salvarle.

-De nada.-concluyó la castaña mientras le regalaba una tímida sonrisa, caminando junto a Ron hacia las afueras de la estancia. Dejando tras sí a un Severus Snape resucitado y confuso mientras entrelazaba nuevamente las ideas, respirando acompasadamente mientras meditaba en todo lo que minutos antes había vivido. La vida le había brindado una segunda oportunidad y con ella una gama de nuevas posibilidades. Suspiro pesadamente mientras recordaba a Lily, pero extrañamente no sentía el peso que horas, meses, días o años antes sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella. Se sentía vacio si pensaba en ella… pero de repente el rostro de Lily fue sustituido por el rostro preocupado por la castaña que minutos antes le había sacado de las garras de la muerte. Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda al visualizarla frente a él cómo minutos antes estaba. En realidad sintió como en ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente y como un gran peso caía sobre él. Mientras se acomodaba mejor pegándose a la pared, pudo sentir como unas cadenas se amarraban a su corazón. Pero a unos kilómetros lejos de él a una castaña le ocurría lo mismo, no entendía lo que pasaba; pero sabía que la vida le estaba dictando algo que en esos momentos no podía entender. Suspiró al recordar el rostro tranquilo de Snape mientras conversaban y un ligero escalofríos le recorría el cuerpo. Miró a Ron de reojo creyendo que el pelirrojo había notado su ligero cambio de actitud; pero este ni se inmutó. Suspiró cuando entraron en Hogwarts nuevamente y sin poder explicarse, se volteó para ver por donde había venido. Imaginando en esos momentos como estaba el hombre al cual por alguna extraña razón había salvado y que ahora sentía una conexión inexplicable con él. Sonrió delicadamente antes de caminar decididamente hacia el gran edificio de piedra el cual por seis años reconoció como su escuela y su segundo hogar. Lugar que encerraría algo nuevo e inexplicable pero que ella sabía que el tiempo, el destino y la vida habían jugado al azar y entre sus resultados habían apostado que dos vidas totalmente inusuales y diferentes serían el comienzo de un largo sendero de paz, amor y felicidad.

_***¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? Eso espero… aquí les dejo la introducción de mi nuevo proyecto… Si quieren pueden añadirlo a sus story alerts para que les llegue una notificación cada vez que lo actualice. Tambien me honrarían gratamente si dejan sus reviews. ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Está algo torpe? Y también acepto Crucios, Avadas y todas esas cosas. Espero no defraudarles y como dicen por ahí… NOS VEREMOS EN EL NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	2. Cap 1 Fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula Erradicados en el Tiempo y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Hermione le declara a Harry que Snape está con vida y se busca la manera de mantenerle en secreto.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna y a todos que leen la historia.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**(Fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica)**_

2 de Mayo de 1998 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería/ Despacho del Profesor Dumbledore

-Esa varita genera más problemas que los mismos beneficios que nos da Ron… Y sinceramente creo haber cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenía asignado en esta vida.-dijo Harry mientras les daba la espalda a Ron y a Hermione. La chica se limitó a observar como su amigo daba tres pasos y como si fuera algo extrañamente lejano recordó a Snape que yacía en la casa de los gritos.

-¡Harry!-le llamó Hermione mientras una extraña sensación invadía su ser rememorando lo que había hecho hacia un par de horas atrás en la casa de los gritos. El moreno se detuvo en seco y miro con algo de duda a Hermione.

-Dime Herms…

-Snape…-logró articular la morena mientras su boca intentaba decir otras palabras pero no podía. Tan solo la mención de ese hombre le asía temblar. Ya había oído por labios de Harry toda la verdad. El lazo de amor que unía a Snape y a Lily y todo lo que este hizo para lograr que el bien triunfara. Harry le miro comprensivo y se limito a contestarle con voz apagada:

-El está muerto Hermione.

-No no lo está.-contestó la morena mientras miraba de reojo a Ron y este asentía secamente con su cabeza en forma de afirmación. Harry no se movió en ningún momento. Parecía que le habían echado un Petrificus. Hermione parpadeo mientras sentía una sensación extraña al recordar a Snape. No entendía lo que le ocurría. Horas antes, cuando le salvo por casualidades de la vida que aun no entendía; ella había sentido como al tocar su rostro una ráfaga de electricidad espontanea corrió por su cuerpo. Era una sensación escalofriante. Y por así decirlo sintió como todo aquello le dio de lleno en su corazón. Tenía ahora envuelto el mismo en una gama de sentimientos no definidos y cada vez que mencionaba Snape… Ese nombre de cinco benditas letras. SNAPE… Harry se volteo completamente para quedar frente a sus dos amigos y como si las palabras le hubieran llegado de sopetón abrió los ojos como platos.

-Demonios…-fue lo único que pudo articular. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y miró a Ron nuevamente esta vez Ron se armó de valor y hablo.

-Cuando saliste hacia el castillo con los recuerdos de Snape, Hermione recordó que llevaba en su cartera un potecito con lágrimas de fénix…

-Sí, recordé que lo tenía.-confirmo la morena mientras se acercaba a Harry rápidamente para enseñarle el pequeño botecito que estaba parcialmente vacio. – No podía verle así como estaba, el profesor estaba entre un trance y murmuraba cosas. No pude aguantarle verle así… y no entendía el porqué, pero mi deber era sacarlo de ese atolladero.

Harry miró a Hermione un poco contrariado y simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Y… ahora lo entiendo todo, Harry. Snape siempre fue inocente.-al decir eso en la estancia se formo un gran silencio que se podía romper con un cuchillo. Ron tuvo un leve escalofrío al oír las palabras de Hermione, el pelirrojo tosió sonoramente para hacer captar la atencion de sus compañeros.

-¿Y ahora que aremos con Snape?- Esa pregunta. Esa maldita pregunta tenía que haber salido. Sí, en sus manos estaba el futuro de su ex profesor de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ese hombre que tantos le incordió la vida. Ese hombre que se escondía tras la máscara de un hombre oscuro, ruin y deplorable. Pero tenían que admitir que era uno de los hombres más valientes que había pisado tierra. Harry miró de reojo a Ron y a Hermione y preguntó con voz baja pero audible:

-¿En dónde está el profesor?

-En la casa de los gritos.-contestó Hermione rápidamente.- le dejamos allí después de haberle restablecido y le dijimos que cuando todo terminara iríamos a buscarlo.

-Hermione, sabes lo que esto constituye.-dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba los lentes para ver mejor a su amiga. Hermione se estremeció ligeramente. Pero antes de contestar a Harry se alzo en toda su gloria y respondió con voz fuerte y decidida.

-Sí quieres matarle por lo oscuro de su pasado, te entendería Harry. Pero este hombre ha estado influenciado por Dumbledore la mayor parte de su vida y tú más bien le defendiste frente a medio colegio. Ahora no seas tan gallina y quererle entregar por lo que todo el mundo pensaba que era.- Hermione estaba hecha una furia. Ella sabía que su profesor había participado en el bando de Voldemort, pero el simplemente lo había hecho para salvar a Harry.-Y si así agradeces todo lo que ha hecho por ti… no se que hicieron con Harry, con el verdadero Harry Potter aquel que luchó por la igualdad y la paz del mundo mágico.- Y diciendo esto Hermione salió del despacho de Dumbledore hecha una tormenta furiosa y dando un sonoro portazo a la puerta mientras salía. Harry se quedó allí plantado medio atontado, pero despertó de su transe al ver como Ron le pasaba por el lado. Hermione tenía razón, pero él no pensaba en lo absoluto todo lo que Hermione le había dicho. El simplemente se preocupaba de otras cosas. Y como si de un baño de agua fría se tratara, el moreno salió a toda prisa de la estancia tras sus dos amigos.

-¡HERMS!-gritó Harry mientras la morena caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo. Al oír el grito de Harry, la chica paró en seco y se volteo con las manos hechas jarras. Esperó pacientemente a que Harry llegara hacia donde ella y Ron estaban parados. Con un suspiro medio agitado Harry se dirigió a ella.

-Tienes razón en parte Herms…-dijo el moreno mientras miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa lastimera.-Es cierto que Snape no era el hombre que pensábamos. Pero eso no implica que yo esté en su contra.-Al decir esto Hermione bajo la intensidad de su molestia y se limito a mirarle con ternura.- Es verdad que tal vez Snape no deje de ser el Grasiento Murciélago de las mazmorras pero… el siempre fue de los nuestros. Lo que quiero decir…-dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba los lentes con el dorso de la camiseta.-Es que por más que yo le haya defendido en el Gran Comedor y por más que digamos… Para la mayor parte del Mundo Mágico, es Severus Snape el Mortífago más venerado de Voldemort, Hermione. Y mi punto es-ahí se colocó los lentes.-que no podemos sacarle así porque sí de la casa de los Gritos, y pasearlo por el patio de Hogwarts como si fuera su casa. Para todo el mundo el está muerto. ¿Y qué pasaría si llegáramos con él a San Mungo? Hermione piénsalo solo un minuto.

Y ahí estaba el lado pensante de Harry. Hermione suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza. Harry tenía razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo y ella la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts no había caído en cuenta de todo lo que conllevaba sacar a Snape de allí.

-¿Y qué aremos?-dijo totalmente rendida. Ante la pregunta suelta al aire sus dos amigos se miraron extrañados. No podían creer que en lo que les quedara de vida, llegaría el día en que Hermione Granger diría una pregunta tan absurda como esa. Ron levantó un brazo y lo poso sobre el hombro de su novia mientras miraba a Harry con rostro cansado y se dirigía a la morena con mucha ternura.

-Herms… sí tú no sabes que aremos… Nosotros no tenemos ni la menor idea.

-Es que todo es tan complicado Ron. Nadie nos creería.

-Pero hay pruebas Herms…-le dijo Harry.

-Haya y no haya Harry no nos creerían.

-La Hermione que yo conozco no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente ¿no?-Harry le sonrió de medio lado. Hermione levantó la vista y se dirigió con rostro decidido hacia Harry.

-De nosotros depende el futuro de Snape ¿no?-pregunto como si estuviera en una clase de Runas y temiera obtener respuesta equivocada. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Hermione suspiro mientras se paraba derecha y comenzaba a caminar. Los dos chicos sabían lo que Hermione iría a hacer. Buscaría a Snape. Mientras caminaban no se dijeron nada. Iban en total silencio. El castillo estaba todo hecho polvo y desastre y aun se podía apreciar las manchas de hechizos y sangre que posaban tristemente en las paredes y en el suelo. Lo único que se oía al final del pasillo eran los murmullos se los supervivientes que iban y venían trayendo cuerpos heridos y otros sin vida. Apresuraron el paso para no ser visto y salieron por una puerta trasera que daba hacia el patio de transformaciones. Allí estaba todo desierto y Hermione se limitó a dirigirles la palabra.

-Esto es lo que aremos. Tenemos que darle primeros auxilios a Snape. No podemos llevarle a San Mungo porque serían capaces de enviarle directamente a Azkaban sin hacerle juicio ni nada por el estilo. Además no podremos ir los tres a la casa de los gritos. Podríamos llamar la atencion. Harry-dijo dirigiéndose al morocho de lentes que le miraba atento ante las directrices que impartía la joven.-tú iras con Pomppy para que le expliques todo con lujos de detalles y Ron-dijo mientras se dirigía al pelirrojo.-tú buscaras a McGonagall para que se allegue a la enfermería y si es posible Harry, que le den un cuarto apartado de los privados a Snape. Yo iré a buscarle.- Hermione termino con aire decidido mientras sus amigos le miraban un poco desagradados con la opción de ella irle a buscar. Hermione frunció levemente el seño y se dirigió a ellos. -Óiganme bien, yo sé cuidarme solita. Además ustedes no sabrían como mentir si los ven caminando a solas cerca de la casa de los gritos. Modestia aparte yo tengo mi ingenio y puedo distraer a quien sea. Y por Snape...-se estremeció levemente mientras pronunciaba el nombre.-no se preocupen yo sé cómo defenderme en caso de que cualquier cosa suceda. Pero lo dudo el es de los nuestros.-Hermione concluyó con una leve sonrisa.-Harry…

-¿Sí?

-¿Me prestas tu capa de invisibilidad?-Harry frunció levemente el seño y sin dudarlo dos veces la sacó de la túnica escolar y se la tendía a Hermione con un deje de fastidio.

-Descuida cuidare de tu reliquia…-Harry sonrió ante la confesión y sin decir más Ron y Harry emprendieron camino hacia el castillo y Hermione emprendió el de ella hacia la casa de los gritos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Profesora McGonagall…-dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a su profesora de Transformaciones. La mujer al verle compuso una enorme sonrisa y dejo de lado su conversación con Slughorn para dirigirse al muchacho.

-Dígame Sr. Weasley.

-Podría hablar con usted a solas… es relacionado con el profesor Snape.

-¿Snape?-pregunto la mujer un poco extrañada.-El está muerto…

-No lo está.-le dijo Ron en voz baja solo para que la mujer le oyera. Ante tal confesión la profesora palideció un poco.

-¿Y dónde está?-pregunto la profesora mientras se acercaba levemente al pelirrojo para que nadie pudiera oír la conversación que mantenían.

-Hermione le trae a la enfermería.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Señora Pomfrey.-dijo Harry entrando a la enfermería. El alma casi le llega a los pies mientras veía como la estancia estaba llena de personas totalmente heridas. Era horrible. Harry camino decidido entre las personas que le dedicaban las gracias y todo tipo de cumplidos, el simplemente se limitó a asentir mientras nadaba entre la mar de personas. Al final de la estancia pudo ver a la Sra. Pomfrey bregando con un estudiante de cuarto. Se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja.

-Necesito hablar con usted a solas.-la señora frunció el seño mientras terminaba de vendarle el brazo al chico de cuarto.

-Señor Potter… no cree usted que podríamos hablar más tarde. Esta estancia está abarrotada y todos necesitan atención. Así que si no fuera mucha molestia me permitiera terminar mi trabajo y después podríamos hablar lo que desea.

Harry sabía que esa sería la contestación de la mujer, pero no se rindió en voz baja pronuncio el apellido del profesor.

-Snape…

-¿Qué ha dicho?-dijo la mujer mientras despachaba al estudiante y se volteaba para encarar a Harry.

-Le he dicho Snape. Es relacionado con él. Señora Pomfrey… el está vivo.- Ante tal confesión la Medimaga se aguantó del taburete más cercano y miro a Harry como si este fuera simplemente un espectro del pasado.

-Señora Pomfrey…

-¿Entonces Snape está con vida?-preguntó la mujer mientras se acercaba al moreno con paso firme y decidido. El chico se limito a asentir con la cabeza y la mujer salió del trance.

-No puedes traerlo aquí Harry…-le dijo la mujer mientras paseaba su mirada por la estancia.-Corre riesgo si lo traes aquí, recién a acabado la guerra y por más que le hayas defendido Harry el corre peligro aún.-Harry asintió mientras le miraba atento.- ¿Quién traerá al Profesor Snape?

-Hermione.-La Medimaga sonrió.

-Harry… baje rápidamente e infórmele a McGonagal que…

-Ya Ron le esta avisando.

-Bien… esperen a que la Srta. Granger traiga al profesor Snape y en vez de traerle aquí. Llévenle a su despacho.-diciendo esto Harry salió rápidamente en busca de la profesora McGonagall y Ron. Cuando había llegado al Hall principal se encontró con ellos y se limitó a explicarles lo que la Medimaga le había dicho.

-Muy bien Potter. Espere entonces a que la señorita Granger regrese con el profesor Snape. Mientras tanto el señor Weasley y yo habilitaremos la estancia del profesor para que puedan atenderle allí. Y rápidamente todos se movieron a sus puestos. Harry permaneció al lado de una gárgola media chamuscada en la espera de que Hermione regresara con el profesor Snape.

*Segundo Capítulo… Yay jaja vamos a ver qué sucederá en el otro. Debo admitir que he sentido debilidad últimamente por la pareja de Severus/Hermione. Al principio la veía imposible pero mientras leía unos cuantos fics de esta pareja me he dado cuenta de que la posibilidad de estos estar juntos no es imposible. Si alguien quiere saber el porqué… solo lean mi fic de Severus/Hermione que se titula Erradicados en el Tiempo y verán porque lo digo. Así que saludos a todos. Bueno ahora pueden dejarme sus reviews, crucios, Avadas, flores, y todo lo que quieran, acepto todo lo que me quieran mandar. Aveces aunque sea un hola es más que recibido porque eso motiva a seguir escribiendo. SALUDOS!


	3. Cap 2 De agradecimientos y Escondite

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula Erradicados en el Tiempo y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Hermione va en busca de Snape a la casa de los gritos.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Diosa Luna: si se pone mejor jaja si aquí tienes el próximo capítulo gracias por leer SALUDOS!

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**De agradecimientos y Escondite**_

2 de Mayo de 1998 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería/ Casa de los Gritos

Caminaba esquivando todo lo que para ella pudiera ser estorbos. No miraba las manchas de sangre que había en el asfalto ni en la grama. Caminaba ignorando el llamado de algunos de sus compañeros. Simplemente ella tenía como destino llegar al hombre que yacía casi inerte en el suelo y que en la madrugada le había arrancado otra alma a la muerte. Severus Snape estaba en la Casa de los Gritos esperando a que alguno de ellos se allegara a darle alguna noticia. Snape se había limitado a sentarse recostando su espalda contra la pared sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, sin pensar en nada, sin mirara solamente ese punto inexistente entre la puerta de estar que estaba entre abierta. Respiraba acompasadamente mientras en la estancia solo se respiraba humedad y polvo. Suspiro pensando en que en esos momentos la guerra ocurriría, en que Voldemort estaba más cerca de su final si tan solo el pequeño Potter pudiera entender esos recuerdos. Los recuerdos, con una mano se estrujó el rostro.

Ahora tendría que aguantar como cara de lechuga la mirada de un incrédulo Harry Potter. Suspiró sonoramente y miró distraídamente sus manos que estaban llenas de sangre seca. El no podía entender el porqué estaba vivo. El porqué de su retorno, su destino no era aquel de eso estaba seguro. Su misión era proteger a Potter y al final morir con honor y gloria sin tener que oír los comentarios absurdos de las personas que se peleaban por defender el lugar y el honor que tanto tiempo él había dejado en duda. Su mente divagaba entre recuerdo, ninguno en particular levanto la vista para ver como los primeros destellos de sol entraban por una ventana vieja y rota de la estancia. Las partículas de polvo flotaban en la estancia y como si se tratara de una Marcha Triunfal levitaban con parsimonia por toda la estancia. Esa casa, esas paredes habían encerrado muchas historias durante años. ¿Qué estaría pasando en esos momentos? Por más que quisiera salir de allí su mente y su cuerpo le dictaminaban que no era lo correcto. Lo mejor sería esperar. Si el saldría y Voldemort tuviera el poder sería firmar su sentencia de muerte nuevamente, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Pero si Potter había ganado su lucha sería aún mayor. Tendría que dejar limpio su apellido y honor para que todos le dejaran vivir los miserables años que le faltaban en rotunda soledad. Pero… no… su destino no era estar en soledad y Lily se lo había dicho.

Recordó cómo horas antes su alma era arrancada de su cuerpo por una mano fuerte y grande que no le daba otra opción de dejarse jalar por la misma. Y allí cuando creyó que daba su último aliento y que sus ojos no verían más aquel mundo que era una rotunda prueba, apareció la mujer de la cual siempre estuvo enamorado y le dijo que su destino era otro. ¿Era el capaz de ser feliz en esta nueva oportunidad? ¿Tan bueno había sido en la vida para que le brindaran esa fastidiosa oportunidad? ¿Encontraría alguna mujer que verdaderamente le amara? Claro… ahora nadie le amaría, su honor estaba en el suelo. Se arrastraba tan asquerosamente como la serpiente de Voldemort, esa maldita serpiente. Si tan solo hubiera profundizado más los colmillos el no estaría allí sentado en esa mísera casa. Bufó hastiado, si durante sus 43 años de vida ninguna mujer se había fijado en el ninguna se fijaría ahora como estaba. El destino había vuelto a jugar al azar con él y siempre el salía perdiendo.

-Maldita sea.- dijo Snape mientras se intentaba acomodar de lado ya que no sentía su pierna izquierda.-Maldito Voldemort y maldita serpiente de madre.-continuo el profesor mientras sentía como corría nuevamente la sangre por su pierna izquierda. Suspiró sonoramente mientras recostaba su cabeza en la pared y serraba los ojos. Solo tenía que esperar a que alguien viniera a anunciarle el destino incierto en el cual deparaba su vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione apresuraba el paso para llegar a la entrada de la casa de los gritos. Los rayos de sol mañaneros pintaban con tonos diversos el patio que daba al lado del gran comedor. Suspiro ante la belleza de esa mañana, ya no había guerra aunque esta le había arrancado a la vida muchos seres que había defendiendo sus ideales hasta la muerte. Negó rotundamente con la cabeza al pensar que ella pudiera haber estado entre ellos. Pero no su destino no era haber muerto por ese ideal y menos el de Ron o el de Harry. Apretujo con su mano derecha la capa invisible de Harry mientras pronunciaba el hechizo para tranquilizar al Sauce Boxeador. Una vez el árbol se tranquilizo camino sin gracia hasta adentrarse en el túnel que daría a la casa de los gritos. Se recriminaba mentalmente el haber salvado a Snape en un principio pero cuando oyó todo lo que Harry había explicado en el gran comedor entendió el porqué de la aptitud tan fría y desquiciada del hombre que horas atrás ante todos debía de haber sido un mortífago. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado frente a la puerta que daba a la estancia donde horas antes había dejado a Snape. Suspiro y con delicadeza abrió la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape estaba con la cabeza relajada y de momento sintió como la puerta frente a él se abría delicadamente, intuitivamente levantó su varita apuntando hacia la misma. Su sorpresa fue tal que con quien se encontró no esperaba encontrarse hasta por lo menos verse fuera de esas putrefactas paredes. Algo en su interior se movió, pudo ver el rostro de Hermione Granger que estaba todo lleno de fango y manchas de sangre. Su ya de por si enmarañado cabello estaba aún más indomable y ante la actitud que él había optado los ojos color miel de la morena se abrieron como platos. En la estancia se produjo un glorioso silencio el cual solo era interrumpido por el gotereo de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Snape bajo delicadamente la varita y se limitó a ver el rostro de su alumna. ¿Alumna? No ya no era su alumna, era una heroína; la heroína del mundo mágico. Hermione Granger era toda una mujer tenía sus 18 años y pronto cumpliría los 19, y que mujer… Parpadeó un par de veces dando a entender que estaba un poco confuso y Hermione se limitó a acercase con cautela.

-P-profesor… Snape…-tartamudeó Hermione ya cuando había entrado a la estancia, Snape se limitó a dar un seco movimiento con la cabeza.-Ya Ron y Harry les he mandado para que hablen tanto con McGonagall y con Pomfrey para que usted pueda entrar al castillo y recibir atencion medica.

-Señorita Granger…-dijo Snape con voz más ronca de lo habitual pero en un tono pesado y nada molesto.-No tenía porque…

-Sí que sí.- le atajó la morena mientras se acercaba a un pálido Snape.-Era mi deber. No podía dejarle muriéndose frente a mis ojos, pudiera haber sido el ser humano más despreciable de la faz de la tierra pero no podía haberle dejado allí. Y para que usted sepa no es ningún ser despreciable… usted… usted…

-Gracias…-dijo Snape en voz baja interrumpiendo el discurso de Hermione. La chica se paralizó al oír la voz de su profesor y las palabras se le interrumpieron por un momento. Se limitó a observarle totalmente extrañada mientras se acercaba a él con paso firme y decidido. Se miraron a los ojos casi por una gran eternidad hasta que Hermione le hablo con voz dulce y apacible:

-Era lo único que podía hacer para con un héroe de su altura.-le sonrió. Snape no dijo nada, la chica le había llamado héroe. Parpadeo un par de veces creyendo que estaba alucinando y cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era real se limito a contestar.

-No soy ningún héroe señorita Granger… yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y créame o no nadie querrá verme después de lo ocurrido. Soy un maldito y despreciable…

-¿Mortífago?... ¿Está usted seguro de ello?- le preguntó Hermione mientras colocaba sus manos en jarras. Snape se limitó a aguantarle la mirada. Hermione se acercó a él unos pasos más y le tendió la capa de invisibilidad.-Tome, ahora debe ponérsela para llevarle al castillo. Y sin más Hermione se limitó a darle la espalda y caminar hacia la puerta. Snape le miró sorprendido ante la actitud que había tenido Hermione para con él y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso la capa invisible y le siguió. Durante el corto trayecto del túnel y el patio no cruzaron palabras. Lo único que pasaba por sus mentes eran recuerdos fugaces, y a lo lejos ambos pueden ver la silueta inconfundible de Harry Potter. Harry se encontraba recostado de la maltrecha gárgola y al verles salió rápidamente a su encuentro.

-¡Herms!-dijo totalmente contento.-Pensé que nunca llegarías.-dijo el moreno mirando a donde el percibía que Snape se encontraba bajo la capa invisible.-La señora Pomfrey me pidió que lleváramos al profesor Snape a su despacho y allí le atenderían. Creen que es lo mejor McGonagall está allí con Ron. De momento Hermione siente como algo invisible le toca el hombro, el peso se va acrecentando y la capa de invisibilidad rueda atreves del cuerpo de Snape dejando entrever que el profesor se había desmayado. A tiempo le cogieron Harry y Hermione los cuales miraron la palidez del profesor.

-¡Harry!-gritó Hermione totalmente asustada mientras sostenía por un lado al profesor. Harry palideció un momento y miró a Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Por Merlín Snape si que pesa!-logró articular el moreno.-Hermione… hay que levitarlo hasta el despacho, no podemos con su peso. Hermione asintió y sacó su varita conjuró el hechizo mientras Harry ponía la capa invisible sobre el cuerpo desmayado de Snape. Entraron como alma que lleva el diablo por el vestíbulo principal y se dirigieron al viejo despacho del profesor Snape que estaba en las mazmorras. Harry abrió la puerta rápidamente dándole paso a Hermione que levitaba el cuerpo furibundo del profesor.

-¿Qué rayos?..-dijo la profesora McGonagall al ver como Harry había tirado la puerta dando un gran estruendo en la estancia.

-Profesora… es Snape… Se ha desmayado.-logró articular el moreno mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por el gran esfuerzo que habían hecho. Rápidamente Pomfrey les señaló la cama del profesor y les pidió que le dejaran allí.

-Salgan los tres del cuarto ¡AHORA!-dijo la medimaga mientras comenzaba a atender a un Snape completamente pálido.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros señorita Granger… ¡AFUERA!-dijo McGonagall empujando al trío dorado fuera de la estancia. Una vez fuera los chicos podían oír como las mujeres practicaban hechizos curativos al casi furibundo Snape. Hermione se limitó a observar a sus amigos que se habían sentado en el frío suelo de las mazmorras y sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione se limitó a acompañarles. Durante 15 minutos solo se oía el ir y venir de las mujeres dentro de la estancia y uno que otro hechizo curativo.

-¿Y ahora que aremos?-preguntó Hermione al viento mientras recostaba su cabeza a la fría pared de piedra. Ron y Harry se miraron extrañados antes de contestar:

-¿Qué aremos de qué? Hermione enfoco su vista mientras miraba de hito en hito tanto a Ron como a Harry.

-Lo que aremos con el profesor Snape. El no puede ser visto por nadie… no por ahora. Debemos… debemos encontrar un escondite para el.-dijo la morena mientras de fondo se oía un grito desgarrador. Snape había vuelto de su desmayo. Harry y Ron se miraron paulatinamente y luego el morocho de lentes hablo con voz pausada y baja:

-Se puede quedar en Hogwarts por un tiempo… creo que aquí estará seguro.

*ahora es el momento de dejar sus reviews… este momento es el más esperado para mi ya que esta es la paga que recibo por tomar estos momentos de rotunda locura y pasarlos al computador. Si creo que por lo menos un par de reviews no me vendrían mal. Agradezco todos los ya recibidos y si algo me enorgullece más es saber que mis lectores acrecientan cada día más SALUDOS!


	4. Capítulo 3 Decidiendo su futuro

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula Erradicados en el Tiempo y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Harry, Ron y Hermione deciden el futuro de Severus Snape.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, AliceC.-Whitlock y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Diosa Luna: sí concuerdo contigo en eso pero puede que en parte sí le haya encontrado algo lindo a Herms, pero recuerda que el está en una especie de trance durante este tiempo aún el está con los estragos del ataque y no tiene su sentidos cuerdos… ya verás pronto el porqué de esto. SALUDOS GRACIAS POR LEER :)

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Decidiendo su futuro**_

3 de Mayo de 1998 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería/ Despacho del Profesor Severus Snape-Mazmorras

Pasaron las horas y Hermione sintió como su cuerpo cansado y amortiguado por la batalla anterior se derrumbaba de costado en el frío pasillo de las Mazmorras. Rememoraba el momento en el cual le salvó la vida Snape sin tener ninguna razón aparente. Recordaba que el hombre murmuraba entre su estado el nombre de Lily. En ese momento no sabía el porqué, pero más tarde se enteraría por labios de Harry que Snape siempre había amado a su madre. ¿Y ahora que sería del futuro de Snape? En sus manos estaba la decisión y ella sabía que sus amigos al igual que ella concordaban en un solo pensamiento. Snape era un verdadero héroe. Se movió de costado para acomodarse sobre el incomodo suelo cuando sintió que una mano la movía delicadamente.

-Herms… Herms… levantarte.-oyó como Ron le llamaba en voz baja y la movia para que se desperezara. La morena ahogo un bozteso y se froto los ojos para poder enfocar mejor a Ron. Este le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa la cual la chica le contesto de igual forma.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 3:45 de la mañana…

-¡TAN TARDE!-gritó Hermione y su voz se amplifico mediante el eco de las mazmorras. Ron se limitó a posar una mano en la boca de la morena para que no dijera nada.

-Shh… vas a levantar al profesor Snape.

-Snape.- repitió Hermione.- ¡SNAPE!- y su mente cayó en cuenta y todo lo pasado el día anterior le golpeo la cabeza como un barrote y se agarró la misma drásticamente asustando en el acto a Ron.

-¿Herms estas bien?

-S-sí… y el profesor Snape… ¿Cómo esta?-preguntó mientras se levantaba del frío piso de piedra.

-No lo sé, solo hace unos minutos me levante y vi que nos quedamos dormidos en el pasillo. Note que ya no hay sonidos dentro del despacho y me imagino que el profesor debe estar descansando.- se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras señalaba a Harry que a un palmo de ellos se desperezaba y tenía el cabello completamente despeinado. Hermione compuso una risa tonta mientras volvía a mirar a Ron.

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien Herms?

-Sí

-Yo… quería hablar contigo.-se apresuró el pelirrojo mientras Hermione le miraba un poco intrigada y como un rayo de luz su mente se iluminó. El beso. Sí, el beso que se había dado frente a Harry pensando que todo acabaría allí. Sabía que solo había sido un beso, pero en el conllevaba algo más que eso. Ellos se amaban. Pero por alguna razón indefinida y no constante dudaba en esos momentos sobre la intensidad proporcionada en el mismo.

-Ron…yo…

-Sí, creo que es un poco tarde para hablar de ello… pero…

-No, Ron… simplemente…-pero no pudieron ni comenzar su dialogo cuando una muy cansada profesora McGonagall salió al pasillo. Tenía bajo los ojos unas pronunciadas ojeras y el pelo un poco despeinado.

-Pueden entrar.- fue lo único que logró articular y desapareció por la puerta de estar. El trío dorado se limitó en vacilar un momento antes de caminar dentro de la estancia. Hermione nunca había estado en los aposentos del profesor. Cuando entró pudo ver como la estancia estaba totalmente decorada y organizada. Ella sabía que el profesor Snape era muy perfeccionista pero pudo notar la afición por la perfección que tenía su profesor. Las paredes de la estancia estaban decoradas como con una tela color verde esmeralda, el suelo estaba adoquinado con lozas color azabache bien pulidas. Se podía ver una chimenea encendida de mármol negro y frente a esta la cama de Snape que era de una madera oscura con grandes pilares. Las sabanas eran de color verde esmeralda que iban a juego con las paredes y de color blanco perlado. Pudo observar como en el techo rebosaba un hermoso candelabro de cristal y a una esquina del cuarto un gran librero lleno de libros extrañamente conocidos. Camino unos pasos y la puerta a sus espaldas se cerró.

-¿Cómo está el profesor?-dijo Harry mientras miraba como la medimaga Pomfrey terminaba de ponerle un ungüento en el cuello a Snape. Hermione no podía despegar sus ojos del hombre que yacía convaleciente en la cama.

-Mejor de lo que pensara yo señor Potter… bueno deberían tomar asiento.- dijo la señora McGonagall señalándoles tres sillas casi de frente a la cama del profesor Snape. Los chicos obedecieron y rápidamente tomaron asiento.

-Por ahora el profesor Snape no puede oír nuestra conversación. Esta como en un estado inconsciente gracias a la poción de soñar sin sueños que le suministró la señora Pomfrey. Según la medimaga… Snape está estable. Pero antes de que pueda seguir hablando del estado de salud del profesor Snape. Me gustaría decidir qué será de él.-dijo la profesora mientras miraba de soslayo al profesor.- Me explicare… quiero decir que en nuestras manos está su futuro.

-Disculpe profesora… quiere decir que nosotros… ¿decidiremos su futuro?-pregunto Hermione sin despegar su mirada de Snape.

-Sí señorita Granger. Aunque no lo crea yo pienso igual que usted.-la profesora le sonrió amorosamente. Hermione parpadeo y luego miro a la bruja con rostro extrañado ante la confusa respuesta que le dio la profesora.-Lo que quiero decir señorita Granger es… que para mí, y según lo que el señor Potter manifestó y declaro en el Gran Comedor. El profesor Snape es inocente. En la estancia se profirió un gran silencio. Simplemente se oía el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Harry se movió un poco en la silla antes de dirigirse a la profesora con tono bajo, de manera en que solo le oyeran sus amigos y la profesora.

-¿Y cómo aremos para limpiar su nombre? Por ahora el profesor no puede salir de Hogwarts. Esta muy enfermo y aun quedan Mortífagos sueltos. Ellos le creen muerto a mano de Voldemort. Esto les deja una gama imaginativa de que él fue un traidor y estaría entre dos bandos que quieren hacerle desaparecer del mapa. Los Mortífagos por haberles estado mintiendo a ellos y a su señor y a nuestro bando por haber participado al lado de Voldemort.-dijo Harry totalmente serio mientras fijaba su vista a la de la profesora McGonagall.

-Sí Harry… te entiendo completamente. No hay manera de que dejemos al descubierto a Snape no por ahora. En eso coincido contigo. Sé que tal vez en un momento dude de la lealtad de Snape y no lo niego. Pero creo que Snape ha sido un hombre muy valiente.-la profesora McGonagall sonrió amorosamente.-Espero que podamos hacer algo por él. Ahora, tenía pensado… Realizar una reunión extraordinaria con los profesores para tenerles al tanto de la situación y…

En esos momentos ven como el profesor Snape se mueve incomodo en su cama. Pomfrey da un salto a su lado y salió corriendo hacia la otra estancia que daba al boticario del profesor. Todos los allí presentes notaron como Snape comenzaba a brincar en la cama. Hermione se tapó la boca mientras intentaba ahogar los gritos que amenazaban por salir.

-¡PROFESOR SNAPE!-dijo McGonagall mientras se acercaba a la cama y miraba como el hombre brincaba descontroladamente. En eso entra la medimaga con paños y cubetas de hielos.

-Minerva… le está dando una convulsión.-dijo Pomfrey mientras tomaba el pulso al Profesor y soltaba la cubeta a un lado de la cama.-Necesitamos llevarle a San Mungo… o el profesor Snape no sobrevivirá.

Los ojos de Snape estaban fuera de orbes y brincaba descontrolaba sobre la cama. Su rostro pálido y sudoroso no ayudaba a la imagen deprimente que se podía tener del profesor de pociones. De los ojos de Hermione brotaron lágrimas silenciosas. Esos eran los momentos que odiaba ser tan empática y sentimental. Se sentía impotente, ver como su gallardo profesor siempre imponente se moría lentamente bajo su mirada.

-Si Pomfrey hay que llevarlo. Rápido… Potter, Weasley busquen a los de la Orden del Fénix que queden vivos. Llevaremos al profesor Snape a San Mungo y deben darle protección. Yo les daré las instrucciones una vez allí estemos todos. Señorita Granger quédese junto a Pomfrey ayudando a Snape mientras yo voy a arreglar todo en San Mungo para proteger al profesor. ¿Entendido?-todos asintieron con la cabeza.-Vamos…-y así la profesora McGonagall desapareció ante la vista de todos. Ron y Harry salieron como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de la estancia mientras Hermione se limitaba a acercarse a la cama donde yacía Snape con pleno ataque de convulsión.

-Señorita Granger… necesito que le preste atencion. Quítele los zapatos y no deje que salga de la cama. Yo voy a preparar la camilla para llevarlo mediante _polvos flu_ a San Mungo. Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras la medimaga salía a toda prisa rumbo a la enfermería. El profesor Snape continuaba con la convulsión, ya llevaba dos minutos y eso le preocupaba. Ella tenía conocimiento de que con cada ataque cierta cantidad de neuronas morían y eso podía afectarle a largo plazo. Como pudo no le quito la mirada de encima y se limito a intentar aflojarle las botas negras hasta que logro deshacerse de ellas. Snape continuaba con la convulsión. Tres minutos en eso. Hermione intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. ¿Por qué rayos le afectaba tanto ver a Snape de esa forma? No entendía absolutamente nada. Sentía que en cada brinco que el hombre daba sobre la cama su vida se iba en ello. Se acercó poco a poco y pudo notar como el rostro de Snape estaba compuesto en una mueca de dolor. Cuando posó una mano sobre el hombro del hombre, este se tranquilizó completamente. Allí estaba el todo sudoroso y pálido. Aun se movía con repentinos estremecimientos, pero lo peor ya había pasado. Con total delicadeza Hermione tomó los cabellos del profesor delicadamente y se los sacó del rostro. Pudo notar que su cabello era totalmente sedoso y suave, gustaba al tacto. Sonrió como una tonta mientras se limitaba a secarle el sudor con una de las toallas que la señora Pomfrey les había dejado sobre la cama. Acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro sudoroso de Snape, estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía que no pudo notar como dos orbes de color azabache le miraban extasiado. Intento levantar una mano para tocar una mejilla de Hermione y la chica se paralizo mientras posaba sus ojos color miel sobre los de su profesor. Se veía cansado y más viejo de lo que aparentaba.

-H-h…hhh...e…

-Shhssss…-dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba el rostro al profesor.-No debería decir nada. Simplemente descanse. Dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía amorosamente.

-H-h…eee..rr..m..

-Descanse.-le decía Hermione mientras colocaba una almohada debajo de la cabeza pesada de Snape. El hombre serró los ojos nuevamente y se dejo del mundo por un momento. En ese instante entro Pomfrey con la camilla.

-¿Ya dejo de convulsionar?-preguntó la medimaga mientras se acercaba para tomar los vitales de Snape.-Eso es un buen indicio, su pulso es lento pero está dentro de los parámetros. Ahora si me permite señorita Granger… Llevare a Snape a San Mungo. Necesito que espere a que yo logre transportarle para que usted use la _red flu_ y aparezca en el Hospital… ¿entendido? –Hermione asintió mientras la enfermera colocaba mediante levitación a Snape en la camilla. El profesor murmuraba entre su estado mientras Pomfrey lo encaminaba hacia la chimenea para viajar por los _flu_. La enfermera tomó un gran puñado de polvos y pronuncio con voz clara y estridente:

-¡San Mungo!

Hermione ni lo pensó dos veces y se montó dentro de la chimenea donde segundo antes se habían desaparecido la enfermera y su ex profesor. Pero algo le llamó la atencion, que entre ese grito fuerte y seguro los labios del profesor Snape murmuraban y articulaban otra cosa. Simplemente se limitaba a ocho letras. Hermione. Y sin más desapareció entre las llamas.

_***UFFF solamente tengo que decir que tengo la musa revolucionada… no se ¿serán por las fiestas navideñas que vienen de camino? Puede ser… estos meses me traen un cúmulo de pensamientos y de recuerdos vagamente lejanos pero completamente llenos de experiencia. Algunos son tristes, otros de alegrías y otros se limitan a haber pasado pero todo es por una razón y esa es la que cuando uno se sienta a meditar se da cuenta de que no pudo haber pasado de otra manera, ya que de la que había pasado fue la mejor para todos. SALUDOS! Ahora viene la parte que me gusta oír sus reviews! Yes bueno, bueno se acepta todo tipo de comentarios yo pienso que todos son necesario así se en lo que fallo y en lo que no y en lo que puedo mejorar. Así que nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. **_


	5. Capítulo 4 Guardia nocturna

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **McGonagall crea una guardia para cuidar de Snape pero este empeora haciendo que Hermione nuevamente le ayude a salir de los brazos de la muerte.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcamisnape, yanesca94, sindzero y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Carolinecerati: Gracias por tu comentario. Muy agradecida de que estés leyendo el fic. Sí he estado subiendo seguido dentro de todo lo que tengo ya que lo considero como un despeje de mi mente. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que a veces hay que esperar meses para leer. Como yo he pasado por eso no pienso que mis lectores sufran de este mal. Aveces lo más que puedo tardar en subir siempre VA A SER de unos tres días máximo una semana, pero los que ya me conocen durante este tiempo saben que intento subir los capítulos lo más rápido posible. Así que espero no defraudar a nadie. SALUDOS :) y grax por leer y dejar tus comentarios.

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Guardia nocturna**_

4 de Mayo de 1998 Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades Mágicas

Hermione abrió los ojos y allí estaba en una sala un poco abarrotada de personas que iban y venían con total rapidez. A lo lejos pudo observar como McGonagall daba instrucciones y todos entraban a un cuarto un poco apartado del pasillo. Se sentía totalmente rara y confusa. ¿A caso estaba obsesionada con Snape? ¿Qué va, quien lo diría? Claro que no. Mientras pensaba en esa absurda teoría negaba efusivamente con la cabeza. Simplemente lo que sentía por su profesor era… lástima sí, simplemente lástima. Suspiro mientras caminaba y pudo notar que algo más o menos a la mitad de su anatomía reclamaba atención. ¿Desde cuándo no comía? Si no tenía mala memoria llevaba dos días sin probar bocado. Se acercó donde toda la Orden del Fénix, o lo que parcialmente quedaba de ella se había reunido. Habían optado por sentarse en las sillas de la sala de espera de uno de los consultorios. A esa hora estaba totalmente vacío así que a McGonagall le pareció que sería buena idea.

-Buenas noches.-dijo McGonagall dirigiéndose al nutrido grupo de magos y brujas que estaban en la estancia. Rápidamente ellos se callaron para poder oír a la mujer.-Ya deben de tener una leve sospecha de porque les he traído a San Mungo. Para los que aun no lo saben, o para confirmar sus sospechas hemos traído al profesor Severus Snape al área de emergencias. Todos sabemos por buenos labios de que el profesor Severus Snape siempre estuvo de nuestro lado. En estos momentos debemos cuidarle ya que su situación no está clarificada al mundo mágico como tal. La mayoría de nosotros le hacíamos muerto, pero por gracia del destino este sobrevivió.-McGonagall enfoco su vista hacia Hermione que se movió incómodamente en su silla. Ron que estaba sentado a su lado se limito a agarrarle la mano con fuerza dándole apoyo.-Anteriormente había tenido una breve reunión con los señores Potter, Weasley y la señorita Granger… estuvimos decidiendo cual sería el futuro del profesor Snape. Todos sabemos que su honor no está muy concreto ante el mundo mágico. Y no es seguro sacarle a la luz en estos momentos. Aun están persiguiendo a los Mortífagos para hacerles juicio y estos pudieran tomar represaría contra Snape sabiendo que este supuestamente estaba muerto a manos de su señor.

-¿Y qué quieres decir Minerva? ¿Qué cuidaremos de él?-dijo la señora Weasley mientras miraba a todos los allí presentes.

-Sí mi querida Molly eso es lo que aremos. Crearemos un plan de guardia en donde todos nosotros atenderemos a Snape con horarios rotativos. Custodiaran la puerta dos Aurores mientras alguno de nosotros estamos dentro de la estancia velando a Snape. Sé que ha de ser confuso para muchos de ustedes, pero si Harry…

-Ya les he dicho que Snape es totalmente inocente aunque yo quiera creer lo contrario. Hay pruebas contundentes de que Snape siempre estuvo de nuestro lado.-dijo Harry totalmente tranquilo mientras miraba a Hermione y a Ron para que le infundiera fuerzas. Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza. McGonagall sonrió amorosamente y dijo:

-Ya oyeron a Harry… bueno esta noche me quedaré yo con Molly y con Fleur. Los demás pueden seguir en el Colegio… Cuando tenga el listado de rotación les dejare saber mediante lechuza. Nos veremos en el cambio de guardia.- Y sin más McGonagall salió a toda prisa de la estancia dejando a todos en silencio. Poco a poco se fueron yendo mientras aun Ron, Hermione y Harry continuaban sentados.

-Deberíamos irnos… ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa a pasar la noche?-preguntó Ron mientras acariciaba amorosamente la mano de Hermione. La chica le sonrió amorosamente mientras miraba a Harry sugerente.

-Es muy buena idea… además tengo hambre. No como desde hace dos días.-dijo Hermione y en ese momento su barriga confirmo lo dicho. Harry y Ron comenzaron a reírse mientras Hermione se ponía totalmente colorada.

–Vamos… que muero de hambre.- dijo Ron y se paró de su silla mientras miraba a su Hermione totalmente sonriente. Y frente a todos los allí presente el trío dorado desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hacía ya una hora y media que habían aparecido en la Madriguera. El trío dorado estaba completamente limpio y presentable. Hermione se había instalado en la recamara de Ginny y Harry en la de Ron. Desde los pisos superiores se podía percibir el olor de la comida que realizaba alegremente la señora Weasley. Hermione bajaba alegremente la escalera cuando de pronto sintió que la jalaron hacia la biblioteca. Era Ron que la había jalado dentro de la tenue estancia y la había tomado por la cintura. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el pelirrojo se lanzó apresuradamente a besar los labios de Hermione con total ansiedad. A la chica le tomo un rato para analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando cayó en cuenta de que era besada por el pelirrojo, cosa que no le molesto y correspondió al beso. Después de un par de minutos en esa demostración de amor ambos se separaron pero permanecían abrazados. Ron acariciaba con parsimonia el rostro de Hermione mientras la chica serraba sus ojos.

-Herms…-dijo Ron en un susurro.-Se que los otros días no querías hablar de ello… pero yo…yo necesito hablarte Hermione.-La chica no dijo nada continuaba extasiada con las caricias que el pelirrojo le proporcionaba.-Hermione…-dijo el morocho tratando de captar la atencion de la muchacha.- ¿Sabes… porque… porque te besé?-ante tal pregunta Hermione abrió los ojos abruptamente plantando sus ojos color miel en los celeste del pelirrojo.

-Sí… creo que es por la misma razón que yo lo hice ¿no?-dijo Hermione con rostro totalmente serio.

-Ósea que… que…

-¿Quieres que te diga que te amo?-soltó Hermione en voz baja solo para que el pelirrojo la oyera. Ron se puso totalmente colorado ante la crudeza en que Hermione disparo la pregunta. La chica sonrió amorosamente mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba con dulzura uno de los pecosos cachetes del pelirrojo.-Creí… que el beso lo diría todo.-Ron le miró un poco contrariado mientras Hermione intensificaba su sonrisa.

-Entonces… entonces… ¿me amas?-se aventuro a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-Ron… Ronny Ronny… eres inteligente para unas cosas y para otras eres como una caracola de lenta.-dijo Hermione dándole unos toquecitos en la sien.-Ron…claro que te amo ¿acaso pensaste que te besaría simplemente porque me latía y ya?-Ron sonrió y le plantó un efusivo beso en los labios a Hermione. Después de una sección acalorada de besos se separaron.

-Lo siento… es que solo pensé… por un momento… no se…

-¿No sabes que Ron?-preguntó Hermione un poco contrariada ante la actitud bochornosa que estaba optando Ron en esos momentos.

-Es que tú… estabas un poco rara después de que ayudaras a Snape… y yo… bueno…-dijo Ron pateándose mentalmente ante la rotunda estupidez que estaba diciendo. Pero es que él había notado que algo había pasado en su Hermione después de haber resucitado a Snape. Era como si ella por un momento tuviera ojos para el… para Snape. Y sintió celos… se sentía… celoso. Hermione le miró entre sería y divertida mientras ponía las manos en jarras.

-No sé lo que tu pequeña mente perversa estuviera pensando Ronald Weasley pero te aseguro que mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti.-Ron sonrió gratamente mientras se oía los gritos de la señora Weasley diciendo que la cena estaba servida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron celoso de Snape… increíble, era lo último en la vida que le pasaría por la mente. ¿Por qué el tendría que pensar que le gustaría el Murciélago Grasiento de las Mazmorras? Se rodó en la cama recordando el breve discurso que había tenido con Ron horas antes de irse a la cama. Era totalmente absurdo, ella lo único que sentía por su querido profesor era una lástima inmensa. Era un hombre que había pasado por muchas cosas horrendas en sus ¿Cuántos años de vida? Ni idea tenía, pero si se ponía a sacar cuentas… ¿para qué? Nada la cosa era que el pobre profesor… Un momento, ¿he dicho pobre? Hermione bufó cansada mientras se arropaba mejor con la corcha. Había llegado a la conclusión de que solo lo que sentía por su profesor era lastima y compasión. Ella sentiría lo mismo por otros de sus profesores… Sí, eso era cierto sentiría lo mimo si cualquier otro profesor estuviera en el lugar de Snape. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos entrometidos pensamientos mientras serraba lentamente los ojos y se quedaba completamente dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Te agradezco de que vengas a ayudarme Molly…-dijo McGonagall mientras acomodaba los medicamentos de Snape en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama del susodicho.

-No hay de que Minerva. ¿Cómo sigue?

-Bien… bueno no del todo, está en proceso.

-¿Y qué fue lo que le pasó?

-Snape tuvo unas complicaciones. Primero el veneno de Nagini se le alojó en el cuello gracias a que la señorita Granger utilizó lágrimas de Fénix para contrarrestarlo. Pero al ser la serpiente un Horocrux su poder había incrementado y por ende las lágrimas solo pudieron alojarlas en un área no dejando que pasara al cuerpo.

-Vaya… ¿Pero ya está mejor?-dijo la matriarca de los Weasley mientras observaba de soslayo al cuerpo moribundo del profesor. Solo llevaba tres días enfermo y tenía un aspecto más bien de muerto que vivo.

-Sí… le extrajeron el veneno mediante agujas. La convulsión que le dio fue a causa de la fiebre que el veneno le estaba provocando en esa área. Pero se ha complicado ya que ha perdido mucha sangre.

-Sí, ya he notado que le falta sangre.-dijo la señora Weasley mientras miraba con lástima al profesor Snape que estaba en esos momentos bajo sedante.-Minerva… ¿Qué va a ser de él cuando salga de este estado? Es de imaginar que el Ministerio querrá interrogarle.

-Sí, no he descartado esto. Pero prefiero no mencionarle nada hasta que esté en condiciones. Ya he planificado los turnos de guardia. Esta tarde le toca a la señorita Granger. Luego vendrá Potter y finalizado con tu hijo Ron en la madrugada…

-Sí ya veo… ¿Y que Aurores estarán junto a Hermione?

-Tenía pensado que Kingsley puede en el horario de la tarde y no estaría mal que Arthur también les acompañe. A ti y a mí nos tocará con Potter.-concluyó McGonagall mientras enrollaba el pergamino en que había apuntado los turnos de guardia.

-¿Y ya le enviaste lechuza a Hermione?

-Sí, ya le enviado la lechuza. Esperemos que Snape pueda salir de esta lo antes posible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Hermione se había levantado de mal humor. En su cuarto ya se sentía el calor sofocante del verano mientras los rayos del desdichado y caluroso sol le daban de bofetadas contra su hermoso rostro. Pronunció algo inentendible mientras se daba vuelta en la cama aún sin abrir los ojos. Tanteo a sabiendas en busca de su reloj despertador Muggle y cuando le tenía en manos abrió lentamente su ojo derecho. 11:00 am.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín!-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba como un huracán hacia el cuarto de baño. Se lavo la boca rápidamente, se baño y preparó sin a duras penas pensar en lo que hacía y salió rápidamente del baño en toalla. Se dirigió al cuarto vacio ya que Ginny no se encontraba. Tomó lo primero que vio en la percha y ni tan siquiera se molesto en peinarse. Salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, bajo la escalera de dos en dos y entró a la cocina de donde oía murmullos. Estaba totalmente sonrojada por el esfuerzo y la carrera que casi se resbala con un charco de jugo que había en el suelo.

-¡Cuidado Herms!-dijo Harry mientras le sostenía de frente para que la morena no se callera.-Descuida iba a limpiarlo ahora pero apareciste tu… ¿no crees que se te paso la hora?-dijo Harry con tono pícaro mientras miraba de soslayo el gran reloj de los Weasley. Ese que señalaba en donde se encontraba cada miembro de la familia. Hermione se separo de Harry un poco abochornada mientras veía como Ginny aparecía con tres sándwiches flotantes.

-Buenos días Granger durmiente.-dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa.-Ya te preparé el almuerzo desayuno.-dijo mientras le levitaba uno de los sándwiches para que la morena los tomara.

-¿Y Ron?-dijo Hermione al aire mientras daba el primer mordisco a su desayuno.

-Salió hace dos horas. Papá le pidió que le acompañara al Ministerio para mover algunos papeles sobre un asunto de poca importancia.-dijo Ginny mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

-Sí y bueno hace como cinco horas la señora Weasley salió hacia San Mungo. Le tocaba el turno de esta mañana.-dijo Harry mientras le servía un poco de jugo de calabaza a Ginny. La pelirroja le agradeció el gesto con una amplia sonrisa.-Y hablando de turnos. Llegó una lechuza esta mañana diciendo que te toca el turno de esta tarde Herms…

-¿Eds-ta tad-de?-preguntó la morena con la boca llena de sándwich Harry compuso una leve mueca de disgusto ante la repentina falta de respeto de Hermione. La morena llevaba casi siete años de su vida regañando a Ron por ese mal comportamiento en la mesa y ella salía con lo que le recriminaba al pelirrojo. Sin duda alguna el mundo daba vueltas.

-Sí, Hermione esta tarde.-dijo Harry sin prestarle la atencion necesaria al acontecimiento y le daba otro gran mordisco a su sándwich.

-McGonagall la envió dándonos los turnos. A Harry le toca por la madrugada y a mí me toca relevarle.-dijo Ginny mientras se servía un poco más de jugo.

-Por lo menos me toca un horario cómodo. Te compadezco Harry… pasar una madrugada cuidando a Snape no será nada agradable.-dijo Hermione componiendo un seño bastante ligero.

-Descuida el murciélago de las Mazmorras no me hará nada. Sí se atreve se con que tranquilizarlo.-dijo Harry mientras levantaba las cejas sugerentemente. Hermione y Harry comenzaron a reírse estruendosamente ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de la pelirroja.

-¿De qué me he perdido?-preguntó Ginny con tono falsamente serio mientras intentaba esconder su sonrisa.

-Pongámoslo así de fácil.-dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba en su silla para poder ver mejor la reacción de ambos interlocutores.-Aquí don Potter… no hubiera sido más que un grasiento y enclenque murcielaguito de apellido Snape, si no hubiera llegado el héroe Potter a salvar los genes del que ahora conocemos como Harry James Potter.-Harry se sonrojo evidentemente mientras Ginny mostraba su gran asombro.

-¡Por Merlín y todos sus compinches! Casi llegas a ser un Snape.-soltó la pelirroja mientras le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.-Vale… no puedo creerlo. ¡Gracias James por haberte raptado a Lily!-dijo la chica pelirroja mientras alzaba sus brazos de forma dramática al cielo en señal de agradecimiento mientras se ganaba una batalla de cosquillas por parte de Harry.

-Bueno chicos…-dijo Hermione después de aclararse la garganta y ver como sus amigos continuaban jugando como dos niños pequeños.-creo que voy de camino al hospital. Nos veremos en el cambio de turnos.

-Nos veremos más tarde.-logró articular Harry mientras continuaba su lucha con la pelirroja. Hermione sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza de forma reprobatoria y salía hacia la sala para tomar la red flu y allegarse al hospital. 11:50, estaba a tiempo para llegar al cambio de turno. Tomo un puñado de polvos una vez entro a la chimenea y con voz fuerte y clara dijo:

-¡San Mungo!

Y sin más desapareció entre las llamas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apareció en la recepción del hospital el cual no estaba tan lleno como lo vio días antes. Caminó en la dirección en la cual McGonagall le había dejado en un pedazo de pergamino y en menos de tres minutos encontró la habitación.

-Buenos días Hermione.-le dijo Kingsley que ya estaba en su puesto de guardia.

-Buenos días Kingsley, buenos días señor Weasley.

-Igualmente Hermione. Puedes entrar ya el profesor Snape está en la siesta de por la tarde.-dijo el señor Weasley mientras le abría paso a Hermione para que entrara a la sala donde estaba Snape en reposo. Al entrar se encontraban la señora Weasley dándole los últimos toques a la recamara y McGonagall saliendo del cuarto de baño.

-¡Hermione querida ya llegaste!-dijo McGonagall mientras se acercaba con los brazos abiertos para abrazar a la morena.

-S-sí…

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le pregunto la profesora mientras le daba el cálido abrazo.-Bueno ya nos íbamos. Si tienes algún problema solo tienes que avisarle a Arthur y a Kingsley. Yo necesito un descanso.-Y diciendo esto dio un leve bostezo y salió junto a la señora Weasley fuera de la estancia. Durante el tiempo que Hermione estuvo dentro de la estancia no se había percatado en los detalles de la misma. Paso su vista alrededor de la estancia, estaba pintada de un color _peach_ pálido y con los sócalos pintados de color blanco. Había una amplia ventana de cristal muy cercana a la cama del profesor Snape, al fondo había otra puerta que estaba serrada y que minutos McGonagal había salido de ella; el baño. Había una mesita de noche al lado de la camilla de Snape y en ella había un ramillete de flores muy bonitas y un vaso de agua. Tomo una de las sillas más cercanas y la arrastro para quedar a solo unos palmos de distancia de Snape. Cuando se sentó la curiosidad pudo más que sus sentidos y deparó en Snape. Las túnicas negras habían sido reemplazadas por una bata de hospital de color azul pálido. El rostro de Snape no demostraba ninguna expresión.

Le pareció a Hermione que a pesar de su estado, el profesor se veía más joven de lo que ella pensaba. Siempre había visto a Snape con rostro de pocos amigos o con el seño fruncido, pero ahora se daba la oportunidad de verle mientras dormía. El pecho del hombre subía y bajaba acompasadamente al ritmo de la inhalación y la exhalación. Sus parpados estaban completamente descansados y sus cabellos estaban regados por toda la almohada. Hermione pudo captar que en el lado derecho del cuello del profesor, este tenía un pequeño parcho. Se había entretenido tanto en darse el lujo de observar su siniestro profesor que no pudo notar como dos orbes color azabache la miraban sin ninguna expresión.

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger…-dijo Snape con la voz gruesa característica de él, pero para sorpresa de Hermione no sonaba con desprecio. Si no que esta no denotaba ninguna emoción. Hermione casi se cae de la silla al oír la voz de Snape y sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la silla.

-B-buenas ta-tardes profesor.-dijo Hermione casi muerta de la vergüenza.

-Creo… que se ha entretenido mucho esta tarde ¿no?-dijo Snape mientras le miraba sin expresión. La chica esquivó la mirada de su profesor mientras comenzaba a mover un pie nerviosamente.-Granger…-dijo Snape para captar su atención.

-Sí…

-Quería dejarle informado que ya no soy más su profesor.-dijo Snape mientras movía las manos fuera de la corcha. Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba muy entretenida sus uñas.-Además… quería…quería… agradecerle por haber salvado mi vida.-_idiota-_se dijo mentalmente mientras observaba como Hermione le miraba rápidamente. No podía creer lo que había dicho… ¿El agradeciéndole a Granger? El que tanto había maldecido esa oportunidad, pero debía de agradecer ya que la chica había hecho "un noble acto" y él había sido un mal nacido por no haberle agradecido. El era un caballero y como hombre debía de agradecer el valeroso acto de haberle salvado su asquerosa vida.

-D-d… de nada, señor.-dijo Hermione mientras miraba un poco confusa a Snape. El hombre no dijo nada e intento mover un poco la cabeza. Hermione notó que el hombre tenía un poco de dificultad en acomodar la almohada y ella se limito a pararse para ayudarle. Cuando movió la almohada se fijo en que había una gran mancha de sangre. Snape le miro un poco confuso y la chica abrió los ojos como platos. Sin atreverse a tocarle le dijo con voz un poco temblorosa.

-Señor… está sangrando… Vengo ahora.-Hermione salió a toda prisa y abrió la puerta del cuarto.

-Señor Weasley… el profesor Snape está sangrando por la herida.-dijo toda nerviosa hecha un manojo de nervios. El Señor Weasley y Kingsley entraron rápidamente e inspeccionaron a Snape.

-Hermione…-dijo Kingsley.-Busca a una enfermera ahora…La chica ni lo pensó dos veces. Salió a toda prisa del cuarto de Snape y paró frente al cuadro de enfermeras.

-Disculpe.-dijo un poco asfixiada por la carrera.-El profesor Snape está sangrando.-La enfermera salió a toda prisa de allí hacia el cuarto de Snape y Hermione le siguió casi pisándole los talones al entrar en la estancia vio como Kingsley y el señor Weasley ayudaban a Snape mientras este vomitaba sangre en el suelo. Hermione casi se desmaya de la impresión y tuvo que aguantarse del marco de la puerta para no desmayarse de la impresión. La enfermera gritó para que otras de las enfermeras le ayudaran y estas llegaron rápidamente para ayudar al hombre y tomarle los vitales.

-Tranquilo… es parte del proceso que llevó a cabo en la extirpación del veneno. La sangre dañada está siendo expulsada… ¿ya tiene donante de sangre señor Snape?-le preguntó una de las enfermeras una vez que el hombre estuvo un poco más tranquilo. Snape negó y comenzó a vomitar nuevamente.

-Debemos buscarle un donante y rápido.-dijo una de las enfermeras que le aguantaba por uno de los brazos. -Hermione miraba a su profesor, estaba totalmente pálido y el suelo estaba cubierto de vomito ensangrentado. Sin saber que era lo que la movía, en esos momentos no había pensado en nada simplemente abrió su boca y dijo:

-Yo seré su donante.

Snape la miró totalmente confundido mientras intentaba componerse en la cama.

-Vaya Granger…ahora sí cambiara su turno para ser mi guardia nocturna.

*¿Qué les pareció? Wow estoy muy rápido con los capítulos… jaja es que no he podido dejar de darle vueltas a la historia, sin mentirles casi sueño con ella jajaj y la ventaja es que escribo muy rápido. Este capítulo es mucho más largo que los anteriores eso me he dado cuenta pero yo no decido el largo…jajaj lo decide la inspiración y así que ahora me pueden dejar sus comentarios saben que respondo a cada uno de ellos. Encuentro importante hacerlo ya que por ustedes mis queridos lectores es que tomo mi tiempo para leer y como ustedes toman del suyo para leer mis descabelladas historias se merecen que yo les conteste cada uno de sus reviews, y como dije todos y cada uno son muy bien recibidos. Los avadas y todos hechizos imperdonables también se aceptan. Espero escribirles pronto… tan pronto como mañana… jajaj Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

.

.

.


	6. Capítulo 5 Mezcla de Sangre

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Diálogo entre Hermione y Snape.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcamisnape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Carolinecerati: Carolinecerati saludos y grax por leer me honra con saber de que has estado leyéndola y más aún me alegra saber que comenzarás a Leer mi otra historia :) espero que sea Erradicados en el tiempo… jaja Es un Severus/Hermione también. Y para los que no sepan en esta historia hago una fusión entre la época de Merlín y Harry Potter entrelazo momentos cruciales de los libros como conversaciones o eventos importantes donde Hermione y Snape son protagonistas y los enlazo para que vean que si hay una gran posibilidad de que estos terminen juntos. Fue una aventura un poco loca ya que la comencé a escribir después de haber visto Harry Potter 7 la parte 2 y encontré injusto la muerte de Snape. Pero como todo la jefa lo escribió así… así lo acepto aunque en mi mundo interior lo niegue eternamente. Pienso que Snape debió haber tenido una oportunidad de ser feliz en la vida ya que se lo merecía con creses y por eso escribo para él. Aunque es un personaje "ficticio" Snape 100pre será mi amor platónico SALUDOS! Ahhh y Carolinecerati cuando la estés leyendo también… me dejas tus coments con muy buenos los comentarios así me ayudan a crecer SALUDOS!

Mnica: sí grax por las observaciones sobre los verbos y todo eso lo agradezco con creces… bueno jaja estoy un poquito mala con algunas cosas como escribo de madrugada y a estas súmale que escribo de 65 palabras o más por minuto en la computadora a veces no me doy cuenta de los HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS pero que bueno de que estés ahí para recordármelo eso es EXCELENTE te mereces una A :) YAY! Gracias muchas gracias y qué bueno que te está gustando la historia. Una saludo gigante :)

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Mezcla de Sangre**_

4 a 5 de Mayo de 1998 Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades Mágicas

-Vaya Granger…ahora sí cambiara su turno para ser mi guardia nocturna.

Hermione se limitó a sostenerle la mirada mientras el hombre volvía a arquearse para vomitar. La enfermera más cercana hizo aparecer una camilla y le pidió que se recostara. Ayudaron a recostar a Snape mientras Arthur Weasley se limitaba a hablar con Hermione.

-Hermione… ¿estás segura de que quieres ser la donante?

-Sí señor Weasley… no hay… no hay problema en ello.-dijo la morena mientras intentaba contener el miedo que le acababa de asaltar. Nunca en su vida había donado sangre y ahora se encontraba gracias a su falta de sensatez en la situación de donar sangre. No era nada malo eso lo sabía al contrario lo que le daba miedo de toda la situación es a quien le iría a donar esa sangre, nada menos que Snape… Severus Snape. Ella sabía que la sangre de Snape era mestiza así que no había problema con que ella le donara ¿no? Hermione miraba de soslayo como preparaban a Snape en la camilla dándole ayuda para tranquilizarle. Estaba totalmente pálido y con bolsas debajo de los ojos. En un momento sus orbes color miel y las orbes color azabache del profesor se encontraron por un momento el asintió con la cabeza en forma de afirmación dándole a entender que todo estaba en orden. Hermione compuso una delicada sonrisa mientras extendía su brazo derecho para que la enfermera extrajera las pintas de sangre necesarias.

-Señorita Granger… ¿padece usted de alguna enfermedad como diabetes, corazón, alta presión..?

-No…-contestó la chica mientras le tomaban los vitales y ponían en orden las jeringuillas y las bolsitas para almacenar la sangre. Mientras tanto la enfermera comenzaba a preguntarle cosas que ella contestaba automáticamente sin pensar ya que se encontraba perdida observando con parsimonia el rostro perfilado de Snape.

-Ya está eso es todo. Señorita Granger… el proceso puede durar unas cuantas horas y como es de su entendido no debe pararse después de que se le quite las pintas de sangre. Preferiríamos que pase la noche aquí en observación para descartar cualquier cosa-dijo la enfermera mientras acercaba la aguja al brazo de la chica.-Ahora… si quiere no mire.-Hermione empalideció un poco al ver el grueso y el largo de la aguja, por un momento pensó echarse para atrás pero miro nuevamente a Snape. El hombre le asentía pesadamente con la cabeza, estaba todo jincho y sudoroso. La morena tomo aire y serró los ojos. Sintió como un calentón entro entre sus venas y como el grosor de la aguja le entraba en la piel. Le dolía a horrores pero prefirió no abrir los ojos. Se mantuvo por lo menos hasta que no sintió nada más y abrió los ojos. Durante la hora y media que estuvo en el proceso solo se limito a contestar preguntas que le hacían las enfermeras pero en lo único que estaba consiente era del hombre que estaba a su lado casi moribundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mira Harry… una lechuza.-dijo Ginny mientras dejaba a un lado las papas que estaba pelando. Ron y Harry que se encontraban en esos momentos sentados a la mesa del comedor jugando ajedrez mágico miraron como la motita de lechuza se acercaba rápidamente. Ron se paró y le abrió la ventana al animalito le acaricio la cabeza y tomó la carta. La abrió rápidamente y mientras leía las líneas se desplomo en la silla más cercana. Harry y Ginny se miraron un poco asustados y salieron a leer la carta Ron simplemente se la extendió y Harry leyó en voz alta:

-_Querida familia, _

_Estoy muy bien… es solo para informarles que el profesor Snape ha tenido una recaída y ha sido necesario realizarle una transducción de sangre. Hermione no podrá dormir en casa esta noche ya que ella es la donante y la tendrán bajo observación esta noche. Harry te toca el turno de la madrugada. _

_Nos veremos más tarde; _

_Arthur. _

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín y toda su estirpe!-dijo Ginny mientras miraba a Ron y a Harry de hito en hito.-No puedo creer que Snape haya accedido a esto…-dijo Ginny con cara de no entender nada.

-Pues claro, solo lo hace para degradar más a Hermione.-dijo Ron con cara de hastío.-Como el no puede ser feliz quiere fastidiar la vida de otros para chupársela como un maldito vampiro para el poder sobrevivir… a veces me pregunto porque Herms decidió salvarle.-Ron tenía el seño fruncido en total desacuerdo. Harry le miró un poco molesto.

-¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?-dijo Harry zarandeando la carta.-Es que no ves que Snape hizo mucho para que nosotros estuviéramos vivos hoy por hoy. ¡Merlín! Mira es solo dos pintas de sangre… además Hermione es fuerte puede donar eso y mucho más.-dijo Harry poniendo las manos en jarras.

-No, de eso no tengo duda… lo que me molesta es que ya lo de murciélago le afloro al viejito.-dio Ron con fastidio.

-Vamos Ron, no es la única persona que recibe donación de sangre.-dijo Harry un poco molesto.

-Sí, pero no todo el mundo recibe la sangre de Hermione.-y diciendo esto se paró completamente molesto y desapareció de la vista. Ginny miro un poco confusa a Harry este se limitó a decir:

-Sí no lo conociera pudiera jurar que está celoso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya le habían puesto a descansar y Snape estaba recibiendo la transfusión con éxito. Era cierto que se sentía un poco mareada pero como estaba recostada en la camilla eso le ayudaba. Decidió echar una siesta hasta el momento de la cena. A lo que le pareció poco tiempo abrió levemente los ojos y se encontró con la mirada profunda y escrutadora de Severus. El hombre la miraba detalladamente sin expresión alguna.

-Pensaba que nunca se levantaría…-dijo sin ninguna expresión en la voz.-ya han traído la cena.-dijo mientras señalaba la mesa de noche que había entre las dos camillas. Hermione pudo notar que estaban las dos cenas bajo una especie de plástico que las cubría. Miro extrañada mientras la voz de Snape la hizo mirarle nuevamente.-Como es de mala educación si se tiene un "invitado" no esperar por el… yo decidí esperar hasta que usted se levantara.

-G-gracias… supongo.-dijo Hermione mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Las gracias… las debo dar yo ¿no cree señorita Granger?-dijo Snape a la vez que abría el plástico para sacar los dos platos de comida. Extendió uno a Hermione y cuando la chica fue a tomarlos rozó delicadamente sus dedos con los de Snape. Se sonrojo un poco más mientras el hombre le miraba un poco contrariado. Se separaron y comenzaron a comer. Durante la cena no se hablaron en ningún momento y Hermione intentaba no mirar a Snape por nada del mundo. Era una sensación extraña lo que sentía por el profesor. No entendía ese huracán de sentimientos que sentía cada vez que estaba frente a él o simplemente cerca. Se limitó a zambullir sus pensamientos en la sopa de caldo de pollo que tenía de frente. Snape mientras tanto miraba con fijeza a la chica que tenía al lado. Hermione Granger era realmente una mujer muy valiente y en fin era una gran mujer. Lo tenía todo: inteligencia, dulzura, testarudez, altivez, gracia, elegancia, valentía, inteligencia, astucia, empatía, fuerza… en fin era una mujer realizada en un cuerpo de mujer joven. Sin creérselo a penas se encontraba mirando a la que en años anteriores había sido "la insufrible sabelotodo" frunció leve mente el seño, realmente estar en esa situación le había trastocado el cerebro.

-Señorita Granger…-dijo Snape mientras se maldecía interior mente.-quería saber… quería saber…-_por Merlín y toda su estirpe ¿Qué rayos hago tartamudeando? Maldito Voldemort y sus arrebatos diabólicos.-_pensaba Snape mientras Hermione daba un brinco mientras caía en cuenta de que él le llamaba. Se volteo delicadamente para mirarle de frente.-yo… yo… quería…-Hermione le miraba un poco confusa. Snape se encontraba tartamudeando y no encontraba las palabras. Si eso hubiera pasado en otro momento tal vez se echaría a reírse de él, pero no lo dio más que simple curiosidad.-quería…quería…

-¿Quería que señor?-dijo Hermione tranquilamente mientras le miraba fijamente. Snape trago hondo antes de soltar lo último que quería decir.

-¿Quería saber el porqué me salvó?- y ahí lo había soltado, la pregunta había cogido desprevenida a la chica mientras esta le miraba entre agobiada, nerviosa, temblorosa y confusa. Snape le miro un poco contrariado. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de la chica. Era cómico como él se encontraba como un grandísimo idiota cuando intentaba mantener una conversación formal con la chica y esta terminaba siendo igualmente idiota o más idiota que el.

-Yo…yo…-Hermione comenzó a tartamudear. Era completamente irónico, unos minutos antes era Snape y ahora era ella la que no conseguía articular palabra alguna. Sin pensarlo cogió con su mano izquierda un mechón de pelo y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus risos.-Yo… no se señor.-dijo la chica completamente rendida mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y bajaba la cabeza. Por primera vez en la vida Snape sintió compasión por alguien. Miro la chica con ternura, más de lo que quería dejar expresado. Se levantó delicadamente de su camilla y se paró frente a Hermione. La chica pudo notar como el hombre se había acercado a su camilla y sin pedirle permiso se sentó en la de ella y comenzó a hablarle.

-¿no lo sabe?-preguntó tranquilamente, no fue una de índole exigente simplemente era una de leve preocupación. Hermione asintió levemente. Snape compuso una sonrisa o más bien una mueca y le toco levemente el codo para que la chica le atendiera.-No quiero sonar pesimista, pero quería que supiera… que bueno…-Hermione miro con delicadeza a su profesor, solo le veía de perfil.-Quería que supiera que muchas veces me he preguntado él porque me había usted salvado. Yo… bueno, nunca hice mucho por usted.

-Sí que lo hiso.-dijo Hermione rápidamente mientras se ganaba un gesto de sorpresa por parte de Snape.-Usted intento salvarme de Lupin en su transformación, usted sabía que yo le robaba de su armario privado de pociones y nunca me pidió cuenta de ello. A demás salvo mi vida y no tan solo la mía, sino la de Harry y con ella la del mundo mágico. Sin usted todo lo que se logro al final de la guerra no hubiera pasado. Es usted un hombre que merecía otra oportunidad y la vida se la regalo.-dijo Hermione completamente decidida mientras miraba a los ojos de Snape, nunca pensaba que podría mirar tan de cerca los ojos color azabache del profesor y pudo notar que en ellos había un brillo diferente.

-¿Sabe que señorita Granger?-dijo Snape sin despegar sus orbes color azabache de las de color miel.-Es usted una mujer maravillosa.- y con esto Snape se levanto de la camilla y se fue con paso lento y firme hasta la de el.-Y quiero que sepa, que aunque en un principio odie el que me salvara… ahora le agradezco el que lo haya hecho. Muerto no me hubiera servido de nada muchas cosas, ahora de vivo tal vez tenga otros tipos de lucha…-dijo el hombre aun de espalda.-pero quiero agradecerle por haberme atado a la vida nuevamente. Ahora no soy solamente un Snape Prince… si no, un Snape Prince Granger.

Hermione palideció un poco ante la confesión de su profesor, Snape se volteo para subirse en la camilla mientras componía una leve sonrisa.

-Es cierto… me ha donado sangre, por lo tanto se ha mezclado con la mía ¿no?-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Hermione asintió levemente mientras le miraba extrañada.-Así que hemos mezclado la sangre Granger. Y con esto último el profesor de pociones se recostó en su camilla dejando a Hermione con una gama de emociones mientras le miraba completamente fuera de sí.

*Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Si un poco corto con comparación con el otro… pero bueno lo prometido es deuda dije que subiría hoy y hoy subí… tarde pero seguro. Son las 11:35 y ya es super tarde voy a dormir así Snape podrá allegarse hasta mi cama y terminar de contarme el relato. Sería lindo ¿no? Bueno porque vaya a dormir no significa que no me dejen sus reviews… he recibido unos cuantos y agradezco cada uno de ellos… LOS AMO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y NOS VEREMOS EN EL NEXT CHAP! :) ahora a la parte que me gusta sus reviews…


	7. Capítulo 6 Una confesión

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Snape se decide a ayudar a Herms.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91 y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Mnica: Hey Saludos jajaja creo que tendremos que dividirnos a Severus lol jajaja pero bueno es parte de ¿no? Y grax por haber leído Erradicados en el Tiempo para mí todo un honor ;) así que te dejo el capítulo para que lo leas SALUDOS!

Carolinecerati: Saludos :) jajaja los asuste un poco ¿no?... bueno hasta yo me asuste pensando que no subiría ayer… pero bueno lo logre jaja 25 minutos antes de las 12:00 de la noche jaja, pero bueno lo logre y aquí te dejo otro capítulo SALUDOS! Y grax por tus comentarios son siempre recibidos al igual que el de todos mis lectores… ahora A LEER! ;)

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Una confesión **_

5 de Mayo de 1998 Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades Mágicas

-Profesor…-dijo Hermione mientras observaba con parsimonia a Snape. El hombre aun recostado en la misma posición le contesto:

-Dígame señorita Granger.

-Yo... no sé cómo decirlo.-dijo la joven mientras bajaba su mirada para apreciar las inmaculadas losetas del suelo. Snape había sido "sincero" con ella y ella debía de compartir algo con el ¿no? Snape se dio la vuelta lentamente en la camilla para quedar observando a Hermione y le hiso gesto para que continuara hablando. La chica se acomodó mejor en su camilla mientras hablaba en voz baja.

-Son mis padres…-soltó la chica con un dejo de nostalgia. Snape le miró un poco confuso.-Ellos… bueno, yo les des memoricé y se encuentran en Australia.-Hermione miró hacia la ventana y Snape pudo notar que los ojos de la chica estaban llenos de un brillo inusual.-Lo hice porque pensé que era lo mejor para todos.

-¿Usted des memorizó a sus padres?-preguntó Snape con cuidado. Hermione asintió vagamente con la cabeza. Snape compuso una sonrisa ladeada mientras miraba con satisfacción a su ex alumna.- ¿Y qué les hizo para que terminara en Australia?

-Yo les hice recordar como si fueran una feliz pareja sin hijos.-dijo Hermione tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.-Compre los boletos el verano anterior y practique el hechizo desmemorizador en el colegio antes de regresar a casa. Cuando tuve todo preparado decidí hacerlo una noche mientras dormían…-la voz de Hermione se quebró y comenzó a llorar en silencio. A Snape se le formó un nudo en la garganta, debió haber sido muy difícil para la chica haber realizado eso.

-Y… y… no sé nada de ellos desde hace un año… Sé que están bien, pero… no fue fácil.-y Hermione comenzó a llorar nuevamente Snape se sentó en su camilla mirando a la joven. No pensó en encontrarse en una situación como esa. Miraba como las lágrimas de Hermione invadían su rostro y por un momento solo un momento se maldijo interiormente por lo que le pasaba a la chica.

-S-solo… q-quiero… q-q todo esto t-termine…p-para poder irle a buscar.-dijo Hermione entre sollozos. Snape se paró delicadamente y camino con gracia hasta quedar frente a la chica. Por arrebato o por impulso no lo sabía, tomo el mentón de la chica y la hizo que levantara el rostro lloroso. Hermione ni vacilo y obedeció ante la forma en que Snape le hacía levantar el rostro. Nunca pensó que las manos de Snape fueran tan delicadas, se veían unas manos fuertes y grandes pero ante el contacto eran como las manos de un niño. Levanto sus ojos y miro esas profundas orbes color azabache que últimamente la descolocaban. Snape posó una mano a cada lado del rostro le la chica y con sus dedos pulgares comenzó a acariciar ligeramente los cachetes de la chica. Hermione por inercia cerró los ojos ante el cálido contacto con su ex profesor. El hombre comenzó a quitar las lágrimas con los pulgares sin retirar las manos del rostro de la morena. Después de unos minutos Hermione abrió los ojos nuevamente mirando a Snape. Solo había un ambiente tranquilo en la estancia y solo se oía el crepitar de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Hermione no supo porque pero sintió la necesidad apremiante de abrazarlo y así lo hizo. Se abalanzó sobre Snape y lo rodeo por la cintura pegando su cabeza a la mitad del pecho del hombre. Sintió como Snape se tensaba entre sus brazos. Sabía que le gritaría en cualquier momento o que la empujaría. Espero con temor que ese momento llegara pero no llego. Se fue a separar y sintió como los brazos fuertes y largos de Snape le correspondían torpemente el abrazo. No se dijeron nada simplemente el leve contacto de sus cuerpos era consuelo para ambos. Aun abrazados Snape hablo casi en un susurro:

-Yo le ayudare Granger.

Hermione ante tal confesión levanto la vista con los ojos completamente abiertos como platos.

-Pero… usted… señor…-Snape sonrió ante el rostro complejo que mostraba su ex estudiante, parecía que le estaban explicando una poción complicadísima de cómo conseguir quitar la viruela de Dragón, sonrió de medio lado y le dijo en el mismo tono y seño levemente serio.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted.-dijo tranquilamente.-Cuando salga de estas malditas cuatro paredes le ayudare.-de momento se oyó como el pestillo de la puerta deba vuelta y ambos se separaron rápidamente. Hermione no supo como Snape había llegado a su camilla tan rápidamente y ella se limito a observar la puerta. Por la puerta se asomo el rostro pecoso de Ron. El pelirrojo al ver a Hermione sonrió levemente. Entro con las manos tras la espalda y se acerco de tres pasos hasta la camilla de la morena.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Ron con el cejo levemente frunció ya que Hermione tenía los ojos levemente rojos e hinchados. Hermione asintió mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa. El pelirroja cambio su actitud rápidamente y saco de su espalda un bonito arreglo floral con rosas color _peach_, blancas y rosas. La morena miro con dulzura las flores antes de que Ron se las diera en las manos y ella pudiera percibir su delicioso aroma.

-Gracias.-dijo Hermione dulcemente mientras ponía las flores en la mesita de noche. Ron seguía mirándole como tratando de identificar algún mal en la chica.

-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto Hermione con calma. Ron negó con la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre la chica para besarla amorosamente. Hermione se tenso un poco y luego correspondió el beso. Snape miraba la escena con un deje de asco mientras cogía de la mesita de noche un libro de Runas Antiguas para la lectura nocturna. Una vez finalizado el beso Ron hablo en un susurro:

-Ahora estoy mucho mejor.-Hermione se sonrojo ante la confesión del pelirrojo. Ella amaba a Ron y sabía que él le amaba, pero él no le había pedido que fueran novios. Simplemente reconocían la atracción mutua pero el pelirrojo no había dado el paso. Pero por una extraña razón se sentía mal en presentar esas demostraciones frente a Snape.

-Herms… tengo que irme, solo me dieron un par de minutos.-contestó con un deje de molestia en la voz y miró de reojo a Snape que continuaba enfuscado en su lectura. Suspiro mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de Hermione y le hablaba en un susurro-Sí el murciélago grasiento te hace algo… solo envíame un _Patronus _y en menos de lo que se dice _Quidditch_ estaré aquí partiéndole la vida.- Hermione se tenso levemente ante la confesión del pelirrojo y solo asintió con la cabeza. Ron sonrió y le volvió a dar un beso leve en los labios. –Nos vemos dentro de unas horas, la enfermera me dijo que te daría de alta más o menos al medio día.- Hermione asintió mientras veía como Ron salía por la puerta no sin antes mirar a Snape con un odio inmenso, saliendo de la estancia dejando una estela de tención en la habitación. Snape continuaba leyendo su libro de Runas y Hermione no pudo dejar de pasar su vista de las flores y a Snape. Suspiro negando con la cabeza y se recostó en la camilla, pero la voz gruesa y cargada de Snape le sorprendió dando un leve brinco en la camilla:

-Yo pensaba que usted aspiraría a cosas más grandes, señorita Granger. Pero ya veo que pasará el resto de su vida cuidando a una camada de pelirrojos chiquillos.-Hermione suspiró y decidió no contestar al insulto del profesor mientras se daba la vuelta en la camilla y pronunciaba un molesto:-Buenas noches.-Haciendo que Snape compusiera una sonrisa de suficiencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Ron?-dijo Ginny al ver cuando su hermano se había aparecido en la cocina.- ¿Ya vistes a Herms, está bien?

-Sí.-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se despojaba de la capa de viaje.-Solo que está compartiendo cuarto con el maldito murciélago, cuando llegue tenía los ojos sonrojados.-Ginny le miro con el seño levemente fruncido.-Si Snape fue el causante de sus lágrimas te juro que lo "bonito" que tenía de pensamiento hacia él como "héroe" se va para la misma mierda.- y diciendo esto desapareció escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Ginny negó con la cabeza mientras entraba nuevamente a la cocina para terminar de colar el café. Sintió como la abrazaban por la espalda, se tenso un poco pero cuando percibió ese olor tan característico de Harry se volteo levemente para mirarlo directamente a esos ojos color verde esmeralda que toda la vida la habían vuelto loca mientras sus mejillas se cubrían con un leve rubor rojo.

-Buenos días…-le dijo Harry desde la espalda mientras le sonreía ampliamente.-Ellos se habían dejado antes de que Harry saliera en la búsqueda de los Horocruxes, solo fue por eso. El tiempo que habían pasado como novios durante esos meses habían sido inolvidables. Es verdad que ella había intentado ser fuerte ante la confesión de que tendrían que dejarse, pero ella sabía que era por una buena causa.

-Buenos días.-contestó la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

-Que bueno huele aquí.-dijo Harry mientras asomaba su cabeza por el hombro de Ginny y miraba el desayuno que la pelirroja estaba realizando.-Tostadas con mantequilla, huevos revueltos y tocineta… y por último y no menos importante el café.

-Sí, pensé que lo necesitarías después de la ronda que te toco.-dijo Ginny mientras se volteaba delicadamente para mirar a Harry de frente.

-¿Sabes que es lo que necesitaría? –dijo Harry un poco pensativo mientras aguantaba a Ginny por la cintura. -Necesitaría saber… y me haría totalmente feliz el saber…-dijo Harry mientras miraba a Ginny directamente a los ojos.

-¿Sí?-le apuro Ginny completamente tranquila. Mientras ponía sus manos medio temblorosas en el pecho del moreno.

-Ginny…-dijo Harry en un susurro.- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia… nuevamente?-Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y dejo caer la cuchara con la que estaba echándole la azúcar al café y comenzó a llorar. Harry se alarmó un poco al ver la forma en cómo la pelirroja había reaccionado ante su confección. Y se sintió culpable.

-Ginny… yo… lo siento.-dijo Harry con voz apagada. La pelirroja dejo el sollozo repentina mente y miro al moreno un poco ceñuda.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? ¡Es el momento más feliz de mi vida!-dijo la chica mientras se secaba las lágrimas de alegría Harry sonrió aliviado y abrazó a la pelirroja. La chica levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos con profunda devoción plantándole un beso amoroso en los labios el cual Harry no se negó y correspondió alegremente. Después de un par de minutos se separaron mientras se sonreían torpemente.

-¿Y Hermione como está?-preguntó Ginny mientras le servía a Harry el desayuno.

-Estuvo bien, no oí nada extraño durante mi guardia. Por lo que sé Hermione estará aquí a eso del medio día.-Ginny asintió.

-Ron fue a verle.-le dijo Harry mientras tomaba un sorbo a su café.

-Sí llegó unos minutos antes y concuerdo con lo que dijiste la otra vez.-dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba a la mesa.-Este está completamente celoso y no entiendo porque, Hermione nunca se fijaría en Snape.-dijo la chica mientras miraba a Harry el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no lo podemos deducir Ginny… solo, démosle tiempo al tiempo ¿sí?

-Sí, aunque no me molestaría que Hermione estuviera con él. Sería un poco perturbador el pensarlo pero… ya ¿a qué viene esta conversación?-dijo la pelirroja mientras se reía por la extraña conversación que habían tenido minutos antes.

-Con cuerdo contigo amor…-dijo Harry mientras le sonreía amorosamente.-En fin… quería invitarte esta tarde al partido de _Quidditch_ sería un bonito comienzo ¿no crees?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras continuaban un dialogo interminable olvidando por un momento a Hermione y a Snape y ocupándose de todo lo que no habían compartido en todo ese tiempo.

*Ufff… otro capítulo acabo de terminarlo ahora. Jaja tome mi tiempo libre de la uni para escribirles y he terminado aquí porque me ha picado el hambre… espero que les guste este capítulo, lo he encontrado un poco… no se ¿raro? Pero bueno ahora viene la parte que me gusta sus reviewss recuerden que acepto todo tipo de reviews… así cuando llegue de almuerzo pueda encontrarme con sus queridos comentarios SALUDOS y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Capítulo 7 Regreso

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Snape se decide a ayudar a Herms.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Carolinecerati: Saludos :) Lamento haberles asustado… no fue mi intención pero bueno pasan cosas raras en la vida (Especialmente en la Universidad) así que me perdonáis esta plz. Jajaj Saludos!

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Regreso**_

5 de Mayo de 1998 Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades Mágicas/La Madriguera

-Bueno señorita Granger… todo está bien. Está de alta.-dijo el _Medimago_ mientras le daba una gran sonrisa y salía de la estancia. Hermione que estaba sentada en la camilla con los pies guindando ya que no llegaban al suelo observaba como Snape terminaba de leer su libro de Runas Antiguas. Suspiro ante la extraña sensación de despedida. Había estado muy cerca de Snape estos días y tal vez por la situación comenzó a tener un extraño apego hacia el hombre. Le miró detalladamente antes de interrumpir las últimas líneas de lectura de su ex profesor.

-Señor…-dijo Hermione en voz baja y tranquila mientras se paraba de la camilla con total elegancia. Snape levanto pesadamente la cabeza para posar sus ojos sobre la castaña.-Quería decirle que espero que se recupere pronto.-Snape asintió con un dejo de vagancia mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente a la lectura. Hermione frunció el seño ante la fría actitud que había optado Snape, pero… ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Era Snape después de todo, no? Frunció el seño y se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando posó las manos sobre la perilla la voz gruesa y arrastrada de Snape le sorprendió haciendo que le diera un leve escalofrío.

-Recuerde, mi promesa aún sigue en pie.-dijo Snape sin levantar la vista de su libro.-Cuando salga de este estado iré a acompañarle.-Hermione se volteo para encontrarse con Snape cara a cara asintió de modo agradecido mientras le decía un leve _adiós_ y salía hacia el pasillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Hermione!-dijo la inconfundible voz de la profesora McGonagall al verla salir de la habitación.-Que gusto verte bien.-dijo la mujer mientras le sonreía ampliamente.-Preferiría que fueras a descansar en la Madriguera. Me imagino que le has enviado notificación a tus padres ¿no?-dijo Minverva mientras le miraba sobre los espejuelos. Hermione palideció un poco y McGonagall sonrió.-Nada después se la enviaras… Ginny, Harry y Ron están en la Madriguera. La Señora Weasley está fuera ayudándome con unos documentos del Colegio. Así que puedes ir con tus amigos… Hermione.-dijo la mujer mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo.-Eres una excelente persona.

Hermione agradeció con una enorme sonrisa mientras intentaba separarse de su ex profesora, ella quería Minerva como a su abuelita ya que la señora le tenía en grande estima.

-Deberías irte por _red flu_.-le aconsejó McGonagall mientras sacaba de su túnica una bolsa en la que guardaba una porción de polvos.-Toma, no estás en condiciones de aparecerte después de una donación.-Hermione tomó la bolsita y con un adiós de manos salió a toda prisa por el pasillo. Cuando llego a la _red flu_ principal del hospital tiro los polvos y con voz clara dijo:

-¡La Madriguera!-el crepitar del fuego tibio le cubrió el cuerpo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en lo que ella conocía como la sala de la familia Weasley. Sonrió mientras salía de la chimenea. La casa estaba totalmente impecable y entre el curioso sonido que había se oía el murmullo de unas voces que provenían de la cocina. Camino decidida y con una sonrisa en labios hasta la cocina para encontrarse con Harry y Ginny. Ambos hablaban animadamente y la escena se le antojo un poco extraña. Ella sabía que ambos habían sido novios, pero se habían apartado por la simple razón de que Harry quería protegerla. Se asomó y se sorprendió al ver a Ginny sentada entre las piernas de Harry. Sonrió levemente mientras se maldecía por irrumpir aquella hermosa escena. Decidió caminar unos cuantos pasos más hacia atrás para darles tiempo a que le oyeran y que ella no irrumpiera encontrándose con la escena. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se imaginaba los rostros de susto de sus dos amigos. Y así camino con paso firme y fuerte contando con que sus amigos le oyeran y efectivamente así fue cuando abrió la puerta Harry y Ginny estaban cada uno tranquilamente sentados en cada una de sus sillas. Hermione sonrió mientras les saludaba alegremente y se sentaba en una silla cercana a la de Ginny.

-¡Hola Herms! ¿Te sientes bien?-dijo el moreno mientras miraba con una sonrisa genuina a su mejor amiga.

-Sí… pero tengo hambre…-contestó la morena mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

-Me lo imaginaba.-dijo Ginny entre risitas.-Tienes suerte Harry dejo unos panqueques en la estufa.-Ante la confesión el moreno frunció levemente el seño ganándose que las dos chicas rieran a carcajadas. La pelirroja movió levemente su varita e hizo aparecer los panqueques y el jugo de china frente a Hermione.

-Gracias.-dijo la morena mientras comía golosamente.

-Y dime Hermione… el murciélago por fin te saco sangre ¿no?-dijo Harry en tono burlón mientras se ganaba un codazo por parte de Ginny.- ¡¿Oye?

-No es gracioso Harry.-dijo Ginny con el seño levemente fruncido.-Deja por lo menos que Herms pruebe bocado.

-Ya está bien…-dijo Harry rendido, Hermione sonrió ante la pequeña bronca que se habían echado los dos. Harry siempre cedía ante lo que Ginny dijera. Y no era porque le hacía poco hombre… no simplemente como decía Harry, la mujer siempre tiene la razón. Hermione sonrió y dijo:

-Estoy bien… y no Harry, yo me ofrecí en donarle mi sangre.-dijo entre risitas la morena.

-¿Y te agradeció? Bueno… es lo mínimo que puede hacer…-dijo Ginny mientras le servía más jugo de china.

-Sí me agradeció.-dijo Hermione tajantemente sin contar nada de lo ocurrido en esa sala. Lo que pasó allí, allí se queda entre ellos.- ¿Y Ron?-preguntó Hermione dejando a saber que no quería hablar más del tema.

-El salió.-dijo Harry mientras limpiaba con una servilleta uno de sus lentes.-Hace… como unos diez minutos, Arthur le pidió que le acompañara en el Ministerio.-dijo Harry mientras suspiraba.-Lo que pasa es que… nos quieren dar el título de Aurores y no se cansan de llamarnos para que asistamos a unos seminarios.

-¿De verdad? ¡Felicidades!-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y abrazaba amistosamente a Harry.- ¡Lo lograron!

-Sí, ni que lo digas…-dijo Harry rodando los ojos aún entre los brazos de la morena.

-¿Y qué piensas estudiar Herms? Nunca nos dijiste lo que querías…-dijo Ginny mientras tomaba el vaso de la morena y lo llevaba al lavado.

-No lo sé… no lo he tenido claro.-dijo la morena mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No se… pero no estaría mal que fueras Auror como nosotros.-dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a Ginny a fregar los trastes del desayuno.

-No creo que sea lo mío Harry… ya me bastó con el jueguito este de lograr derrotar a Voldemort. Mi cuota como Auror ya ha terminado.-dijo Hermione con un resoplido antes de sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor.

-¿Qué tal al _Medimagia_? Serías una buena _medimaga_.-dijo Ginny mientras fregaba un plato al estilo Muggle.

-No lo sé…la ciencia no es lo mío y menos estar bregando con enfermos. Yo creo que es una carrera muy buena y me gusta porque hay interacción con las personas y todo eso, pero… son muchos años de estudios.-Harry y Ginny se miraron sin creer lo último que habían oído de Hermione.

-En realidad que la donación te hizo cambiar algo en tus niveles cerebrales. –dijo Ginny un poco asombrada.- ¿años de estudio? Hermione Granger quejándose de los estudios y su duración. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín y su alto sombrero! Hermione ¿estás segura que te encuentras bien?

Hermione sonrió a carcajada limpia mientras miraba como Harry y Ginny intercambiaban miradas de asombro.

-Tranquilos… estoy de maravilla. Simplemente que no me apetece ser _Medimaga_ y punto.

-Ya se…-dijo Harry mientras terminaba de poner los platos a escurrir.-Puedes ser secretaria en el Ministerio. Eres muy ordenada, sabes escribir bien… tienes un gran potencial para ello Herms.-dijo el moreno mientras Ginny asentía y sonreía.

-No lo creo.-dijo Hermione mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.- No sé, no me gustaría tener que hacerle agendas a las personas contigo y Ron ya cubrí mi cuota de secretaria personal.

-Ya se…-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa amplia. -tal vez te guste el magisterio.-Hermione miró un poco contrariada a la pelirroja.- ¿Qué crees? Hermione sería una excelente profesora. Tiene el potencial y es muy buena explicando.

-No lo sé…-comenzó la morena.-Nunca me había planteado ser profesora. Aunque… la idea me gusta, suena… halagador.

-¿Halagador?-dijo Harry mientras miraba a su amiga contrariado.- ¿Estas dispuesta a estar encerrada en Hogwarts enseñándole a niños? No es que menosprecie a los maestros Herms… pero... Es que no te visualizo a ti como McGonagall… bueno ya lo había hecho así que…

Hermione comenzó a reírse ante la confesión de Harry y el moreno se sonrojo levemente.

-Harry… he dicho que me gusta la idea no he dicho aún que quiera serlo.-Harry asintió.

-Bueno… creo que me echaré una siesta.-dijo la morena mientras se levantaba pesadamente de la silla de madera.-Nos vemos más tarde.- Y así Hermione subió hacia la habitación que compartía con Ginny, se recostó en su cama litera y suspiró pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Harry y Ginny.

-Profesora Granger… ¿no suena del todo mal?-dijo Hermione mientras componía una bonita sonrisa y se quedaba profundamente dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

12 de Mayo de 1998 Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades Mágicas

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Snape había tenido la trasfusión de sangre y todo había transcurrido con total tranquilidad. Los Aurores continuaban con la caza de los ex Mortífagos para juzgarles y darle su pago. Hermione a duras penas salía de la Madriguera y así como las veces que salía era las veces que podía estar con Ron. Snape… a veces invadía sus pensamientos pero simplemente a parecía… vamos a decirlo ¿más de lo necesario? Pues sí, últimamente Hermione pensaba más en su ex profesor. Siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo relacionado a él sin demostrar que esperaba noticia de ello. Simplemente lo que sentía por él era… lástima, sí lástima. Hermione se había levantado radiante esa mañana 12 de Mayo. Era una fecha bonita, el sol salió entre las praderas y montecitos que estaban cerca de la Madriguera y se vistió con un trajecito de colores floridos mientras su larga cabellera risada estaba completamente suelta. Tomó un libro para su lectura ligera, una novelita muggle en la cual hablaba sobre aventuras y todas esas cosas. Salió de su cuarto con una amplia sonrisa mientras decía:

-Hoy será un hermoso día…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Profesor Snape…-dijo el _Medimago_ mientras terminaba de copiar algo sobre el pergamino.-Debo decirle que su salud ha mejorado mucho. Solo le voy a pedir que trate de no realizar muchos esfuerzos por una semana más para ver cómo le va. Por lo otro está de alta. Puede irse y cuídese mucho. Snape se paró tranquilamente mientras estrechaba la mano al _Medimago_ y salía alegremente hacia donde estaba la profesora McGonagall.

-Severus… ¿Qué dijo el médico?-preguntó la mujer mientras se acercaba lentamente al hombre. Snape le respondió con voz apagada:

-Que estoy de alta.-la mujer asintió mientras le sonreía delicadamente.-Bueno, por ahora debemos protegerte Severus. Sabes que aún te creen muerto.-dijo McGonagall con mucho cuidado mientras Snape componía una mueca de disgusto.

-Pretendes que me quede encerrado en un maldito cuarto hasta que le de la mierda de gana a estos soquetes del Ministerio exterminar a la maldita plaga de Mortífagos.-dijo Snape con odio en su voz. McGonagall suspiró cansada. Sabía que exponerle eso a Severus tendría ese mismo resultado.

-Simplemente no puedes estar paseando por ahí, a eso me refiero. Y con respecto a donde pasaras tu estadía pensaba que podías quedarte en la Madriguera. Sabes que hay patio demás allí y por lo menos tendrás un poco de paz mientras pensamos que hacer con tu futuro.-dijo la mujer con voz decidida mientras miraba paulatinamente a Snape.

-¿Mi futuro? Mira Minerva… yo sé muy bien que puede deparar mi futuro. Y por más que quieran ustedes ayudarme esto lo debo de bregar yo solo. Y si me han de matar ya lo intentaron varias veces… no le temo a la muerte.-dijo Snape testarudo mientras Minerva movía la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

-Severus ni con tanta experiencia quitas esa terquedad.-dijo la mujer con seño fruncido. –Tal vez Dumbledore no esté pero creo conveniente que el aceptaría mi propuesta así que no hay más que decir.- Y con esto McGonagall le tendió la bolsa con los _polvos flu_ para que se fuera a la Madriguera. Snape tomó la bolsa con un arrebato y camino con grandes zancadas hasta la chimenea principal de San Mungo y con voz gruesa y cargada de odio dijo:

-¡La Madriguera!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione estaba sentada frente a la chimenea y leía con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella no sabía el porqué de su felicidad, simplemente se había levantado con un propósito y el mismo no lo tenía claro. Sabía que ese día sería un poco diferente. Era el principio de algo nuevo, la chica irradiaba un aura de felicidad. La Madriguera estaba solitaria, no había nadie en ella y volverían hasta tarde. Volteo la página para continuar su lectura cuando una luz verde y un crepitar le hizo levantar la vista. Y sin creérselo observo como una figura de un hombre de unos 6'1'' (seis pies una pulgada ó 1.85) totalmente vestido de negro entro en la estancia.

-Malditos métodos de transporte. McGonagall me hubiera dado un estúpido traslador.-Hermione parpadeaba rápidamente mientras se quedaba completamente quieta observando a Snape que había hecho su entrada triunfal a la sala. No sabía que Snape llegaría allí ese mismo día, el corazón se le aceleró a mil. Snape sin percatarse de que Hermione estaba frente a él comenzó a sacudirse el hollín y los polvos de la capa, cuando levantó la vista se encontró con los ojos color miel de Hermione que le miraban con gran sorpresa. Se irguió en toda su gloria mientras paseo su vista por la estancia. Al parecer Hermione era la única que estaba en la Madriguera, lo supuso por el gran silencio que se sentía en ese lugar. Luego deparo en la chica que estaba frente a él. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta estar frente a la chica.

-¿No hay nadie más?-preguntó sin ninguna expresión mientras Hermione asentía silenciosamente.

-No hay nadie.-dijo la morena mientras marcaba su libro y lo ponía hacia un lado de la mesa.-No habrá nadie hasta entrada la noche, todos salieron. Dijo la chica mientras intentaba arreglarse el trajecito que tenía. Snape frunció levemente el seño, para sus gustos el traje de Hermione era totalmente un escándalo. Tenía tantas florecillas de colores que le recordó con asco a una de sus compañeras de estudio en la universidad.

-¿No habrá nadie hasta entradas horas?-preguntó Snape mientras se sentaba pesadamente al lado de Hermione.-bueno… no pienso quedarme encerrado toda la tarde en esta casa. ¿Qué le parece si cumplo con mi promesa de buscar a sus padres?-Hermione le miró con asombro.

-¿Está usted completamente seguro?-dijo Hermione mientras se volteaba para verle mejor.- ¿No acaba de salir del hospital, no sería conveniente que descansara?-Snape negó rotundamente.

-Lo que me apetece en estos momentos es salir. He estado encerrado casi dos semanas, necesito despejar mi mente.- Y como si fuera una orden el hombre se levanto y tendió la mano a la joven. Hermione miró con duda a Snape mientras sus orbes de color miel pasaban de la mano del hombre hasta el rostro de él. Snape resopló molesto mientras movía su mano para que la chica la tomara.

-¿Cree que le estoy pidiendo que bailemos Granger? Solo le brindo mi mano para hacer una aparición conjunta. Usted sabe en donde se encuentran sus padres y yo no, por lo tanto le estoy dando mi mano para aparecernos juntos o necesita que le preparé un libro con las instrucciones de cómo se debe hacer una aparición conjunta.-le espetó Snape con un dejo en la voz mientras Hermione fruncía el seño. Se levantó rápidamente de la butaca mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Snape. Y una vez apretados de manos Hermione movió su varita ágilmente y con una gracia increíble y ambos desaparecieron dejando tras sí un silencio envidiable en la Madriguera.

_***Bueno ¡Por fin otro Chap! Yay ^.^ jajaj ¿Qué les pareció? Si un poco más largo… pero bueno lo prometido es deuda dije que subiría todos los días y hasta ahora he cumplido ¿no? he recibido sus reviews y estoy muy alagada con ellos y no me cansaré de darle las gracias a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores y es por ustedes que escribo cada día… LOS AMO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y NOS VEREMOS EN EL NEXT CHAP! :) Ahora a la parte que me gusta sus reviews… Como he dicho anteriormente se aceptan todos y cada uno de ellos… no cobro por ninguno lo único que gano con ellos son una alegría inmensa y unas ganas de continuar escribiendo. Porque ustedes son mis musas y luz en la continuación de esta historia. Y por eso se aceptan sugerencias y todo lo que quieran para mí todo es bien recibido me ayuda a crecer… SALUDOS! Hasta mañana ;D**_


	9. Capítulo 8 Una salida inesperada

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Snape y Hermione tienen una salida inesperada.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Carolinecerati: Saludos :) Gracias por tus comentarios… si y Hermione es super Suertuda jajaj SALUDOS!

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Una salida inesperada**_

12 de Mayo de 1998 Sídney Australia/Puerto Rico

Aparecieron en una de las callecitas solitarias que quedan cerca de un grupo de casas y pequeñas tiendas cerca del _Opera House_ en Sídney. Era de día cuando aparecieron y el movimiento en la calle que quedaba al final de donde aparecieron era bastante concurrido.

-Profesor Snape… ¿se encuentra usted bien?-dijo Hermione mientras miraba el rostro descompuesto y jincho de su ex profesor. El hombre asintió mientras se erguía en toda su altura.

-¿Recuerda en donde dejó viviendo a sus padres?

-Sí, pero… no creo que sea conveniente que camine entre muggles con la capa.-dijo Hermione un poco cohibida mientras Snape fruncía el seño.

-¿Y qué pretende cambiar mi atuendo? ¿A caso cree que es mi diseñadora personal o algo parecido?

-No pero creo que debería mantener el estatuto de los Magos a raya.-Snape bufó mientras se desprendía de la capa con un movimiento brusco. Dio tres golpecitos a la túnica con la varita y esta se transformo en un saco negro. Snape se lo puso rápidamente bajo la mirada atenta de Hermione.

-Yo usted me hubiera puesto algo más apropiado.-dijo el hombre mientras miraba y señalaba con el dedo índice el delicado cuerpo de la chica.-Parece un ramo de flores andantes. Hermione soltó un bufido mientras miraba su traje estirando la falda para poder apreciar las florecillas.

-Por lo menos parezco muggle con ello. ¿Tanto le molesta el traje? Pues debió haber esperado a que me cambiara.-le espetó la chica con seño fruncido mientras ponía los brazos en jarras. Snape compuso una mueca y comenzó a caminar dejando a Hermione tras sí.

-¡Espere!-grito la morena.- ¿Acaso tiene usted idea de donde están mis padres?

-No, pero si se queda toda la tarde allí plantada observando su "bellísimo" traje. Le aseguro que nunca regresaremos a Londres a tiempo y pensarán que la e secuestrado para… ¿Cómo dirían? Terminar con el "cerebro" del trío dorado. – A Hermione le temblaban los orificios de la nariz por el coraje. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese hombre? En un momento era gentil y hasta caballeroso y en otro podía ser el hombre más perro del mundo.

-Sí será…-dijo Hermione en un murmullo casi irreconocible mientras se allegaba al lado de Snape. -Murciélago grasiento de mierda…

-¿Dijo usted algo Granger?-pregunto Snape mientras la joven continuaba murmurando cosas irreconocibles.

-Sí-dijo Hermione con total seriedad.-Ellos están hospedados en un apartamento en el _Pitt Street_.-dijo la morena sin siquiera mirar al hombre.-No está muy lejos de aquí solo a unas cuadras.

-Bien, caminemos.

Durante todo el trayecto Hermione no cruzo palabras con su antiguo profesor, pero eso no significara que no cruzara pensamientos y miradas fugaces hacia el profesor. La chica no podía dejar de mirarle, es que Snape se veía totalmente diferente con el gabán, pero para sus gustos el hombre se veía completamente galante. Prefería ver a Snape mil veces en gabán antes que en esa maldita túnica. Caminaban por la acera uno al lado del otro y fue la primera vez que Hermione pudo percibir el perfume de su profesor. Era un perfume sumamente agradable. Sus conocimientos sobre perfumes para hombres era un poco escaso, pero pudo identificar que la esencia era parecida a la que su tío Ernesto se había comprado hacía varios años atrás en una tienda muggle. ¿Era posible que Snape usara perfumes muggles? Hermione compuso una sonrisa, después de todo Snape no odiaba las cosas muggles. En una de las ocasiones que fue castigada deparo en que el profesor leía libros de biología, arte y teatro muggle. Los pudo ver en una de las estanterías que habían al final del despacho privado del profesor, mientras limpiaba las estanterías de polvo al estilo muggle. La sorpresa que obtuvo ese día no se comparó con la que había pasado la vez que por casualidad le había tocado realizar la ronda nocturna como prefecta en las Mazmorras y al pasar por el despacho del profesor pudo oír cómo tras la puerta de este Snape oía la música de la Obertura "_Egmont_" de Beethoven. ¿Fanático de un músico muggle? Quien lo diría.

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso Granger?-Hermione se sonrojó mientras procuraba no tener contacto visual con su profesor y fingía estar entretenida con un perrito que estaba esperando frente a una puerta.

-Nada, simplemente tuve un recuerdo feliz.-dijo la joven completamente tranquila. Snape solo asintió mientras señalaba un letrerito con el nombre de la calle.

-Vaya Granger, bonita elección.-dijo Snape mientras pasaba la vista por la carretera y los edificios. Caminaban hacia un edificio de unos tres pisos completamente pintado de marrón claro con ventanas grandes. El apartamento de sus padres era el primero que quedaba frente al patio en el piso uno.

-Se suponen que ya están en casa.-dijo la morena mientras miraba su pequeño y delicado reloj.-Pero no creo que sea conveniente entrar así, porque sí…-dijo Hermione un poco preocupada.

-Sí, tiene lógica formarían un escándalo solo de vernos dentro.-apoyó Snape.-Sugiero dar una vuelta y regresar de noche. Será mejor tomarles mientras duermen.

Hermione le miró dubitativa mientras veía como su padre se sentaba en el patio con una taza y el periódico. Sus ojos brillaron levemente pero cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho su ex profesor.

-¿Disculpe?

-No me diga que debo realizarle un mapa conceptual de lo que le acabo de decir Granger. Siempre creí que usted era la más inteligente del trío dorado pero últimamente estoy deparando en que mi sano juicio estaba transgredido.-espetó Snape con un poco de odio. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras miraba extrañada a Snape.

-¿Qué? Discúlpeme-dijo Hermione completamente fuera de sí.- ¿Por qué es tan… tan?

-¿Tan qué Granger?

-Tan… tan… animal.-le dijo la chica mientras ponía los ojos sobre su profesor.-Un momento es todo un caballero y en otro se transforma en un maldito cavernícola.-dijo la joven mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Snape.-No sé qué es lo que le ocurre pero debería salir de vez en cuando, porque si sigue aspirando vapores de pociones terminará peor que Lockhart en San Mungo.- Snape sabía que Hermione tenía un genio de los mil demonios, lo había visto muy pocas veces pero verla así de molesta le recordaba que ya su relación profesor-estudiante había acabado. Ahora eran dos personas sin ninguna relación, la única que habían sido participes y supervivientes de la guerra. Snape parpadeo varias veces tratando de enfocar su vista en la castaña que tenía de frente. No sabía cómo contestar a su ataque y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Soy Snape ¿que esperaba? ¿Qué hiciera de Potter o de su querido Weasley?-le espetó el profesor mientras Hermione bajaba las revoluciones, era totalmente cierto Snape era Snape… nadie cambiaría nunca eso ¿o sí? Bufó débilmente mientras miraba sin ninguna expresión al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?-pregunto Hermione confusa, ante todo lo ocurrido solo deparó en una conclusión un poco incoherente… Snape le había invitado a salir.

-No se.-Snape se encogió de hombros tratando de sonar normal.-Estaba pensando en ir a comer algo… tengo hambre ¿y usted?-Hermione asintió mientras miraba su barriguita, no había deparado en ello, el tiempo con Snape… se iba completamente rápido pero para ella no era así.

-Sígame conozco un lugar.-la joven siguió a Snape mientras el hombre le extendía nuevamente la mano sin mirarla. La chica entrelazó sus dedos con el del profesor y ambos desaparecieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

12 11 de Mayo de 1998 Puerto Rico

Una brisa marina invadió su espacio mientras abría levemente los ojos. Se encontraba cerca de la costa y deparó en un fortín a lo lejos. En ese lugar donde habían aparecido parecía ser de noche ya que las estrellas y la luna brillaban alegremente. Hacía frío y miró a todos lados, las calles estaban desiertas con excepción de uno que otro transeúnte que caminaban como turistas por las adoquinadas calles. Se oía música a lo lejos mientras un extraño ruido pequeñamente peculiar se oía entre las plantas… un extraño ¡coquí, coquí! Era una vista hermosa el fortín que estaba a lo lejos era alumbrado con unas tenues bombillas dándole un aspecto muy antiguo. Las casas cercanas y edificios tenían una extraña arquitectura que Hermione solo pudo distinguir como de porte español y uno que otro tenía tendencia al gótico católico de la época de oro española.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Hermione maravillada mientras observaba con sumo cuidado todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-En el viejo San Juan.-contestó Snape mientras se arreglaba el gabán. Hermione le miró con rostro de no saber nada.-Es Puerto Rico, una isla muy pequeña situada entre el Océano Atlántico y el Mar Caribe.-contestó Snape como lo arría cualquier guía turístico. Hermione palideció un poco.

-¿Estamos en una isla caribeña?

-Sí.-contestó Snape tranquilamente.-Descuide solo venimos a comer algo.-le recordó Snape mientras tendía su mano para que la joven la tomara. Hermione no lo dudo mucho y entrelazó su brazo con el de Snape mientras caminaban por las adoquinadas calles.

-Puerto Rico…-dijo Snape mientras caminaban.-Fue dominada mucho tiempo por España. Es una isla con mucha influencia española, africana, taína…

-¿Taína?-preguntó Hermione un poco extrañada.

-Sí, eran los indios nativos de esta isla. También tienen influencia Inglesa, Francesa, Holandesa, Dominicana, _**Mexicana**_… si quieres mezcla de lugares… Puerto Rico es un lugar lleno de mezclas.-Hermione sonrió recordando lo que Snape le había dicho sobre la donación de su sangre. Caminaron entretenidamente hasta que pararon frente a una curiosa panadería.

-La Bombonera.-dijo Snape mientras le abría la puerta a Hermione para que entrara en el lugar. Era una curiosa panadería y restaurante al fondo podía ver una barra. El lugar estaba decorado con cosas que ella pensaba serían típicas de la isla y se sentó en una mesa cercana a las vitrinas donde se veían unos ricos dulces. Snape se sentó a su lado y esperó a que llegara el mesero, que era un hombre mayor con espejuelos y les dijo:

-Buenas noche ¿en qué puedo servirles?-Snape aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Buenas noches.-dijo en un español perfecto el cual sorprendió a Hermione.-Yo y mi acompañante deseamos ver el menú. –El mesero asintió mientras le entregaba la carta de la casa. Después de entregarlo el mesero se fue y les dejo para que pudieran decidir su orden.

- ¿Usted habla español?-dijo Hermione completamente perpleja. Snape solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es necesario saber unos cuantos idiomas Granger, y el español es uno de los idiomas más hablados del mundo.-concluyó el profesor mientras abría la carta y comenzaba a buscar un plato predilecto para la cena.- ¿Qué va a pedir?-preguntó Snape después de haber ojeado el menú.

-No lo sé.

-Déjeme pedir por usted… créame no se arrepentirá.-Hermione solo asintió mientras Snape hacía señas al mesero para que tomara la orden.

-Deseo probar una sopa de pollo con bollitos de plátano, para tomar un frapé de frutas. Y para mi acompañante un mofongo relleno de mariscos. Hermione ¿Qué piensas tomar?

-Agua.-concluyó la morena mientras miraba como el hombre tomaba la orden.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí-dijo Snape mientras veía como el mesero asentía y salía hacia la cocina.

-¡Compaí a hí ta' la orden!-gritó el mesero mientras le daba el papel al cocinero.

Hermione sonrió ante lo raro que había sonado eso y aunque no lo entendió deparo en la decoración del lugar. Tenía varias mesas y sillas de madera y el restaurante estaba pintado con estampas de lo que era Puerto Rico. Al fondo en la barra se veía la Bandera de la islita mientras oía una melodía de fondo que encontró muy agradable.

-Estas personas son muy festivas.-dijo Hermione mientras jugaba con una servilleta.

-Sí, ni que lo digas…-dijo Snape mientras componía una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y esa música?-preguntó Hermione mientras se acomodaba un rebelde bucle detrás de la oreja.

-Ah… sí, el Danny Rivera.-dijo Snape como si conociera de años al cantante. Hermione simplemente asintió.

-Profesor…-comenzó a decir Hermione pero Snape negó con la cabeza.

-Señorita Granger… debo recordarle que ya no soy su profesor.-Hermione solo asintió.-Creo que puede llamarme por Snape simplemente.

-Pues… Snape…-comenzó a decir Hermione tranquilamente mientras observaba al hombre frente a ella.- ¿Cómo es que conoce de Puerto Rico?

Y ahí estaba, Snape empalideció un poco mientras tocía secamente entornando los ojos. Al parecer la pregunta le tomó desprevenido.

-Se puede decir-dijo Snape un poco tenso.-que la conozco por una antigua amiga.-dijo un poco intranquilo. Hermione sonrió malévolamente mientras se imaginaba el porqué de la tención del profesor.

-¿Una antigua amiga? Interesante…

-Estudio en Hogwarts.-dijo Snape rápidamente para dejarlo todo completamente claro.-Ella era de aquí, es de los pocos magos de América que optan por ir a Hogwarts y ella fue uno de estos. Era un año mayor que yo y en unas vacaciones decidí darme la vuelta para venirla a visitar y de una vez conocer la isla. Ella siempre hablaba tan orgullosamente de su isla que me intrigaba conocer esta tierra. Y realmente me gusto.-dijo Snape tranquilamente.

-¿Y ya no son amigos?-pregunto Hermione con sumo cuidado. Snape estaba abriéndose mucho con ella y ella no quería fastidiar la extraña relación que conllevaban en ese momento. Snape solo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a jugar con el tenedor.

-Después de esas vacaciones no nos volvimos a ver. Y pues, termine en esta cafetería por pura casualidad. Pudiera decir que fue el último lugar que pise de Puerto Rico.-Snape se encogió de hombros mientras decía:

-Ahí viene la comida.-Hermione sonrió, Snape había compartido un recuerdo tan personal que nunca se había visto en esa situación. Mientras comían alegremente, mantenían una amena conversación ignorando que no muy lejos de allí un par de Aurores junto a Ron, Harry, Ginny, los señores Weasley y el resto de la Orden del Fénix le buscaban por todo Londres.

*_** Bueno ¡Por fin otro Chap! Yay jajaj ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora a la parte que me gusta sus reviews… Como he dicho anteriormente se aceptan todos y cada uno de ellos… no cobro por ninguno lo único que gano con ellos son una alegría inmensa y unas ganas de continuar escribiendo. Me gusta esta idea de que salieran a cenar y todo eso… ya se está viendo solapadamente como se introducen peligrosamente hacia la amistad… BUAJAJJAJA jaja porque para ser novios hay que ser amigos primero ¿no? Pero que cosas digo… mejor me callo porque si no arruino la historia…SALUDOS! Hasta mañana ;D**_


	10. Cap 9 Reconstruyendo y Destruyendo

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Conmoción por la desaparición de Hermione y Severus.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Diosa Luna: Hey Saludos! sí bueno con respecto a lo de México se que no merezco tu perdón jaja y el crucio me llegó aunque no lo creas pero bueno aquí en Puerto se nos es permitido escribirlo de ambas manera. Sé que no sonó muy atractivo haberlo escrito así y no tiene perdón pero te soy sincera ni cuenta me di es la PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO ESCRIBO ASI... pero bueno en fin mi computador tiene corrector de lenguaje y el teclado estaba en SPANISH Puerto Rico y al parecer como yo escribo súper rápido (más de 65 palabras por minuto, ya saben el porqué de las subidas tan seguidas jajaja) en la computadora el corrector parece que "arregló" México como Méjico un pequeño inconveniente sé que no tengo perdón pero espero que me entendáis. SALUDOS y grax por tus observaciones y comentarios y todas esas cosas siempre son muy bien recibidas son ustedes los que ayudan a CIEGUITOS como yo (y no lo digo literalmente) bueno uso espejuelos y bifocales pero eso es parte de jajaj Y con respecto a lo de lo de viajar como si fueran a la tienda sí jajaja después que escribí me di cuenta que sonó algo raro esa parte de viajar así pero bueno como dijera mi amigo Merlín en la Historia Erradicados en el tiempo: La magia es algo cambiante y SALUDOS y espero seguir escribiéndote pronto y que siguas ahí leyendo mi fic. SALUDOS :D!

Irene Snape Addams: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, que bueno que te guste la historia *YAYA! :D jaja mis saludos y respetos Lucy potter…

*Mis perdones a los **Mexicanos**… Sé que **México** se escribe con **X** pero mi computador estaba en **SPANISH PUERTO RICO** y **en nuestra escritura se aceptan ambas**. Así que ya sé que a mis compadres NO le gusto eso y mis perdones yo no me percate de ese **GRAN ERROR QUE NO TIENE PERDON**… :( pero bueno… aquí les dejo mis disculpas y para que lo sepan ya arreglé el ERROR…SALUDOS!

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Reconstruyendo y Destruyendo **_

12 de Mayo de 1998 Londres/La Madriguera

-Rayos… La tierra no pudo haberse los tragado así porque si.-dijo Harry mientras rastreaba el piso superior de la Madriguera, estaba totalmente acalorado y despeinado.

-En el patio no estaban.-dijo Ginny mientras subía agitada y se dirigía a Ron y a Harry que cerraban la puerta del cobertizo.

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo! Como Snape le haya puesto un mugriento dedo en sima juro por los calzones de Merlín que lo mato y no me importa lo mucho que haya ayudado a que estemos ahora en "Paz" yo lo mato.-dijo Ron mientras pasaba de largo y bajaba desenfrenadamente las escaleras. Ginny miró con seño fruncido en la dirección en donde se había esfumado su hermano y Harry le interrumpió:

-Créeme… yo Ron le partiría el futuro a Snape si te raptara.-apoyó el moreno mientras se ganaba una furibunda mirada por parte de la pelirroja.

-Estoy completamente segura Harry, de que están bien. Tal vez a provecharon a salir a dar una vuelta y regresarán pronto.

-Sí, como si Snape se presentara en la sala de la Madriguera hiciera una entrada triunfal y con ella se doblara y le besara la mano a Herms y le dijera:_ Señorita Granger ¿le apetecería salir a cenar conmigo? Es que estoy verdaderamente perdido de aburrimiento y me da la extraña sensación que pasaremos una tremenda tarde._-dijo Harry con voz más gruesa de la habitual mientras imitaba a la perfección al profesor Snape.

-No creo que fuera tan así Harry. –dijo Ginny mientras soltaba una risita traviesa.-No me imagino a Herms en esa posición. Pero estoy segura que simplemente salieron a dar la vuelta.-dijo la pelirroja mientras Harry se encogía de hombros.

-Lo que tú digas mujer.-mientras caminaba hacia donde minutos antes su amigo pelirrojo había desaparecido. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Gracias por la cena.-dijo Hermione tímidamente una vez habían salido de la cafetería. Snape simplemente asintió secamente con la cabeza mientras le brindaba su mano nuevamente. Hermione no dudó en lo absoluto y entrelazó sus dedos con el del profesor mientras desaparecían en una calle desierta. El vértigo que le ocasionaba la desaparición había menguado con el tiempo pero aún podía sentir leves cosquillas y tirones en su estomago. Cuando regresaron a Australia ya era de noche.

-Perfecto.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al notar que las luces del apartamento de sus padres estaban apagadas.-Ya están durmiendo.-dijo Hermione mientras observaba con detenimiento que ningún muggle se acercara.

-Granger.- interrumpió Snape-¿a caso no pensará que nos pararemos frente a la puerta del apartamento y con un_ Alohomora_ abriremos la puerta y nos corramos el chance de que la policía llegue y nos eche un mal augurio.-Hermione no había deparado en ello. Pero rápidamente dijo:

-No pensaba que yo arría una cosa como esa Snape. Creo que esta vez usted tendrá que seguirme.

-¿Seguirle?

-Sí, tome mi mano. Haremos una aparición conjunta dentro del apartamento. Una vez dentro realizaremos un _muffliato _para que no se levanten. Y mientras ellos duermen realizo el contra hechizo del _Obliviate_ para que mis padres recuperen la memoria mientras usted empaca todo. ¿Entendido?-dijo Hermione tranquilamente como si recitara el cuento de los tres cochinitos a un niño de cinco años. Snape parpadeo un par de veces mientras miraba a Hermione.

-Es usted… no dudaba de su inteligencia.-dijo Snape mientras se encogía de hombros y tomaba la mano que la morena le estaba ofreciendo. Una vez realizaron la aparición conjunta entraron en lo que era la sala de los Granger. Era un apartamento muy organizado y limpio. Estaba levemente claro gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas de la estancia. Snape paseo su mirada por la estancia, no daba señales de que en la vida de esos señores hubiera alguna jovencita llamada Hermione Granger. Las fotos que estaban sobre la chimenea eran de ellos completamente solos en lo que parecía el día de su boda, la luna de miel y fotos sueltas de ellos en su trabajo o de vacaciones. En ese momento deparó en que sería la primera vez que vería a los padres de Hermione.

-Debemos poner el _Muffliato_ ahora.-dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras tocaba con delicadeza el antebrazo del profesor. Snape asintió mientras sacaba su varita y en un silencio sepulcral la movió delicadamente esparciendo el hechizo por toda la casa. En ese instante la morena camino hacia una de las puertas más cercanas.

-Debería comenzar con ir empacando las cosas profesor. El proceso del contra hechizo me toma un tiempo razonable. Tal vez si logra realizar el empaque usted solo me dará tiempo para devolverles la memoria a mis padres. 

-¿Y a donde envío la mudanza?-dijo Snape mientras veía como le temblaban levemente las manos a Hermione.

-Simplemente envíelas a esta dirección. Es en Fulham Londres Inglaterra, el número 154.-dijo Hermione mientras le entregaba un papel con la dirección.-Si termina con todo antes de que yo termine… puede… puede… ir a acompañarme en el proceso.-dijo Hermione un poco más nerviosa mientras sacaba su varita. Snape la observó mientras estudiaba todos los movimientos de la morena.

-Si desea…-comenzó a decir Snape con voz tranquila.-puedo realizar todo lo que me pidió pero sé que terminaré mucho antes de que usted le devuelva tan solo la memoria a uno de sus padres.-Hermione se sonrojo un poco ante lo que dijo Snape.-No estoy queriendo decir que no lo consiga. Usted es la mejor bruja de su clase y puede hacer eso y mucho más.-Hermione sonrió, era un cumplido que le había dicho y a decir verdad el primero y tal vez el último.-Así que-prosiguió Snape.- quiero acompañarla cuando realice por lo menos uno de los contra hechizos.

Hermione asintió con delicadeza mientras le regalaba una tímida sonrisa a su ex profesor mientras salía con paso pesado hacia la habitación de sus padres. Cuando Hermione estuvo frente a la puerta miró a Snape mientras el hombre asentía dándole aliento. La morena suspiro mientras abría el picaporte y Snape comenzaba a mover su varita con gracilidad y elegancia y los objetos se arremolinaban y se empacaban mágicamente. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Snape ya tenía todo empacado. Deparó que Hermione aún seguía dentro del cuarto de sus padres. Con un movimiento de varita achicó toda la mudanza mientras se reducía a una maleta de viaje y con esto las envió a la dirección que Granger le había dicho. Camino con total gracia hasta la puerta que estaba entre abierta y que hacía ya once minutos Hermione estaba adentro. Tomó el pestillo de la puerta mientras oía la voz de Hermione en murmullos mientras revertía el hechizo. Snape abrió la puerta lentamente para no desconcentrar a Hermione que ponía toda su concentración en ello. Se paró a un lado mientras dejaba que la morena hiciera el resto del trabajo. Los padres de Hermione estaban durmiendo plácidamente sin percatarse de absolutamente nada. Snape posó su vista en la mujer que dormía en la cama. La madre de Hermione estaba tranquilamente dormida y en su mano izquierda tenía un libro. Compuso una leve sonrisa, ya sabía de dónde había heredado Hermione su adicción a la lectura. Pudo ver las facciones delicadas de la mujer gracias a que la lámpara de noche estaba prendida. El cabello de la madre de Hermione era de un rizo indomable al igual que el de su hija con la única excepción que el de la madre era de color negro. Pero las facciones Hermione sin duda alguna las había heredado de ella, se sorprendió al verla. Era como si viera a Hermione Granger con por lo menos 20 años más. La imagen era un poco perturbadora, solo pensar que Hermione se pudiera ver así le hizo estremecerse levemente. De momento deparó en que la morena le miraba con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Lo había conseguido.

-¡Lo he logrado!-dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras se acercaba a su ex profesor. Snape le sonrió demostrándole lo orgulloso que se había sentido en apreciar los últimos momentos cuando ella realizaba un hechizo tan complejo y peligroso como ese. El sabía que Hermione lo lograría, ella era una bruja de alto nivel.

-Le felicito.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.-Ahora solo resta transportar a sus padres… Ya envié todo el mobiliario y el equipaje a Londres. Pensé que para no perturbar mucho a sus padres debería realizar un traslador para que aparezcan directamente en su hogar. Solo por casualidad…-dijo Snape mientras deparaba en los padres de Hermione.- ¿Qué les hizo pensar para cuando se levantaran maña?

-Sencillo. Simplemente les modifique la memoria dejándole explicado brevemente algo de la guerra, como si ellos estuvieran al tanto. Y cuando se levanten mañana sabrán que ya todo ha terminado y me esperarán creyendo que recién llegaré de la guerra. Simplemente eso. Me he ahorrado el discurso de disculpa gracias a eso.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triunfadora mientras Snape asentía dando su aprobación. Sacó de su túnica una cuchara de plástico mientras la convertía en un traslador.

-Este traslador saldrá dentro de un minuto. Si lo colocamos entre tus padres y que ambos toquen el objeto, partirán hacia tu casa. Eso nos da un minuto de ventaja para poder hacer el _muffliato_ nuevamente y poner todo en orden como si nunca hubieran salido de allí.-dijo Snape mientras repasaba el plan.-Así que ya está todo listo.-Hermione asintió mientras se acercó delicadamente a la cama de sus padres poniendo entre ambos el traslador. Se fue rápidamente con Snape y con una cómplice mirada ambos desaparecieron. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

13 de Mayo de 1998 Londres/La Madriguera (1:25 de la madrugada)

-Es que no puede ser posible.-dijo Molly Weasley mientras toda la Orden del Fénix estaba reunida en la cocina de la Madriguera.- ¿Snape raptando a Hermione? No lo creo.-dijo la mujer mientras negaba efusivamente con la cabeza.-Ellos tal vez no se lleven del todo bien y eso pero no creo que Snape haya recurrido a algo como eso Ron, el era su ex profesor y ya nos basta con que sabemos de qué bando está la lealtad de Snape.-dijo la mujer con seño fruncido.

-¿Y cómo explicas la desaparición de ellos hace más de cuatro horas? No están por todo el maldito Londres, ni mágico ni muggle.-dijo Ron molesto y fuera de sí. Ya hacía más de cuatro horas que Snape y Hermione habían desaparecido sin dejar huella ni seña de dónde irían. De momento uno de los Aurores entra por la cocina y dice con voz agitada acaparando la atencion de los allí presentes.

-¡Están en Puerto Rico!-dijo el hombre mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.-Uno… uno de los informes nos llegó hace apenas dos horas. Vieron a Snape con Hermione cenando en una cafetería en Puerto Rico.

-¿Puerto Rico?-dijo Harry un poco extrañado.- ¿Y qué rayos es eso?

-Puerto Rico,-comenzó Arthur Weasley a explicar a los allí presentes.-Es una isla caribeña que está entre el mar Caribe y el Océano Atlántico.

-¡Rayos!-dijo Ron.- No y que no la había raptado… ¿En Puerto Rico? Claro una isla en donde nadie lo encontraría. Hay poco registros de magos allí ¿no es cierto?-dijo Ron mientras se dirigía a su padre.

-No, aunque es una isla tienen un registro de magos muy bueno. Es una de las islas con mayor número de magos. Dentro de la calificación de islas, claro está. Lo que me sorprende-dijo Arthur Weasley mientras se dirigía al Auror.-Es… ¿Por qué Puerto Rico y porque cenando?-hubo un silencio en la estancia. Ya estaban más tranquilos con saber que ambos estaban bien, pero… Severus Snape y Hermione Granger ¿cenando juntos?

-Kingsley envió un grupo de Aurores para Puerto Rico a buscarles.-dijo el joven Auror una vez dado la comitiva se desapareció dejando una estela de incertidumbre en la sala y todo gracias a una simple información que no cuadraba. Snape y Hermione cenando juntos. Era como pedirle al aceite y al agua que se unieran cosa que nunca por ciencia, física o por lo que sea fuera a serse posible ni en este siglo o el venidero. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Ron se acercaba a Harry y le decía con tono pesado y arrastrado.

-Como le haya puesto solo un maldito dedo a Hermione… te juro que lo de grasiento se lo blanqueo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya está.-dijo Snape mientras observaba con orgullo la estancia. En menos de diez minutos habían vuelto a componer la casa de Hermione y aún los padres de la morena ni se habían percatado del leve cambio.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Hermione mientras se volteaba para ver el gigantesco reloj de manecillas que su madre tenía desde que ella tenía memoria. Dio un brinco mientras se volteaba totalmente jincha hacia Snape.-Son las 2:15.-Snape deparó en lo que Hermione acababa de decir y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Por Merlín y toda su estirpe!-dijo Snape mientras intentaba mantener la calma.-Debemos regresar.-dijo mientras Hermione asentía y con un movimiento pesado en la varita quito el _Muffliato_ y ambos desaparecieron sin decir algo más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un sonoro "Plop" sonó en la Madriguera y todos los allí presentes salieron a toda prisa hacia la sala y allí ante sus ojos estaban las dos personas que prácticamente hacían horas habían desaparecido.

-¡Por Dios y Merlín! ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando ustedes dos en desparecer así porque sí?-dijo McGonagall totalmente fuera de sí mientras se abría paso entre la multitud.-Severus yo creía que eras más sensato, pero creo que me he equivocado. Y usted señorita Granger de igual forma.-Hermione bajo la cabeza un poco abochornada pero Snape seguía encarando a la profesora.-Ni una carta, ni una advertencia de que iban a salir. ¿Cuánto costaba avernos dicho que saldrían y que horas son estas de regresar?

-Minerva… yo… nosotros…-comenzó a hablar Snape pero la profesora le atajó rápidamente.

-No he terminado Severus… Y es más ¿Qué diablos hacían ustedes dos cenando en Puerto Rico?-y ahí había dado en el clavo ambos palidecieron mientras a Hermione se le ponían los cachetes totalmente colorados.-La noticia nos llegó porque uno de los Mortífagos que había escapado precisamente a Puerto Rico les vio mientras cenaban y lo dijo al ministerio por la simple razón de que le bajaran condena en Azkaban. Tu cabeza Severus en estos momentos tiene alto precio en el Ministerio.-dijo la mujer totalmente fuera de sí.-No creas que esto terminará aquí Severus… mañana hablaré contigo a solas… Igualmente para ti Hermione.- y diciendo esto último salió echando chispas de la estancia. Snape tenía los puños completamente serrados por el coraje. ¿Qué pensarían de ellos ahora todos los de la Orden? Mientras fruncía el seño se dirigió hacia su habitación bajo la mirada atenta de los allí presentes mientras con un portazo cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Hermione se sentía desfallecer. Ahora todas las miradas se enfocaban en ella. Y sin decir absolutamente y sin mirar a nadie la morena tomo aire y con paso firme y decidido desapareció escaleras arriba.

_***wowowo este chap si que me gusto… buajajja todo el mundo bien confuso por la desaparición de Hermione y Snape jajaj ya por lo menos estos cocos secos están entendiéndose más.**_ _**¿Qué les pareció? A mí me pareció un poco GRANDIOSO jajajaja. Es que me fascinó el final pero bueno ahora a la parte que me gusta sus reviews… Como he dicho anteriormente se aceptan todos y cada uno de ellos… NO quiero hacerles infartar desde ahora digo que mañana no podré subir hasta eso de las tantas de la noche pero les prometo subir antes de las 12:00 de la madrugada. El día de mañana va a ser sumamente pesado para mí, pero no se asusten sí subiré. SALUDOS! Hasta mañana ; D**_


	11. Capítulo 10 Citación

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Explicación a McGonagall y una citación.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Irene Snape Addams: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, que bueno que te guste la historia *YAYA! :D jaja mis saludos y respetos Lucy Potter…

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Citación **_

13 de Mayo de 1998 La Madriguera

Hermione se levantó a penas después de haber descansado dos horas. Eran las 7:00 a.m. y al parecer no había nadie levantado en la casa. Ginny continuaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Hermione se levanto un poco confusa, lo que había pasado la noche anterior le tenía completamente descolocada. Snape y ella habían "salido" juntos y a todas estas no se habían peleado, la habían pasado… ¿de maravilla? Sí, de maravilla. Sonrió mientras recordaba todo lo que habían hecho para lograr traer a sus padres devuelta. ¡Sus padres! Hermione suspiró, en la tarde tendría que salir a ver a sus padres, eso sería lo primero que haría. Compartir con ellos, hacia ya un año que no cruzaba palabras ni compartía con ellos. Se metió dentro del baño mientras deparaba en su deprimente aspecto. El espejo le regalaba una vista panorámica del huracán de emociones que invadía su ser.

Después de la bronca que McGonagall le diera tanto a Snape como a ella… ¡Snape!, algo en su interior se quebró completamente, últimamente sentía algo por su ex profesor y no podía definir lo que era. Ella le tenía en gran estima, pero últimamente… últimamente ese sentimiento se había acrecentado poco a poco. ¿Qué era? No estaba totalmente definido. Se lavó la boca mientras pensaba en la mirada reprobatoria de Ron antes de salir hacia su cuarto. Ron… por él había llorado en silencio toda la noche hasta que deparó en que era una maldita estupidez derramar lágrimas por él. Ella había perdido siete años de su vida enamorada de ese chico, pero… ¿y que sentía por el ahora? ¿Lo amaba? NO, no como antes… Se enjuagó la boca y la cara. Se secó el rostro con su toalla y se miró nuevamente al espejo. El panorama había cambiado pero en su rostro aún quedaba la evidencia de la noche que había pasado. Suspiro mientras se desvestía rápidamente y entraba en la ducha. Necesitaba pensar y aclarar sus ideas.

A esta altura no había deparado en que se le había pasado decir que saldrían. Pero no se le ocurrió, ella siempre había sido tan cuidadosa y perfeccionista que por primera vez en la vida había cometido un error... ¡Y qué error! El agua caliente le recorría el cuerpo mientras se enjabonaba ligeramente. ¿Qué era lo que le había llevado a una cosa como aquella? ¿Cómo había entregado plena confianza a un hombre que simplemente había tenido por muchos años una reputación dudosa? ¿Cómo se había expuesto ante tal situación? ¿Cómo, si solamente conocía a Snape por su profesor? ¿Y que eran ahora? Ya el no era su maestro y ella ya no era su estudiante. Tampoco es que fueran unos totales desconocidos porque se habían estado viendo las narices durante siete años. ¿Eran amigos? No lo creía, Snape… no, no lo eran. Negó con la cabeza mientras se terminaba de quitar el jabón.

-¿Amigos?-dijo Hermione en un susurro. No lo eran. Conocidos sí, amigos… ¿tal vez? El había compartido con ella cosas personales durante el camino y la cena. No eran cosas comprometedoras pero le habló de una amiga de la escuela, cosa que es y si no se equivocaba era algo personal ¿no? Se secó con la toalla mientras su cabeza intentaba entrelazar todo lo ocurrido durante esta casi tres semanas. ¿¡TRES SEMANAS? Eso es tiempo suficiente para ver un lado totalmente desconocido de una persona, ¿no? No, claro que no. Pero en esas tres semanas o casi, Hermione había podido ver un lado de Severus Snape que nunca pensó ver en su antiguo profesor.

Se vistió rápidamente con nos pantalones mahonés gastados y una camiseta negra. Su cabello indomable caí en un moño en forma de palma pillada con un pinche y sus risos caían sobre sus hombros dando la rara impresión de que se había cortado el cabello. Mientras se preparaba deparó en no realizar mucho ruido para no levantar a Ginny y con sumo cuidado salió del cuarto de la pelirroja. Bajo las escaleras lentamente y se encamino con rumbo firme y preciso hacia la cocina. El olor del café recién colado invadió sus fosas nasales mientras entraba en la estancia. Snape se encontraba tranquilamente con una taza de café leyendo el Profeta sentado a la mesa. Hermione se tensó al verle y no se atrevió a moverse o decir algo. El hombre levantó la vista sobre el Profeta mientras se dirigía a Hermione:

-Buenos días.-dijo pasivamente el hombre mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Hermione sintió un escalofrío mientras parpadeaba varias veces sin perder de vista al hombre.

-B-buenos día p-profesor.-dijo la morena mientras tartamudeaba. Ella pensaba que con todo lo ocurrido hacia un par de horas, Snape no le dirigiría la palabra.

-Creí haberle dicho que ya no era su profesor.-dijo el hombre tranquilamente devolviendo su mirada al periódico. La joven se sonrojó mientras tosía tratando de pasar el leve bochorno que le había dado.

-¿No hay nadie más despierto?-preguntó con cuidado mientras se sentaba a la mesa frente a Snape.

-Sí, ya la señora Weasley está despierta. Pero ella está en el lavandero.-dijo el hombre sin darle mucha importancia. Hermione se tensó levemente deparando que estaban completamente solos. ¿Y porque se sentí así? Ni idea, todo era tan confuso.-McGonagall…-comenzó a decir Snape con total tranquilidad.-quiere que le veamos en Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. –Hermione parpadeó varias veces, se le había olvidado que la profesora quería hablar con ellos.-Por lo tanto yo terminaré mi café, si usted quiere puede tomar la _red flu_ y adelantarse.-Hermione solo asintió mientras salía con paso torpe fuera de la cocina, sin darse cuenta que los ojos de Snape le miraban fijamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hogwarts/despacho de la profesora McGonagall

Hermione apareció en el despacho de la profesora de transformaciones. Y casi pisándole los talones apareció Snape. La estancia estaba completamente organizada, pero la profesora no se encontraba allí.

-Creo que será conveniente que tomemos asiento en lo que llega la profesora.-dijo Snape sin ningún efecto en su voz mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas frente al escritorio de McGonagall. Hermione obedeció sin rodeos mientras ocupaba la butaca al lado de Snape.

-¿Qué cree que quera saber la profesora?-dijo Hermione sin mirar a Snape. El hombre se movió levemente incomodo en la butaca mientras le contestaba con voz monocorde:

-Simplemente él porque estábamos tan lejos y no le dejamos indicación a nadie de que saldríamos.-Hermione solo asintió mientras oyó como la puerta del despacho de la profesora se habría con parsimonia.

-¿Ya están aquí?-dijo McGonagall en tono serio mientras caminaba completamente erguida hacia su escritorio. Deparo un momento en observar a ambos antes de tomar asiento y entrelazar sus dedos posándoles bajo la clavícula.

-Bien… ¿y qué les hizo pensar en salir sin avisar a nadie ayer?-espetó la profesora un poco cruda mientras mantenía el seño levemente fruncido.

-B-bueno…-comenzó Hermione tartamudeando pero Snape le cortó rotundamente.

-Primero Minerva, y que conste… La señorita Granger me ha ayudado últimamente y por agradecimiento decidí ayudarle, proveyéndole protección y apoyo en un asunto que tenía pendiente.-McGonagall frunció el seño mientras se echaba hacia delante para poder enfocar mejor a Hermione. La joven se había puesto pálida como un papel.

-¿Y se pudiera saber qué asunto era ese señorita Granger?-dijo McGonagall sin despegar la mirada de la chica.

-B-bueno… como usted sabe… mis padres… ellos…bueno… tenía que regresarles a Londres y devolverle la memoria. Lo tuve que hacer por la guerra y porque tenía miedo en que les buscaran y le mataran…-Hermione comenzó a sollozar.-Y-y y-yo… tenía que hacerlo… mandarles lejos… protegerles…-y la voz se le quebró totalmente rompiendo en un llanto desesperado. La profesora cambio su rostro seco y severo por uno de empatía y compasión. Rodeo el escritorio y abrazó amorosamente a la morena.

-Descuida Hermione…-dijo la mujer con voz dulce mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.-Es solamente… bueno… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Así hubiéramos estado más tranquilos.-dijo la profesora mientras miraba con amor y ternura a su mejor alumna. Snape no dijo nada solo se limitó a rodar los ojos. Después de unos minutos en los cual la morena termino calmándose McGonagall se dirigió a Snape.

-Severus…-dijo la mujer totalmente sería.-A ti nada más se te ocurre aparecerte en Puerto Rico. ¿Sabes cómo nos enteramos? Uno de tus ex compañeros de bando opuesto les reconoció mientras comían en la cafetería. Tuviste suerte de que no les hiciera daño… Severus…-dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba y tomaba del asiento un pergamino totalmente enrollado y se lo tendía bajo la mirada atenta de Hermione.

-Es del Ministerio de Magia.-dijo la bruja.-Están pidiendo que asistas a una vista en el tribunal mañana en la mañana.-dijo la mujer un poco preocupada.-Te lo advertí Severus, te dije que no salieras pero tu terquedad siempre aflora ¿no?..-Snape miró la citación mientras la ponía con total tranquilidad en su capa de viaje. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, en la pasada guerra le había tocado asistir… pero esta vez tenía mucho a su favor. El siempre estuvo a órdenes de Dumbledore y Potter le había limpiado parte del camino el día en que terminó con el bicho raro de Voldemort.

-Allí estaré…-dijo el hombre mientras se paraba con parsimonia del asiento.

-¿Y ya todos saben que el profesor sigue con vida?-preguntó Hermione en voz baja mientras miraba con tristeza a su ex profesora.

-Sí, salió en el profeta de esta mañana. Todos saben que Snape sigue con vida.-Hermione miró a Snape y este escondió su mirada tras el velo de cabello color azabache. Hermione suspiro mientras se levantaba.

-Es mejor que regresen a la madriguera.-dijo McGonagall mientras le tendía una maseta llena de polvos flu a Hermione y a Snape. Cada uno tomo su puñado mientras entraban a la chimenea y uno a uno desaparecía ante la mirada atenta de McGonagall.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera Hermione esperó a que Snape saliera de la chimenea para embaucarle.

-Yo le acompañaré mañana.-dijo con total seguridad mientras Snape le miraba con seño fruncido.

-No pretendo enviarle a esa fosa de leones Granger.-dijo Snape mientras daba dos pasos pero Hermione se le paró de frente impidiéndole que siguiera su camino.

-Aunque no quiera allí estaré. Yo fui quien le salve, debo de estar allí…-dijo la morena con los brazos en jarras.

-Entiéndalo de una vez, aunque me haya salvado no implica más que complicar más todo. La interrogarían a usted y el porqué de su acción. ¿Sabe usted él porque me salvo?-dijo Snape en tono bajo mientras acercaba su ceñudo rostro al de la morena. Hermione negó con la cabeza.-Ve… si usted no sabe… yo menos. El Ministerio quera que usted hable y testifique el porqué. Potter y Weasley también tendrán que ir a testificar a favor o en contra. Lo cual no me importa porque realmente mi vida es un desastre. Yo debía haber muerto en ese instante Granger así el mundo tendría un estorbo menos.

-Usted no es ningún estorbo.-dijo Hermione fuera de sí.-Usted es un hombre de alto calibre, es usted un héroe.

-¿Héroe? Quiero ver cuando le diga eso al Ministro. Granger… yo soy un maldito ex mortífago. Tiene usted idea de lo que implicaba esto.-dijo el hombre mientras levantaba su manga dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa. Hermione ni se inmuto y le mantuvo la mirada.

-¿Y qué? Lo era por simplemente obtener información. Usted estaba en el bando de Dumbledore.

-Lo estaba y lo he estado.-dijo Snape.-Pero le aseguro que tendré más de la mitad de la población mágica en mi contra.

-Pero hay pruebas a su favor.-dijo Hermione con gran molestia.

-Y hay a mi contra.-dijo Snape mientras alzaba la voz totalmente fuera de sí. -Compréndalo por una vez Granger, mi destino era el haber muerto esa madrugada y usted se interpuso en mi camino… ¿porque lo hizo?-dijo Snape mientras tomaba a Hermione por los antebrazos y la obligaba a mírale. La morena se tensó ante el contacto y sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse.-Diga tan solo el porqué de ser la mujer que se interpusiera en mi muerte. ¿Por qué usted Granger? Siempre tiene que ser la salvadora del mundo… debió haberme dejado morir.

-¡Nunca!-dijo Hermione mientras dos gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

-Debiste haberme dejado morir…-continuo Snape fuera de sí mientras zarandeaba a la muchacha. Hermione emitió un gritito ahogado de dolor, Snape le apretaba fuertemente.

-Suélteme…-dijo Hermione entre sollozos.-Me hace daño. Snape continuaba reacio a soltarle.

-¿Por qué Granger, porque?-seguía gritándole. La morena estaba desconcentrada. No sabía qué hacer. Miraba con profundo dolor las orbes negras de Snape.

-¡SUELTALA SEVERUS!-dijo la voz de la señora Weasley, que al oír los gritos de ambos se allegó a la sala. El hombre le soltó bruscamente mientras le miraba con el seño molesto y salía como un torbellino de la estancia dando un portazo a la puerta de su cuarto. Hermione se derrumbo en el suelo de rodillas mientras continuaba sollozando. La señora Weasley se acercó y la abrazo con suma dulzura mientras el acariciaba el cabello. Hermione estaba destrozada.

-Tranquila mi niña… Snape tiene mucha presión es todo…-dijo la mujer mientras le daba una servilleta para que secar sus lágrimas. Hermione estaba llena de sentimientos encontrados, lo mejor sería salir a dar una vuelta y despejarse de todo.

-Señora Weasley…-dijo Hermione con voz apagada.-Saldré por unas horas a casa de mis padres… ¿no le molestaría?-la mujer negó mientras componía una hermosa sonrisa.

-No mi niña… vete… te hace falta.-Hermione solo asintió mientras se paraba del suelo miró hacia la puerta donde era el cuarto de Snape y con un dejo de tristeza desapareció de la estancia. Mientras en su ida dejaba a un confuso Snape que se reprendía mentalmente por lo animal que había sido.

_***SALUDOS SALUDOS! Pense que no me daría tiempo pero bueno jaja he aprovechado unos minutos antes de que terminara la clase de dibujo para terminar de escribir el capítulo jaja amo mis profesores ni cuenta se dan cuando estoy escribiendo en sus clases pero bueno… existen las inteligencias multiples… nada no quiero agobiarles con cosas de educación ni nada de eso, he cumplido esta misión. Jajja ahora vamos a sus reviews que me muero por leerlos… jajaj Espero que les guste el chap, dejemen sus opiniones, maldiciones y todo eso. Se acepta todo y cada uno de ellos. Y me despido hasta mañana mis queridos lectores… Con amor Lucy Potter ;)**_


	12. Capítulo 11 Confusiones

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Explicación a McGonagall y una citación.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Ruth: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, que bueno que te guste la historia y la sigas leyendo. *YAYA! :D jaja mis saludos y respetos Lucy Potter y espero escribirte pronto…

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Confusiones **_

13 de Mayo de 1998 La Madriguera

-_Maldito infeliz de mierda._-se decía mentalmente Snape mientras se restregaba el rostro con las manos.-_No lo puedo creer… ¿en que estabas pensando Severus? ¡EN QUE DIABLOS!-_Snape se sentó en la cama totalmente confuso. Últimamente su cerebro no funcionaba con total claridad y todo tenía un nombre… Hermione Granger. Esa mujer, esa mujer…-suspiró pesadamente mientras deslizaba sus manos con delicadeza por su rostro hasta llegar y posarlas cruzadas bajo su mentón. Esa chica era la causante de todo. Era quien le había salvado después de que Nagini le mordiera en la casa de los gritos, fue quien le donó la sangre que ahora corría por sus venas. Fue quien con tristeza y amargura le abrió su corazón para confiarle que había des memorizado a sus padres. ¿Y quién era el para que ella le confiara sus más íntimos secretos? Simplemente durante todo este tiempo siempre habían sido profesor y alumna y nada más… Pero… ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba últimamente? Se había dado cuenta de que la joven se bloqueaba cuando estaban cerca, tartamudeaba y con simpleza se molestaba o simplemente lloraba como lo había hecho anteriormente. Dio un golpe en la cama mientras recordaba la machista actitud que había tenido minutos antes con la chica. Nunca había deseado que le dieran un Avada hasta ese momento… pero… ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? Sí, le preocupaba y todo por el hecho de que era una mujer. Pero Hermione no era una mujer cualquiera… no… no lo era. La chica es toda una mujer realizada en cuerpo de chica. Snape sonrió mientras recordaba el alegre rostro de Hermione la noche en que cenaron juntos. No pelearon, no se insultaron y fueron capaces de montar una conversación normal y pasiva como si se conocieran de años. ¡Pero si se conocían de años! Pero no como personas cercanas.

Comenzó a rememorar el rostro de Hermione, sus ojos color miel siempre grandes y brillantes. Sumamente despiertos y juguetones, su piel medio bronceada, su cabello indomable riso de color marrón. Su delicado cuerpo…Snape movió negativamente la cabeza en total reprobación. ¿Qué le motivaba en pensar así de su ex estudiante? Y de momento le chocó en el pensamiento el rostro destrozado y dolido de la morena ante su insensata actitud. La rabia le invadió nuevamente mientras pateaba la mesita de noche. Porque nunca pensaba antes de actuar. Porque tenía que ser tan malditamente impulsivo. Sabía que le debía una disculpa a la morena. Suspiro mientras se percató en el pergamino que estaba en el suelo. Lo tomó y comenzó a leer:

_Estimado Sr. Snape_

_Durante la noche de hoy se nos dio la noticia de que usted continuaba con vida. Es menester que asista al Ministerio de magia este 14 de Mayo a las 8:00 am. en el piso 20 en la oficina del Ministro de Magia, para tomar unos acuerdos necesarios y la discusión de unos asuntos pendientes. _

_Se le solicita sea puntual y asita a la reunión en la cual se discutirá unos puntos de suma importancia._

_Cordialmente,_

_Jacqueline Rawlins _

_Secretaria del Ministro de Magia _

Snape dobló con delicadeza el pergamino mientras lo ponía en la mesita de noche. Salió de su cuarto y se decidió ir hacia donde se encontraba la señora Weasley. La mujer al verle llegar frunció el seño molesta mientras con la varita seguía haciendo el desayuno. El hombre pasó la vista por la estancia y se dio cuenta de que Hermione no estaba.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Granger?-dijo Snape con voz tranquila mientras era fulminado por Molly.

-Ella salió.-le espetó la mujer mientras ponía las manos en jarras.-Pensabas que se quedaría aquí después de ese acto de maltrato dado de su ex profesor y al hombre en que le salvó la vida dos veces.-le espetó con ira mientras se ponía completamente roja. Snape simplemente bajo la cabeza, la mujer tenía completamente la razón.

-Solo vine a pedirle mis disculpas… no fue mi intención…

-A mí no me debes las disculpas, ahórratelas para cuando Hermione regrese.-le interrumpió la mujer mientras se daba la vuelta a continuar con el desayuno. Snape dio un hondo suspiro y se dio la vuelta. Necesitaba salir, tomar aire y relajarse. Tenía que pensar, que sería lo que le diría a Granger cuando regresara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione decidió despejar su mente yendo a visitar a sus padres. Tenía mucho de que compartir con ellos. Estuvo alrededor de dos horas hablando de algunos puntos que sus padres no sabían sobre la guerra y Hermione decidió decirles la verdad de todo, incluyendo el que les borro la memoria. Después de una pequeña pelea entre ella y sus padres, ellos pudieron entender el porqué de la situación.

-De todas maneras no debiste habernos hecho Hermione, por lo menos debiste avisarnos o algo.-dijo su padre un poco decepcionado.-Pero si así era la única manera, pues te lo agradezco.-Hermione abrazó a su padre amorosamente mientras derramaba lágrimas de agradecimiento por haberles tenido con vida.

-Herms…-dijo su madre con delicadeza.- ¿tienes hambre? Deberías comer algo…-Hermione solo asintió mientras su madre le traía unas galletitas de chocolate con un vaso de leche.

-¿Y Ron?-preguntó de repente el padre de Hermione. La chica se atragantó ante la pregunta.

-En el trabajo con su padre.-dijo Hermione después de haberse tranquilizado tomando una gran cantidad de leche.

-Bueno… y…

-¿Y qué?-preguntó Hermione totalmente seria, su padre decidió dejar por zanjado el tema mientras le decía:

-¿Y ya sabes lo que vas a hacer ahora, con tu futuro?

-Estoy pensando en la pedagogía.-dijo Hermione mientras le daba un mordisco a la galleta.-Me gustaría volver a Hogwarts.

-¿Enserio? Vaya… eres la primera que desea ser maestra de nuestra familia ¿verdad Jane?-La madre de Hermione asintió con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija.

-¿Y ya tienes idea de la materia que quieres impartir?-Hermione negó mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No creo que sea maestra de Transformaciones, ahí está McGonagall. De Herbología la Profesora Sprout dijo que su vacante se la sedería a Neville. Historia de la Magia, está el profesor Binns… adivinación Trelawney y esta materia nunca me ha gustado… Pociones esta el Profesor Snape…-al mencionarle se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Snape… ese hombre la traía descolocada desde que le había salvado y todo se había terminado de descolocar cuando le invitó a salir.

-¿Hermione te encuentras bien?-preguntó su madre mientras se acercaba a la chica con delicadeza. Hermione asintió levemente mientras intentaba luchar por las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Sí… solo que… recordé que tenía algo que hacer esta tarde…-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba con parsimonia del sofá bajo la curiosa mirada de sus padres.-Lamento no haberme quedado más tiempo… pero si me necesitan me pueden llamar al celular. O sino simplemente envíenme una lechuza.-Sus padres solo asintieron mientras la joven los abrazaba y luego de una leve sonrisa Hermione desapareció frente a sus ojos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione apareció en el patio de la madriguera. Necesitaba hablar con Snape, fuera lo que fuera y pensara lo que pensara; la chica iba totalmente decidida a hablar con él. El incidente de la mañana continuaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza y de solo pensar en ello se le hacía un vuelco el corazón. Tal vez ella no tenía idea alguna del porque le había salvado, pero ella sentía una extraña conexión con ese hombre… acaso… ¿acaso se estaba enamorando de él? Hermione sonrió ante la idea, podía ser posible que ella sintiera algo por Snape. Si aduras penas habían compartido una cena y no hacia casi tres horas Snape casi le cae encima. Sin saber cómo sus pies le habían llevado a la puerta principal de la madriguera. Tocó tres veces y la señora Weasley apareció a la puerta.

-¡Hermione regresaste! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó la mujer mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle pasar. Hermione entro mientras asentía levemente.

-¿Se encuentra el profesor Snape?-dijo Hermione con calma mientras Molly fruncía levemente el seño.-El está en su cuarto. Regreso unos minutos antes de que llegaras.-Hermione solo asintió mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de Snape. Pensaba en cómo se podría encontrar con el hombre, y… ¿y si Snape no quería hablar con ella? Su corazón se encogió levemente pensando en eso.

-Hermione…-dijo Molly mientras ponía la cesta de la ropa en el mueble más cercano. Hermione le prestó completa atencion.-Ron me pidió que te dijera que quería que salieras con el esta noche.-Hermione palideció un poco. ¡Ron! Acaso se había olvidado del pelirrojo. Es que desde que se habían dado el último beso en la madriguera no había cruzado palabras con él. Se sentía culpable de solo pensar en ello, pero es que ella no le veía casi en ningún momento. Era como si se hubiera desaparecido. ¿Era posible olvidarse de la persona que amaba hacia ya casi una década en más o menos un mes? Estaba confusa. Molly le miraba un poco contrariada y Hermione parpadeo varias veces antes de decir:

-¿A qué hora?-pregunto un poco tímida haciendo sonreír con ternura a la señora Weasley.

-Me dijo que cuando saliera del Ministerio con Arthur.-Hermione simplemente asintió mientras salía sin mirar a la señora Weasley. Su cabeza daba vueltas, tenía el corazón y sus sentimientos completamente nublados. Caminó con paso firme y fúnebre hasta quedar frente al despacho de Snape. Suspiro mientras levantaba con calma el puño para tocar a la puerta. Toco tres veces, no muy alto ni tampoco bajito, ciertamente lo justo y necesario como para que el hombre deparara que alguien estaba a su puerta. Snape oyó los débiles toques y pudo presentir de quien se trataba. Se acercó con calma a la puerta y cuando abrió la puerta su corazón se encogió al ver a Hermione frente a él. La chica le miraba directamente a los ojos mientras él se había quedado paralizado en el marco de la puerta. Hermione miro disimuladamente por encima del hombro de Snape dándole a entender que quería entrar. Con un movimiento ágil Snape se salió del marco dándole entrada a su cuarto. Hermione nunca había entrado al cuarto de Snape y sonrió delicadamente al ver la gran organización que tenía el hombre en su cuarto. Los colores verdes, plata y negro eran los más vistos en la estancia. Snape cerró la puerta mientras observaba como Hermione pasaba su vista por el cuarto. Con un vago movimiento de varita Snape conjuró un _Muffliato_ y caminó hasta quedar muy cercano a la chica. Hermione estaba completamente despaldas a él y gracias a esto pudo notar con delicadeza el cuerpo de la chica. Observó con mirada inquisitoria y grácil el cuerpo delgado de la joven. Se permitió darse el gusto de mirarla con delicadeza. Hermione sintió que alguien la miraba y con delicadeza se volteo para quedar frente a Snape. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, diciéndose miles de cosas y a la vez sin decirse nada. Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio, simplemente mirándose uno al otro. Estaban solo a un paso de distancia, muy cerca para ser creíble. Nunca habían pensado en estar tan cerca como le estaban en ese momento. Snape fue el primero en hablar para romper el tenso silencio que se había esparcido por la estancia.

-Hermione…-dijo Snape con voz tranquila y arrastrada, pero totalmente clara. La morena se tenso al oír su nombre en boca de Snape. Era la primera vez que el hombre le llamaba por su nombre. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se pararon mientras sentía como el corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente. –Hermione…-continuo Snape con voz dulce.-Lamento mucho lo de esta tarde. Yo simplemente no pensaba lo que asía. No sé si me entiendas… pero esto ha sido mucho en tan poco tiempo. Es todo tan confuso que no sé ni él como estoy aquí. Simplemente si pudiera tener mi mente clara para pensar pudiera darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Ya creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no soy una persona totalmente sumisa y a todas estas mi temperamento es sumamente fuerte…

-Te entiendo completamente.-dijo Hermione en tono bajo pero audible para Snape.-Para mí es todo igual de confuso.-dijo la morena mientras posaba una temblorosa mano en el ante brazo de Snape. El hombre se tensó ante el repentino toque.-Y creo… que no te conozco lo suficiente como para juzgarte. Simplemente puedo decir que eres un poco más que conocido…

-¿Cómo que un poco más que conocido?-pregunto Snape en voz baja mientras levantaba una mano temblorosa hacia la mejilla de la morena. Hermione cerró los ojos ante la repentina e inesperada caricia. Con sumo cuidado Snape acaricio la mejilla izquierda de la chica, le acariciaba con cuidado temiendo que se quebrara con el contacto de sus manos. La piel de la chica era totalmente suave y delicada. Sentía el calor que se le formaba en las mejillas a la chica y mientras la morena cerraba los ojos Snape sonreía de lado. –Hermione…-susurro Snape un poco más cerca de su rostro.

-Dime Severus…-¿Severus? De cuando acá Hermione le llamaba por su nombre, y la cosa era que le había gustado como había sonado su nombre en los labios de la chica. Toda su vida había odiado ese maldito nombre pero ahora, por una extraña razón le había gustado el cómo sonaba en sus labios.

-Perdóname…-dijo el hombre mientras continuaba delineando el rostro de la morena.-Perdóname por haberte herido esta tarde, y no tan solo esta sino en todas y cada una de las veces que te he hecho daño…-dijo Snape mientras se acercaba levemente a la morena. Hermione había abierto los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que nunca pensó ni imagino oír en su vida. El perdón de Snape retumbaba en su cerebro. Sus sentidos se bloquearon al visualizar como se encontraban uno frente al otro. Hermione podía ver con completa claridad el rostro de su profesor. El aliento del hombre al hablar le chocaba cálidamente en su rostro mientras ella quedaba hipnotizada por aquellas orbes azabache.

-T-te p-perdono…-logro articular la chica con voz torpe mientras parpadeaba sin creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo habían terminado de esa manera? Ni tenía una maldita idea de cómo habían llegado a estar así. Pero lo más irónico era que le gustaba. Hermione levanto una mano temblorosa para posarla en la mejilla izquierda de su antiguo profesor. La piel del hombre era suave al tacto, y al sentir el contacto con su mano las orbes negras se perdieron tras las cortinas de los parpados dándole a entender que agradecía y disfrutaba tanto como ella el contacto de su dulce y suave piel. Sin saber cómo se fueron acercando poco a poco. Hermione sentía el cálido aliento de su ex profesor de pociones sobre sus delgados labios. Sintió un cosquilleo en ellos al rozarlos con los del hombre. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y cuando pensó que se besarían un toque en la puerta les hizo salir del trance en que se encontraban. Snape con un deje de fastidio deshizo el _Muffliato_ y abrió la puerta. En ella estaba parado Arthur Weasley y al deparar que Hermione estaba dentro de la estancia miro extrañado tanto al hombre como a la muchacha. Pero no le dio mayor importancia y se dirigió hacia Snape.

-Snape-dijo Arthur mientras miraba un poco confuso al hombre.-McGonagall quiere te espera en la sala.-Snape asintió sin mirar a la morena salió rápidamente Hermione cruzo una vergonzosa mirada con el señor Weasley mientras salía y cerraba tras sí la puerta del cuarto de Snape. Sin dejarle momento alguno para que el señor Weasley le preguntara que hacía en el cuarto de Snape, salió como alma que corre el diablo hacia la sala.

-Según un recado que nos llego hace una hora, los Mortífagos lanzaron una amenaza a tu contra.-dijo Minerva mientras deparaba en Hermione.-Hermione…-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y Snape se volteaba para enfrentarse con la morena. Las mejillas de la joven se prendieron cuando miro a su profesor. De solo pensar que estuvieron a un palmo de besarse…-Hermione-la voz de McGonagall le interrumpió el pensamiento.-Le estaba indicando al profesor Snape que han lanzado una amenaza de muerte a su persona. Al parecer no le ha sentado del todo bien al bando contrario la lealtad de Snape. Por lo tanto mañana cuando asista al Ministerio, tendrá que ser escoltado por algún miembro de la Orden. Y créame que estaré yo allí presente.-dijo la mujer mientras miraba con seriedad a Snape mientras este componía una mueca de disgusto.

-Minerva, creo que yo solo puedo cuidarme…

-Ni lo sueñe, si tan solo le dejo por un minuto es capaz de llegar a la luna en menos de un parpadeo.-dijo la mujer con tono serio.-Eso es lo que vamos a hacer… mañana será escoltado por dos Aurores y yo personalmente le acompañare al Ministerio.- Y sin decir nada más McGonagall se despidió y salió a toda prisa de la estancia dejando solos a Snape y a Hermione. Pero el momento de soledad se vio completamente opacado cuando un joven de pelo rojo y pecas graciosas se apareció en la estancia.

-Hermione…-dijo Ron mientras se acercaba con alegría a la morena y le daba un gran abrazo.-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. –Hermione se tenso en los brazos de su amigo. Snape miraba la escena con fastidio mientras inconscientemente serraba una de sus manos en un puño.

-¿Ya estás lista?-dijo el pelirrojo mirándole con rotunda emoción.

-¿Lista?-dijo Hermione un poco confusa.

-Sí, vamos a salir… ¿no?-Hermione parpadeo un par de veces cuando cayó en cuenta de que era totalmente cierto. Ron le miro un poco confuso y ella logro articular un sí muy bajo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color rosa.

-Vamos… no hay tiempo que perder.-dijo Ron mientras la agarraba de mano y la arrastraba fuera de la estancia. Hermione se volteo para poder ver a Snape pero este les daba la espalda. Su corazón se quebró ante tal acto y no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para zafarse del pelirrojo y con una mirada de tristeza desapareció tras el marco de la puerta dejando a un confuso y desencajado Snape con el corazón hecho pedazos.

*Vaya vaya otro capítulo más… este capítulo es el comienzo de algo lindo… awww Snape, Snape Snape… (Suspiro) ya que si sigo pensando en este hombre se me sale la baba jajaja, ¿Qué tal le ha gustado? ¿Qué han pensado ha sido bueno o malo? Pueden dejar sus reviews para mí es el pago de estar frente a la computadora por lo menos 2 horas en el día y el de pensar en Severus y Hermione las otras 22 horas del día… así que si quieren y me dejan sus reviews seré la mujer más feliz que piza tierra… Espero leerles pronto y contestarles sus reviews… Nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo SALUDOS! ;D


	13. Capítulo 12 Confrontaciones

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Salida de Ron y Hermione.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia y a todos que leen la historia.

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Confrontaciones **_

13 de Mayo de 1998

Hermione era arrastrada literalmente fuera de la casa por Ron. La joven estaba tan confusa que ni tenía fuerza de voluntad para detenerse. Solo pensaba en que estuvo a punto de besar a Snape… y lo raro de todo es que el también la iba a besar. Pero… aún más le sorprendió el saber que odio el momento en que Arthur Weasley entró y opacó el momento. Sentía en sus labios el cosquilleo por la sensación de haber tenido casi sobre ellos los finos labios de su profesor de pociones.

-Herms…-dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se paraba frente a ella. La joven tardó en concretar todo mientras miraba a Ron un poco despistada.

-¿Sí?-contestó un poco confusa, la visión que tenía de frente era totalmente opuesta a lo que quería ver en ese momento. Quería ver unos ojos color azabache, no unos azul celeste, quería ver una cabellera de color azabache, no una pelirroja, quería ver esa nariz perfilada, no una nariz corriente, quería ver esos labios finos y atrayentes… en fin quería y anhelaba dentro de su ser tener a Severus Snape frente así y no al pelirrojo de Ron.

-Quiero llevarte a caminar por Londres Muggle.-dijo Ron con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.-Me gustaría hablar contigo, hace tiempo que no estamos juntos…

-Ron… para hablar podemos hacerlo aquí.-dijo la morena mientras Ron le miraba confuso.

-Pero… tu le dijiste a mamá que saldrías migo.-dijo Ron un poco confuso y dolido.

-Sí Ron, pero si es para simplemente hablar, hablar se puede hacer donde sea ¿no?-dijo la morena un poco molesta. Ron frunció el entrecejo mientras ponía las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Hermione?-dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a la morena.-Yo te gusto, tú me gustas… ¿Qué pasa que no quieres salir conmigo?

-Yo…-dijo Hermione un poco descolocada.-A mí no me pasa nada Ron.-dijo Hermione con un poco de dolor en la voz. La actitud que estaba tomando el pelirrojo en esos momentos no era la mejor. El chico suspiro levemente mientras se restregaba las manos por el rostro.-Es por el verdad…-dijo Ron con voz dolida señalando hacia la Madriguera.

-¿Es quien Ron?-la pregunta le había tomado fuera de base.

-¿Es por Snape verdad?-dijo Ron un poco molesto.-Con el si puedes salir sin avisarle a nadie. Con el si puedes cenar. Y con el si puedes llegar a las tantas de la noche…

-Ron…-comenzó a decir Hermione en tono de advertencia.

-No, claro… por el darías la vida… si le has devuelto de la vida y le has donado de tu sangre eso es lo único que falta que des por el ¡LA VIDA!-dijo Ron completamente molesto y dolido.

-Ron…yo…

-¡NO! Hermione no lo vez… es que no sabes sumar uno más uno.-dijo Ron poniéndole dos dedos frente a sus ojos. La morena le miraba un poco extrañada y confusa.-Si no me amas…-dijo el pelirrojo mientras su voz se quebraba.-Sería bueno que me lo dijeras Hermione…. Y no me dejes pasar por un sufrimiento mayor.-dijo mientras ponía su rostro muy cercano al de la morena. Hermione se tensó la conversación que llevaba con el pelirroja no la veía venir ni en siglos.

-Ron… yo… yo te quiero…-dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Lo has dicho Hermione me quieres… pero no eres capaz de amarme.-dijo Ron mientras sus celestes ojos se ponían brillosos.

-Entiéndelo Ron, eres mi mejor amigo…

-¿Solo eso?-dijo el pelirrojo un poco molesto.-Solo tu mejor amigo con el cual te besas si te da la gana.-dijo Ron molesto mientras alzaba las manos al cielo.

-Yo no…

-Hermione…-dijo Ron con una mano en la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.-Lo que necesito es que entiendas… que yo no estoy para juegos.-dijo el pelirrojo con un suspiro. Hermione se molestó grandemente y le dijo casi en un grito:

-¡Y QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTA JUGANDO CONTIGO RON!

-No me grites así Hermione…-le advirtió el pelirrojo.

-¿NO? QUIEN FUE EL QUE COMENZO CON ESTA DISCUSIÓN.-dijo Hermione totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡YO NO SOY EL QUE ANDA UNOS DIAS DICIENDO QUE ME AMA Y OTROS REVOLCANDOSE CON OTRO!-dijo Ron molesto mientras encaraba a Hermione. Esto último hizo sacar el genio de la chica.

-¿Y CON QUIEN OTRO ME REVUELCO? ¡QUE YO SEPA NO SOY UNA PROSTITUTA PARA IRME REVOLCANDO RONALD WEASLEY!

-¡¿NO?-dijo Ron con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se pavoneaba ante Hermione.- ¿Y qué hacías en el cuarto de Snape?-dijo Ron completamente celoso y molesto. Las mejillas de Hermione se prendieron en un rojo carmesí intenso y se lo adjudico a la gran pelea que estaba teniendo con el pelirrojo.

-Lo que yo haga o no en el cuarto de Severus no es de tu incumbencia…

-¿Ahora le llamas de tú? De Severus…-dijo Ron con un deje de fastidio.

-¿Y qué? Le puedo llamar como quiera.-dijo Hermione molesta pero tratando de recomponerse.-Y si tanto te molesta solo tienes que voltear el rostro y no ver nada.-dijo Hermione con los brazos en jarras.

-Ahora estas de su parte…

-Siempre lo he estado.-dijo la morena con seño fruncido.-Y siempre lo estaré.

-¡Pero Hermione el era un mortífago! ¡LA MANO DERECHA DE VOLDEMORT!-dijo Ron con desesperación.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste ERA un MORTIFAGO.-dijo la morena mientras mantenía la cordura.-Y escúchame bien el solo estaba ahí porque Dumbledore se lo pidió y lo sabes.-Ron suspiro molesto mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Está bien Hermione… esto se acabo. No quiero saber más del asunto.-dijo Ron zanjando el asunto.-Solo te pido que entres en razón y por lo que veo estas demasiado de ciega como para verla.

-Pero… ¿Qué te crees Ronald?-dijo Hermione completamente molesta. El pelirrojo solo la miro con dolor en los ojos y le dijo.

-Que tu y Snape sean felices.-y diciendo esto desapareció dejando a Hermione en medio del patio de la madriguera. La cólera y el dolor que sentía era tanto que casi se quiebra los dientes de tanto apretarlos.

-¿Qué Snape y yo seamos felices?-dijo Hermione a la nada molesta.- ¡DE DONDE DIABLOS CREES QUE SACAS ESO RON!-gritó Hermione al aire como si el pelirrojo pudiera oírle. ¿Snape y ella juntos? No lo creía. Se dejo caer sobre el césped recién mojado por la llovizna que había caído unas horas antes. Se permitió llorar abiertamente y sin tapujos. Había peleado por ron por sus malditos celos. Pero de algo se había dado cuenta durante esos momentos, tanto tiempo con un remolino de emociones indefinidas y ese fue el punto culmínate para deparar en todas ellas… Ella, Hermione Jane Granger estaba enamorada de Snape, de SEVERUS SNAPE. Estaba enamorada de su forma de ser, fría y grotesca en momentos pero delicada y caballerosa en otros. De sus repentinos cambios de humor, de las muecas que hacía con su rostro. De las pequeñas sonrisas que a veces dejaba escapar inconscientemente. De su piel suave y sedosa, de esos ojos y ese pelo lacio color azabache. De esos labios finos y rosados que le invitaban a besarle. De esa voz gruesa y varonil, que era digna de todo un bajista coral. Las lágrimas que había estado derramando se desaparecieron rápidamente en solo pensar en el. Inconscientemente alzó su mano derecha y la posó sobre sus labios. Estuvo a punto de besar a su ex profesor de pociones. Una leve emoción le invadió su ser y una gama de electricidad recorrió la boca de su estomago. Algo dentro de su ser precisamente en su alma y su corazón había despertado, sentía que sus pulmones se habían ensanchado y que el aire entraba con total naturalidad a ellos. Se sentía extasiada, su corazón danzaba y rebosaba de alegría mientras sus labios se movían dejando articular la palabra más hermosa que hubiera dicho en este mundo.

-Severus…-susurró Hermione mientras alzaba su rostro al cielo estrellado de la noche y daba un corto y enamorado suspiro. Serró los ojos imaginándose al hombre del cual extrañamente se había enamorado, con el hombre que extrañamente había tenido una conexión, con el hombre que invadía su cuerpo, su escancia. Con el hombre que solo horas o minutos antes le había llamado por primera vez por su nombre. Ambos lo habían hecho, sin rodeos sin tapujos. Simplemente dejándose llevar por lo que sentían. Ella tenía claro lo que sentía por él, pero… ¿el sentiría lo mismo que ella? Hermione abrió los ojos mientras caía nuevamente en sí. No todo sería fácil. Snape era un hombre mucho mayor que ella, simplemente podría pasar por su padre. ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a lidiar con un hombre mayor? Sí era por el… claro que lo estaba, lo quería… lo quería demasiado como para no hacerlo. Sonrió mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acomodaba su camisa. Y con una sonrisa hermosa camino hacia la Madriguera ignorando completamente que dos luceros azabaches le miraban desde una ventana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape se sentó en el sillón más cercano, ahora no sabía si temía por su vida o no. Tenía una amenaza por parte de sus "antiguos compañeros" y el Ministerio le pisaba literalmente los tobillos. Miró con celos como Ron arrastraba a la morena fuera de la sala de estar. Se acomodó mientras su mente regresaba a lo que minutos antes estaba haciendo. Estaba con Granger en su habitación dialogando y una extraña sensación le invadió. Fue como si al verla su corazón se hubiera entrelazado con el de ella. El impulso de besarla fue casi innato, era como si Hermione fuera la adicción más grande del mundo y le acabara de descubrir. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, y lo más extraño de todo era que lo había deseado, lo deseaba. Deseaba sentirle entre sus brazos, estrecharla, abrazarla, besarla. Se tensó en el sillón mientras su cerebro caía en cuenta… ¿Estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger? Y a su mente llegaron las palabras de Lily cuando estuvo a punto de morir.

_Tu corazón, está destinado a otro ser… a un ser puro, sin ataduras; ni pretextos, ni dolor alguno. A un corazón vivo y ardiente. A un corazón que al igual que el tuyo, no ha comprendido del todo cual es su destino. Pero con el tiempo sabrás que ese corazón te pertenece como una vez el tuyo me perteneció_…

¿Sería posible que Hermione sintiera algo por él? ¿Sería el verdaderamente capaz de amar a otro ser como le había dicho Lily? Se pasó las manos por el rostro mientras intentaba enfocar sus ideas. Pero últimamente su cerebro y su cuerpo solo pensaban en una persona Hermione Granger.

-Estas completamente fastidiado Snape.-se dijo a si mismo mientras suspiraba.

Hermione era una mujer joven, hermosa, delicada, decidida, con un futuro por delante. El simplemente era un maldito ex mortífago buscado por todos lados y su cabeza tenía precio. ¿Y además, que de atractivo le veía Hermione? Miró detenidamente su vestuario, en realidad necesitaba hacer un cambio con su aspecto. De momento oyó como los gritos de Ron y Hermione llegaban a donde se encontraba. Se paró con parsimonia del sillón mientras se acercaba con paso firme hacia la ventana. Pudo ver como Ron y Hermione se peleaban y como este dejaba a la morena plantada desapareciéndole en las narices. Snape sintió las ganas de matar al pelirrojo mientras veía como Hermione se derrumbaba en el suelo del patio. Su corazón se encogió al verle tan delicada y expuesta, pero decidió darle su espacio. La chica había tenido un día bastante movido emocionalmente. Primero el casi beso que se dan en el cuarto y la pelea con Ron. Ambos tenían y se merecían su espacio para pensar. De momento vio como la morena se paraba del suelo y con una linda sonrisa entraba a la Madriguera. Tal vez, solo tal vez mañana tendría la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella.

*YUPPPYYY! Otro Chapter más jajaja por fin por fin y por fin ya estos dos están cayendo en cuenta YA ERA HORA! Ajajajaja pero bueno que se va ha hacer ¿no? A veces se nos es difícil saber y entender nuestros sentimientos pero lo mas emocionante de todo es cuando deparamos en la causa de ellos. Ahora la parte que me gusta mucho sus reviews… los espero con ansias, por favor aunque sea solo un LUCY ESTAMOS AQUÍ LEYENDO TU FIC… eso me arí muy feliz. Y aprovechando en que estamos en la semana de Accion de gracias, quiero dar Gracias a Diosito por darme la oportunidad de escribir este fic, de hacer amigos como ustedes, de darme la vida y darme inspiración y creatividad para escribir toda esta nube de cosas locas que se forman en mi mente, por mi familia, mis amigos, compañeros y conocidos. Por todos aquellos que se han cruzado en mi vida en algún momento y por ustedes mis queridos lectores que están 100pre ahí apoyándome y leyéndome. ¡FELIZ DÍA DE ACCION DE GRACIAS!

Ahora los REVIEWSS ;)


	14. Capítulo 13 Visita al Ministerio

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Visita al Ministerio de Magia.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Ruth: Jajaj Saludos Rurth! Sip jaja cuando pensamos en Severus se nos sale la baba lol jajaj a (suspiro) Qué bueno que te gusta mi fic :D jaja no tengo tu correo pero si me lo envias en un mensaje te puedo avisar… Grax por tu comentario y qué bueno que te guste SALUDOS!

Carolinecerati: Jajja Saludos Crolinecerati! Si ya era hora que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían ¿no? Jajaja me imagino jaja con lo de tu clase de contabilidad… jajaj dito pero nada es parte de… yo he tenido regaños también por parte de mis profesores jajaj pero cuando ven que estoy asiendo un fancic y no les molesto en clase pues como que me dejan de lado jajaj ya soy un caso perdido. Si la universidad es… bueno ya sabemos jajaj y Grax por leer mi fic para mí siempre es un gran honor… SALUDOS!

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Visita al Ministerio**_

14 de Mayo de 1998

Snape se levantó a las 5:00 de la mañana. Salió de entre sus sabanas con parsimonia mientras se limpiaba los ojos para poder ver mejor. Se estiró abriendo descomunalmente las manos y las piernas acompañando el acto con un gran bostezo de oso perezoso. Se levantó pesadamente y camino hacia el baño con paso arrastrado y un poco encorvado. Prendió la luz del baño, ya que los Weasley ya habían decidido poner electricidad en su casa y se paró frente al lavamanos. Tomó la pasta y el cepillo de dientes y comenzó a lavarse los dientes. Una vez terminada la tarea se enjugo el rostro y la boca y deparó en su reflejo frente al espejo. No se veía del todo mal, a juzgar de cómo se veía hace dos semanas cuando estuvo frente a las manos de la muerte. Se permitió mirarse por primera vez con total detenimiento frente a un espejo. Siempre había tenido el complejo de que si era capaz de mirarse frente a él más de diez segundos se rompería. Pero por algo se sentía capaz de hacer ese sacrificio, de mirarse y apreciarse con total detenimiento por primera vez. Sus ojos azabaches brillaban tintineantes ante el choque de la luz del baño su nariz perfilada y prominente le daba un toque griego muy antiguo. Sus labios finos pero rosados le daban un toque sensual si sonreía de medio lado. Sus cejas no eran ni tan grandes ni tan delgadas eran lo suficiente como para hacer contraste con sus ojos y su cabello largo hasta casi los hombros le daba un aspecto medio juvenil. Para sus 43 años era todo un hombre bastante guapo, y nunca deparó en ello. Era delgado, sí pero no enclenque estaba en su peso ideal y gracia a las dos batallas y todo lo que tuvo que pasar durante ese tiempo su cuerpo se había desarrollado. Tal vez no era un tipo musculoso y con _sixpack_ pero en su cuerpo se notaban algunos músculos.

Después de apreciarse y quedarse perplejo ante lo que sus ojos veían se metió a la bañera con gracia mientras se recostaba en ella entre la espuma y el agua tibia. Cerró los ojos y la viva imagen de Hermione volvió a su mente. Esa chica lo tenía embrujado, lo había hechizado. No entendía realmente como ni donde había pasado simplemente había pasado. La imagino con esa hermosa sonrisa, como siempre que le veía y un extraño sentimiento de culpa le invadió. ¿Por qué no había ido anoche a consolarle cuando Weasley le había dado el plantazo? Pues sencillo sumamente sencillo… no quería darle sospechas a Hermione de lo que sentía por ella. ¿Pero a quien engañaba? Estuvieron a punto de besarse en su despacho. ¿No? ¿Hermione sentiría lo mismo que él? ¿Cómo, si fuera así… se había enamorado de él? ¿Qué era lo que ella veía en el que le cautivaba? Tantas preguntas dudosas y sin respuestas acudían a su mente. Movió la cabeza para no mortificarse mas mientras sonreía de medio lado. Hermione sí estuvo dispuesta a besarle… ¿sería posible que sintiera algo por él? Bufó, se sentía como un adolecente hormonado y enamorado… ¿enamorado él? ¿Severus Snape enamorado? Sí, así era como se sentía. Se sentía cautivado por Hermione, por toda ella. Desde su cabello enmarañado y salvaje, hasta la punta de las uñas de los pies. Le gustaba su mirada, esa mirada color miel melosa que le hacía estremecerse de solo mirarle. De esos labios finos y gráciles que sonreían sin ningún esfuerzo. De esa piel suave y libre. De ese cuerpo delgado pero refinado. De esa voz de mujer… voz de una pura alto. Si Hermione cantara esa fuera su voz… la de una alto. Sonrió como un estúpido mientras se quitaba el jabón y terminaba el baño. Se secó rápidamente mientras miraba por la ventana. Todavía debía ser como las 5:20 de la mañana.

Se vistió rápidamente con su habitual túnica negra. Mientras se daba el último vistazo en el espejo. Por primera vez se sonrió a sí mismo, se merecía una oportunidad como le había dicho Lily. Su vida había sido un maldito desastre desde que nació hasta casi su muerte. Lucho con tesón para lograr ayudar a todos dejándose así mismo para un lado, negándose para darle a todos un mundo mejor para enmendar sus errores de adolecente. Pero ya era tiempo de brindarse una oportunidad. El mundo le daba una oportunidad y la aprovecharía con creces. Nadie se impondría en su camino porque él era Severus Snape y el se merecía una oportunidad, si él se la daba a sí mismo el mundo se la daría a él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su alarma sonó con el habitual sonido de una chichará. Tanteo entre dormida y despierta para apagar la alarma. Después de dos o tres tanteos logró su cometido. Se estiró aun con las sabanas sobre sí y después de moverse dos o tres veces más en la cama decidió salir. Eran las 5:03 minutos de la mañana ese era el día en que Snape sería citado al Ministerio. Él le había literalmente "prohibido" ir allí, pero como ella era Hermione Granger… la insufrible Granger se iría con el por sus pantalones. El no podía prohibirle nada, las vistas eran públicas y nada de lo que él le dijera le haría cambiar de opinión. Ellos no eran nada ¿no? Pues no le podía prohibir nada. Después de tomarse su tiempo en prepararse, optó por ponerse un traje color azul cielo completamente enterizo sin diseños. El mismo era de tubito y le llegaba sobre las rodillas y para taparse los hombros se puso una torerita de color blanco que hacía un contraste delicado y muy bonito. Se calzó con unas zapatillas blancas y en su indomable cabellera risada se puso una cinta azul para terminar el contraste de su vestimenta. Se dio un último vistazo mientras se sonreía, había hecho una bonita combinación y tomó su bolsito, ese que tenía el hechizo expandible y con una hermosa sonrisa salió de su cuarto dejando en él a una Ginny completamente dormida.

Bajó la escalera rápidamente y pasando frente al cuarto de Snape se encontró al hombre saliendo de su estancia. Se miraron por un momento antes de que Hermione dijera:

-Buenos días… Snape.-dijo Hermione componiendo una tímida sonrisa. El hombre le miro como "escaneándole" de arriba abajo. Hermione sintió un leve escalofrío ante la reacción del hombre.

-Buenos días a ti también Granger.-dijo Snape sin ninguna emoción mientras terminaba de cerrar su puerta.- Está muy bien vestida. ¿A dónde piensa ir?-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa mientras Hermione tragaba hondo y suspiro pesadamente antes de contestarle:

-Yo… pienso acompañarle a la vista, señor.- dijo Hermione tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color rosa pálido y bajaba levemente la vista esperando una bronca de Snape la cual nunca llego.

-¿Y ya desayuno?-preguntó Snape mientras le hacía ademan para que ella pasara primero. Hermione parpadeo un par de veces un poco confusa mientras le contestaba que no con la cabeza. Snape sonrió de medio lado mientras entraban a la cocina.

-Pues creo que debemos desayunar… ¿no? A veces estas cosas burocráticas tardan horas.- ¿Sándwich de pavo?-pregunto el hombre mientras con su varita comenzaba a levitar los productos para realizar el desayuno. Hermione solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y asentir con la cabeza. La chica solo se limito a observar como Snape realizaba con gracia el desayuno. No pasaron ni siete minutos y ya tenían su sándwich de jamón de pavo y sus jugos de china.

-¿Y cómo le fue con Weasley anoche?-dijo Snape mientras daba un sorbo a su sándwich de pavo. Hermione se tensó mientras sus ojos se nublaban levemente. Snape se maldijo mentalmente por la metida de pata. La joven bajo la cabeza y la dijo con voz a pagada.

-Simplemente… me dejo.-dijo la chica.-Bueno… no éramos nada, solamente pues amigos pero…

-¿Ambos se gustaban no?-dijo Snape con cuidado mientras unos celos tremendos le invadían su ser. Hermione asintió levemente mientras comenzaba a jugar con el vaso de jugo.

-Pero nunca fuimos nada.-dijo la muchacha mientras intentaba esquivar la mirada.-Pero agradezco que sea así… no éramos compatibles.-Snape solo se limito a asentir mientras continuaba con su desayuno. No volvieron a decirse nada solo se limitaron a cruzar unas cuantas miradas durante el resto del desayuno. Cuando terminaron con un movimiento perezoso de la mano todo volvió a su lugar. Ya era las seis de la mañana y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por las ventanas de la cocina. Hermione y Snape se miraban en total silencio mientras el hombre le llamo en voz baja pero audible.

-Hermione…- y ahí estaba se encontraba llamándole por su nombre nuevamente. Hermione le miro un poco extrañada mientras esperaba lo que Snape le tenía que decir. –Creo… que… creo que… debemos hablar.-dijo mientras acercaba un poco más su silla a la de Hermione para quedar exactamente al lado de ella. Hermione se ruborizo. Su muslo quedaba a la par del de Snape mientras el hombre le miraba profundamente. Suspiro antes de continuar hablando.-Debemos hablar… de lo de ayer.-Y ahí estaba. Ella sabía que esa conversación vendría en cualquier momento, sabía que tanto ella como el debían hablar y pensar en el porqué de sus reacciones aquella tarde en la cual por poco y se besaban. Ella lo había analizado y le había dado vueltas y vueltas al asunto y su única conclusión fue que sentía algo por su profesor y ese algo era… amor. Pero… ¿el sentiría lo mismo que ella? A veces las mujeres nos ilusionamos o somos capaces de entregarnos a un ser con toda nuestra alma. Y más si ese ser es de quien estamos seguras es nuestra verdadera mitad. Pero Hermione tenía una pequeña duda antes de entregarse enteramente ya que no quería sufrir más. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente con el idiota de Ron y no quería crearse falsas ilusiones con Snape… ella había logrado amarle en tan poco tiempo ¿sería esa la señal de que este sería el hombre con el que compartiría su vida? Pero era Snape… era su antiguo profesor de pociones. Podía pasar por su padre y hasta los otros días casi le había despreciado en clases y todo eso. Pero él… él le había pedido disculpas y todo pero todo eso quedo en el pasado. Si la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad a Snape ¿Quién era ella para negarse a dársela también? A demás Snape era un hombre completamente realizado.

-Hermione.-dijo Snape con voz apacible para poder sacar a la morena de su trance.- ¿te sientes bien?-dijo Snape mientras deparaba que por un momento se había puesto pálida, la joven solo asintió. Snape se acercó un poco más, si era posible a la morena mientras agarraba una delicada mano en una de las de él. Hermione se sonrojo ante el acto y solo dirigió su mirada a los ojos azabaches del hombre que tenía de frente. –Hermione… tal vez… no sé el momento preciso para hablar… y mucho menos para decir lo que pienso…

_-¿Snape está nervioso?_-se preguntaba Hermione mientras miraba con extrañez la actitud de Snape. Al hombre le comenzaba a sudar la frente y estaba un poco nervioso. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando Snape en esos momentos? No tenía ni idea.

-Yo… en realidad no sé ni cómo empezar. Le he estado dando tantas vueltas que en fin ya no encuentro la coherencia y mi lado cognitivo y cognoscitivo de mi cerebro ya no me deja en paz.

_-¿De qué diablos está hablando? Ah… ya se… creo que he oído de eso términos alguna vez. Vaya Snape cogiendo clases de maestros muggles ¿ah? ¿Y qué rayos no te deja pensar bien?_

-Yo… en un principio pensaba que todo era irracional, incoherente… pero… creo que se puede hacer una excepción.-continuaba Snape nerviosamente mientras apretaba de vez en cuando la mano de la morena.

_-¿Excepción? ¡¿A qué? _–Hermione le miraba atentamente. Nunca en la vida había visto a Snape nervioso. Suspiro mientras le apretaba la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de él para darle ánimo para que hablara. El hombre le miró profundamente, Hermione tenía una leve sospecha pero… ¿acaso era lo que pensaba?

-Hermione yo…-y en ese momento entró por la cocina el famoso y increíble Harry Potter. El moreno se quedó paralizado en el umbral de la puerta observando con los ojos como platos tanto a Snape como a Hermione como las manos entrelazadas. Parpadeo un par de veces mientras intentaba concretar algo coherente. Mientras Hermione se ponía completamente colorada y las mejillas de Snape adquirían un tono carmesí muy llamativo. Ambos se soltaron rápidamente de manos mientras intentaban mirar a diferentes direcciones sin mirar directamente a Harry. Harry no dijo absolutamente nada, la imagen había sido suficiente como para perturbarle y no entender ni cuadrar nada. Con voz un poco tensa se dirigió a ellos:

-McGonagall me pidió que les dijera que ella está afuera con George y con Arthur para acompañarle a la cita de hoy.-dijo Harry un poco asustado y abochornado por haber interrumpido Merlín y Dios solo saben que. Snape se paró rápidamente de la silla y le respondió con firmeza sin que sonara completamente rudo:

-Gracias Potter… - y salió rápidamente fuera de la cocina. Hermione se paró y le siguió, cuando pasó al lado de Harry, el moreno le miro un poco extrañado mientras ella solo bajaba la vista y se limito a seguir el mismo camino por donde Snape había salido. Sin decirse nada, Hermione desapareció tras la puerta principal dejando a un confuso Harry intentando de descifrar esa extraña visión que había presenciado. El sinónimo de Hermione y Snape era igual a pelea y desacuerdos, pero con esa imagen su teoría de H+S=P se había cambiado totalmente a un H+S=?; mientras parpadeaba un par de veces para borrar de su mente la extraña escena se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto. Tal vez todo se lo había imaginado ¿no? Después de un turno tan abrumador como el de la noche, dando información y organizando la misma en el Ministerio. Le adjudicó lo visto a una visión fantasmal de su imaginación precaria por el sueño. Se dirigió a su cuarto y borrando toda señal de lo antes visto se recostó a dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Severus… Hermione…-dijo McGonagall saludándoles al verles llegar.-Nos apareceremos frente al Ministerio de Magia. ¿Ya sabes la dirección verdad Hermione?-la morena solo asintió mientras sacaba su varita.-Una vez aparezcamos allí entraremos, nos harán inspección y pasaremos a la sala asignada. Ya podemos irnos.- y con un movimiento de varita la mujer desapareció junto a George y Arthur. Hermione observo a Snape que le miraba con una mirada de tristeza y con un movimiento unísono de varitas ambos desaparecieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de haber llegado y pasado por la inspección tomaron el ascensor marcaron el piso 20 y en menos de lo que se canta el Himno de Hogwarts ya estaban en el piso. Era un corredor gigantesco en el cual se veía una hilera de puertas y bancos hasta el final. Hermione pasó la vista por todo el corredor mientras caminaba al lado de Snape tranquilamente.

-Esta es la oficina. Dijo Arthur mientras señalaba la placa que estaba debajo del 203 que decía Kingsley Ministro de Magia. Arthur tocó la puerta y rápidamente una mujer de unos 56 años les abrió la puerta dejándoles pasar.

-El ministro ya les está esperando.-dijo la secretaria.-Pueden entrar.-Todos entraron por la puerta señalada. La estancia no era del todo grande pero si espaciosa. Una mesa de roble estaba en medio de la estancia y alrededor de la mesa se podían contar unas 15 sillas del mismo material. La estancia estaba pintada de un gris claro y en las paredes se podían apreciar las pinturas de todos los Ministros de Magia que habían estado en ese puesto desde el principio. La estancia tenía unas matas decorativas muy atractivas y coloridas.

-¡Hola a todos!-dijo Kingsley.-Tomen asiento por favor.-Todos se sentaron a la mesa en espera de lo que Kingsley les iba a decir. –Severus…-comenzó el ministro con total naturalidad.-Ya sabes que recién descubierto tu verdadera identidad y a donde tenías tu lealtad se a suscitado muchos acontecimientos. Mucho de los Mortífagos capturados han pedido que se te realice unas vistas para encontrar causa para mandarte a Azkaban por haber participado de lo que ellos entendían, los movimientos de Voldemort. A todas estas se nos hace muy claro y seguro de donde estaba tu lealtad, ya que Harry nos dijo todo lo necesario la mañana en que finalizó la guerra. Pero la presión es mucha y para cumplir como todo aunque sepamos de donde estaba tu lealtad debes compadecer para que tu nombre sea limpiado y todos sepan con certeza la verdad.-Snape solo asintió dándole razón al ministro mientras este continuaba.-Para esto se te dará una citación para una vista en la cual tendrás que compadecer y si es posible traer testigo. Los Mortífagos darán su testimonio al igual que tú y tus testigos. El Wizengamot decidirá junto conmigo cual será tu futuro… pero a leguas sabemos cuál será el resultado. Pero para esto debes traer evidencia firme que demuestre él porque y el que te conllevo a estar en el bando de Voldemort.

-¿Se validarán los testimonios de recuerdos verdad?-preguntó Snape totalmente tranquilo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y posando los mismos entrelazados bajo el mentón.

-Creo que son testimonios que funcionarán… el ministerio puede evaluarlos y cerciorarse de que estos no son recuerdos modificados. Aunque sabrás que se te suministrara _veritaserum_ una vez te toque hablar.-Snape solo asintió.-Debes traer testigos, los que entiendas conveniente.

-¿Me permitirían traer el retrato de Dumbledore como testigo?-dijo Snape tranquilamente. Kingsley le miro un poco confuso y asombrado.

-¿El retrato de Dumbledore?...-dijo pensativo.-Sería la primera vez en la historia del Ministerio de Magia que un retrato vendría testificar. Debo de verificar eso. Aunque… yo no me opongo… pero puede que el Wizengamot lo haga. Pero no descartas nada en traerlo.-dijo Kingsley un poco confuso. Snape solo asintió mientras miraba a Hermione, la chica estaba callada y solo tenía ojos para el ministro. Estaba totalmente concentrada y de la nada la chica le habló al Ministro.

-Harry… Ron y yo podemos venir como testigos señor.-dijo Hermione tranquila.-Profesora McGonagall… Harry dejo los recuerdos que Snape le había dado en el pensadero del despacho del director. ¿Podríamos ir a recuperarlos?-dijo Hermione ahora mirando a su ex profesora.

-Claro… pueden entrar cuando quieran a ir a buscarlos.

-Bien…-dijo Kingsley mientras se paraba de su asiento.-Tengo otros asuntos pendientes. Hermione esperen las cartas del Ministerio citándoles para testificar.-La morena simplemente asintió mientras caminaba para quedar al lado de Snape.-Bueno esto es todo cualquier cosa les dejo saber.-El ministro salió de la oficina seguidos de todos ellos. Hermione se paró al lado de Snape el hombre se veía un poco tenso pero reflejaba seguridad y sin que nadie lo notara deslizó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Snape. El hombre miro de reojo a Hermione, la chica le sonrió de medio lado y ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron al ascensor agarrados de mano.

*Vaya vaya vaya… que casito ¿ahhh? Feliz día del Pavo y de Dar Gracias… por eso Doy muchas gracias por todo como dije en el capítulo anterior… Pero bueno ahora me voy corriendo a comerme mi pavito.. jaja y no por eso significa que me olvide de ustedes ni nada que ver.. Cuando regrese de esa rica cena que me tiene mareada. Cuando regrese de esa rica cena que me tiene mareada (menú: pavo asado con relleno de carne molida, pasas, aceitunas, gravy y cherris. Arroz con gandules y cantitos de jamón. Ensalada de coditos, manzanas en almíbar, guineos en escabeche, refresco y de postre un bizcochito de vainilla…MMMM….) quiero ver sus reviews… jajaja Gracias por todos los que me han dejado si no me equivoco he contestado cada uno de ellos y debo confesar que ME ENCANTA HACERLO! Jaja pero bueno aquí ya Snape y Hermione tienen un poco más de seguridad por lo que sienten… pero no los hago esperar y yo no me hago de rogar… NOS VEREMOS MANANA CON OTRO FIC SI ES POSIBLE! NOS VEMOS! SALUDOS A TODOS!


	15. Cap 14 Desasiendo obstáculos

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Visita al Ministerio de Magia.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Ruth: Si la cena estuvo muy buena :D si jaja intentaré no comer demasiado en las fiestas jaja y aunque me este muriendo del estomago no pienso dejar de escribir un capítulo. Debo de estar realmente muy mal como para no subir ninguno. Si ya te envié un tweet jajaja ya lo verás ;D con lo de Potter… si bueno en realidad estas cosas pasan. Cuando uno realmente desea hablar con ese alguien que tanto quiere o desea estar con él/ella ocurren estas cosas. Pero sí Snape lo odia por inoportuno pero que se va ha hacer jaja Saludos y nos vemos a la próxima.

Carolinecerati: Sí son super lindos… (Suspiro) jajaj grax por lo de acción de Gracias y felicidades a ti también SALUDOS!

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Desasiendo obstáculos **_

14 de Mayo de 1998

-_Necesito hablar contigo…_

_SS_

-¿Simplemente esto?-dijo Hermione mientras miraba una y otra vez la EXTREMADAMENTE corta carta. SS… pues claro ¿no? Son la iniciales de Snape… y su letra era inconfundible. Siete años de su vida tomando clase con él estaba cansada de ver esa hermosa caligrafía tanto en la pizarra como en una que otra corrección en sus ensayos. ¿Quería hablar con ella? ¡Pues claro! Esa mañana estaba tratando de decirle algo pero… ¿Qué era? Ni tenía la menor idea, pero… tenía una leve sospecha. ¿Sería acaso que Snape sentía algo por ella?... algo, ¿mínimo tal vez? Hermione paseo sus delicados dedos sobre el pergamino en donde reposaba la pulcra y delicada letra caligráfica de Snape en tinta negra. Sonrió como una tonta imaginándose como el hombre había intentado juntar el valor para escribirle esas tres sencillas palabras. Severus Snape era un hombre valiente y esforzado, eso ella lo tenía más que claro… pero no en todos los ámbitos tenía ese valor y fortaleza. Podía jurar que Snape le miraba con detalle a menudo, que se tensaba en ocasiones si ella por descuido le tocaba. Y el momento en que por poco se besaba… ¡Dios! Quien lo diría, si hubieran estado años atrás y le hubieran dicho que su corazón ciego dejaría plantado a Weasley por encapricharse y enamorarse de Severus Snape a la ciega… no lo creería. Tomo el pergamino y lo besó delicadamente mientras lo doblaba de la misma manera en que había venido y lo guardo dentro de un cofre debajo de su cama. Se miró en el espejo mientras se sonreía con delicadeza. Salió de su con esa sonrisa tonta que no deparó del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-Granger…-Hermione se tensó se volteo levemente, esa voz la reconocería aunque viajara al fin del mundo… pero… ¿Por qué Granger?-¿Le llegó mi carta?-dijo sin ningún sentimiento en la voz. Eso era lo más extraño que pudiera encontrar en Snape. En unos momentos era… ¿se podría decir… caballeroso, delicado? Y en otros… en otros era, como él había dicho… Muy Snape.

-Sí, la recibí. Pero creo que la respuesta ya la tiene contestada ¿no profesor?-dijo Hermione mientras cruzaba las manos a su espalda. Snape le miró un poco extrañado. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle a la chica que no era más su profesor?

-¿Y qué piensa al respecto?-pregunto Snape dejando pasar por algo el último comentario de Hermione.

-¿A caso no tiene la respuesta?-dijo la morena haciendo un gesto de ¿cómo que no es obvio? Snape parpadeo un poco confuso. Y luego miro a ambos lados del pasillo y se dirigió a la morena en voz baja.

-Aquí, no podremos hablar.-dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.-Y creo que eres demasiado de lista como para pensar y atar cabos sueltos Hermione.-dijo él mientras sonreía abiertamente.-Debes ya tener la idea ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Snape mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la morena. Hermione simplemente parpadeo mientras su espalda chocaba con la puerta y con un simple movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza se dirigió al profesor:

-¿y que sugiere que hagamos?-dijo Hermione.-Si saldremos deberíamos por lo menos avisar ¿no? No quiero una bronca de McGonagall como la última vez.-dijo Hermione un poco seria mientras recordaba la escena.

-Descuida.-dijo Snape mientras sonreía de lado.-Ya le avise a Kingsley que saldríamos.-Hermione parpadeo confusa.-Les dije que si hemos de tardar estaremos dando una vuelta y que no se preocuparan por nosotros, ya que estaríamos "buscando pruebas".-dijo Snape mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

_-¡Por Merlín y Dios y toda su estirpe! Snape… el temible SEVERUS SNAPE ¡LE HABIA GUIÑADO UN OJO!_-Hermione se sonrojo levemente mientras intentaba sacar las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Snape se le quedó mirando fijamente antes de decirle:

-Tienes una hora para prepararte. Te espero en el patio trasero de la Madriguera.-dijo el hombre mientras caminaba dejando a una estupefacta Hermione casi pegada a la puerta. La chica parpadeo varias veces mientras su cerebro intentaba decodificar la información.

-Profesor…-dijo Hermione con la voz un poco agitada. El hombre se paró rápidamente mientras se volteaba a ver a Hermione. -¿Y cómo debo ir vestida?-Snape sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

-Formal…-dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta para bajar las escaleras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione salió rápidamente a su cuarto a buscar entre sus trajes uno que fuera acorde con el momento. Snape le había dicho ¿formal? Que era lo que tenía el hombre en mente ni idea. Corrió y ojeo su ropero con rapidez hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Un traje de color negro azabache, del mismo color que Snape usaba en sus ropas con un delicado lazo a su lado izquierdo del mismo color del traje. Sonrió era un traje delicado no tenía mangas pero tenía unas tiras gruesas a ambos lados de los hombros, no tenía diseño. Simplemente era un traje muy delicado. Sonrió mientras lo ponía sobre la cama. Últimamente el cuarto de Ginny simplemente estaba lleno gracias a que ella se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el. Porque Ginny se pasaba fuera ayudando a Harry y a Ron en papeleos y todas esas cosas. Se dirigió a donde tenía sus zapatos y tomó unos abiertos delicados de color negro que tenían unas pequeñas tiritas de adorno en la parte frontal y un taco fino y alto. Los puso al lado de su cama y se dirigió a prepararse lo más rápido posible. En siete minutos ya estaba bañada y se había comenzado a vestir. ¿Qué arría con su cabello mojado e indomable? Sumamente sencillo, se haría un "mojadito" (esto es que se aplica en el pelo _mus_ o _Gel_ de pelo para darle firmeza a los risos con el pelo medio mojado). Se puso una delicada evilla en el pelo para agarrarse un lado del cabello y se maquillo sencillamente. Se puso los zapatos mientras se daba el último vistazo en el espejo, se sonrió por haber realizado un bonito trabajo. Tomó su ya aclamada cartera la cual con un leve hechizo la había pintado de negro y salió rápidamente de su cuarto. Miró su delicado reloj de pulsera, eran ya las 6:50 estaba a tiempo.

-¿Hermione vas a salir?-dijo Arthur Weasley con una sonrisa mientras se estrechaban la mano.

-Sí.-contestó Hermione un poco cohibida. -Saldré… si llego tarde les dejare saber.-dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione se despidió del hombre mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina de los Weasley que daba al patio trasero. A lo lejos pudo ver a Snape, algo le parecía extraño en el hombre. Mientras caminaba ella le observaba para identificar el cambio. El hombre estaba de espaldas y Hermione pudo ver la diferencia. Ya no llevaba la túnica negra… la había sustituido por… ¿por un gabán? Hermione no podía creerlo. Snape al oír los pasos de la joven se volteo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

-Estas hermosa.-dijo Snape mientras la escaneaba con la mirada haciendo que Hermione se sonrojase aún más.

-Y usted también.-dijo un poco cohibida. Snape estaba realmente guapo, tenía un set de pantalón y chaleco color azul marino una camisa blanca y una corbata de rallas de distintas tonalidades azules.

-Gracias. Ya era hora ¿no?-dijo el hombre mientras levantaba su vista para cerciorarse de que nadie en la Madriguera estuviera mirando.-Ya nos desasimos de los obstáculos ¿no?-dijo Snape mientras extendía su brazo para que Hermione se arrimara a él.

-Eso creo… Prof…

-Severus, Hermione… dime Severus.-dijo Snape mientras ambos caminaban alejándose de la Madriguera.

-Severus…-dijo Hermione mientras sonreía delicadamente mientras miraba el atardecer. -¿Y a donde vamos?-preguntó Hermione mientras el hombre se detenía para observarla.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres muy inquisitoria?-dijo el hombre con el seño graciosamente fruncido. Hermione se sonrojo mientras intentaba no parear sus ojos color miel con los azabaches del hombre. –Las sorpresas no se dicen Hermione.-Y diciendo esto Snape entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione y con un leve movimiento de varita desaparecieron del patio Weasley.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cambio de clima era evidente y Hermione abrió los ojos después de la aparición encontrándose con un hermoso panorama. Las luces y el bullicio invadían las calles y de frente pudo ver la torre Eiffel en toda su gloria. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de decir:

-¡Por Merlín, estamos en Francia!-Snape se rio con una sonora carcajada mientras agarraba a Hermione por la mano.

-Te dije que era una sorpresa.

Caminaron con gracia hacia llegar a la entrada de la torre. Pagaron la entrada y tomaron el ascensor para llegar al piso donde estaba el Restaurante _Altitude 95_. Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Snape le había traído a un restaurante de primera y se sentía tan mal por el hecho de que Snape tendría que pagar toda la costosa velada. Cuando llegaron a la entrada un mesero se les acercó y con un gracioso asentó francés-ingles se dirigió a ellos.

-Muy _buegnas_ noches mi _nogbre_ es Ignacio y _serée_ su _mesguro_ esta _nogche_, _pog favog_ ¿díganme a _nogbre_ está la _resgvación?_

-Severus Snape.-dijo el Snape mientras apretaba delicadamente la mano de Hermione.

-¿_Megsa paga_ dos? _Pog_ aquí…-dijo el mesero mientras los dirigía a una mesa apartada de las otras casi al final del restaurante y que la misma estaba pegada a las ventanas de vidrio donde se podía apreciar la hermosa vista de París. Snape movió la silla para que Hermione se sentara mientras la chica le agradecía en un susurro y Snape tomaba su silla frente a Hermione.

-Aquí _tenen_ la _cagta_ de la casa… cuando tengan en _megnte_ lo que vais a _pedig pogfavor_ _llamegmen_. –Y el mesero se fue dejando a Snape y a Hermione completamente solos. Hermione pasó la vista por el restaurante. Al parecer debía de ser muy caro el estar cenando allí, era muy hermoso a decir verdad. Snape abrió el menú mientras Hermione continuaba ojeando el restaurante.

-Hermione.-dijo Snape detrás del menú.-Si no observas el menú nunca comenzaremos a comer.-dijo Snape con voz delicada mientras pasaba la página del menú. Hermione tomó la carta mientras comenzaba a ojear la misma y el corazón casi se le sale por la boca de tan solo ver los precios.

-Descuide…-dijo Snape sin mirarle. -Créame… no quiero ser modesto pero tengo el dinero como para pagar esto.-Hermione solo asintió mientras intentaba coger lo más "barato del menú".

-¿Ya sabes lo que quieres pedir?-preguntó Snape mientras hacía a un lado el menú.

-Sí, una sopa de brócolis y agua. Para postre un cheese cake con fresa.-dijo Hermione mientras posaba sus hermosos ojos miel sobre los de Snape. El hombre asintió mientras llamaba al mesero y este tomaba la orden. Por unos minutos ambos se quedaron callados cada uno mirando algún punto indefinido en el gran restaurante y no fue hasta que Snape hablo con voz baja pero audible.

-Hermione…-comenzó Snape mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de morena Hermione posó sus ojos en los del hombre. –Yo… quería hablar contigo. Es que… estas últimas semanas yo… yo…

-¿Sí?-dijo Hermione mientras le apuraba para que dijera lo que ella tanto estaba esperando oír. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras agarraba delicadamente la mano de Snape. Por segunda vez en su vida Hermione pudo notar miedo en el rostro de Snape. No es que ella fuera a matarle o nada por el estilo simplemente estaba nervios. El hombre suspiro mientras reunía el valor necesario para seguir hablando.

-Hermione… se que puede sonar completamente absurdo y que puede que esto dañe "la pequeña relación" que hemos tenido durante estas últimas semanas. O tal vez digas que se me soltaron los tornillos… y créeme lo he pensado miles de veces…-Hermione le miraba atentamente mientras Snape se movía incómodamente en su silla.-Entenderé si no quieres volverme a ver el resto de mi vida… o simplemente si no quieres estar conmigo…

_-¿Un momento Snape está tratando de decir lo que siente por mí?-_Pensó Hermione mientras intentaba no pestañar ni gritar de la gama de sentimientos que sentía, no sabía si reírse, llorar o gritar… simplemente tenía que calmarse no veía el porqué de tanta emoción aun el hombre no le había dicho nada ¿no?

-Y… pues… yo…-Snape suspiro mientras tomaba ambas manos de Hermione y las encerraba entre las de él.-Yo… yo…

-¿Sí?

-Creó… que… creo que… creo que estoy… estoy…

-¿Sí?-dijo Hermione con el corazón a millón.

-_Segñores_ su comida.-dijo el mesero mientras rompía el mágico momento poniendo la comida en la mesa Snape miró con odio profundo al mesero. Siempre tenía que a haber una maldita interrupción. Hermione puso una cara de desilusión mientras el mesero le deseaba buen provecho y se marchaba de allí. Si no fuera porque estaban frente a una quincena de muggles Snape hubiera terminado en Azkaban por asesinato a un muggle en presencia de muggles. Comenzaron a comer sin decirse absolutamente nada. De vez en cuando o mejor dicho más de lo previsto, ambos intercambiaban miradas cómplices. Una vez terminada la cena ambos quedaron mirándose tranquilamente. Snape pagó la cuenta mientras ambos salían del Restaurante y la torre Eiffel. Hermione no lo podía creer… el destino estaba en contra suya. Maldijo mentalmente al mesero por haber interrumpido ese momento tan importante. Hermione caminaba junto a Snape sin pensar más que en ese momento y no deparó en el sitio donde habían llegado. Era un hermoso parquecito que estaba totalmente vacío.

Los bancos eran de un color blanco y el camino del parque estaba completamente adoquinado. Estaba lleno de hermosas plantas y árboles y de uno que otro foco para alumbrar el camino. Snape se sentó en un banco y le jaló delicadamente para que tomara asiento al lado de él.

-Espero que aquí no me interrumpan nuevamente.-dijo Snape con un deje de fastidio en la voz. La morena no pudo aguantar las carcajadas haciendo que Snape se le uniera en el acto. Después de un rato en que se rieron acudió nuevamente el silencio.

-Hermione…-dijo Snape mientras se acercaba a Hermione y posaba una mano en la mejilla de la morena. Hermione levantó la vista, Snape se quedó increíblemente extasiado. Los ojos de Hermione tintineaban como estrellitas en la noche. Con mucha delicadeza con la otra mano tomó un mechón de cabello rizado y comenzó a jugar con él. La morena comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos con cada caricia que Snape le daba.

-Hermione…

-¿mmmm…?

-Yo… quiero decirte… que… yo…-Snape suspiro mientras tomaba fuerzas.-Te amo…-ante esas dos palabras Hermione abrió los ojos como platos dejando ver a la perfección sus orbes color miel. Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Había oído bien? Estaba alucinando… o la cena le había hecho daño. ¿Snape le había dicho que le amaba? ¡LA AMABA! El corazón le brincó a millón.

-Hermione…-dijo Snape un poco confundido ya que la morena se había paralizado completamente. El cerebro de Hermione no funcionaba, las neuronas no hacían el trabajo que deberían estar haciendo porque sin pensarlo dos veces sin calcularlo, sin decodificar la información y pensar en ella Hermione se abalanzó sobre Snape juntando sus labios con los del hombre. Snape se tensó mientras abría los ojos como platos. Hermione le besaba amorosamente mientras el no creía lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando. No dudo ni un segundo mientras correspondía con el mismo ahínco al beso. Rodeo con sus grandes y fuertes brazos a la morena mientras correspondía el beso. No era un beso apasionado, no… era un beso cargado de amor de esos que simplemente te transmiten unas fuertes corrientes y hacen que tu corazón brinque de gozo. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, estaba besando a Snape A SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE PRINCE.

_-¡Por Merlín!-_fue lo único que pudo pensar la morena mientras correspondía el beso. No supieron ni cuantos segundos, ni cuantos minutos, ni cuantas horas, ni cuánto tiempo paso… simplemente cuando creyeron conveniente se separaron con delicadeza; ambos con los ojos serrados. Snape continuaba abrazando a la morena por la cintura mientras tenían sus frentes unidas. La respiración era un poco entrecortada gracias al ejercicio anterior. En ese momento el mundo se había detenido a observar a esas dos almas que se habían fundido en una calurosa muestra de amor. El mundo les daba sus más sentidas felicitaciones. Esa noche las estrellas brillaban con una luz inusual, la luna les regalaba su mejor vista. El aire les abrazaba dulce mente. Y el mundo les sonreía ante tan bello acontecimiento. Hermione levantó una mano y la posó sobre la mejilla de Snape. La joven sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras susurraba contra los labios de Snape.

-Yo también te amo…-y eso solo bastó para que Snape se abalanzara sobre Hermione y volviera a besarle esta vez con más ahínco. Hermione había puesto sus manos en la espalda del hombre mientras Snape casi la costaba sobre el banco. Se besaban con ternura y frenesí, se besaban con ansias. Entre besos y carisias se decían lo que con palabras era totalmente inútil de expresar. Se sentían únicos, ese momento sin duda era el más feliz de sus vidas. Y como Lily le había dicho… su corazón ya no le pertenecía, este sin duda alguna tenía una nueva dueña. Su corazón se había entrelazado con fibras de linón al de su nueva dueña. Fibras que ni la muerte le haría romperlas. Su corazón se había rejuvenecido, todo le parecía perfecto y bonito. Su corazón tenía y reclamaba por su nueva dueña. Esa chica rebelde e inteligente. Fuerte pero sencilla, delicada pero arrogante, inteligente pero ingenua, dulce pero no empalagosa, expresiva pero recatada. Esa mujer que por extrañez de la vida había burlado al destino, haciendo que lo que estaba escrito se cambiara, haciendo que lo que estaba escrito no pasara… regalándole una oportunidad. Regalándole más que su vida… regalándole su amor y su corazón regalándole nuevos colores a esa foto de sepia antigua. Dándole pianos y fuertes dentro de su pentagrama. Dándole sazón a lo que no tenía. Su corazón, el corazón, la mente y todo el ser de Severus Tobías Snape Prince tenía nueva dueña y lucharía por ello hasta el final de sus días. ¿Y qué pensarían cuando lo supieran? Para la mierda lo que la gente pensara… esa era su decisión, esa era la nueva oportunidad que el destino le regalaba y la aprovecharía hasta el final. Porque Hermione Jane Granger era esa mujer, era su brújula, era su mapa, era su faro en medio de la adversidad, era la peña de la cual estaba arraigado su vida era ella la dueña de ese corazón que una vez había sido de piedra y con su sola presencia se convirtió en uno de carne. Era Hermione Granger la nueva dueña de su corazón.

*AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWww por FIN! Ya era hora YUUUUUPPPPYYYY! Por fin por fin por fin ajajaj ya se dijeron algo y por fin se besaron…. Creía que este día no llegaría (limpiándome las lágrimas) me siento orgullosa por ellos… (Suspiro) no quiero seguir diciendo burradas este capítulo quedo muy "cursi" ¿no? Jajaj estoy tan subida de azúcar que casi me empalago jajaja pero es así ¿no? Por lo menos eso siente el corazón o mucho más cuando un momento como este pasa en nuestras vidas… pero ya basta de habladurías… vamos a la parte que YA ES CASI HABITUAL E IMPORTANTE… es más me atrevería decir que VITAL en cada Fan fiction… LOS REVIEWS! Si son muy importantes… claro que sí y bueno quiero agradecerle a todos los que siguen el fic… SE LES AGRADECE CON CRECESS! Bueno no quiero retenerles más para que me puedan escribir unas cuantas líneas… jajaj Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	16. Capítulo 15 Vista en el ministerio

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Ruth: Hola Saludos! Grax por decir que escribo lindo :D sip siempre que hay algo o alguien importante que decir o ver siempre ocurren interrupciones me enorgullese que escribas tan lindo jajaja. Realmente yo hubiera hecho como dijistes que Hermione aría jajaja Sip el capítulo fue un poco meloso jaja pero esperemos que todo salga bien ;D no digo más…. Jajaj Saludos! Jajaj y grax por leer mi fic de erradicados en el Tiempo espero que te este gustando igual que este SALUDOSS! :D

Carolinecerati: Sí son super lindos… (Suspiro) jajaj grax por tus reviews y aunque creas que digas lo mismo para mí siempre son bien recibidos ;D eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo y así que sigue escribiendo reviews para mi son sumamente importantes SALUDOS! :D

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**Vista en el ministerio **_

15 de Mayo de 1998

-Gracias por la cena, Severus…-dijo Hermione mientras ambos caminaban por el patio de la Madriguera. Hermione se había quitado los tacos y caminaba descalza al lado de su ahora querido Severus. El hombre sonrió mientras cargaba el saco en la espalda.

-De nada… aunque me atrevo a decir que esta será una cena memorable.-dijo el hombre mientras ambos se detenían frente a frente a observarse.-Sí me hubieran dicho…-continuo Snape con un susurro.-Hace un tiempo atrás que me enamoraría de la insufrible sabelotodo no me lo creería…-dijo Snape mientras le arreglaba un mechón de pelo a la morena detrás de la oreja. Hermione le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Después de unos momentos mirándose Hermione interrumpió el silencio:

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Y ahora que, de qué?-dijo Snape mientras se terminaba de desatar la corbata y se la dejaba guindando en el cuello.

-¿No pensaras que esto será así de sencillo, no?-dijo Hermione mientras ponía una mano en la cadera y con la mano donde tenía los tacos señalaba la Madriguera. Snape suspiró con fastidio.

-¡Al diablo lo que piensen ellos Hermione! Soy feliz contigo, tu eres feliz conmigo ¿no? Pues… ¿Qué más da?-dijo el hombre mientras se encogía de hombros como si todo fuera fácil. Hermione sonrió mientras le regalaba una carcajada.

-Sí, puede ser… pero… ¿Qué tal si entramos por la puerta y nos besamos como horas antes? Dime, ¿Qué cara pondrán todos?-dijo Hermione con un poco de fastidio.

-No me diga que te importa el qué dirán Hermione.-Snape se cruzó de brazo un poco ceñudo mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

-No me importan el que dirán.-dijo la morena tranquila.- ¿Es que aun no lo entiendes? No podemos entrar por ahí diciendo que estamos juntos… causaremos conmoción.

-Tienes razón.-le apoyó Snape mientras serraba los ojos y apuntaba su rostro al cielo.- ¿Y qué tienes en mente Hermione?

-Simplemente mantener esto en secreto lo mejor posible…-dijo la chica con calma.- Y cuando creamos que estemos preparados… podemos decirlo.-Snape solo asintió mientras se abalanzaba sobre la morena tomándole por sorpresa.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres una insufrible sabelotodo?-dijo Snape en su oreja con tono meloso haciendo reír a la morena.

-Muchas veces…-dijo entre risas mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano hacia la Madriguera. Una vez entraron la estancia estaba completamente vacía, silenciosa y oscura. Snape serró con sumo cuidado la puerta trasera mientras Hermione le esperaba para acompañarle hasta su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Hermione…-dijo Snape mientras se paraba frente a su puerta.

-Buenas noches Severus…-le contestó la morena mientras se paraba en puntitas para besar al hombre a los labios.-Te veo mañana… que duermas bien.- Y con esto último la morena subió las escaleras con brinquitos de alegría dejando a Snape perdido entre sus pensamientos observándole subir la escalera.

Hermione subió con sumo cuidado mientras observaba su delicado reloj de pulsera.

-¡Las 2:50 de la mañana, por Merlín!-la morena abrió los ojos como platos mientras se paraba frente a su puerta.

-Que hermosas horas para llegar, Hermione…-dijo la voz de un joven entre la penumbra. Hermione se tensó al oír la voz insinuante de Ron.

-¿Ron?

-¿no? Quien más…-dijo el pelirrojo mientras prendía su varita para poderse ver.- ¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunto secamente.

-No es de tu incumbencia en donde estaba Ron.

-Llegue esta tarde con una orden del Ministerio de Magia para Severus Snape, pero… ¿Qué cosa no? Cuando pregunto por el me dijeron que había salido esta tarde.-dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la morena.-Pero que curioso ¿no? Cuando le pregunto a Gin si te había visto me dijo que le habías dicho a papá que saldrías. Y que tal vez no llegaras temprano.-Hermione se había cruzado de brazos mientras observaba con seño fruncido a Ron.

-¿Y qué más da lo que haga?

-Hermione… no soy tonto.-dijo Ron con una mueca de disgusto.-Yo sé sumar… y uno más uno es igual a dos… Pero como no quiero "estropearte" tu diversión, creo que sería conveniente que le entregaras a tu querido Severus la minuta del Ministerio.-el chico le tendió el pergamino y salió a toda prisa del pasillo sin dejarle tiempo a Hermione para refutar lo que él había dicho.

-Maldita sea Ron…-dijo Hermione con toda la molestia posible. Extendió el pergamino mientras leía:

_Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería _

_Del escritorio del Ministro de Magia y del Wizengamot _

_Estimado Señor Severus Tobías Snape Prince _

_La presente es para informarle que tiene una citación para una vista en el Ministerio de Magia el __**25 de Mayo a las 1:00**__ de la tarde en la sala del __**Wizengamot. **__Es de suma importancia que asista a la misma ya que se tocarán puntos relacionados con su papel durante la segunda guerra. Favor de traer consigo evidencia que justifique sus actos durante este periodo. Si el Wizengamot entiende que en esta vista se puede terminar con su juzgado, podrá terminar el proceso en el tiempo establecido. Si el Wizengamot entiende que debe esperar un tiempo la vista culminará dándole el tiempo estimado conveniente por el mismo cuerpo junto al Ministro. _

_Esperamos su asistencia y puntualidad a la vista. _

_Cordialmente, _

_Ruth Sepia _

_Secretaría del Wizengamot _

Hermione tomó la carta y la dobló nuevamente miró con seño fruncido por donde había desaparecido Ron mientras entraba con sumo cuidado a su recamara. Se quitó el traje y se lavo el rostro para quitarse el maquillaje, se puso un camisón grande y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró en la cama y con una sonrisa ladeada se quedo profundamente dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Sev?-dijo Hermione mientras tocaba con delicadeza la puerta del despacho del hombre.

-El salió.-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba con una caja hacia la morena.- ¿Sev, Hermione?-dijo Harry un poco extrañado. Hermione se sonrojo levemente mientras intentaba cambiar el tema.

-¿Y cómo te va en el Ministerio?-dijo Hermione mientras escondía el pergamino tras su espalda. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Más de lo mismo… a Ron y a mí nos empezaron a dar los cursos de Auror. Para el año que viene se supone que tendremos nuestro examen. Pero Kingsley quería meternos sin más ni más a Aurores, pero Ron y yo decidimos mejor seguir el proceso normal.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.- Además Ginny nos ha estado acompañando. Está tomando los cursos con nosotros aunque no piensa ejercer como Auror.

-Bien por ustedes…-dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu Herms… ya hablaste con McGonagall para que te envíen a tomar cursos de pedagogía?-preguntó Harry mientras recostaba su hombro de lado en la pared. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No he visto a McGonagall estos días… Pero sí pienso hablarle sobre eso.

-¡HARRY!-se oyó la voz de Ginny desde el segundo piso.

-¡YA VOY! Herms…-dijo Harry mientras cogía nuevamente la caja para subirla. -Cuídate…-Y el moreno salió rápidamente dejando a Hermione un poco confusa. La chica se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de una merienda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione estaba ayudando a realizar el almuerzo a la señora Weasley cuando la puerta trasera de la madriguera se abrió dando paso a Severus Snape. Hermione sonrió levemente mientras miraba como el hombre se sentaba a la mesa.

-Buenas tardes…-dijo con su habitual tono de voz.

-¡Hola Snape!-dijo Molly mientras terminaba de pelar unas papas.- ¿Algo movido Hogwarts? –dijo la mujer mientras se limpiaba las manos con la toalla. El hombre asintió.

-Si… por suerte logré recuperar los recuerdos de Dumbledore y míos… ya es un peso menos.-dijo Snape mientras fijaba sus ojos sobre los de Hermione que le miraban un poco confusa. -También hable con el retrato de Dumbledore y piensa ir a testificar.-La señora solo asintió mientras salía por la puerta hacia la sala.

-Hermione querida, vigílame las papas. Voy a terminar con la última tanda cuando estén listas las apagas querida.-Hermione asintió mientras veía como la mujer desaparecía. Snape y Hermione se sonrieron mientras la morena se acercaba y le daba un tierno y casto beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estabas en Hogwarts?-dijo Hermione mientras arrastraba una silla para sentarse al lado de Snape.

-Sí… y no fue lindo que te quedaras con mi correspondencia Herms…-dijo Snape poniendo un puchero.-Si no llego a entrar por la madrugada a tu cuarto…

-¿¡Entraste a mi recamara?-dijo Hermione un poco espantada ante la idea de Snape en su cuarto, sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas mientras el hombre le sonreía tiernamente.

-Descuida… estabas muy bien arropada.-dijo mientras Hermione se encogía levemente en la silla por el repentino bochorno.-Si quieres saber el porqué de la entrada repentina al cuarto fue que cuando subiste oí murmullos en el pasillo. Cuando subí para verificar ya estabas recostada y me di cuenta de la carta con el sello del Ministerio y me entro curiosidad. -Hermione le miro con seño fruncido. Snape se encogió de hombros.-Pero resultaba que la carta era mía y pues la leí… Pero cambiando de tema estaba en Hogwarts porque McGonagall me pidió que reformulara unos papeles y firmara un nuevo contrato.

-¿Vas a volver a Hogwarts?-pregunto Hermione un poco asombrada.

-¿Tengo elección?-dijo Snape con un poco de fastidio.-Eso sí, no pude realizar lo de los recuerdos, no tuve tiempo.-dijo Snape con un poco de fastidio.-Aunque falta que el trió dorado testifique por mí frente al Wizengamot, no sé si eso me preocupe más que lo que me preocupa cuanto tardare en recopilar la evidencia.-dijo Snape aparentando fastidio, Hermione le dio un codazo mientras ambos comenzaban a reírse.

-Esperemos que todo termine pronto.-dijo Snape tranquilamente. Mientras Hermione asentía dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**25 de Mayo a las 1:00/Ministerio de Magia Sala del Wizengamot **_

-Entra en sección hoy 25 de mayo de 1998 en la sala D-35 en el sótano del Ministerio de Magia, Sala del Wizengamot. Presentes en la vista presentada para el señor Severus Tobías Snape Prince se encuentran el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt y el jefe del Wizengamot William Back. Entra en sección a las 1:05 de la tarde.

Y el silencio invadió la sala. Snape se encontraba en las sillas frente al Wizengamot y el ministro de magia. Estaba completamente sereno y vestía su habitual túnica negra, su vista fija en cada uno de los del jurado… sin pestañar. Hermione se encontraba en los bancos que quedaban para el público. Sujetaba un pañuelo blanco de encaje mientras movía nerviosamente un pie. Hacía ya una semana que ella y Severus eran novios. Había sido la semana más feliz de su vida, dejando de lado el inconveniente de que sus visitas tenían que ser clandestinas. No podían arriesgarse por ahora, Snape corría "riesgo" su futuro era incierto aun. Tenía grandes posibilidades de ser absuelto por todos los cargos ya que él era completamente inocente y Hermione era fielmente testigo de ello. Pero su futuro estaba a manos del Ministerio y de los Mortífagos los cuales le habían amenazado de muerte por la traición.

Nada más de pensar en lo último se estremecía como una maraca. No quería que le pasara nada a Snape, aunque ella sabía que él era un hombre fuerte y podía pasar cualquier cosa. No prestó atencion alguna a lo que el ministro decía ante el Wizengamot solo logro deparar en algo cuando Kingsley dijo:

-Severus Tobías Snape Prince se le ha acusado de haber participado en el movimiento denominado como Mortífagos, que tenía como jefe al mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort. También se le acusa de participar en torturas a varias familias de magos de sangre pura y se le implica la muerte del ex director de Hogwarts Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hace un año atrás. El Wizengamot le ha dado un plazo de cuatro meses para que prepare su defensa y evidencie sus actos durante este periodo. De haberle encontrado culpable su condena será de cadena perpetua en Azkaban.-dijo el Ministro mientras terminaba la sección.

Hermione se levanto levemente, sentía que el mundo le daba vuelta. Snape se volteo para encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione. Esos cuatro meses no serían fácil. La evidencia de su inocencia, estaba a su favor. Lo que no sería fácil sería el tener que enfrentarse al mundo y dar la cara. Ella estaría ahí para Snape en todo momento. Ella le amaba, había descubierto que en tan poco tiempo el hombre había calado significativamente en su corazón.

-Severus…-dijo Hermione una vez que se encontraron fuera del Ministerio. La prensa mágica le había entorpecido el paso para allegarse a él.-Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras.-dijo la morena mientras le sonreía amorosamente.

-Eso espero Herms…-dijo Snape mientras componía una triste sonrisa.-Pero no será fácil… tenemos evidencia pero más de la mitad del Wizengamot puede estar en mi contra. Aun quedan ex Mortífagos sueltos por ahí dispuestos a ser lo que sea solo por deshacerse de mí.-dijo Snape con un deje de asco.

-Todo saldrá bien… ya verás. Yo te ayudare.-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba delicadamente y le daba un efusivo abrazo. El hombre sonrió con los ojos cerrado ante el contacto de sus cuerpos. En ese momento de angustia quien era su bote de salvación y de sustento era esa pequeña morena que tenía entre brazos. Sabía que tenía muchos a favor como en contra. NO sería fácil pero tenía la completa seguridad de que limpiaría su honor y con ello obtendría completa tranquilidad. Solo quería que todo esa pesadilla acabara para simplemente entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la mujer de su vida.

*Wow jaja rompí record escribí este capítulo super rápido… estoy de a prisas hoy pero bueno espero recibir sus reviews… Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo SALUDOS!

R

E

V

I

W

S

.

.

.


	17. Capítulo 16 Conociéndonos

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen y a todos que leen la historia.

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**Conociéndonos**_

6 de Abril de 1998

Snape había decidido quedarse esa mañana en el invernadero de los Weasley. Quería estar rodeado de cosas bellas, y no de unas cuatro paredes que se limitaban a su pequeña habitación. Tenía un libro de poesías muggles, y recostado sobre su falda tenía la cabeza de Hermione Granger. Ambos estaban sentados en una silla que parecía un columpio, Hermione estaba enfocada en su lectura mientras Snape leía los versos en voz alta para que la chica le oyera. Era uno de esos momentos que podían tener a solas y darse el gusto de compartir lo que frente a todos cada día se hacía más difícil de esconder, mientras Hermione seguía con su vista los versos Snape acariciaba unos mechones risos de color marrón que en esas últimas semanas se habían vuelto su adicción.

_Mientras haya unos ojos que reflejen  
>los ojos que los miran,<br>mientras responda el labio suspirando  
>al labio que suspira,<br>mientras sentirse puedan en un beso  
>dos almas confundidas,<br>mientras exista una mujer hermosa,  
>¡habrá poesía!...<em>

Snape leía con voz apacible y romántica mientras Hermione le oía con dulzura suspiró ante las últimas palabras de esa poesía mientras volteaba su rostro para mirar a Snape a los ojos.

-Me encanta esta poesía… Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer fue un excelente escritor…-dijo Hermione mientras cerraba su libro y lo posaba en su barriga sin separar el contacto visual que tenía con Snape.

-Concuerdo contigo… Pero nadie es mejor escritor que yo.-dijo Snape mientras se daba aires de suficiencia. Hermione se permitió reírse mientras se levantaba de la falda del hombre para quedar a su lado.

-¿Ah sí? Pues comienza…-le retó Hermione.

-¿Has oído alguna vez unos versos que escribió Bécquer que dicen: porque digo que eres poesía, poesía completa para mi…?-Hermione negó mientras observaba con curiosidad al hombre.

-Pues… yo le robare ese verso para hacer mi poesía.-Snape se puso de lado para poder apreciar el rostro de Hermione. Se aclaró la garganta mientras observaba a la hermosa morena.

¿_Por qué digo que eres poesía?_

_Poesía completa para mí…_

_Eres camino en el desierto_

_Eres sendero de luz_

Snape comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza la mejilla de Hermione mientras esta se acercaba con delicadeza a su lado.

_Tus ojos luceros de gracia_

_Imparten en mi vida un aura _

_De profunda serenidad. _

_Deseo con mi alma _

_Cada día que pasa _

_Que este amor crezca _

_Cada día más._

_Y es que es audible este deseo_

_Deseo ardiente completo en mí. _

Snape posó sus ojos sobre los de Hermione, no quería perderse ninguno de los sentimientos o expresiones de la morena. Hermione le sonreía mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del hombre.

_Mirarme en tus ojos _

_Reflejos de tu alma _

_Hacen que lo oscuro que había en mí _

_Se esclarezca. _

_No hay mayores versos en este mundo_

_Que puedan describirte _

_Hermosa mujer. _

_Bécquer olvido escribirte y por eso _

_Te declamo yo a ti._

_¿Por qué digo que eres poesía?_

_Poesía completa para mí._

_Porque es tu delicada voz la rima de mi vida,_

_Son tus labios los versos entonados._

Snape pasó un delicado dedo sobre los rosados labios de Hermione mientras la morena le miraba atenta y devocional mente.

_Son tus ojos los que entrelazan_

_Este mar de versos y coplas._

Snape acaricio la mejilla haciendo que la morena cerrara sus ojos en el acto.

_Es tu mirada la que embriaga mi alma_

_Y con ella la tinta de mi interior. _

_Tú eres poesía completa, musa_

_Diosa eterna y cantico melodioso. _

_Es tu caminar la entrada triunfal de un nuevo_

_Destino. _

_Es tu cuerpo cofre de mis más deseados secretos_

_Es tu vida mi mapa, es tu alma mi musa. _

_Es tu risa el suspiro en mi vida._

Hermione sonreía aún con los ojos cerrados mientras Snape se acercaba poco a poco declamándole la poesía. Y casi en un susurro continuo la poesía.

_Deseo escribirte estos versos, _

_Por ser la mujer de mi vida. _

_Y aunque muriese mañana _

_Te los leería el resto de mi vida._

_La muerte no será la que me separe de tu lado_

_Porque aun en el sendero _

_De esa nueva aventura_

_Tendrá como firme destino _

_El esperar tu llegada _

_Y al marcar cada latido de tu corazón_

Snape se acercó al cuello de Hermione mientras recitaba las últimas líneas de su poesía.

_Es un minuto más en mi vida_

_Porque eres esencia eres poesía_

_Eres la hermosa mujer de mi vida. _

Snape depositó un pequeño beso entre el cuello y la oreja de Hermione haciéndole temblar levemente. Hermione sentía sinfín de emociones mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos para observar a Snape. Sus miradas se entrelazaron mientras Hermione le sonreía antes de depositar un hermoso beso en los labios del hombre.

-Vaya…-dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada.-Nunca pensé que sería yo todo eso para ti.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y para quien creíste que lo escribiría?-dijo Snape mientras ponía cara de interrogativa alzando una ceja juguetonamente.

-Yah…-dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba y daba un suspiro. –Sabes… nunca hemos hablado de nosotros… es decir… de nuestros gustos.-concluyó la morena. Snape abrió los ojos. A la verdad que Hermione tenía un arte para cambiar de conversación abruptamente.

-Sí, y que tienes en mente.- dijo Snape mientras ponía el libro en el suelo para que Hermione se pudiera recostar sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos a conocernos?-sugirió la morena. -Empecemos por algo sencillo.-Snape asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaba acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Color favorito?-Snape frunció el seño.

-Hermione, esto no es un juego de "Stop" o algo parecido…

-No…-dijo Hermione con una risita.-Es solo que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.-Mi color favorito es el rojo.

-Digno de Gryffindor.-dijo Snape mientras bufaba gracioso.-Aunque no lo creas comparto tu gusto.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-ya está… ¿comida favorita?

-Sopas de brócoli.

-¿brócoli?-dijo Hermione mientras soltaba otra risita.-Bueno la mía es estofado.

-¿Lugar favorito?

-Mi casa en la Hilandera.

-El bosque donde fui a acampar de niña a las afueras de Irlanda.

-¿Canción favorita?-pregunto Snape mientras Hermione ponía trompa.

-Era yo las de las preguntas señor Snape.-dijo Hermione graciosamente enojada.

-Se le olvida que aquí el profesor soy yo…

-No creo que sea el único…-dijo Hermione juguetona.

-¿Ah no?-Snape comenzó a hacerle cosquillas haciendo que Hermione gritara de la risa.-¿Qué es lo que estas escondiéndome pequeña traviesa?

-N..Na… jajaja…na… jajajajaja….da…d…aaa…

-¿No?-dijo Snape con voz falsamente molesta.-Si no me dices soy capaz de darte una dosis de cosquillas que terminaras temblando peor si de que hubieras recibido un imperio.

-Yo… jajaja…. Jajajja…

-Dime pequeña delincuente.-dijo Snape sin dejarle de hacer cosquillas haciendo que la morena se retorciera de la risa sobre su cuerpo.

-D…de…jjajajjjaja…jame…

-Te dejo con una condición.-dijo Snape mientras se ponía a negociar como un experimentado comerciante.-Dame un beso.-le pidió triunfante mientras Hermione se abalanzaba sin pedir permiso sobre los labios de Snape. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos y Hermione podía sentirle en toda su extensión. Hermione comenzó el beso lentamente mientras disfrutaba de esos finos labios que se habían convertido en su adicción. Snape recorría con delicadeza la espalda de la morena mientras la acercaba más así para poderle sentirle. Snape profundizó el beso mientras ambos comenzaban a besarse desenfrenadamente. Hermione sentía millones de descargas atreves de su cuerpo cada vez que se besaban. Después de lo que parecieron horas ambos se separaron completamente agitados por la lucha de lenguas y besos que habían tenido. Se sonrieron mientras Hermione recostaba su rostro en el pecho de Snape para oír su agitado corazón. Había descubierto que ese era el lugar que más le gustaba en el mundo, podía sentir la seguridad y el calor que le regalaba Severus en cada abrazo y podía sentir cada latido y palpitar del corazón, ese el cual latía desenfrenadamente gracias a ella.

-quiero ser maestra.-dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba de la cintura a Snape. El hombre se asombró ante la confesión e intento mirar al rostro a Hermione.

-¿Estás segura?-la chica solo asintió mientras el hombre le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Estas dispuesta a corregir montañas de ensayos y proyectos? ¿De aguantar a estos mequetrefes hormonales en cada clase?-Hermione asintió.

-Por lo menos no me sentiré solo en el castillo.-dijo Snape sugerente mientras lograba enrojecer a Hermione, la chica le dio un puño en el hombro haciéndole reír.

-¿Y de que materia piensas impartir?

-Pensaba dar Runas…-dijo Hermione pensativa haciendo que Snape asintiera mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Es una excelente materia… Y además tu aula estará frente a la mía. El año pasado la mude frente a mi salón.-dijo Snape mientras acariciaba el rostro sonriente de Hermione.

-Quisiera que esto siempre fuera así.-dijo dando un suspiro.

-¿El que Severus?-pregunto Hermione mientras le miraba atentamente.

-El tenerte entre mis manos, el abrazarte y besarte. El sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío... ¿Por qué no podemos ser del todo felices? ¡Al diablo lo que piensen las personas!-dijo Snape con fastidio.- ¿Por qué cuando comenzamos a hacer felices tiene que el mundo ponerse en mi contra?-dijo Snape mientras una tristeza no típica en el llegaba y se reflejaba en su rostro. Hermione tomó con ambas manos el rostro del hombre para que este le mirara fijamente.

-Severus…-susurró Hermione con delicadeza.-Todo saldrá bien… ya verás.

-¿Y si no me creen Hermione?-dijo Snape con un leve de tristeza. Hermione suspiro.

-Yo testificare a tu favor, yo, Ron y Harry… además tenemos evidencia fehaciente de que eres completamente inocente.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa compasiva.

-¿Y si me mandan a Azkaban? ¿Y si no puedo volver a verte?

-Descuida nos veremos y no terminarás en Azkaban.-le aseguró Hermione y Snape solo asintió.

-Solo deseo… que todo esto termine.-confeso el hombre mientras acariciaba el delicado rostro de la morena.-No sabes cuánto deseo que todos sepan de quien mi corazón está locamente enamorado. –Hermione le sonrió ampliamente mientras se abrazaban quedándose uno sobre el otro. Rápidamente el silencio se hizo presente. Muchas veces el solo hecho de estar juntos era más que suficiente, las palabras se quedan cortas y son completamente inservibles cuando uno ama. Y entre caricias y frases bonitas Severus y Hermione se quedaron completamente dormidos, sin diferir del mundo existente tras ese invernadero Olvidando que existía el tiempo y el espacio, brindándose la descarada libertad de permanecer unidos en cuerpo y alma sin importar donde estaban.

*Hola saludos a todos… el juego que menciono de Stop consiste en que se deben realizar varias columnas las columnas tienen los nombres de: Ciudad, Pueblo o país, Color, Comida, Objeto, Animal, marca de auto, Nombre y en cada ronda se elige una letra del abecedario con esa letra los participantes deben llenar cada columna con algún nombre que empiece con la letra de ese turno. El primero que llene las columnas debe gritar STOP para que los otros terminen si nadie tiene la misma respuesta cada jugador obtiene 10 puntos y si obtienen la misma cada uno recibe 5 puntos. Al terminar el juego el que mayor puntaje tenga es el ganador. Aww creo que este capítulo está un poco demás, pero quiero regalarle a esta hermosa pareja este momento de completa soledad, se lo merecen y más por el momento difícil que están comenzando a vivir. Ya saben se acepta todo tipos de comentarios y reviews… con ellos me siento feliz. Espero que se encuentren felices yo lo estoy tal vez esto influye en mis escritos, pero espero que mis cursilerías no les empalaguen… jajaja Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	18. Capítulo 17 Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Ruth: Hey Saludos! Jajaj qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo ^.^ Con respecto a Severus… solo te digo que relax… no pienso hacer eso ;D con la pelea… veremos si este capítulo te responde jajjaa Cuídate mucho y espero seguir escribiéndote pronto SALUDOS! 

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**Explicaciones **_

6 de Abril de 1998

Se movió incómodo mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos. Sintió un bulto sobre su cuerpo y tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para enfocar su vista. Lo primero que vio fue una maraña de cabello castaño. Parpadeo nuevamente creyendo que era uno de sus sueños y deparó en que estaba despierto porque el olor del perfume rosal de Hermione le llegaba alegremente a su nariz. Snape se movió mientras intentaba ser lo más delicado posible para que Hermione no se levantaba. Pero su cometido no lo logró, la morena se movió sobre su pecho intentando acurrucarse sujetándose de la camiseta de Snape. El hombre sonrió mientras le movía delicadamente para levantarla

-Herms…Herms… levántate ya es tarde.-dijo Snape mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello castaño de Hermione.

-mmm….

-Vamos, nos echarán de menos y creo que nos hemos echado una buena siesta.-Hermione se quejó una vez más antes de levantarse pesadamente quedando sentada en la falda de Snape. El hombre sonrió al ver el rostro levemente hinchado de Hermione por el sueño. Se acercó cuidadosamente para besarla.

-Vaya vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí.-dijo la voz de Ron Weasley que salía entre uno de los matorrales. Hermione y Snape se separaron abruptamente quedando completamente desnudos ante la aparición del gemelo. Hermione enrojeció completamente mientras luchaba por apartarse de Snape, el hombre observaba con odio al pelirrojo.-Me habían pedido que buscara a Hermione pero que raro ¿no? Pero… lo que debía encontrar era a Hermione pero me he pegado en la lotería. He encontrado a los dos perdidos ¡Y qué perdidos!-dijo el muchacho con fastidio.

-Ron…-le advirtió Hermione.

-¿Qué ahora quieres que me quede cayado?-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -¿Desde cuándo sales con Snape? ¿Por eso le salvaste no? ¿Para esconderte entre sus capas y calentarle cuando quiera?-le espetó completamente hastiado mientras Snape se levantaba en toda su gloria con el gesto completamente endemoniado.

-No vuelvas a referirte así a Hermione. O será lo último que dirás en tu estúpida vida.-le amenazó Snape.

-¿Ah sí?- le retó Ron.- ¿A qué juegas Snape? ¿No pudiste quedarte con una heroína y ahora pretendes quedarte con la nueva?-Snape miraba encolerizado al pelirrojo. Estaba perdiendo los estribos si no fuera porque no estaban en la casa de este terminaría dejándole negro de la paliza que le daría.

-Te lo advierto.-dijo Snape con la voz cargada de odio.-No vengas a fastidiarnos la vida. Si Hermione me prefirió antes que a ti mira a ver por lo que fue.- y diciendo esto último cogió a la morena de la mano y la saco rápidamente del invernadero dejando a un asqueado y endemoniado Ron en el.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Sev?-dijo Hermione mientras aminoraban el paso.- ¿Qué aremos ahora?-dijo Hermione mientras intentaba no mirar hacia atrás.

-Nada, todo seguirá igual…

-¿Igual? No conoces a Ron…-dijo Hermione un poco tensa. Snape solo continúo su camino ignorando la conversación que habían iniciado.

-Mañana iremos a Hogwarts.-dijo Snape una vez que habían entrado por la puerta trasera de la Madriguera.-Tenemos que conseguir la evidencia lo antes posible. No pienso dejar esos recuerdos a la merced del colegio. Cualquier cosa pueden sucederles.-dijo el hombre mientras se detenía un poco preocupado. Hermione le miraba atentamente mientras arrastraba la silla más cercana para sentarse a la mesa.-Debes hablar con Potter y decirle para que testifique ante el Wizengamot.

-Yo puedo hablar con Harry, con el que tendremos problemas será Ron.-dijo Hermione un poco tensa.-Aunque sé que él no mentirá solo por estar celoso.-dijo Hermione un poco insegura, mientras Snape componía una mueca de disgusto.

-Le enviaré una lechuza a McGonagall esta noche pidiendo acceso a la chimenea de su despacho. –dijo Snape mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione. La morena solo asintió. De momento se oyó un correteo y en la estancia entro Harry Potter con cara de susto. Snape y Hermione se levantaron mientras Harry se acercaba a ellos.

-Ginny…-logró articular casi en un susurro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su camiseta estaba llena de lo que parecía sangre. Hermione se asusto.

-¿¡que pasó, está bien?-dijo la morena mientras observaba a Harry.

-Ella… está en San Mungo. Fue esta tarde habíamos salido y uno de los ex Mortífagos nos atacaron en el callejón que queda frente al Ministerio. A Gin le hirieron y Molly la llevó directo a San Mungo.

-Vamos Harry…-dijo Hermione mientras jalaba a Snape por la manga. Salieron a toda prisa al patio posterior y con un movimiento de varita aparecieron en San Mungo.

-Vengan… está en este cuarto.-dijo Harry aún con cara de susto. Hermione tomó de la mano a Snape y se dirigieron al cuarto, al entrar vieron a Ginny recostada en la camilla con una venda que le cubría la cintura. Harry había ocupado un lado en la camilla de la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba el pelo preocupado

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Harry con tono dulce la chica solo logro asentir. -descansa.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Snape mientras interrumpía el momento de Ginny y Harry.

-Nos atacaron, ya se lo dije.-dijo Harry con total tranquilidad.-fue sumamente rápido solo nos dio tiempo de desaparecernos directamente a la Madriguera y al parecer Ginny sufrió de una maldición que le dio en costado.

-¿Saben quiénes fueron los que le atacaron? –preguntó Snape totalmente serio.

-Dolovoh y otro mortífago más…

-Ellos lo dijeron.-dijo Hermione mientras su voz sonaba un poco preocupada.-Ellos dijeron que tomarían represarías.-la morena se estremeció.-Severus… -dijo Hermione un poco asustada mientras miraba a Snape a los ojos, mientras recordaba la amenaza que le habían hecho al hombre. Snape solo pudo percibir la preocupación en los ojos de Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**7 de abril de 1998/San Mungo **

-Harry te lo juro… se estaban besando como si su vida dependiera de ello.-dijo Ron una vez había llegado a San Mungo para ver a su hermana.-Y ahora míralos, ambos dormidos uno al lado del otro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.-dijo Ron con una cara de asco mientras señalaba a Snape y a Hermione que estaban sentados en una salita de espera vacía. Harry estaba un poco fuera de sí, Ron le acababa de confirmar algo que él tenía sospechas, pero que le hacía lejanas. El Harry James Potter Evans nunca pensó que eso pudiera estar ocurriendo… ¿En qué mundo paralelo a la realidad se encontraba? Ni mierda de idea tenía.

-Debemos hacer algo Harry… le hará daño.-dijo Ron con un deje de dolor en la voz. El moreno solo se limitó a observar a la extraña pareja.

-Ron… yo tu dejaría todo tranquilo.-le dijo Harry mientras soltaba un suspiro.-No podemos hacer nada…

-¿Nada? Harry… ¡¿acaso estás demente?

-Solo te digo que es mejor no entrometernos en esto. Hermione sabe lo que hace.-dijo Harry sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione…-dijo Harry una vez estaban saliendo del hospital. La morena se acerco a Harry con sumo cuidado dándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Dime Harry…

-Quiero… preguntarte algo.-dijo cuidadosamente el moreno mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Hermione solo asintió dándole la oportunidad a que continuara.

-¿Es cierto que estas con el profesor Snape?-Esa pregunta le pilló desprevenida. ¿Tan obvio se veían? Al parecer sí, pero no… estaba Ron… el debió de haberle contado a Harry…

-No se con que cuento te vino Ron, pero creo que no debo darte ninguna explicación Harry.-dijo la morena totalmente seria. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba a Hermione por los hombros.

-Hermione… eres mi mejor amiga y me atrevería a decir que mi hermana. Y no, no te pido explicaciones. Solo te pido que te cuides…. ¿podrás hacerme ese favor?-la morena solo asintió mientras observaba un poco extrañada a Harry.

-No soy quien para pedirte explicaciones o simplemente juzgarte. Tienes todo el derecho de hacer tu vida por delante. Pero sí Snape es a quien tu corazón dicta que es el correcto… digamos que…

-¿Harry, que quieres decir?-dijo Hermione un poco confusa.

-Solo intenten no ser tan obvios Herms… además quiero ser el padrino.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona ante la mirada descolocada de Hermione.

-¿De qué rayos?

-Vaya Herms… los vi anoche.-dijo Harry mientras le daba un codazo y una guiñada.- Por fin el murciélago de las mazmorras se consiguió princesa. –Harry le guiño un ojo mientras Hermione se sonrojaba.

-¿Quién rayos eres y que has hecho con Harry Potter?-dijo Hermione confusa.- ¿Yo y Snape? ¿Qué animal raro te pico?

-Eso quiero saber yo, cual te pico a ti.-dijo Harry mientras componía una risa burlona. –Sí el murciélago te pone solo un dedo encima sin tu consentimiento me avisas… yo le cortaré las alas.-Y con esto último Harry desapareció dejando a una descolocada Hermione completamente sonrojada frente al hospital.

*Estoy de aprisa hoy, estoy en trabajos finales de la universidad, el capítulo… está un poco raro… pero bueno espero que les guste, ya saben dejen sus reviews y todo eso. Jajaj lo estuve escribiendo durante una clase… tal vez no tenga coherencia pero me perdonaran por este capítulo jajaj Saludos y recuerden dejar sus reveiews SALUDOS!


	19. Capítulo 18 Viaje a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Viaje a Hogwarts y algo más.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, sevillana y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Ruth: Hey Saludos! Si esos juegos son lo mejor… son sumamente divertidos. Si con relación al otro capítulo sip, jaja estaba corto… pero era que no quería dejarles sin capítulo hoy… Ves se intenta hacer lo necesario… jajaj no me gusta quedar mal con mi fanaticada ;D saludos!

Sevillana: Saludos! Grax por leer mi fic y qué bueno que te guste… grax por tu comentario lo tomaré en cuenta SALUDOS! :D

Carolinecerati: Hey Saludos! Ya te estaba hechando de menos ;D jajaj. Pero bueno primero los estudios mis capítulos seguirán ahí ¿no? Jaja q bueno q tu regalo de vacaciones sea literalmente mi fic… jajaj Saludos y espero escribirte pronto! Yo también te confieso algo… SOMOS DOS! Jaja yo amo a Severus… aunque este secretos será a voces jajaja SALUDOS!

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**Viaje a Hogwarts **_

7 de Abril de 1998/Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

-¿Ya estás lista?-preguntó Snape mientras ambos se paraban frente a la chimenea de la Madriguera. Era alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y Snape estaba con su habitual capa negra y Hermione había optado por utilizar un vestido de color azul celeste. La chica asintió mientras tomaba de pote los _polvos flu_. Después de decir su destino en menos de lo que se dice Quidditch Hermione y Snape aparecieron en el despacho de McGonagall. La mujer estaba frente a la chimenea esperándoles con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Hermione, Snape! ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien profesora McGonagall-dijo Hermione mientras le abrazaba amorosamente y Snape solamente se limito a un estrechón de manos.

-Les hice el favor de sacar el _pensadero_ en la sala de Menesteres para que puedan bregar con tranquilidad.-dijo McGonagall mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio.-Tienen el tiempo necesario para trabajar, con relación al almuerzo… los elfos se lo llevarán a la Sala.

Dicho esto Hermione y Snape salieron rumbo a la sala de los menesteres, no se dijeron absolutamente nada durante el trayecto. Cada uno estaban sumergidos en sus recuerdos, Hermione no deparó cuando habían llegado frente a la sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Entramos?-dijo Snape mientras abría la puerta de la sala y hacía un ademan para que la chica pudiera entrar. Entraron a la estancia. No era como Hermione la recordaba, después de la explosión en su quinto año y la guerra que había ocurrido ese año la estancia había cambiado un poco. En el centro de la sala vacía se podía ver el rustico y antiguo _pensadero_ de Dumbledore. Ambos caminaron con paso decidido hasta quedar frente al mismo, la luz que impartía de color azulado les bañaba el rostro. Snape sacó su varita y la pasó por la superficie haciendo que los recuerdos que reposaban a la altura se movieran temblorosamente.

-Creo que tendremos mucho trabajo aquí…-dijo Snape mientras fruncía el seño levemente.

-¿Cuántos recuerdos debemos recoger?-preguntó la morena mientras ponía su nariz casi en la superficie del _pensadero_.

-Unos cinco me imagino. Solo necesito los recuerdos de cuando tuve mis conversaciones con Dumbledore con respecto a los Horocruxes y mi lealtad hacia Dumbledore… eso servirá.-Hermione asintió mientras observaba como Snape movía la varita sobre la superficie. En ese _pensadero_ había miles y miles de recuerdos, al parecer de varias personas y no solamente de Dumbledore. Hermione veía como la superficie, a medida de que Snape pasaba su varita, se podían apreciar imágenes como una película muggle de diferentes eventos. Pudo percibir algunas imágenes, como el primer partido de Quidditch de Harry o como una vez James Potter derribo las dos gárgolas de entrada. Vio a Snape de joven en una competencia de Pociones. Dumbledore y Voldemort… un sinfín de recuerdos.

-¡Aquí está!-dijo Snape mientras sonreía de medio lado. Tomó su varita y arrastró fuera de la vasija del _pensadero_ y con unas botellitas de cristal que sacó del bolsillo de su capa. Sacó al parecer lo que se asemejaba a dos recuerdos.

-Tengo dos y me faltan tres…

-Vas bastante ligero.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.-Te propongo algo.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.-Si terminamos a tiempo… ¿Podrías enseñarme un recuerdo de tu pasado?-Snape miró un poco temeroso a la morena.

-¿De alguna época específica?-preguntó Snape con sumo cuidado mientras Hermione asentía.

-Sí, me gustaría verte de joven.-Snape suspiró con tranquilidad, eso era lo que quería Hermione ver.

-Bueno… lo haré pero con una condición. –La chica le miró con los ojos expectantes.-Sí tú me enseñas uno de tus recuerdos más felices cuando pequeña.-La morena asintió con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano selló el pacto con Snape mientras continuaban sumergido entre los recuerdos del _pensadero_ buscando la evidencia necesaria para defender y limpiar el apellido Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alrededor de tres horas de búsqueda Snape y Hermione habían logrado recuperar todos los recuerdos necesarios para presentarlos ante el Wizengamot. Los habían colocado en unos envases de cristal debidamente identificados. Snape tomó la mano de la morena mientras con la varita sacaba de su mente el recuerdo prometido. Sonrió mientras se dirigía a Hermione.

-¿ya tienes tu recuerdo?-le preguntó en un susurro. La morena asintió mientras cerraba sus ojos. -Recuerda, debes mantenerlo visible en tu mente para yo poder extraer el correcto. ¿Lista?

-Sip…-dijo Hermione mientras sonreía como una niña a quien le van a presentar un regalo sorpresa. Snape se acercó delicadamente a la chica mientras apuntaba a la cien de la joven para extraer el plateado e intangible recuerdo.

-Ya está.-dijo Snape mientras lo depositaba en la antigua vasija y guardaba su varita entre la túnica. Se miraron un minuto mientras entrelazaban sus manos y con una sonrisa se adentraron en el _pensadero_.

_**(Enero 18 de 1979)**_

Hermione sintió la sensación de que le jalaban por todos lados como cuando hacia una aparición parpadeo un par de veces y pudo ver la estancia de la profesora McGonagal, al parecer parecía igual de cómo esta lucia actualmente. Pudo ver a la señora McGonagall con canas en su cabello, pero eran mucho menos de las que ahora la dama poseía. La voz inconfundible de Snape llego a sus oídos como melodiosa melodía y caminó hasta donde este se encontraba frente al escritorio de la profesora. Snape con unos 18 años menos, es decir a sus florecientes 25 años era todo un hombre completamente guapo. No habían ocurrido muchos cambios, excepto que su rostro había madurado más y que su cuerpo se había ensanchado en músculos.

-McGonagal, es enserio si Peter continua haciendo ese tipo de idioteces…- decía Snape mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de la Profesora con aires de molestia.

-Severus, tranquilo… ya hablare con el… pero…- Minerva estaba de espaldas a Severus pero notó un extraño brillo que se asomaba a la pluma que quedaba al lado de un gran libro. Muy pocas veces había sido testigo de ese acontecimiento y de un movimiento de mano paro a Snape que seguía murmurando cosas- un momento…

-¿Qué pasa Minerva?- Dijo Severus mientras intentaba acercarse más hacia la profesora. Noto que la mujer miraba con ojos grandes y llorosos la pluma que se mojaba en la tinta y el libro se abría por arte de magia.

-La pluma se levanto de nuevo…- dijo Minerva mientras contenía las lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Snape mientras se paraba al lado de la profesora y veía por primera vez ese evento, ese evento en el cual había deseado ver en su vida como profesor y nunca había tenido ese privilegio. Era un momento especial, solemne, era el momento en el que el Gran Libro de Hogwarts apuntaba el nombre de un nuevo brujo o bruja nacido.

Hermione parpadeo un par de veces mientras corría al lado del Severus joven no quería perderse ese momento. Le habían contado de ello y lo había leído en la historia de Hogwarts, pero nunca lo había presenciado. Con el corazón totalmente acelerado observo con total emoción como la pluma comenzaba a escribir sobre el pergamino.

-Si… vamos a ver… silencio Severus…- Le dijo McGonagal cuando se subía sus lentes un poco más arriba para poder ver mejor lo que la pluma escribía.

-No he dicho nada…- se quejo Snape pero fue fulminado por la mirada de McGonagal.

Y con mucho cuidado y con una letra muy pulcra y caligráfica la pluma comenzó a raspar la superficie del pergamino y escribió el nombre de un nuevo integrante mágico. La profesora suspiro y leyó en voz baja dando una leve sonrisa. Snape se acerco más al libro y leyó en voz alta.

-Hermione Jane Granger.

En ese instante sintió la mano de Snape que le tomaba por un hombro y con una sonrisa que en la vida nunca olvidaría. La imagen de la estancia de la profesora McGonagall cambio por la de una casa muy conocida para ella. La voz de su madre le llego a sus espaldas mientras se veía a sí misma con unos aproximados 10 a 11 años.

-Hermione ve a ver quien toca la puerta.- dijo la señora Granger mientras terminaba de poner el té a calentar.

-Sí, mamá…Hermione salió a toda prisa de la cocina, hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa. Hermione tenía nueve años y como toda niña andaba en su casa con una falda cortita de color rosa con flores llamativas y una camisita color blanco; y el pelo totalmente hecho un desastre montado en un moño. Intento arreglar unos cuantos risos que se salieron de su moñito y entre abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, familia…-pero Hermione no termino, su boca pareció temblar ligeramente mientras observaba con ojos gigantes a las dos personas que tenia de frente. Miro al anciano primeramente pero cuando se percato del otro hombre sus ojos se abrieron más grandes todavía. El hombre le miro seriamente, pero cuando se topó con sus ojos las cejas del hombre se alzaron rápidamente. El anciano les miro a ambos carraspeo rápidamente para borrar el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ellos, y la forma extraña en que se habían mirado Hermione y su acompañante.

-¡Hola señorita Granger!- dijo el anciano con voz alegre y se acerco un poco para quedar a la altura de Hermione. Hermione le miro asombrada y no pudo contener su asombro y se notaba en su voz, no podía articular palabra alguna sin balbucear.

-Bu…u…e…hola…- dijo la chica mientras miraba de reojo al acompañante de ese raro anciano y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas.

-¿Están tus padres aquí?- dijo el anciano tomando una postura gallarda.

-Bu…si…

-Herms, ¿quién era?- interrumpió su madre, venia por el pasillo rápidamente con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño de cocina. Miro a los dos hombres que estaban en la puerta y miro a Hermione. Carraspeo un momento y se acerco haciendo un lado a su hija.

-Buenas tardes señora Granger… Somos el señor Albus Dumbledore y mi acompañante es el señor Severus Snape.- dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.-Se preguntara que estamos haciendo aquí… pues vera, su hija, Hermione tiene plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Snape se limitaba a carraspear por lo bajo.

-Disculpe…- dijo Jane Granger mientras miraba con asombro a sus dos interlocutores.

-¿Podemos entrar? Creo que esto nos tomar un poco de tiempo ¿no, señora Granger?- dijo Dumbledore y Jane les dio paso a sus dos visitantes.

-Sí, bueno… adelante. Les guió hacia la sala y les invito a tomar asiento. Hermione se limito a acercar una sillita de madera y se sentó cerca de la estantería de libros que había en la sala. Snape se notaba medio incomodo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Dumbledore que le miro con una mirada serena y el hombre se tranquilizo.

-Bueno… como iba diciendo su hija, tiene una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Su nombre fue escrito en el libro del Colegio desde que nació. Probablemente se preguntara algunas veces la extrañez de eventos que puedan pasar en su hogar teniendo a Hermione cerca.-Hermione miraba de reojo a su madre, la cual estaba muy concentrada mirando a su futuro director. De momento Hermione sintió que alguien le miraba y miro hacia donde estaba el profesor Snape, pero cuando le miro este estaba entretenido mirando algún punto indefinido en la pared de al frente. La chica suspiro por lo bajo y bajo nuevamente la cabeza.

-Si… bueno… recuerdo una vez, en que Hermione quería tomar el jarrón de galletas a escondidas… pero como no llegaba… pues comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente… y bueno, tuvimos que reparar todos los cristales de la casa…-dijo Jane mientras miraba a su hija que estaba sentada a unos palmos de ella.

-Por lo menos está usted al tanto de las cosas que le pasa a su hija… quiero informarle que Hermione es una bruja… y por eso venimos a traerle esta carta; por que Hermione tiene una vacante en nuestro Colegio.- dijo el director Dumbledore mientras le entregaba un sobre apergaminado con una letra caligráfica muy bonita.

-¿Una bruja?- dijo totalmente asombrada Jane mientras miraba ahora a Hermione que abrió los ojos como platos.

-Sí, creo que usted nunca ha tenido familia de magos ¿no?- dijo con voz gruesa Snape y miro por primera vez a la madre de Hermione a los ojos. Por un momento Snape sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. La niña había sacado los hermosos ojos de su madre. Snape carraspeo al ver que se había quedado mirando los ojos de la señora y se limito a mirar a Hermione que le miraba entre asustada y entusiasmada. Jane Granger se limito a dar una afirmación silenciosa con la cabeza. Dumbledore sonrió y le dijo:

-Y su esposo tampoco… ya lo sabemos… Hermione cae bajo la división de magos hijos de Muggles.

-¿Muggles?- dijo Hermione por primera vez ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes, la chica se puso totalmente roja.

-Personas que no son poseedoras de la magia.- dijo Snape en tono tranquilo mientras hacia una mueca de descontento.

-Bueno… esto… es una sorpresa… no sé, como se lo tomara John… - dijo Jane mientras miraba de hito en hito a sus interlocutores y a su hija.

-Descuide ya hemos hablado con el…- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa admirable.

-¿Y qué dijo?-Janes estaba totalmente sorprendida. Su hija ¡UNA BRUJA! No lo podía creer.

-Nada, solo le tomó por sorpresa como usted pero creo que asimilo que era cierto.- dijo Dumbledore en tono amable.

-Vaya… esto es todo nuevo… ¿y qué debemos hacer? ¿Qué procedimientos hay?

-Bueno… para eso traje a Severus para que les diera la charla de bienvenida.- diciendo esto Dumbledore miró a Snape y este se puso totalmente pálido, carraspeo dos veces y comenzó con la charla. Después la imagen cambio para dar con un Severus Snape que miraba con curiosidad a Hermione que le había regalo una tímida sonrisa. Le miro pero su rostro no se inmuto, simplemente ante esa tierna mirada de ojos miel desapareció ante su futura estudiante. Hermione se vio a sí misma con cara de sorpresa mientras todo se volvía borroso. Se encontraban nuevamente en la sala de los menesteres, ambos se miraban fijamente. Después de lo que habían visto en el pensadero no era necesario decir nada. Después de todo se conocían desde mucho antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de ello. Solo basto una mirada para darse cuenta que había algo más en cada uno de ellos. Se sonrieron abiertamente y sinceramente sin prejuicios, sin nada en mente solo pensando en ellos. En cómo se habían logrado entender en tan poco tiempo y como el amor se había cruzado en su camino, entrelazándolos ciegamente dejándoles caer en una dimensión nunca escrita. El destino les sonreía y eso era lo que importaba, de haber luchas y dificultades siempre las habría pero sabían que estando uno junto al otro vencerían todas estas.

*Yay! Capítulo sip jaja Saludos a todos estos días he estado de carreritas estoy en finales y estoy entregando un sinfín de tareas… pero bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí está su capítulo. Puede que la parte de los recuerdos le suene a algo… si han leído mi fic Erradicados en el Tiempo sabrán de que hablo. Sino… solo les di un toque de lo que pueden encontrar en el… y les invito a que pasen por él y lo lean… No se van a arrepentir. Pero que va, ya estoy muy habladora jajaj les dejo toda la inspiración para que me dejen sus reviews como siempre… Los espero ;D saludos hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	20. Capítulo 19 Primera Audiencia

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Primera audiencia.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, sevillana y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Carolinecerati: Hey Saludos! Si jaja que bonito tu review, espero que después de haberlo leído hayas soñado bonito SALUDOS! ;D

Ruth: Hey saludos! Grax por leer mi fic Erradicados en el Timpo, y que bueno que te gusto :D grax por tu review muy bien recibido. Te confieso algo yo también… YO AMO A SEVERUS SNAPE TAMBIEN jajaj Saludos ;D y aquí te dejo el siguiente chap nos veremos pronto!

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**Primera Audiencia **_

7 de Abril de 1998/Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

-¿Ya consiguieron todos los recuerdos?-preguntó la profesora McGonagall una vez Hermione y Severus Snape habían entrado en la oficina de esta.

-Sí, no fue tan complicado ni tedioso como esperábamos.-contestó Snape mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Severus mi niño!-se oyó la voz de Dumbledore desde el final de la estancia.- ¡Estás vivo! Creí que habías muerto.-dijo el hombre mientras caminaba entre los cuadros a toda prisa para quedar en un cuadro de uno de los primeros directores de Hogwarts, que le miró completamente ceñudo por haberse introducido en su cuadro sin permiso.

-Lo lamento tanto Prewett… pero tengo que hablar con Severus.-Y Dumbledore se dirigió nuevamente al profesor.- ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Volverás a enseñar? Yo espero le he dicho a Minerva que…

-Primero, he estado bien. Segundo lo estoy pensado y no, no me interesa el puesto de director si eso es lo que piensas.-dijo Snape con voz cansada mientras negaba con una mano posada en su frente en total negación. Dumbledore solo le sonrió.

-Dumbledore… tengo que pedirte un favor… y si Minerva desea me puede ayudar.-Hermione salió de la espalda de Snape causando que el anciano director saltara de la alegría nuevamente.

-¡HERMIONE QUERIDA! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Harry y Ron están bien?- pregunto el hombre mientras le sonreía abiertamente la chica se acercó al cuadro para darle los saludos a su ex director.

-Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore, sí estoy bien igual que los chicos.-dijo la morena mientras se acomodaba el cabello a un lado.

-Ya basta de saludos.-dijo Snape un poco hastiado, esa actitud jovial del mago nunca le había gustado.-He venido a pedirte un favor Minerva.-dijo Snape mientras se dirigía a la bruja que estaba frente a él.

-Dime Severus…

-Necesito llevarme a Dumbledore.

-¿Al cuadro?-dijo la directora entre confusa y sorprendida.- ¿Y para qué? Bueno… nunca se ha sacado un cuadro de un ex director de Hogwarts fallecido del Colegio… -dijo la mujer un poco desencajada ante la idea extraña que había soltado Snape.

-¿llevarme… a donde?-pregunto Dumbledore con las cejas levantadas. Snape suspiro un poco cansado.

-Como debes saber Albus… Tengo dentro de unos meses una audiencia en el Ministerio, gracias a que te ayudé y implemente tan bien mi maldito papel que ahora mi cuello y cabeza tienen precio.-dijo el hombre.- Aunque no te tiro toda la responsabilidad a ti, pero bueno… solo necesito que asistas a la vista que tengo para que seas testigo.-Ante tal confesión Minerva y Albus se quedaron mirándose completamente descolocados. ¿Habían oído bien?

-¿Un cuadro como testigo? Severus ¿te has vuelto loco?-dijo Minerva acomodándose los lentes cuadrados.

-Créeme estoy en mis plenas facultades.-dijo Snape mientras Hermione se tapaba la boca para no dejar escapar la risa.-Y sí, no me importa lo que piensen pero Albus vendrá como testigo… y aunque Minerva se oponga te rapto.-amenazó Snape con su habitual tono de voz. Dumbledore sonrió mientras McGonagall fruncía el seño.

-¿Y quién rayos te dijo que te negaría que te llevaras a Albus?-dijo McGonagall mientras le sonreía maternalmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**25 de Septiembre a las 1:00/Ministerio de Magia Sala del Wizengamot **_

Esa mañana Snape se había levantado con un humor de perros. Dumbledore le había levantado con una habitual canción mañanera… algo así como… ¿las margaritas? No, no… las mañanitas.

-¡Maldito viejo! Ni muerto se cura de las idioteces. Ni que cantar como un pajarillo en la mañana. ¡Menuda cosa me he gastado yo!-dijo Snape mientras salía con su habitual túnica negra fuera de la Madriguera. Hermione le estaba esperando con un sute de falda y chaleco color azul marino y una camiseta blanca. Estaba muy bien vestida y cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era una típica secretaria _muggle_. El amable rostro de Dumbledore le apareció mientras se acercaba a la morena. Hermione cargaba el cuadro del anciano profesor con una sonrisa en su rostro para darle fuerza, ese día sería su vista ante el Wizengamot.

-¿Cómo estas, dormiste bien?-le pregunto la morena mientras le saludaba con un casto beso en los labios.

-¡¿Vaya? ¿Me he perdido de algo?-dijo Dumbledore completamente asombrado ante la actitud antes realizada por la pareja. Hermione se sonrojó mientras Snape tocia secamente. El anciano profesor tenía las cejas completamente disparadas y sus orbes color celeste estaban abiertos como platos.

-¡Ya era hora que sentaras cabeza! Pero… ¿con Hermione? No es que esté en contra… pero…

-Ya Albus… más vale que no abras esa bocazas a decir algo.-le dijo Snape completamente molesto.-Sí solo se te ocurre decir algo… quemo el lienzo.-Dumbledore sonrió mientras se acomodaba las gafas de media luna.

-Descuida muchacho… tu secreto estará seguro conmigo.-y diciendo esto le guiñó un ojo. Snape rodó los ojos mientras se dirigía a Herms.

-Se puede decir que sí.-dijo Snape mientras se acomodaba la túnica a un lado.-Pero la mañana fue completamente desastrosa, a alguien le pareció que cantando las _mañanitas_ era la mejor manera de levantarme.-Snape miró completamente ceñudo al cuadro del profesor Dumbledore.

-Deberías de vez en cuando cantarle las mañanitas. -sugirió el hombre a Hermione haciéndole reír a carcajadas.

-¿Y crees que reaccionaría igual?-preguntó la morena a su ex director mientras Snape fruncía el seño.

-Creo que si Herms me cantara las mañanitas sonaría más hermoso de lo que suena tu voz en la mañana…-dijo Snape completamente serio haciendo que tanto el anciano profesor y la morena.

-Ya vasta… o llegaré tarde a la vista.- y diciendo esto desapareció.

-Deberás controlar su malgenio.-dijo Dumbledore poniendo una cara pícara haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.- ¿Cómo piensas controlarle?-le pregunto Dumbledore mientras le miraba sobre los lentes de media luna y sin contestar a esa subjetiva pregunta la morena desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La sala estaba completamente llena. Ese era el día en que se celebraría la vista de Severus Tobías Snape Prince, y como era sabida la información se corrió más que el polvo _flu_. Estaban los periodistas de los principales medios de comunicación mágica tanto del _Profeta _como de _Magio Lux_, una cadena radial mágica. Se oía el murmullo en la estancia, Snape ya estaba instalado en la silla que estaba frente al podio del ministro. El hombre de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la morena que estaba sentada en las bancas de los testigos. Hermione estaba completamente callada entre medio de Ron y de Harry. La chica miraba al parecer el pañuelo de encaje de color blanco que Severus le había regalado el primer mes de noviazgo. Sonrió de medio lado al recordar el rostro de alegría y de extrañez de parte de Hermione al regalarle el pañuelo. De momento en la estancia se produjo un silencio completamente abrupto. Snape movió su rostro y se encontró con Kingsley frente a él con su habitual túnica de ministro.

-Entra en sección hoy 25 de septiembre de 1998 en la sala D-35 en el sótano del Ministerio de Magia, Sala del Wizengamot. Presentes en la vista presentada para el señor Severus Tobías Snape Prince se encuentran el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt y el jefe del Wizengamot William Back junto a su secretario el señor Weasley. Entra en sección a las 1:30 de la tarde.

El silencio continuo en la sala. Snape estaba completamente sereno su vista fija en cada uno de los del jurado… sin pestañar. Hermione se encontraba completamente nerviosa mientras sujetaba el pañuelo blanco al son con el que movía nerviosamente un pie. Sabía que Snape tenía grandes posibilidades de ser absuelto por todos los cargos ya que él era completamente inocente y Hermione era fielmente testigo de ello, ella junto a Ron y a Harry iban a testificar a favor. ¿Ron? Pues sí, después de una alargada discusión sumamente acalorada la morena logro convencerle de asistir a testificar a favor de Snape. El pelirrojo tenía una cara totalmente seria a juzgar por cómo siempre la tenía, sonriente o despistada. ¿Y si Ron mentía?... No podía hacerlo… el Wizengamot lo sabría inmediatamente. Nada más de pensar en lo último se estremecía como una maraca.

-Descuida Herms… todo saldrá bien.-Harry le había tomado delicadamente la mano en señal de apoyo. La morena le sonrió tristemente mientras dirigían nuevamente la vista hacia el jurado. No prestó atencion alguna a lo que el ministro decía ante el Wizengamot solo logro deparar en algo cuando Kingsley dijo:

-Severus Tobías Snape Prince se le ha acusado de haber participado en el movimiento denominado Mortífagos, una secta de magos que tenía como principal al mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort. Muerto a manos de Harry Potter hace alrededor de cinco meses. También se le acusa de participar en torturas a varias familias de magos de sangre pura y se le implica la muerte del ex director de Hogwarts Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hace un año atrás cuando este aún estaba en su puesto de Director. El Wizengamot le ha dado un plazo de cuatro meses para que prepare su defensa y evidencie sus actos durante este periodo. De haberle encontrado culpable su condena será de cadena perpetua en Azkaban. ¿A usted traído evidencia ante el juzgado la cual justifique sus actos durante este tiempo?-dijo el Ministro mientras terminaba la sección.

-Sí, señor ministro. He traído una serie de recuerdos tanto míos como del profesor Albus Dumbledore. –Snape puso sobre la mesa los cinco frascos de cristal que encerraban los recuerdos. El ministro con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer los frascos que estaban en la mesa.

-¿A traído usted testigos?-pregunto mientras se recostaba levemente del podio para poder observar a Snape mejor.

-Sí, señor ministro.-contestó el pelinegro con la voz totalmente segura.

-¿Quiénes son sus testigos?

-El señor Harry Potter, el señor Ron Weasley y la señorita Hermione Granger. -El murmullo en la estancia era evidente, el ministro tuvo que llamar al orden para proseguir con la vista.

-¿Están los testigos presentes?-El trío dorado levantó las manos dándose a ver entre el tumulto.

-Muy bien. Favor de pasar a la silla para testificar el primero de los testigos.-Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron paulatinamente y Harry decidió levantarse primero. Entre fotos y murmullos el morocho se allego a la silla para testificar.

-Nombre completo y edad por favor.-dijo Percy Weasley mientras comenzaba a copiar en una maquinilla la información que Harry le iba a proveer.

-Harry James Potter Evans. Tengo 18 años.

-Muy bien señor Potter… ¿Que tiene usted que decirnos a cerca del señor Severus Tobías Snape?-dijo el ministro mientras observaba con respeto al morocho. Harry tomó aire mientras comenzaba a testificar a favor de Snape. Estuvo casi media hora hablando y contestando preguntas del Wizengamot, una vez concluida su parte el ministro llamó a Ron. Hermione estaba completamente nerviosa en su silla. Hasta ahora todo estaba bien, pero no quería simplemente pensar en ello. De momento como si fuera golpeada por una pelota de softball.

-Hermione fue la persona que salvo a Snape.-ante la confesión se oyó en la estancia un Oh… general. Hermione palideció mientras veía como la estancia completa dirigía su vista hacia ella. El ministro llamó nuevamente a silencio y después de unos diez minutos más le llegó el turno a Hermione.

-Nombre completo y edad.-dijo Percy mientras continuaba escribiendo en la maquinilla.

-Hermione Jane Granger Watson. Tengo 18 años.

-Y díganos señorita Granger… ¿qué tiene que decirnos del señor Snape?-dijo una dama de cabello rubio que estaba sentada en la primera fila del Wizengamot.

-Que es un excelente ser humano, que su vida estuvo en juego por ayudar a Harry sirviendo a favor de Dumbledore todo este tiempo.-dijo Hermione completamente segura de sí.

-¿Qué parentesco tiene con el señor Snape?-continuo la bruja con su habitual tono de voz.

-Fue mi profesor de pociones durante mis primeros cinco años de estudios en Hogwarts y en mi sexto año mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Y durante todo este tiempo tenemos entendido que su relación con el señor Snape no ha sido la mejor, durante el tiempo que estuvieron en Hogwarts el trato recibido no fue desigual que al resto del estudiantado. ¿Qué fue lo que le impulso para salvar al señor Snape?-Hermione palideció, esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Suspiro sonoramente mientras todos en la estancia le observaban con los ojos como platos. Snape estaba totalmente tenso en su asiento mientras esperaba oír lo que Hermione diría. Después de un minuto en completo silencio la morena tomo aire y dijo totalmente segura.

-No tengo ni la menor idea señoría.- En ese instante su mirada y la de Snape se cruzaron. El murmullo fue evidente en la estancia.

-¿No tiene la menor idea?-repitió la bruja mientras todo el Wizengamot se miraba un poco extrañado. Hermione solo asintió mientras cruzaba otra mirada fugaz con el hombre. La bruja mando a Hermione a retomar asiento con los testigos. Después de que Snape mencionara que el retrato de Dumbledore testificaría, se había formado una gran conmoción en la sala, Kingsley tuvo que llamar nuevamente al orden mientras Albus Dumbledore testificaba en la sala. Hermione se perdió entre sus pensamientos. Su mente divagaba dándole vueltas y vueltas a esa pregunta_. ¿Qué fue lo que le impulso para salvar al señor Snape_?, ella la había oído de Snape… pero… ¿Qué fue lo que le impulso? No tenía ni la mínima idea del porque lo había hecho. Sabía que dentro de su ser, ver a su antiguo profesor le carcomió su alma. Sentía que el destino de ese hombre era morir en ese lugar, era expirar y con su muerte enmendar todo el supuesto error que había cometido. Pero no podía, una fuerza extraña le obligó a cambiar lo que estaba escrito. ¿Qué era? No lo supo, solo sabe que si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera conocido al verdadero Severus Tobías Snape Prince, ese hombre que tanto amaba y por el cual lucharía hasta el final. No prestó atencion a nada de lo que Dumbledore testificaba simplemente tenía los ojos posados sobre Snape, ese hombre que años atrás le había impartido conocimientos en la magia. Ese hombre que ante el mundo daba la apariencia de un arlequín pero que por dentro era tan caballeroso y dulce como una donita rellena de _gelly_ de fresa. La voz de Kingsley le llegó nuevamente a sus oídos sacándola del estado reflexivo en el que se encontraba.

-Señor Snape, el Wizengamot y yo como Ministro hemos decidido dar un receso al caso para evaluar los testimonios y la evidencia. En un plazo de cinco meses nos reuniremos para dar el veredicto final.- y dicho esto la sección en pleno se levanto y comenzó a salir de la estancia. Hermione parpadeo mientras era empujada literalmente por Harry para que se levantara. Se dejo llevar por el moreno mientras salían por la parte trasera del podio para evadir la prensa. Snape permanecía en la estancia luchando por evadir a la prensa que le agobiaba en esos momento Hermione compuso una mueca de tristeza mientras salía y Harry le agarraba la mano.

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien… Ginny me dijo que te envía saludos.-dijo el moreno una vez estaban en un pasillo desierto.

-Gracias… ¿y cómo sigue?-dijo la morena mientras componía una tímida sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Piensan darle de alta esta semana. Molly dijo que pensaba hacer una cena para poder compartir todos juntos.-dijo Harry mientras sonreía de lado. –Ya quiero que salga, no me gusta verle en el hospital.-el seño se le compuso en uno de dolor mientras la morena le daba unas palmaditas de ánimo.

-Descuida. Estará bien…- Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar pudo ver como al final del pasillo aparecía la figura de Severus Snape. Harry miró a donde la morena tenía fija la vista mientras componía una linda sonrisa.

-Ve…-le dijo Harry en un susurro. Hermione parpadeo un par de veces y luego miro al moreno extrañado.-Te necesita.-fue lo único que Harry le dijo antes de salir en la dirección contraria pitando una canción muggle y con las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione camino rápidamente a donde Snape mientras el hombre le sonreía amorosamente. Se abrazaron fuertemente mientras Snape le decía:

-Si no fuera por ti, estuviera completamente perdido.-dijo el hombre con voz dulce y apacible.-¿Sabes qué? Esto debería conllevar una salida…-apunto Snape mientras miraba amorosamente a Hermione a los ojos.

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto la morena con curiosidad mientras Snape la apretaba fuertemente a su cuerpo, encajándolos a la perfección. Se doblo un poco para llegar al oído de Hermione y con un susurro le dijo:

-A donde quieras… si quieres la luna te llevo a ella… solo quiero estar contigo, no importa donde sea.-La morena se tenso ante la proximidad y la intensidad de esas palabras. Casi se desploma si no fuera porque Snape le sostenía el agarre. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Snape sonrió entre los cabellos de la morena mientras acercaba su prominente nariz al cuello de la chica. Hermione pudo sentir las respiraciones del hombre las cuales provocaron en ella unas intensas oleadas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. El hombre besó con lentitud el cuerpo de Hermione mientras la morena cerraba los ojos ante el contacto. Con voz ronca y casi apagada la chica le dijo:

-Llévame donde tú quieras… sorpréndeme…

El hombre sonrió pícaramente mientras le plantaba un apasionado beso, y sin Hermione saber cómo ambos desaparecieron del Ministerio dejando al fondo del pasillo a un Harry completamente contento.

*wowowowow VAYAYAYYYYYYAAAA! Que capitulazo mi gente! Jajaj ¿Qué piensan? Dejemen sus opiones, reviews y todas esas cosas. Quiero leer lo que piensan de mi jaja hoy si que he tenido tiempo y he podido abundar un poco más ¿ya se dieron cuenta? Jajaj pero bueno soy malvada lo sé los dejo en la mejor parte ;D (buajjajaja risa malvada jajaja) pero la espera vale la pena ¿no? Los dejo no quiero agobiarles mucho… Saludos a todos y ahora la mejor parte SUS REVIEWS!


	21. Capítulo 20 Entregándote mi alma

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Algo más que una simple unión.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, sevillana y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Carolinecerati: Hey Saludos! Si jaja que bonito tu review, espero que después de haberlo leído hayas soñado bonito SALUDOS! ;D

Ruth: Hey saludos! Grax por leer mi fic Erradicados en el Timpo, y que bueno que te gusto :D grax por tu review muy bien recibido. Te confieso algo yo también… YO AMO A SEVERUS SNAPE TAMBIEN jajaj Saludos ;D y aquí te dejo el siguiente chap nos veremos pronto!

***Antes que todo quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi muy buena y fiel Fan y amiga a: **_**AliceC.-Whitlock **_**Que cumple años hoy. Unas muy felices fiestas y que pases un hermoso día junto a tu familia y seres queridos. No comas mucho bizcocho o torta si no quieres engordar. Jajjaa Saludos y Felicidades el capítulo es para ti… Espero que te guste Saludos! :D**

***CANCION PARA LA PARTE DEL TANGO: MANDRAGORA PLAYS TROILO'S "TANGO TRISTE" APARECE EN YOUTUBE. Les aconsejo que el mismo lo lean pausado Saludos!**

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Entregándote mi alma**_

25 de septiembre 1998

Sintió el jaleo de la aparición mientras se aguantaba fuertemente al cuerpo de Snape como si vida dependiera de ello. Seguían besándose apasionadamente. La lucha entre ambos era el comienzo de una nueva Troya. Después de que se sintiera sin oxigeno Hermione se separó para poder tomar aire. Ambos respiraban agitadamente ante el esfuerzo anterior. De momento la morena cayó en cuenta. No sentía el murmullo de las personas del Ministerio que iban y venían se separó un poco de Snape para poder pasear su vista en el lugar que se encontraba. No entendía como habían terminado en… ¿La Madriguera? No, no lo era… era una casa sí, pero nunca había deparado en ella. Sabía que continuaban en Inglaterra, ¿en qué parte? Ni idea.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Hermione un poco agitada. Snape que tenía su frente pegada en el cuello de la morena se separó para poder observar el lugar.

-Te traje a la casa de campo de mi familia, estamos a las afueras de Londres.-dijo el hombre mientras se abalanzaba nuevamente a besar el cuello de Hermione. La chica comenzó a reírse.

-Es muy lindo.-dijo la morena mientras pasaba su vista sobre el llano patio donde había una hierba fresca y verde con muchas florecillas silvestres. Era de tarde a eso de las 6:30 y Hermione pudo ver como el sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco. Snape continuaba dándole besos desde los hombros hasta debajo del lóbulo de la oreja derecha. Las corrientes que se extendían por el cuerpo de la morena a cada beso recibido le hacía temblar levemente.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso.-la voz de Snape le tomó por sorpresa, esta estaba un poco amortiguada ya que el hombre continuaba arrimado al cuello de ella. –Solía venir aquí con mi madre cuando era apenas un niño. Considere que era necesario traerte aquí… ¿te sorprendí?-pregunto el hombre mientras se acomodaba frente a la morena para poderle mirar a esos ojos melosos que tanto le fascinaban. Hermione asintió mientras le regalaba un casto beso en los labios.

-Sí, debo confesar que sí…

-¿Quieres entrar a ver la casita?-el hombre había entrelazado sus manos con las de Hermione. La chica asintió mientras caminaban por el caminito de piedra que daba a la entrada de la casa. Era una casita de campo pequeña de madera muy bonita, era de una sola planta y a sus alrededores había muchas plantas de diversos colores y olores. Una vez frente a la puerta Snape movió ligeramente su varita para entrar a la casa. Abrió la puerta y le dio paso a Hermione para que entrara mientras la joven abría los ojos como platos. Tal vez no era una casa lujosa, ni nada asemejado… pero era una casita recogida y espaciosa. Muy organizada, pero Hermione sabía que Snape era un hombre sumamente organizado.

Sonrió al ver que sobre la chimenea había unas cuantas fotos mágicas. Hermione se acerco lentamente hacia las fotos mientras Snape le miraba fijamente. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz. Ahora se había arrepentido de en un principio haber deseado la muerte antes de vivir. Sonrió al ver que la vida le trataba con justicia, ya era tiempo de recibir algo a cambio. Y la vida le había regalado a Hermione. Sí, esa joven mujer a la cual tenía como novia. ¿Novia? Esa palabra nunca pensó que podría estar entre su vocabulario o simplemente en su vida.

Mientras tanto Hermione había tomado una foto que estaba cercana. En ella se podía apreciar a una joven mujer de largos cabellos azabaches con un niño de aduras penas unos cinco años de edad. Inconfundiblemente era Snape, se veía tan pequeño y alerta. Su cabello no lo llevaba del largo habitual lo tenía recortado extrañamente como un recorte tradicional. Sonrió al ver con la seriedad con la que estaba el niño, al parecer el temperamento ya le venía desde el nacimiento. Sintió como dos manos fuertes le tomaron por la cintura y la acercaron a ese cuerpo que tanto ansiaba conocer.

-Era mi madre.-dijo Snape mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el cuello de Hermione. -Murió cuando salí de Hogwarts.

-Lo lamento…-dijo Hermione con un poco de pena ante la confesión.

-Era una muy buena mujer. Me enseño todo lo que se y tal vez mucho más.-Hermione sonrió, esa faceta romántica y caballerosa de Snape… esa que nadie había tenido la oportunidad de conocer extrañamente le encantaba al igual que la fría y tosca que optaba en ocasiones. Hermione puso nuevamente la foto sobre la chimenea y se volteo para abrazar a Snape. Comenzó a moverse lentamente insinuándole al hombre que quería bailar. Snape sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Hermione.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunto en casi un susurro. La morena simplemente asintió.-En realidad, eres sumamente rara…-dijo Snape asiéndose el pensador.

-Pero así me amas.-dijo Hermione pícaramente.

-¿Qué sugieres para bailar?-preguntó la morena mientras sacaba su varita del bolso extendido mágicamente.

-No sé, sorpréndeme.- El hombre se encogió de hombros mientras Hermione movía su varita y le sonreía con malicia. **(FAVOR DE PONER LA MÚSICA EN ESTE MOMENTO) **En ese preciso instante una melodía comenzó a sonar en la estancia. Era un tango que sonaba glorioso, pero era de esos tangos sumamente cargados de romanticismo… de un tipo tristón. No era ni muy corrido ni muy vago, era justo en su tiempo. Snape posó una mano en la cintura de la morena mientras con la otra agarraba la mano de la chica y la ponían en alto. Los violines y el acordeón sonaban gloriosamente a un tiempo definido. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, en lo que se encajaban al tiempo y a sus cuerpos, cosa que no tardaron mucho en adaptarse. Snape comenzó con los primeros pasos, en el paseo de la pieza.

Los movimientos al principio de los compases eran fuetes y rudos y ambos marcaban al ritmo de la canción. De momento la melodía se vio cargada de un ambiente lento y tristón. Hermione arrastraba una pierna un poco sugerente mientras movía sus caderas lentamente al ritmo del tango marcando el inicio de cada compás. Snape se acercaba a ella lentamente al son de la pieza. Una vez unidos en el último paso se miraron de frente. Hermione puso su mano completamente extendida en la de Snape mientras comenzaban a dar una vuelta sin despegar la vista lentamente. Una vez terminaron la vuelta la muchacha comenzó a cruzar las piernas con las de Snape lentamente. El hombre la recostó casi del suelo sin soltarle con suma delicadeza y con la mano izquierda recorrió sin tocarle concretamente el cuerpo de Hermione hasta llegar al muslo y se lo agarró con sutileza, posándolo en las caderas de él. Hermione sonreía dulcemente mientras levantaba una ceja sugerente.

Comenzaron nuevamente los pasos aumentando poco la intensidad. Dieron un paseo por la estancia al son del tango sin despegar su vista. A medida de que el baile iba avanzando los roces y los movimientos cada vez eran más sugerentes. Hermione deslizo su pierna derecha con un movimiento lento y sensual por la pierna derecha de Snape haciendo tensar al hombre. El hombre la acercó más a su cuerpo mientras le tiraba de espaldas nuevamente mientras seguían pegados de cintura para abajo y con un movimiento de caderas la impulso para que callera en pie nuevamente. Snape levanto una ceja mientras correspondía al juego de Hermione.

La chica puso las manos sobre los hombros de Snape mientras se deslizaba lentamente al son del tango hacia abajo con una sonrisa provocativa. Los movimientos se volvieron nuevamente lentos y pesados mientras Hermione subía al tempo del tango. Comenzaron nuevamente el paseo en paso lento mientras la chica entraba una pierna entre las de Snape. El hombre la agarró de la cintura acariciándole allí donde posó la mano y de un rápido movimiento se hundió en el cuello de Hermione depositándole un beso lento en el. Hermione se agarró con ambas manos a la espalda de Snape mientras recorría lentamente con ellas la espalda ancha del hombre. Al tempo de la canción, la chica se acercó y depositó un sorpresivo beso en los labios de Snape.

El hombre correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad. Con cada minuto que pasaba el beso se iba poniendo más pasional. Snape tenía agarrado como poseso a la morena entre sus brazos como si de ello le llevara la vida. Hermione dio un paso haciendo que Snape perdiera el balance cayendo ambos en el sillón de la sala de estar. Snape literalmente posó todo su peso sobre la morena intensificando el beso. La morena había puesto ambas piernas alrededor de las caderas del hombre. Snape haciendo un quejido de fastidio tomó a la morena por la cintura y se voltearon dejando a la muchacha con las rodillas pegadas al sillón mientras esta estaba sentada sobre Snape. El hombre comenzó a acariciarla por todos lados mientras Hermione le regalaba suspiros o leves gemidos cada vez que tocaba alguna parte sugerente.

-Te amo…-le dijo Snape mientras continuaba besando el cuello de la morena.-Te amo, te amo con todo mi ser…-continuaba Snape en un solitario monólogo y como fondo musical solo se oyó la risa de la chica.

-¿Cuánto me amas?-preguntó un poco sonrojada y agitada por la actividad. Snape sonrió de lado mientras observaba cuan bella se veía **SU** Hermione… Estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello despeinado y no sabía en qué momento había terminado sin el gabán.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-dijo el hombre pícaramente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Hermione.

-¿Serías capaz?-le retó y con eso bastó para entender lo que la morena quería. Sonrió sensualmente mientras cargaba a Hermione hasta la estancia más cercana. Con un movimiento de varita encendió la lámpara de noche dando la vista de un cuarto sumamente elegante. Snape buscó los labios de Hermione para comenzar una nueva lucha entre sus labios y lenguas. Con suma delicadeza el hombre la depositó en la cama mientras se posaba sobre ella balanceando el peso para no hacerle daño.

-¿Estás completamente segura de esto Hermione?-dijo el hombre mientras intentaba sonar caballeroso. La chica solo asintió mientras ponía ambas manos en los muslos de Snape.

-¿Estás dispuesta a entregarme todo, así… porque si?-dijo Snape mientras se acercaba nuevamente al rostro de la morena.

-Te entregaría mi alma… porque sé que contigo estaría segura.- esto fue el detonante de todo. Desde ese momento Hermione no tuvo conciencia racional, no le importaba nada que no fuera entregarse en cuerpo y alma al hombre que tanto amaba. Porque él era todo para ella y sabía que ella para él lo era. Y en la oscuridad, piel sobre piel el amor calmó la sed de dos almas necesitadas que se entregaron por amor y con amor para forjar una nueva etapa, un nuevo camino. Porque la vida sin amor… no tiene color ni sabor, porque en ese momento solo eran ellos dos; uno para uno y el uno para el otro.

Porque los prejuicios fueron reducidos a nada, porque en ese momento solo era el dialogo de dos almas, en un coloquio de amor sin importar lo que dirían solo eran Hermione y Snape dos almas destinadas a un mismo camino. El de Hermione amarle y protegerle, el de Snape serle de igual ayuda idónea. Porque el destino había jugado al azar y esta vez acertaron en el destino. La vida volvió a sonreírle a ambos obviando todo lo pasado marcando el compas de un nuevo movimiento y dejando tras la noche ese pasado incierto y con el trinar de las aves mañaneras sus ojos mirarían la vida desde un nuevo ángulo desde una perspectiva completamente nueva y desconocida. Porque el destino que estaba escrito fue cambiado y la única manera de forjar un destino era escribiéndolos por ellos mismos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

26 de septiembre 1998

Ese era un día totalmente distinto la naturaleza le sonreía y el aire le era totalmente apetecible y diferente. Abrió los ojos pesadamente mientras se los estrujaba con los puños cerrados. Suspiro cuando logró enfocar al bulto que había entre sus sabanas. Una maraña de pelo riso color castaño estaba completamente esparcido por toda la almohada. Se permitió recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione que yacía plácidamente recostado a su lado. La respiración de la morena era lenta y apacible. El hombre sonrió mientras tomaba un mechón de pelo castaño entre sus delgados dedos. En ese instante oyó que en la ventana tocaban débilmente. Se volteo con una mueca de disgusto y se percató de que una lechuza estaba en su ventana con correspondencia. Buscó a tientas su pantalón y se lo puso rápidamente y camino con paso firme y pesado hacia la ventana para darle entrada al ave. Tomó la correspondencia y despacho el pichón mientras la abría con rapidez.

_Ginny salió del hospital. Tendremos una cena esta tarde para recibirla. _

_Cordialmente, _

_Molly Weasley. _

El hombre dobló la carta mientras la depositaba sobre la mesita de noche. Observo como Hermione se daba la vuelta en la cama aún completamente dormida. Sonrió mientras la contemplaba mientras dormía. Hermione era una joven muy hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, y él era un maldito con suerte. Se acerco con sumo cuidado para no despertarla y se arrodillo frente a la cama para poder contemplar las facciones de la morena. Hermione se movió inquieta en su sueño y no tardó en levantarse.

-Buenos días…-dijo el hombre con voz amorosa mientras posaba una mano en el cachete de Hermione, la morena le sonrió con los ojitos achinados por el sueño.

-Buenos días-le contestó mientras a bostezaba delicadamente. Snape sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Estás bien?- Hermione asintió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Mejor que nunca.-Snape besó la cabeza de Hermione mientras se levantaba.-Si quieres ve y prepárate primero, el baño es todo tuyo. Recogí tu ropa y la lavé en la madrugada para que la pudieras usar esta mañana. Pronto tendremos que irnos, Ginny saldrá del hospital. –Hermione se sonrojo al recordar que estaba completamente desnuda en la cama de Snape. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso mientras se cubría con la sabana. Snape sonrió.

-Creo que he visto más de lo necesario esta noche. Pero si quieres voy a salir un rato, debo de verificar el patio y dejarlo desyerbado.-Hermione asintió tímidamente mientras Snape se daba la vuelta.

-Debemos de salir a eso de las 11:00. Molly me envió una lechuza para que fuéramos a cenar con ellos.-Snape salió de la estancia dejando a Hermione sentada en la cama con un sinfín de emociones encontradas, se sentía una mujer… ya todo era completamente distinto ante sus ojos. Por primera vez en su vida no se arrepentía de algo y daba gracias al cielo que le había tocado la oportunidad de compartir su vida junto a Severus Tobías Snape.

*wowowow jajaja mucha tención en el capítulo (wuffuuu) jajjaj está un poco rosa.. jajajaj creo que llegó ya al fusha lol pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y saludos a todos… ¡Felices fiestas! Yo aquí he tenido un día movidito pero no me ha impedido entretenerme con esto. Debo confesar que este capítulo no estaba entre mis planes y todo fue culpa grax a mi MP3 que decidió sonar con un tango jajaja. No los agobio más ahora… A ESCRIBIR SU REVIEWS! Yay! Jajaj los espero y saludos a todos y grax por seguir leyendo estas continuas loqueras de mi mente ;D saludos!


	22. Capítulo 21 Cena entre amigos

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Cena entre amigos.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, sevillana y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Ruth: Saludos! Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi capítulo. Sí por fin pudieron estar a solas se lo merecían. *YAY! Qué bueno saber que leer mis fics te tranquilizan y te animan :D Nos seguiremos escribiendo SALUDOS!

Carolinecerati: Saludos! Gracias por el review :D Con respecto a la contestación de tu review aquí va:

¿Escribes los capítulos diariamente o como le haces?

Sí, los escribo diariamente. Para ser preciso todos los días subo un capítulo y el capítulo que subo ese día lo escribo el mismo día durante mis horas libres.

¿Vas escribiendo tal cual viene a tu mente?

Sí, voy escribiendo tal y cual viene a mi mente… a veces en la noche en tiempo libre luego de terminar el capítulo mi cabeza sigue corriendo con respecto a la historia y lo que hago simplemente es escribir los puntos importantes que quiero enfatizar en el siguiente capítulo y de ahí parto para realizar el capítulo del día. Sí algunos fics tardan en actualizar. Aveces tardo en escribir cuando termino un fic largo… simplemente tomo un tiempo para descansar mi cabeza, pero cuando escribo un fic de una magnitud de capítulos como lo es este o Erradicados en el Tiempo o Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido tiendo a escribir todos los días es mi forma de desahogo. Al parecer no me quedo sin ideas… la mayoría son descabelladas como has podido ver en mis fics jajaja mis compañeros en la universidad ya me conocen y cuando me ven escribiendo en la compu me dejan sola para que "la musa" no se escape. Cada día están pendientes a los review y todo eso y tanto ustedes mis lectores como ellos me apoyan en mis fics. Espero algún día poder lanzar un libro de mi propia autoría… y ese día tal vez tenga un poco de suerte ;D Espero haberte contestado tus dudas y preguntas. Un saludo grande de oso goloso y muchos besos chocolatosos jajaja Nos escribiremos en la próxima.

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Cena entre amigos**_

26 de septiembre 1998

Aparecieron uno al lado del otro frente a la puerta de la Madriguera. Snape tocó la puerta tres veces y apareció Molly Weasley con un paño en mano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pasen, pasen.-y dejándole espacio para que entraran.-Llegan justo a tiempo, todos están en la mesa del patio trasero. Si quieren dirigirse allí. Yo voy dentro de unos minutos tengo que terminar la ensalada de papa.-y diciendo esto salió a toda prisa hacia la cocina mientras Hermione se encogía de hombros.

-¿Te dije que te ves hermosa?-le dijo Snape mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la acercaba a él a medida que caminaban hacia la puerta que daba al exterior de la Madriguera. Hermione compuso un rostro pensativo mientras se daba con el dedo índice en la mandíbula totalmente pensativa.

-Déjame pensar… si mis cálculos matemáticos no falla… Unas diez veces.-dijo la morena mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa. Snape le depositó un casto beso en los labios mientras caminaban alegremente. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta Snape, muy caballeroso le dio paso a la morena. La vista era hermosa en el patio había una extensa mesa y alrededor de ella estaban todos los Weasleys. Hermione salió rápidamente a saludar a Ginny que se encontraba al fondo de la mesa sentada con Harry platicando alegremente.

-¡Ginn!-grito la morena mientras se lanzaba dándole un gran abrazo el cual la pelirroja acepto sonriente.

-Cuidado que me la aplastas.-dijo jugando Harry carcajeado de la risa.

-Descuida no le pasará nada…-dijo la morena guiñándole un ojo.

Al fondo se veía la imagen de la señora y el señor Weasley con toda la comida levitando. Todos se acomodaron rápidamente. Ron salió rápidamente y le sacó una silla a Hermione para que se sentara al lado de él.

-Herms… siéntate conmigo.-Pidió Ron con ojos de cachorrito. Hermione no tuvo otra opción que sentarse al lado del pelirrojo. Snape miró la escena con un deje de fastidio mientras se sentaba frente a Ron y Hermione. Ron miró a Snape por un momento y ambos se traspasaron con la mirada penetrantemente.

-Gracias a todos por venir…-comenzó el señor Weasley.-Ginny, estamos felices de tenerte nuevamente entre nosotros.-Todos aplaudieron ante lo dicho por Arthur.

-Y ahora a comer.-dijo Molly mientras comenzaba a servir la comida mágicamente. Hermione intercambiaba miradas con Snape y Ron se había percatado de ello. La primera mitad de la cena toda las personas allí presente compartían un dialogo amistoso menos, precisamente un pelinegro, un pelirrojo y una morena. Para romper el silencio fue Ron quien hablo primero.

-Herms…-comenzó el pelirrojo obteniendo el enfoque directo de la morena.-Ya hablaste con McGonagall de que querías proseguir al magisterio.

-Sí, le pareció buena idea.-dijo la chica mientras se encogía de hombros.-Snape… ¿puedes pasarme la ensalada?-El hombre asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba coger el _bowl_ donde estaba la ensalada y en ese preciso instante Ron se le adelantó tomando el mismo y comenzó a servirle en el plato a Herms. La morena se sonrojó ante la actitud de su compañero. Snape fulminaba con la mirada a Ron mientras este le devolvía una sonrisa triunfante.

-Gracias.-dijo Hermione completamente tímida.

-No hay de que… si la hubiera tomado Snape, de seguro te hubieras envenenado.-espetó Ron con asintió mientras Hermione se encogía en la silla. Snape apretó el tenedor en la mano izquierda mientras fulminaba al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-¿Y cómo te va en la academia de Aurores?-dijo Hermione tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

-Muy bien.-dijo Ron secamente.-Aunque no entiendo el porqué no quieres acompañarnos.

-Ya te lo explique Ronald.-dijo Hermione ahora seria ante la actitud que estaba optando Ron.-no quiero saber nada de ser Auror. Lo que más me llama la atención es el magisterio.

-Sí, y tiene sus pro y contras.-dijo Ron con ironía mientras Hermione pasaba por alto el comentario.

-¿Y dime Herms... Donde estuviste anoche?-dijo Ron asiendo que la morena literalmente se tensara en la silla. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. -Es que pregunte por ti y precisamente nadie tenía la menor idea… y como tú no eres persona de salir taaaaannn tarde…

-No es de tu incumbencia.-dijo al fin Snape mientras continuaba observando su plato.

-¿Qué no lo es?-dijo Ron mientras tiraba el tenedor dentro del plato.-Hermione es mi amiga y tengo todo el derecho de preocuparme por ella.-le espetó completamente molesto.

-Ella es mayor y puede hacer lo que quiera.

-¿A hora la defiendes?-le espetó Ron con rabia.-Claro… tiene que salir alguien a su defensa.

Snape levantó el rostro completamente serio Ron ni se inmutó al verle así.

-Te he dicho que Hermione no tiene que darte cuenta alguna de lo que hace con su vida.-le espetó Snape.

-¿A sí?-dijo Ron un poco más alto, llamando la atencion de unos cuantos cercanos.-Pero si ya tiene a quien darle las cuentas… ¿no es así Hermione?

-No sé a qué te refieres…-dijo Hermione mientras negaba con ambas manos un poco nerviosa.

-¿Crees que soy un maldito estúpido? Cuando te pedía que salieras conmigo nunca accediste, pero si puedes salir con otro ¿no?-dijo Ron fuera de sí el murmullo que minutos antes había en la mesa mágicamente desapareció.

-Yo… puedo… salir con quien me salga en ganas.-dijo Hermione molesta mientras sus mejillas se encendían a causa de la molestia.

-Sí… eso no te lo quita nadie.-le aseguró Ron.-Pero que casualidad ¿no? Si tú no estás este.-dijo señalando a Snape.-No está… Hermione no soy un estúpido… Además no creas que se lo que esconden. Los vi en el invernadero la otra vez. Anoche estabas con Snape ¿no? Por eso no dormiste en casa. –le reclamó el pelirrojo haciendo levantar a Snape y a Hermione a la vez. Snape hizo el ademan de hablar pero Hermione le atajo con un movimiento de mano. Estaba totalmente molesta y fuera de sí tiró sobre la mesa el paño que tenía para limpiarse. Y con el dedo índice comenzó hablando fuertemente al pelirrojo.

-Espero que sea la primera y la última vez que tenga que decir esto Ronald Weasley y que te quede totalmente claro. ¡YO HAGO CON MI VIDA LO QUE ME DE LA GANA! ¿Y qué te importa a ti lo que yo hago con ella?

-Te vi…-continuo Ron asiendo caso omiso a lo que la morena le había advertido.-Se besaban.-le acusó el pelirrojo, ante tal confesión se oyó un ¡OHHH! de asombro general. Snape compuso una mueca de disgusto. Hermione se paralizó ante la confesión.

-¿Y qué rayos asías espiándonos?-le espetó Snape con fastidio.

-Ves… ¡¿Y ante todo lo afirmas?-dijo Ron.

-Y sí es verdad que Ron… es mi vida y mis gustos, no te entrometas.

-¿Estas falta de un tornillo Hermione es Snape?-dijo Ron con asco mientras miraba al hombre como si las miradas mataran.-El no te mereces… tu mereces algo mejor.

-¿Algo mejor? ¡ALGO MEJOR!-repitió Hermione fuera de sí.

-Herms… tranquilízate…-dijo Snape mientras intentaba tomarle la mano a la morena, la chica le rechazó.

-Sí, alguien que de verdad te valore y te ame. ¡Es Snape… el mugriento Snape… Herms!

-Mugriento o no, no me importa. –dijo la morena mientras le hincaba el dedo índice en el hombro a Ron. –Lo importante aquí es que le amo…-dijo Hermione mientras todos abrían los ojos como platos ante la confesión.-y ni tú ni nadie hará cambiar lo que siento por Severus…

-¿Ahora es Severus? Por Merlín, ¿Qué filtro de amor te espeto?-dijo Ron mientras se dirigía a Snape, el hombre estaba completamente encolerizado.

-No le he dado ningún filtro de amor.-dijo Snape seriamente mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ron… deja a Severus tranquilo…

-¿Tranquilo? ¡Se está aprovechando de ti!

-De mí… aquí lo que importa es que yo lo amo y el me ama y nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros. Y que quede claro ¡YO AMO A SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!-Hermione dio una vuelta y salió encolerizada hacia las afueras de la casa. Snape fulmino con la mirada a Ron.

-Ni se te ocurra en lo que te queda de esta maldita vida, dirigirte la palabra con Hermione. O seré yo quien te mate por hacerlo.- Y diciendo esto salió a toda prisa tras la morena dejando a un furibundo Ron ya a unos anonadados Weasleys y Potter.

*creo que el sueño me está ganando, si encuentran errores o incoherencias creo que pueden perdonarme si quieren… he estado muy cargada el día de hoy pero no por ello dejaría de escribirles. He roto record y lo he escrito en 30 minutos :O son las 11:32 les dejo aquí porque ya Morfeo Snape me está llamando a mi cama y mis ojitos están doblemente pesados. Y esto no significa que no leeré sus queridos fics… NO jajaja cuando me levante espero ver sus lindos reviews como siempre. Un saludo y les dejo ;D hasta el next chap!


	23. Capítulo 22 Sin comentarios

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Reacción de los Weasleys.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, sevillana, Alice Paolitha Haley a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Ruth: Saludos! Sorry por la espera pero lo importante es que lo leíste YAY! Qué bueno que te haya gustado :D si me dices en donde esta lo de espetó te puedo contestar :D Saludos y hasta el siguiente chap.

*lamento subir tarde, pero mi mamá se enfermo y está muy grave… espero que me perdonen por esta vez… Saludos…

_**Capítulo 22**_

_**Sin comentarios **_

26 de septiembre 1998

Todos los Weasleys se quedaron de una sola pieza. No podían creer lo que minutos antes habían oído. ¿Era cierto lo que acababan de oír? Al parecer si lo era. La idea de una Hermione y un Severus era inaceptable. Realmente era como intentar mezclar aceite con agua, era una situación un poco embarazosa… se enteraron de la peor forma. Ron continuaba de pie con el rostro completamente rojo por la ira que había pasado minutos antes y su vista estaba fija en el punto donde Hermione y Snape habían desaparecido.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios está pasando aquí?-dijo George mientras intentaba romper el hielo.

-Nada que te incumba.-le espetó el pelirrojo Ron mientras continuaba parado como un completo estúpido mirando al punto en donde desapareció la morena.

-¿Qué no me incumbe? Ja no me hagas reír… creo que todos los aquí presentes oímos su muy querida y elaborada pelea.-le espetó George mientras todos se miraban un poco tensos.

-Yo creo que voy a buscar algo en la cocina…-dijo Harry mientras hacía ademan de pararse de la silla.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Potter?-le dijo Ginny mientras lo jalaba y de un tirón le sentaba en la silla nuevamente.-Esto nos concierne a todos.

-¿A todos?-dijo Harry un poco extrañado. –Creo que eso es entre Hermione, Ron y Snape…-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alguien había notado algo?-dijo Percy un poco confuso ante la situación.-Es que nunca me fije en algo entre esos dos.

-Yo sí… pero no pensé que tendría que ver con ello…-dijo el señor Weasley mientras miraba a Molly que le miraba un poco confusa.-Los vi a ambos una vez hablando solos en el cuarto de Snape.

-Y yo les vi besándose…-le espetó Ron con cara de asco.

-¿y qué? Se aman.-dijo Harry mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Eso ya lo sabemos…-le respondió Ginny con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Es que no te resulta extraño…? Snape y Hermione…

-Suele sonar extraño pero el amor manda.-dijo Harry mientras le daba un trago a su refresco.-Y yo no pienso opinar en ello… por mi tienen la vía libre y que sean felices ambos se lo merecen.-dijo Harry mientras miraba serio sobre los espejuelos a Ron.

-¿Te falta un cable Harry?-dijo Ron mientras alzaba la voz.- ¿no me digas que te uniste a su bando?-le espetó el pelirrojo

-Ronald, admite que Hermione es feliz y déjala vivir por una vez en paz.-dijo Harry un poco exasperado.-Admite que prefirió a Snape antes que a ti y pasa la hoja y comienza un maldito capítulo de una buena vez.-ante la confesión todos se quedaron callados y se miraban asombrados. Ron por otro lado tenía el rostro descompuesto por el dolor. Harry tenía toda la razón. Suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Molly mientras salía tras su hijo que estaba completamente destrozado.

-Voy a dar una maldita vuelta, mi cerebro necesita pensar.-y sin decir más Ronald Weasley desapareció dejando a unos anonadados Weasley con la boca totalmente abierta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Herms!-grito Snape mientras aparecía casi detrás de la morena. Hermione estaba totalmente endiablada mientras caminaba con las manos cerradas en puños y con el ceño completamente fruncido. Al oír la voz de Snape se paró en el acto. El hombre corrió hasta ella y cuando se paró de frente casi se le rompe el alma. Por las mejillas de la morena corrían unas gruesas lágrimas. El hombre se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a consolarle a acariciarle y besarle.

-Descuida Herms… ese imbécil no merece que llores por el.-le dijo Snape mientras con sus dos pulgares retiraba las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas sonrojadas de la morena.

-No lloro por el… es… simplemente…

-Ya se…-dijo Snape completamente tranquilo.-Lo importante es que yo te amo, tú me amas y eso es lo único de valor aquí. Si ellos realmente son tus amigos entenderán que nos amamos y lo aceptaran. Y en lo que a mí concierne sé que me amas por como defendiste nuestra relación frente a ellos.-Snape compuso una sonrisa de triunfo mientras besaba amorosamente a la morena haciendo que sonriera levemente.- ¡Anda vamos una sonrisa más grande que esa!-dijo mientras le hundía los deditos en cada cachete para hacerla reír. Hizo lo mismo un par de veces hasta que le arranco una sonrisa a la morena.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Severus Snape?-dijo Hermione mientras negaba sonriente.

-Para más credibilidad soy Severus Tobías Snape y te digo que soy el mismo de siempre.-dijo el hombre mientras se encogía de hombros.-Solo que tú has desatado mi lado tierno y sensible.-dijo Snape mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres irresistible?-dijo Hermione mientras intentaba detener la risa.

-¿Déjame pensar?... Ya perdí la cuenta, aunque no me molestaría que me lo repitieras nuevamente.-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Hermione le dio un puño en el hombro en forma de juego.- ¡¿Hey? Cuidado estas piezas no se consiguen…

-Ya lo creo…-dijo Hermione juguetona.-Es que eres tan viejo que cuando Dumbledore nació ya tú habías encontrado la receta para crear la piedra filosofal.

-Ya está…-dijo Snape haciéndose el ofendido. –Te recuerdo que solo tengo 43 años…

-Ya lo sé…-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.-No tienes que echarme en cara la diferencia de edad… aunque yo soy mucho más joven que tu y mis piezas dan para más de lo que piensas.-dijo la morena totalmente picara.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre cuán lejos llegan las mías?-dijo el hombre sugerente.- ¿A decir verdad con lo de anoche no te bastó?-Hermione se sonrojo ante lo dicho por el hombre haciendo que este rompiera en carcajadas.-Nunca cambiaras…

-Igual digo de ti.-dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.-Aunque no creas… tengo que presentarte ante mamá y papá…-dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar por la carretera. Snape se tensó ante lo dicho por la morena.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste.-dijo sin voltear a ver el rostro pálido de Snape. En ese dato no había deparado.

-¿Estás segura?... yo creo que es muy pronto…

-No lo es.-le espetó la morena casi gritado mientras continuaba caminando Snape tuvo que correr tras ella.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres quedarte viuda antes de tiempo?

-¿Estás loco Sev?-dijo Hermione mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas.-No me quedaré viuda antes de tiempo… mis padres no te van a matar por ello…-dijo Hermione completamente seria.-Ellos toman en cuenta de muy bien agrado mis decisiones y si yo soy feliz contigo ellos lo estarán.

-No se pero esto me trae muy mala espina.-dijo Snape en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Pues que no te la traiga.-dijo Hermione mientras Snape levantaba el rostro al cielo junto a sus manos en forma de rezo.

-Ayúdame Merlín y todos los Santos.

-¿Quieres ir ahora?-pregunto la morena mientras Snape palidecía.

-¿Estás loca?-dijo Snape mientras se ponía jincho.

-No, no lo estoy estoy completamente cuerda; gracias. No puedo creer que un héroe como tú, que burlo a Voldemort y se jugó la vida en ello le tenga miedo a un par de muggles que son sus "suegritos".

-¿suegritos?-dijo Snape mientras componía un rostro descolocado, esa palabra… otra palabra más para su nuevo vocabulario.

-Vamos…-dijo Hermione mientras le jalaba la mano.-No creo que sea nada del otro mundo. –insistió la morena.

-Como quieras pero si me da un infarto tú me das los primeros auxilios.-dijo Snape provocando que la morena se descolocara de la risa.

-No morirás… descuida, además tengo que visitarles. Les debo una visita desde la última vez que fui.-Snape solo asintió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la morena y desaparecían de allí.

*vaya lamento la espera, este si que es super corto pero la situación lo amerita, mi madre está muy enferma y lamento no haber subido con tiempo. Es algo que no estaba en mis planes pero he querido cumplir con ustedes. En Puerto Rico son las 1:00 de la mañana y yo pienso irme a dormir lamento no haber cumplido del todo pero espero que dejen sus reviews y lean el capítulo. Nos vemos mañana o si no el lunes. Saludo a todos y perdónenme por esta ocasión.


	24. Capítulo 23 Visita a papito suegro

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Snape visita a los padres de Hermione.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, sevillana, Alice Paolitha Haley, Luty Malfoy, Danielle Prince, Jenny Hatake, yue yuna y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Ruth: Saludos! Sorry por la espera pero lo importante es que lo leíste YAY! Qué bueno que te haya gustado :D si me dices en donde esta lo de espetó te puedo contestar :D Saludos y hasta el siguiente chap.

*lamento subir tarde, pero mi mamá se enfermo y está muy grave… espero que me perdonen por esta vez… Saludos…

_**Capítulo 23**_

_**Visita a papito suegro**_

26 de septiembre 1998

-¿Estás segura que no moriré?-dijo Snape una vez habían aparecido frente a la casa de Hermione. Aún estaba completamente tenso ante la idea. Ese día no había sido fácil. Primero la hermosa forma de decirle al mundo su tan extraña pero adorada relación, como Hermione le había defendido ante el zanahorio y como final del menú la visita a papito suegro.

-No, y si murieras… yo te reviviría nuevamente. Es mi destino.-dijo la muchacha haciendo que el hombre sonriera gratamente.

-De eso no tengo duda alguna.

Hermione sonrió mientras tocaba el timbre. No paso ni menos de un minuto y la puerta se entre abrió dando paso a un rostro vagamente familiar.

-¡Herms!-dijo la madre mientras se abalanzaba sobre la pequeña y le daba muchos besos. -Pensé que te avías olvidado de nosotros.-dijo Jane mientras se hacia la de rogar. Hermione sonrió.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ustedes si los llamo todos los días?-Snape miro un poco incomodo la escena mientras se tensaba ligeramente al ver a un hombre acercarse rápidamente a ellos.

-¡Hermis!-grito el padre con gran emoción mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla.

-¡Papá!-Hermione se abrazó al hombre mientras el hombre miraba sobre la coronilla de su hija a Snape.

-¿Nos hemos visto alguna vez?-dijo el hombre mientras intentaba hacer memoria.

-Sí, señor.-le aseguró Snape un poco tenso mientras el padre de Hermione le observaba críticamente con la mirada.

-Creo que sí… Entren… ¿quieren café, refrescos, jugos?-el padre se hizo a un lado para que entraran a la casa.

-No, gracias papá… acabamos de almorzar.-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en el sillón blanco de la sala de estar.

-Como quieran.-dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba frente a Snape y Hermione. Snape intentaba parecer tranquilo… pero nunca pensó haberse visto en una situación parecida. Ni con Voldemort se había sentido así de nervioso.

-¿Y a que le debo el honor de su visita…?-dijo John el padre de Hermione dirigiéndose a Snape.

-Snape… Severus Snape.-dijo con voz tranquila mientras Hermione le miraba de reojo.

-Señor Snape.-dijo John mientras sonreía al hombre.

-Mamá… papá…-comenzó Hermione con tranquilidad.-Yo… quiero…Severus…-dijo Hermione mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de Snape. Ante la repentina acción de la chica Snape palideció un poco. Los padres de Hermione miraban a uno y a otro paulatinamente.

-¿Sí?-dijo Jane intentando que su hija prosiguiera. Hermione tragó hondo mientras miraba a Snape que estaba completamente pálido.

-Yo… Severus… bueno…

-Señor Granger… señora Granger…-dijo Snape rápidamente interrumpiendo a la morena. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al oír a Snape. ¿Qué diría? Ni idea…-Yo…bueno… quería decirles… que Hermione y Yo…-la chica le agarró la mano en señal de apoyo. Snape suspiro antes de proseguir.-Bueno, tal vez no estén desacuerdo con lo que vaya a decirles. Pero deben entender que… lucharé por ello aunque me lo impidan. Yo… yo amo a Hermione.-a la morena se le sonrojaron las mejillas.-Y tal vez… estén en desacuerdo por la edad, y todo eso… pero… nunca en mi vida había conocido a una mujer como Hermione y estoy seguro que por ella daría mi vida.-Los padres de Hermione observaron al hombre con asombro.

-Vaya…-dijo Jane mientras ponía una mano sobre el pecho.

-Bueno… creo que Severus, ya lo dijo todo…-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tímida. Se produjo un leve silencio en la estancia las dos parejas se miraban fijamente tratando de asimilar todo.

-¡Bienvenido a la familia!-el padre de Hermione se levantó del sillón y estrechó fuertemente la mano de Snape mientras le sonreía gratamente. La madre de Hermione salió tras John abrazó a Snape haciendo que el hombre se tensara. Hermione estaba un poco pasmada ante la reacción de sus padres. Por otro lado hubiera jurado que le matarían…

-¿Ya son novios?-pregunto la madre de Hermione mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

-Sí… hace ya alrededor de cuatro meses, cuatro meses y medios.-dijo Hermione un poco relajada.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-dijo John interesado. Hermione y Snape se tensaron ante la pregunta inesperada… ¿Y qué le iban a decir?

-Venga ya…-dijo John quitándole hierro a la situación.-Si es lo que le hace feliz estar juntos… sé que es extraño ver a un hombre que le lleva a Herms… ¿Cuántos años?..

-25 años.-dijo Snape con tranquilidad. Hermione se asombro… nunca le había sacado cuentas a su edad. Sabía que Snape era mucho mayor que ella... pero… ¡25 años!

-25…-repitió el padre de Hermione un poco atontado.-Has escuchado alguna vez… que para el amor no hay edad… gracias al cielo que soy muy abierto de mente.-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hija la cual se sonrojo. –Yo le llevo a Jane 12 años. Dijo el hombre completamente tranquilo, así que entiendo la situación. Solo te pido un favor…-dijo John mientras se dirigía al hombre. -Cuídala como si fuera tu vida y si se te ocurre hacerle daño te mato.-dijo totalmente serio. Snape palideció aun más mientras el hombre se reía.-Ya va… es broma… Pero si se sienten bien y se aman… Eso es lo esencial.

-Pero no nos han contado cómo se conocieron.-dijo Jane con una sonrisa. Hermione se estremeció ligeramente.

-Pues… Severus…-se aclaró la garganta.-Fue mi profesor de pociones desde que entre a Hogwarts…-dijo la muchacha con tranquilidad.-Pero no fue hasta después de la guerra que… bueno… nosotros…

-Entiendo.-dijo Jane con una sonrisa.- ¿A qué te recuerda esto John?-El hombre sonrió.

-Hablando de todo un poco ¿no? ¿Y cómo terminó la guerra?-preguntó John mientras observaba a su pequeña hija.

-Hermione tuvo un papel muy importante, es toda una heroína.-dijo Snape mientras Hermione sonreía tímidamente.

-Tú también tuviste un papel importante.-le recordó Hermione.-Sin ti Harry no hubiera llegado hasta donde llego.-Snape simplemente asintió con seriedad.

-¿Usted también peleo en la guerra?-pregunto Jane interesada.-O sea que son sobrevivientes y veteranos…-dijo la madre con todo orgullo.

-Pues… sí.

-¿Y qué piensas estudiar Herms? Aún no nos has dicho lo que tienes en mente.

-Yo… pienso en el magisterio. Ya hable con la profesora McGonagall para tomar unos cursos de pedagogía en una universidad muggle para luego dar Runas en Hogwarts. –dijo la chica con total entusiasmo. Después de pasar alrededor de una hora en dialogo hablando de todo un poco Hermione suspiro mientras se levantaba con parsimonia del sillón.

-Ya veo… no se te dará nada mal. Es una profesión muy bonita.-dijo el padre de la morena con una sonrisa agradable.

-Sí, ya lo creo…mamá… papá Severus y yo debemos irnos ya. Ha sido bonito volverlos a ver.-la chica se levantó mientras se despedía de sus padres con besos y abrazos.

-Cuídense…-dijeron los padres de Hermione mientras la pareja salía hacia la carretera.

-Ya puedes respirar.-dijo Hermione mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Snape.

-Creí que mis días estarían contados… tus padres son… un poco extraños…-dijo Snape con una cara curiosa.

-¿Raros? Si, posiblemente.-Hermione soltó una risita cómica. –Créeme yo pensé que nos matarían pero se la tomaron a bien. ¿25 años? ¿Es en serio?-dijo Hermione un poco asombrada.

-Es que no has sacado cuenta Herms… tengo 43 y tú 18… si tu cabecita inteligente lo resta da a 25.

-No pensé que fuera tanta la diferencia.

-Es que no aparento mi edad.-dijo el hombre mientras se encogía de hombros mientras sonreía.-Te propongo dar una vuelta por Hogsmade.-dijo Snape con una sonrisa.

-¿Salir? ¿A Hogsmade? Severus… ¿estás seguro?-dijo Hermione un poco confusa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? Eres mi novia… y podemos salir donde queramos. Además con la grata noticia a los Weasley no me sorprendería que esto apareciera en el Profeta mañana en la portada.-Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Ya me lo imagino.-dijo riéndose.-Granger está de caza nuevamente. Esta vez se llevó al miserable y grasiento murciélago Snape.

-Te estás pasando.-dijo Snape mientras se intentaba poner serio, cosa que no duro mucho tiempo ya que comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas limpias. -Vamos... Todavía es temprano, podemos pasar por el Callejón Diagon en busca de unos helados.

-Quiero el mío de _Trash can_…

-¿_Trash can_?

-Sí…sabe a delicias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione y Snape habían aparecido a eso de las 5:30 de la tarde en el Callejón Diagon. La calle estaba menos concurrida que en horas mañaneras. Uno de los magos que iba caminando cerca de ellos le miro un poco extrañado. Hermione y Snape estaban agarrados de manos mientras conversaban alegremente. Entraron a la Heladería y pidieron sus respectivos helados y se sentaron a comérselos alegremente.

-¿Ese es Snape?-le preguntaba uno de los magos al dueño de la tienda.

-Sí… ¿y vistes con quien está?

-No se… pero siento que hablan de nosotros.-dijo Hermione un poco colorada.

-No sería la primera vez… ¿no?-Snape le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo tranquilamente y continuaban comiéndose el helado.

-Tienes algo en el cachete.-dijo Hermione mientras se señalaba el suyo para mostrarle a Snape donde debía limpiarse.

-¿ahora?

-No…-Snape volvió a limpiarse.

-¿ahora?-volvió a preguntar.

-Ven acá…-la morena tomó una servilleta y con delicadeza limpio el cachete del hombre. Por un momento se quedaron conectados con la mirada. Hermione le acaricio ligeramente el cachete con un dedo mientras el hombre le sonreía amorosamente. Y por un impulso se lanzo sobre la morena y le besó intensamente. El silencio invadió la heladería nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo. Hermione Granger y Severus Snape besándose… Snape comenzó a intensificar el beso cuando sintió que alguien les observaba. Bueno prácticamente todos le observaban, pero alguien inusual. Entre abrió los ojos mientras continuaba besando a Hermione cuando vio a Dolovoh en la vidriera del establecimiento. El hombre identifico a Snape y rápidamente levantó la varita. Por reflejo innato Snape se lanzo sobre Hermione tomando a la morena por sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué rayos..? –dijo Hermione y en ese preciso momento un destello de luz roja impacto la silla donde ellas segundos antes estaba sentada. Snape estaba cubriéndole completamente y tenía varita en mano. El Mortífago comenzó a atacarles y Snape a bloquear los hechizos.

-Debemos salir de aquí…-dijo Snape mientras agarraba a Hermione para salir a toda prisa. Snape le lanzó un petrificus totales al mortífago mientras arrastraba a Hermione de la mano mientras corría a toda prisa por el Callejón entre las personas.

-Severus…

-Corre Herms…

-No, Severus…

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-cuando el hombre se volteo a mirar pudo ver que tras ellos corrían unos diez Mortífagos tras ellos.-¡Maldita sea!-tres hechizos le pasaron rozándole la cabeza. Hermione había comenzado a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra mientras continuaba corriendo de manos con Snape. La persecución continúo por todo el Callejón.

-¡Mátenlo por traidor!-se oyó la voz de uno de los Mortífagos que corría tras la pareja.

En ese instante aparecieron los Aurores del Ministerio para restaurar el orden. De momento Hermione da un grito Snape voltea y ve que uno de los Mortífagos le seguían pisándole los talones. El hombre mayor, movió su varita haciendo brotar de ella un hechizo inaudible. Snape se lanzó sobre Hermione recibiendo el impacto del hechizo. Rápidamente la piel de Snape se rajo como si hubiera recibido un _**Sectusempera**_ y comenzó a sangrar a borbotones. Hermione dio un grito desgarrador mientras inconscientemente atacaba al mortífago dejándole inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡SEVERUS!-grito la morena mientras intentaba ayudar al hombre que se quejaba de dolor.

-¡Ayuda!-grito Hermione, en ese momento apareció Arthur Weasley, tomo a Snape de la mano y le dijo a Hermione.

-Nos vemos en San Mungo.- Y sin más desapareció rápidamente.

*Lamento haber subido hoy y no corrido, pero como dije en el capítulo anterior y en este mi mamá estaba enferma. Y bueno… quien la cuida prácticamente soy yo y pues no tuve tiempo para escribir. Por lo menos ya se encuentra mucho mejor y pude escribir este capítulo. Creo que continuare escribiendo nuevamente como estaba haciendo anteriormente. Lamento los inconvenientes mis queridos lectores y grax por sus apoyos y comprensiones. Mi madre recibió de cada uno de ustedes sus apoyos. Gracias por comprender y estar ahí en todo momento :D y sin más pasemos a los reviews tengo ganas de leerlos y despejar mi mente un rato jajaj Saludos ;D


	25. Capítulo 24 Nuevamente en San Mungo

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Snape en SanMungo nuevamente.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, sevillana, Alice Paolitha Haley, Luty Malfoy, Danielle Prince, Jenny Hatake, yue yuna y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Ruth: Saludos! Grax por tu comentario y bueno la contestación a tu review está en el capítulo ;D no te hago esperar más a leer! Sí por fin ya todo está mucho mejor está en casita :D Cuídate te doy un gran abrazo de oso goloso y muchos besos :D

_**Capítulo 24**_

_**Nuevamente en San Mungo**_

26 y 27 de septiembre 1998

-¿Dónde está?-dijo Hermione al entrar a San Mungo.

-Está en la salita de Emergencias.-dijo Arthur señalándole la puertecita donde se veía el corre y corre de las enfermeras y _medimagos_. Hermione miró la escena con pánico mientras Arthur Weasley le abrazaba dándole apoyo.

-Tranquila saldrá de esta.-le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.-Hierva mala no muere sencillo…-La morena sonrió con los ojos llorosos mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Arthur.

-¿No está molesto?-dijo Hermione en los brazos de Arthur mientras lloraba y intentaba dejar de sollozar.

-¿Por qué he de estarlo?-dijo el hombre mientras se encogía de hombros. Hermione continuaba llorando.

-Pues… por lo de Se… Snape y yo…

-¿Qué hay de malo en ello?-dijo Arthur completamente tranquilo mientras le sonreía a Hermione, esa chica era como su otra hija.-Tu le amas… y por lo que pude ver… el te ama también. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

-Gracias…-dijo la morena con una triste sonrisa.

De momento por la puerta entro toda la familia Weasley junto a Harry. Estaban completamente azorados mientras corrían hacia donde estaban Arthur y Hermione.

-¿Qué paso? Herms…. ¿estás bien?-pregunto Harry mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. La chica solo puedo asentir.

-¿Y Snape, no estaba contigo?-pregunto Harry mientras ayudaba a Hermione a sentarse en las sillas de la sala de espera. La morena solo miró tristonamente hacia la puerta donde hacía ya 30 minutos estaban bregando Snape.

-Descuida… saldrá bien.-dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba la indomable cabellera castaña.

-¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Quién les atacó?-preguntó Molly un poco nerviosa mientras se sentaba frente a la morena. Hermione intentó aguantar el llanto mientras suspiraba para explicarles a todos lo que había pasado.

-Y cuando volteamos a ver Dolovoh nos perseguía, intentó embrujarme pero Snape se interpuso entre el hechizo y yo.

-¿Qué Snape se interpuso entre ustedes?-dijo Molly con asombro mientras miraba a Harry y a la morena paulatinamente.

-Sí… por eso ahora… ahora…-y Hermione comenzó a llorar. El hombre casi había muerto desangrado nuevamente, y esta vez para salvarle su vida.

-Descuida, estará bien… Snape… es un buen hombre.-dijo Molly mientras le abrazaba. Hermione comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras en la sala llegaba un _medimago_.

-¿Señorita Granger?-preguntó el médico mientras pasaba la mirada por la estancia. Todos le miraron.

-¿Sí?-dijo Herms un poco nerviosa, de tanto llorar sus ojos y su nariz estaban completamente rojos. Y por sus mejillas se podían apreciar los caminos de lágrimas secas.

-El señor Snape desea verle, se encuentra ya en cuarto.- La morena sonrió mientras era dirigida por el médico a la salita donde estaba el pelinegro. El médico se hizo a un lado mientras le abría la puerta a la chica para que entrara. Snape estaba recostado en una camilla y se dirigió rápidamente allí. La túnica negra tenia rastros de sangre, pero a Snape solo se le veían algunas marcas en el rostro y las manos, gracias a la maldición que le habían lanzado.

-¿Estabas llorando?-fue lo primero que le dijo Snape cuando le vio. Sonrió de medio lado mientras le acariciaba la mejilla por donde las lágrimas se habían secado. -¿Alguna vez no has oído que hierva mala no muere?-la chica sonrió.

-Sí, muchas veces… ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de cucar a la muerte? Casi muero de un infarto cuando te vi todo ensangrentado… -los ojos se le aguaron levemente mientras sonreía tristemente.-No quiero perderte…-En ese instante ambos se besaron con dulzura. Había sido un gran susto para ambos y el verle allí convida fue el regalo más hermoso que le hubieran hecho en la vida. Sintieron que tocaron a la puerta y ambos se separaron.

-¿Severus?-Molly Weasley entraba a la estancia con Harry siguiéndole los talones. No le extraño ver a la morena con el hombre, ya que esa tarde habían declarado de una forma poco usual, que ambos se amaban con frenesí. La bruja se acerco rápidamente mientras dejaba a Harry con Hermione.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Harry le pregunto a Hermione con cara de preocupación.

-Sí, ahora mucho mejor.

-Ya lo creo… según el _medimago_, saldrá en la madrugada.

-Sí… bueno. Esta mucho mejor para como cuando le atacaron. Pensé… pensé… que sería su final.-sus ojos se empañaron mientras Harry le abrazaba amorosamente.

-Descuida… no iba a morir, a demás te dejo más que claro que te ama. Casi da su vida por ti… y eso no se pasa por alto. Con lo que a mí respecta Snape se ha ganado mi lealtad y creo que la de Molly igualmente.-dijo sonriendo y la morena le respondió con una genuina sonrisa.

-Gracias Harry…

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti… y creo... que esto es lo mejor.-dijo Harry con un poco de extrañeza en su rostro.

-Pero… ¿y Ron? –dijo Hermione un poco dolida.

-Ron… es mi mejor amigo, al igual que tú… pero… Creo que es tu decisión ¿no?

En ese momento la señora Weasley se volteo y se dirigió a Harry con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Harry… debemos ir a casa, mañana debes de llenar unos papeles en el Ministerio.-Así ambos salieron dejando a la pareja solos nuevamente. Hermione observo con profundidad a Snape, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Agradecía a Dios y a Merlín, no había muerto. Se acercó al hombre mientras se sentaba en la camilla para quedar muy cerca de él. Snape le sonreía amorosamente mientras le acariciaba los risos color marrón.

-¿Sabes qué? Cuando todo esto termine nos iremos lejos por un tiempo.-dijo Snape mientras jugaba con el pelo de la morena.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor. Además debemos de despejarnos un poco.

-Sí… debemos de ir buscando un hogar… una casa no muy grande ni muy pequeña…

-Me gusta una que vi a las afueras… ¿un hogar?-pregunto la morena un poco extrañada el hombre le sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas.

-No, ni hablar.-dijo Hermione mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.-No te pienso dejar… y me debes una explicación con respecto a buscar una casa.-Hermione paró la trompa haciendo que Snape se carcajeara.

-¿Es que no tienes paciencia?

-No, esas cosas se pegan si andas las 24 horas con Severus Tobías Snape.-dijo Hermione con seño fruncido.

-Ya va, la actitud de chica mala no te queda Granger.

-¿Granger?-dijo Hermione haciéndose la ofendida.-Pues fíjese Quejicus que esta discusión, si continua así no deparará nada bueno.-La morena negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba contener la risa.

-¿Y en que puede deparar señorita Granger? Recuerde que el profesor aquí lo soy yo.-el hombre continúo el jueguito mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

-Está usted entre lo cierto y la falsedad. Aquí estamos dos maestros.

-¿Dos? Yo solo veo a uno casi con doctorado y a una chiquilla que quiere seguirle los pasos.

-¿Ahora soy chiquilla?-dijo Hermione fingiendo enfado.

-Solo mírate.-dijo Snape mientras con una mano le señalaba el cuerpo.-Si solo apenas mides 5'5".-Hermione compuso un rostro molesto completamente cómico haciendo reír a Snape.

-¿Sabes lo que dicen de los pequeños? Son como los perfumes mejores… vienen en potes pequeños. –la morena se acerco peligrosamente a Snape mientras ponía ambas manos en el pecho del hombre.

-¿Sí? Pues el veneno también viene en potes pequeños.-le recordó Snape con una sonrisa picara.

-Puede ser… pero si no pruebas el pote nunca sabrás que hay en él. –Hermione se acercó peligrosamente rozando sus labios sobre los finos de Snape ambos podían sentir el calor y las corrientes que le provocaba el estar tan cerca uno del otro.

-Ya lo he probado… siendo perfume… es una delicia.-el hombre rozó su labio superior con el inferior de la morena mientras hablaba en un susurro contra ellos.-Y siendo veneno… es el más fino de todos. Porque tú eres ambas para mí Hermione… eres todo lo dulce y glorioso pero eres el veneno que invade mi ser cada día más y matas con ahínco todo lo que el pasado fue dándome el paso al éxtasis. No pruebo el camino de la muerte al beberte… solo es como probar ambrosia. Los dioses me envidian cada vez que te tengo y bebo de ti…-Hermione había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por la susurrante y masculina voz de Snape.- Pero el problema es… que nunca me sacio de ti, te necesito… necesito de ti a cada instante…

-Te amo…-le dijo Hermione mientras con ojos cerrados le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda al hombre.

-Necesito saciar la sed que siento cada vez que te veo…

-Solo bésame.-le dijo Hermione mientras el hombre sin decir nada más obedeció fielmente a la orden. Se besaban con frenesí, como si de ello le dependiera la vida. Hermione derraba lágrimas de alegría mientras daba gracias a Dios y a Merlín por haberle dejado a Snape una vez más.

*wow jaja saludos! Aquí otro capítulo… (suspiros) no tengo palabras como para continuar escribiendo… tengo una dosis excesiva de amor choco latoso jajaja pero bueno espero que estén bien todos mis queridos lectores. Por lo menos mi mamá está mucho mejor, ya estoy casi en finales así que como quien dice el fic continua su curso como anteriormente estaba. Ahora a la parte más esperada sus reviews… espero que sus lechuzas no se pierdan y logren llegar. Me gustaría leerlas todas antes de irme a estudiar. SALUDOS! ;D


	26. Capítulo 25 Despedida de año

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Despedida de año y Ron re hace las paces.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, sevillana, Alice Paolitha Haley, Luty Malfoy, Danielle Prince, Jenny Hatake, yue yuna, Kasmira17 y a todos que leen la historia.

_**Capítulo 25**_

_**Despedida de año**_

31 de diciembre 1998

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde el ataque que los Mortífagos le habían hecho tanto a Snape como a Hermione. El hombre se había recuperado rápidamente y en lo que menos se puede parpadear ya había llegado el fin del año. Esa noche toda la familia Weasley, junto a los Granger a Harry y a Snape celebrarían la llegada del año nuevo. Todos vestían sus mejores galas en una fiesta sencilla y familiar. Hermione estaba sentada en el patio de la Madriguera con un hermoso traje rojo, de fiesta que le quedaba entallado a la cintura. Estaba exhausta había bailado por con lo menos casi todos los invitados. Con Snape había bailado casi dos horas y estaba completamente estropeada. Sonrió al recordar cómo habían bailado, nunca pensó que Snape fuera un excelente bailador… pero todo se lo habían confirmado aquella tarde donde se unieron en cuerpo y alma. Sonrió mientras recibía el aire nocturno y su ahora cabellera lacia se movía grácilmente por el aire. Podía sentir bajo sus pies la tierra húmeda gracias al roció de la noche, cerró los ojos para poder percibir con sus otros sentidos agudizándoles para encontrar lo que con su vista alcanzaba. Sonrió de medio lado al sentir como unas manos fuertes pero delicadas se apoyaban en cada uno de sus hombros. Sintió como le besaban la mejilla mientras abría nuevamente los ojos.

-Este hechizo fue el mejor que se pudo hacer. A Arthur hay que darle un premio.-dijo Snape mientras le tendía una cerveza de mantequilla a Hermione.

-Sí, es muy interesante. Puedes ver la nieve a lo lejos pero en el perímetro en donde está la Madriguera ni una sola hay. Es como si estuviéramos dentro de una burbuja de adornos navideños.-Snape sonrió ante la comparación. A lo lejos se podía oír los aguinaldos navideños al son de instrumentos de cuerdas y la voz de una bruja que Hermione no supo identificar.

-Estas han sido… mis primeras navidades.-dijo Snape sacando a Hermione del pensamiento.-Nunca pensé que podría llegar el momento en donde me sintiera tan feliz.-Hermione sonrió mientras le agarraba la mano al hombre. –Gracias… gracias por estar ahí desde el nuevo comienzo…

-Sabes que te amo…-dijo Hermione con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se acercaba al hombre para besarle con dulzura. La morena oyó pasos y se separo levemente del hombre, ya su relación no era absolutamente un misterio. Gracias a Skeeter y sus 15 páginas en el Profeta, toda la población mágica se había enterado de su relación. Hermione se hizo a un lado para ver quien se acercaba y pudo notar que era Ron. Desde aquella tarde el pelirrojo le había esquivado todo el tiempo y eso le había dolido muchísimo. Su amistad había sido granjeada con mucho sudor, valor, altas y bajas. Pero el siempre sería su mejor amigo… igual que Harry. Snape se percató del pelirrojo dio un suspiro mientras se levantaba de la escalera.

-Voy a dar una vuelta… te veo dentro de un rato.- Y así Snape salió el pelinegro y el pelirrojo cruzaron una mirada sin significado mientras Snape desaparecía por la puerta y se integraba a la fiesta nuevamente. Ron camino unos pasos hacia llegar a Hermione. La morena se le había quedado mirando un poco confundida. Ron camino un poco cohibido y tenso, tomando lugar donde segundos antes Snape estaba sentado. Suspiro sonoramente mientras miraba el paisaje.

-Es muy bonito ¿no?-dijo con voz tranquila y apagada aun sin mirar a la morena. Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza.-Se… que… bueno Herms… quería hablar contigo.-dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro.-Se que me he comportado como un maldito idiota y egoísta…

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?-le dijo Hermione con el seño fruncido. El pelirrojo no se inmuto ante la respuesta de la chica y simplemente bajo la cabeza.

-Lo lamento… y mucho…-dijo Ron aun con la cabeza gacha.-Se que me he comportado como un maldito celoso y no he visto tu parte. No he valorado y no he puesto en balanza lo que significa nuestra amistad… Simplemente pensaba en mí y no en lo que tú deseabas. He sido un egoísta y eso me ha llevado a perder tu amistad…-Hermione miro con ternura al pelirrojo, el chico tenía los ojos completamente nublados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.-Se, que tal vez te he perdido como amiga para siempre… pero antes de que me digas que no me deseas ver por el resto de tu vida yo…-en ese momento levanto sus ojos color celestes y miro a Hermione directo a los de color miel.-Lamento mi comportamiento todo este tiempo… yo… yo he sido un completo idiota… pero… si tu eres feliz con Snape, eso es lo importante. Herms… ¿podrías perdonar a un maldito celoso y empedernido amigo?-La morena sonrió mientras se abalanzaba sobre el pelirrojo y con lágrimas en los ojos le abrazo fuerte mente.

-No sabes cuanto sufrí el que no me entendieras.-dijo Hermione mientras lágrimas de felicidad bajaban por su rostro.-Eres como mi hermano Ron, igual que Harry… no sé que me haría sin ustedes.

-¿Me perdonas?-pregunto el pelirrojo en tono bajo.

-Pues claro… cabezotas.-Hermione le había dado un coscorrón haciéndole sonreír.

-Por fin el murciélago grasiento encontró a una doncella especial.-dijo Ron con un leve de nostalgia.-Sí te hace daño…. Te juro por Merlín que lo dejaré calvo.-Hermione sonrió mientras se soltaba del abrazo.

-No creo que eso sea necesario. Hasta ahora Snape ha sido un excelente novio…

-UUUUy…-dijo Ron haciendo como si le hubiera dado un exagerado escalofrió.-La palabra Snape y novio en una sola oración suena horrenda.-Hermione le dio un puño en el brazo mientras ambos sonreían a carcajadas.

-Me alegra que todo se haya arreglado.-dijo Hermione con una alegre sonrisa.-No sabes cuan feliz me siento, estaba esperando a que llegara este día.-Ron sonrió mientras le daba la razón a la morena. El chico oyó pasos y se volteo. En la puerta estaba Snape mirándoles fijamente. Ron entendió que ya había pasado el tiempo de compartir con Hermione y se paro.

-Espero verte pronto…-le dio un pequeño abrazo a la morena y salió rápidamente sin mirar a Snape. El profesor camino hacia Hermione mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber que hacia el zanahorio abrazándote? –dijo Snape aparentando celo. Hermione se rió a carcajadas.

-¿No me digas que estás celoso Severus?

-No…-dijo el hombre mientras negaba claramente.-Solo defiendo lo que es mío.

-Sí, como digas.-dijo Hermione con una hermosa sonrisa mientras le indicaba a Snape que tomara asiento al lado de ella. El hombre obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces, puso su mano por la espalda de la morena mientras la chica se recostaba en el pecho de Snape. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, contemplando el panorama mientras Snape acariciaba con suma delicadeza el cabello de Hermione.

-Me gusta más riso…-dijo Snape rompiendo el silencio.

-Ya me lo imaginaba que lo dirías.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.-Pero ya quería darle un toque distinto.-Snape solo asintió mientras continuaba acariciándole el cabello. Detrás de ellos pudieron oír como la música se había detenido dando paso a la voz de George Weasley haciendo el conteo regresivo para el año nuevo.

-10…

Hermione levanto el rostro para mirar a Snape a los ojos delicadamente.

-9…

Snape acomodó a la muchacha para mirarle mejor.

-8…

Hermione comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del hombre con suma dulzura.

-7…

Snape le sonrió amorosamente.

-6…

Hermione tomó un mechón de cabello del pelinegro entre sus dedos para acariciarlo con dulzura.

-5…

Se fueron acercando poco a poco.

-4…

Hermione podía sentir las hormigas que invadían su ser cada vez que estaba tan cerca de Snape.

-3…

Snape podía sentir el aliento cálido y agradable de Hermione casi en sus labios.

-2…

Se rozaron levemente mientras ambos serraban los ojos y componían una hermosa sonrisa.

-1…¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Hermione y Snape se habían fundido en un hermoso beso. En uno en el cual se decían todo cuanto sentían internamente. Sintieron como pajúsas de nieve caían sobre ellos, mientras profundizaban el beso. Ese era el momento que había marcado el inicio de un año y la despedida del otro y como no empezarlo y dejar el otro de la mejor manera. Uno dejando atrás todo lo malo y temible que les había ocurrido y trayendo a uno nuevo el deseo de continuar unidos por toda una eternidad. Se separaron mientras sus frentes quedaban pegadas una con la otra. Ambos sonreían ampliamente aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo Hermione…-le susurro Snape mientras atraía a Hermione a su cuerpo para fundirse en un abrazo.

-Yo también… feliz año nuevo mi querido Severus…

-Igualmente mí adorada Herms…

*Wow ya era hora de acabar ese año tan fuerte para ambos jajaj pero bueno… esto no termina aquí, aunque debo de informarles que ya estamos en las postrimerías de este fic… cosa que me da mucha pena pero todo tiene su final ¿no? Auguro que puede que falten unos tres o cuatro capítulos… no creo que más de eso… contando un epílogo ¿no? Pero quiero que se vayan preparando… no quiero matar a nadie dentro de cuatro días aproximadamente así que vamos a la parte tan adorada por mi SUS REVIEWS…. El botón de abajo se preciona y se escribe en el… y para el que desee a mano izquierda hay un recuadro en donde puede añadir mi fic a sus Story alerts o en donde ustedes quieran añadirme. Para mí será un eterno agradecimiento… pero basta de discursos tontos… si me oyera Albus Dumbledore no me daría mi bachiller de maestra…. Jajaj un saludo muy cordial a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo SALUDOS!


	27. Capítulo 26 Cumpleaños de Snape

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Cumpleaños de Snape.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, sevillana, Alice Paolitha Haley, Luty Malfoy, Danielle Prince, Jenny Hatake, yue yuna, Kasmira17 y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Ruth: Hey Saludos! Si lamentablemente estamos en los últimos capítulos… y el final… bueno espero que les guste a todos y no defraude a nadie ;D saludos!

_**Capítulo 26**_

_**Cumpleaños de Snape **_

9 de enero 1999

Pudo sentir como los rayos del sol le chocaban en el rostro, se movió un poco mientras sentía el peso de Hermione sobre su cuerpo. Se talló los ojos para mirar bien y vio que la morena dormía sobre su cuerpo. El cabello estaba todo alborotado. Sonrió mientras le llamaba en susurros.

-Herms… amor… levántate.-Hermione se movió un poco mientras se acurrucaba mas en el pecho del hombre. –Vamos… tengo que levantarme. Es hora del desayuno.

-Cinco minutos más…-dijo la chica con voz soñolienta.

-Cinco minutos más… si te quedas solo cinco minutos más sobre mi cuerpo no duraré por lo menos cinco años más.-La chica levanto la cara mientras con sueño componía un rostro serio.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir, que estoy gorda?-dijo Hermione fingiendo enfado.

-Vamos Herms… estas excelente. Es solo que si no mal recuerdo llevas durmiendo sobre mí casi toda la noche. Y debo de recordarte que no soy un crio.-dijo Snape con una mueca de dolor. La morena se bajo de encima de Snape a regañadientes. Snape se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo mientras se estiraba en la cama causándole gran risa a Hermione que poniéndose las manos en la boca intentando que no se le saliera la risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Snape mientras subía una ceja.

-Pareces un oso gigante.-Hermione comenzó a reírse mientras daba puños en el catre de la cama.

-¿Y eso lo vez tan gracioso?-dijo Snape mientras negaba con la cabeza y componía una hermosa sonrisa.-Que ocurrencias las tuyas Herms… vamos… tengo un hambre exagerado… y ahí si me va a salir lo de oso… ¡Rarrrrwwwrrrr!-Snape se lanzó sobre Hermione y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ya…. Jajjjaja…. Dejame… Sev… es… jajjaja… muy… jajjaa… temprano… jajjaja

-Mira quien dice… la que empezó con el jueguito fustes tú.

Hermione sacó de sus fuerzas y se abalanzo sobre Snape dejándole asombrado bajo su cuerpo mientras ella estaba sobre él a horcajadas. Hermione le besó dejando al hombre un poco atontado y sorprendido pero no tardó en corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dijo Hermione una vez que se separaron causando asombro en el hombre.

-¿Cómo sabes?..

-Tengo mis recursos.-dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.-Son 44 ¿ah? ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo la morena mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Snape bufó.

-Nada nuevo… pero si debo de admitir que este es el mejor y me atrevería a decir que es mi primer FELIZ cumpleaños.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno aquí tienes mi regalo.-dijo Hermione mientras hacía aparecer una cajita de la nada con un movimiento de su varita. La cajita estaba envuelta en papel de regalos color verde esmeralda y una moña plateada. Snape sonrió como un niño y tomó la cajita mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en la cama. Lo abrió bajo la mirada atenta de Hermione y pudo encontrar que dentro de esa caja de regalos había una caja de madera tallada por duendes. Una obra artesanal hermosísima. Snape abrió con sumo cuidado la cajita decorativa y se encontró con un _quit_ completo de plantas para pociones. Snape parpadeo un par de veces ante lo que veía sus ojos. Sonrió mientras se volteaba y le plantaba un sonoro beso a la morena.

-Muchas gracias… pero no tenías que…-La morena hizo un gesto con la mano como que no era de importancia mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

-Claro… te lo mereces… por ser un excelente novio.-dijo Hermione mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciendo que las mejillas de Snape se sonrojaran.

-Ya…-dijo el hombre aclarando la garganta mientras dejaba en la mesa de noche la caja del _quit _de plantas para pociones.-Pero ¿sabes qué?-dijo Snape mientras se abalanzaba sobre Hermione arrancando de la morena una risita modesta.-Tú eres mi mejor regalo…

Volvieron a besarse con amor mientras el beso se intensificaba Snape continuaba acariciando a la morena por la espalda. Hermione tenía las manos puestas sobre la nuca de Snape mientras profundizaban el beso. De momento tocaron a la puerta y ambos se separaron pesadamente.

-¿¡Qué diablos!-dijo Snape mientras miraba ceñudo a la puerta.- ¿Es que nunca han aprendido a dejarnos solos?-protestó Snape mientras se levantaba ceñudo de la cama arrancando unas risitas graciosas por parte de Hermione. Otro toque más a la puerta.

-¿Qué quiere?-dijo Snape completamente molesto y con gran frialdad en la voz.

-El desayuno está listo.-dijo Molly al otro lado de la puerta.-Y si no quieren que se les enfríe bajen ahora.

-¿Cómo diablos Molly sabes que estás aquí?-dijo Snape un poco abochornado. Hermione sonrió mientras se bajaba de la cama y se encogía de hombros.

-No, se…-de momento ambos miraron como una gran lechuza parda se acercaba a la ventana del hombre. Snape abrió rápidamente la ventana dejando entrar al animal, el cual Hermione acaricio y le dio una frutita ceca haciendo que el ave ululara y saliera completamente satisfecha dejándoles un pergamino con el sello del Ministerio de Magia. Snape y Hermione se vieron un poco tensos mientras Hermione tomaba la carta.

_Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería _

_Del escritorio del Ministro de Magia y del Wizengamot _

_Estimado Señor Severus Tobías Snape Prince _

_La presente es para informarle que tiene una citación para la lectura de sentencia en el Ministerio de Magia el __**25 de Enero a las 2:00**__ de la tarde en la sala del __**Wizengamot. **__Es de suma importancia que asista a la misma ya que se tocarán puntos relacionados con su futuro y la decisión final del Wizengamot. _

_Esperamos su asistencia y puntualidad a la vista. _

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_Cordialmente, _

_Ruth Sepia _

_Secretaría del Wizengamot_

-¿En serio? Esta gente no deja respirar a uno.-dijo Snape molesto mientras le quitaba la carta a Hermione y la leía rápidamente. Suspiro mientras la volvía a doblar.

-Descuida todo va a salir bien.-dijo Hermione mientas le sonreía amorosamente.

-¿Y si no?-dijo Snape con un poco de dolor. La morena negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él delicadamente.

-Ya verás… Todo saldrá bien y saldrás absuelto de todos los cargos.-dijo Hermione con total seguridad.-Ya puedo ver la portada del Profeta.-Hermione levanto las manos en alto haciendo como si leyera un gran cartelón.-Severus Snape absuelto de todos los cargos… o Severus Snape héroe de guerra.-Snape bufó ante la ocurrencia de la morena.

-Vamos Herms… no es para tanto.-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos… ya lo veras.-Hermione le dio un beso en el cachete mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?-dijo Snape mientras componía un puchero.

-Ah… si _Severusito_ necesita que le apachen.-dijo Hermione mientras juntaba sus dos manos y las ponía bajo su mentón y parpadeaba exageradamente. Snape levantó una ceja haciendo que Hermione rompiera a carcajadas.

-Vamos… no ves que Molly nos llamo… después puede pensar cualquier cosa.- las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron de un carmesí intenso mientras Snape le miraba cómplice. El hombre se acerco a ella en dos zancadas aprisionándola en la pared. En un susurro casi inaudible se acerco al oído de la morena y le susurro:

-¿Y qué más da lo que piense?-Snape pasó su nariz por el cuello de Hermione mientras la chica se tensaba un poco ante el repentino cambio del hombre.-Vamos… Herms… es mi cumpleaños.-el hombre comenzó a besarle entre cada palabra. -Además… la fiesta no ha empezado.-Hermione comenzó a reir mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Vamos… o se nos enfriará el desayuno.

-Se me enfriará a mí la vida si se te ocurre sacar este hermoso cuerpo de esta sala sin darme el regalo completo.-Snape continuaba besando el cuello de Hermione haciéndole estremecer ante el contacto.

-Vamos… es enserio Severus…

-Vaya Herms… solo 15 minutos…-dijo el hombre mientras le acariciaba la espalda delicadamente.

-¿Solo 15 minutos?-Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.-¿No creo que sea…?-en ese momento Snape se posó sobre sus labios y para Hermione no importó nada más que el simple hecho de estar entre sus brazos. Al diablo lo que pensaran los demás. Ella estaría son Snape el tiempo que ellos quisieran, total era el cumpleaños de Severus… y que mayor regalo para ambos el compartir juntos después de unos cuantos meses.

*Bueno… jajaj aquí tienen el capítulo lo he subido más temprano para que mis queridos lectores no se acuesten tan tarde… ahora todos a leer Saludos!


	28. Capítulo 27 Una grata sorpresa

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Una grata sorpresa.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, sevillana, Alice Paolitha Haley, Luty Malfoy, Danielle Prince, Jenny Hatake, yue yuna, Kasmira17 y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Ruth: Hey Saludos! Jaja gracias por leer… bueno eso no sé si eres inoportuna pero las secretarias… (creeme se de eso yo fui un tiempo) somos así jajaja. No creo que sea solo defecto de las Ruth… también son defecto de las Lucy's jajaj Saludos ;D

_**Capítulo 27**_

_**Una grata sorpresa**_

20 de enero 1999

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz consigo mismo. En verdad Lily había tenido razón en todo lo que le había dicho antes de obtener su nueva oportunidad. Sonrió mientras terminaba de abotonarse los botones de la solapa. Se miró al espejo, sus 43 años pasaban totalmente desapercibidos. Su cabello color azabache no demostraba ninguna cana, sus ojos del mismo color se veían brillantes y vivaces. Su tez blanquecina había adquirido un leve tono que le hacía ver más saludable y ya no estaba tan flaco y deprimente como años antes. La oportunidad le había caído del cielo y con ello le había puesto en su camino a la mujer más importante de su vida, después de su madre… Hermione Granger. Sonrió mientras recordaba lo bien en que se habían llevado durante ese periodo de noviazgo. Claro está, siempre tenían una que otra discusión no todo es de color rosa en una relación donde las personas son casi del mismo temperamento. Pero habían ocurrido más cosas positivas que negativas. Observo una foto que yacía en su mesa de noche. La habían tomado recientemente, Hermione sonreía ampliamente mientras él le daba un beso en la mejilla y volteaba a sonreír al camarógrafo. Le dio un último vistazo a la foto y salió con rapidez fuera de su cuarto. Sin encontrarse con nadie por el camino salió silenciosamente fuera de la Madriguera mientras se desaparecía.

Tenía una idea totalmente descabellada… tal vez por el poco tiempo, pero pensaba que ya era hora. Esa mañana había decidido ir a una joyería muggle a comprar… a realizar una compra. Estaba tenso… de eso no había duda alguna. En su mente intentaba recordar la medida de Hermione. Se apareció a las afueras de la tienda. Esta vez transfiguró su capucha por un gabán y se lo puso mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la tienda. La tienda era espaciosa y tenía muchas vitrinas donde reposaban joyas, collares, sortijas y todo tipo de prendas. Entro con su habitual rostro serio y su porte militar.

-Buenos días caballero… ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-dijo un hombre de unos 68 años al ver entrar a Snape.

-Buenos días… busco un anillo...

-¿De compromiso?-preguntó el anciano mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Snape se tensó ante la palabra, nunca había pensado que, la misma llegara a formar parte de su vocabulario.

-Sí.-dijo firmemente mientras el hombre le hacía señas para que pasara por el área donde tenían las sortijas de compromiso.

-Aquí las tiene… puede ojearlas. Cuando tenga una en mente me puede llamar.-Snape comenzó a ver cada una de las sortijas. Había de diferentes diseños, colores, tamaños, formas, estilos… No sabía cual coger. De momento recordó el rostro de Hermione, su sonrisa… su forma de ser, sus mimos, sus cuidados, sus delicadas manos. Sonrió. Volvió a pasar la vista y ahí frente a sus ojos estaba la sortija adecuada. Tal vez no era una cosa extravagante pero era perfecta. Era de un aro color plata y en la base tenía un diamante cuadrado de color azul cielo y alrededor del diamante pequeño de alrededor media pulgada había diamantes pequeños alrededor del azulado. El aro tenía diseños de una enredadera, era una verdadera obra de arte. Sonrió al ver la pieza mientras llamaba al señor.

-Esta, la pequeña de allí.-dijo Snape mientras señalaba la sortija y el viejito la tomaba con suma delicadeza.

-¿Cree que el tamaño es el correcto?-Snape asintió y el hombre con una sonrisa la deposito en una cajita delicadamente.

-¿Cuándo le pretende pedir la mano en matrimonio?

-Esta tarde.-dijo Snape con una sonrisa de completamente enamorado. -¿Cuánto sería el monto?-El viejito anoto todo en la caja y le dijo:

-$1,500.00- Snape sacó de su bolcillo el monto total mientras el viejito lo contaba.

-Eso es todo… que le salga todo bien.-Snape asintió con la cabeza mientras salía de la tienda. Las manos le temblaban mientras abría nuevamente la cajita. Sonrió tontamente mientras la guardaba en el bolsillo interior del gabán. Era alrededor de las 9:45 de la mañana. Hermione debería estar durmiendo aún. Se le ocurrió una idea descabellada. Salió corriendo rápidamente hacia un callejón para desaparecerse.

-¡Severus me vas a matar de un susto!-dijo la señora Weasley al ver aparecer a Severus en la cocina.

-Lo lamento… pero… ¿podría ayudarme?-dijo Snape un poco abochornado. La mujer le miro con los ojos como platos. Snape pidiendo ayuda… ¡Merlín le socorriera, porque sino el fin estaba cerca!

-¿Qué necesitas Snape?-pregunto la mujer mientras se secaba las manos con un paño de cocina.

-Yo… bueno… necesito… bueno… yo…-el hombre estaba comenzando a sudar, sus manos le temblaban y con nerviosismo saco del bolsillo la pequeña cajita. La señora Weasley se llevo una mano a la boca tratando de esconder su boca abierta ante la sorpresa.

-¡¿Vas a pedirle matrimonio?-dijo Molly totalmente asombrada mientras Snape asentía secamente con la cabeza. Los ojos de la mujer se anegaron de lágrimas mientras contenía las ganas de llorar por la felicidad.

-¿Ya pensaste como lo harás?-pregunto en un susurro mientras el hombre negaba y se encogía de hombros.

-Por eso te pido la ayuda.-dijo mientras sonreía un poco cohibido.

-Ya, ¿enserio?... y cuando le pides la mano… ¿hoy?

-Es tenía planeado.-dijo el hombre mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Vaya… ¿Qué tal si se lo introduces en el desayuno? Herms aún no se ha levantado…-Snape sonrió ante la sugerencia.

-Sería…

-Ya… lo pondré en medio del desayuno en la cajita. Le pondré la tapa y que ella lo abra, cuando vea la cajita se va a morir.-dijo la señora dando un brinco de alegría.

-Pues que no se muera… no quiero quedar viudo antes de tiempo.-dijo Snape con una mueca de desagrado. Esa idea no le gustaba para nada.

-Ya, es una expresión hombre. Ya vamos a hacer esto lo más bonito.-La señora Weasley puso el empeño en preparar ese desayuno. Tomó una bandeja de plata en ella puso un plato de porcelana en donde sirvió el desayuno y en el centro puso la cajita de color azul celeste. Tapó todo con suma delicadeza e hizo aparecer dos rosas rojas.

-Ya está… ahora entras tú a escena. Procuraré que nadie interrumpa.-La mujer le dio la bandeja y lo empujo fuera de la cocina.-Vamos… suerte.-Le guiñó un ojo mientras Snape se encogía de hombros. Nunca había encontrado tan largo y pesado el camino hacia el segundo piso, las escaleras se le hicieron más largas de lo habitual. Suspiraba nerviosamente a cada paso que daba. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de Herms pudo percibir que la morena estaba despierta. Toco dos veces a la puerta cuando la melodiosa y soprana voz de la muchacha llego a sus oídos detrás de la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Snape entro un poco nervioso mientras veía como Hermione terminaba de peinarse y se hacia una coleta de caballo. La chica miro a través del espejo mientras le sonreía ampliamente. Snape serró la puerta mientras se acercaba a la mesa de noche y depositaba allí el desayuno. Se acercó rápidamente a donde la morena mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha. Hermione levanto el rostro para fundirse en un beso casto con el hombre.

-Buenos días…-dijo Snape con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba los hombros.-Te traje el desayuno.

-Gracias… aunque yo pensaba bajar dentro de unos minutos.-dijo Hermione con una sonriente cara. Snape se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. La morena se levanto y fue y se sentó en la cama acercando la bandeja.

-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó Hermione notando que el hombre tenía unas leves ojeras.

-Sí… más o menos. Pero estoy descansado.-La morena solo asintió mientras destapaba el desayuno. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar entre todo ese bufete una caja de color celeste. El corazón se le paralizó momentáneamente mientras se tensaba completamente. Snape estaba que le temblaba hasta la punta de los pies y miraba con curiosidad cada gesto de Hermione. La morena había abierto los ojos como platos, no podía creer… ¿era lo que pensaba? Con manos temblorosas puso la bandeja sobre la cama mientras miraba de reojo a Snape que le devolvía la mirada atenta. Tomó la caja en sus manos y cuál fue su sorpresa que al abrirla había una hermosa y delicada sortija de compromiso. Miro a Snape y luego a la sortija. No lo podía creer.

-Yo… este…-comenzó a hablar el hombre, carraspeo mientras se acercaba a Hermione y se arrodillaba frente a la morena. Hermione sentía millones de emociones a la vez.-Yo…-suspiró nuevamente.-Hermione… eres la mujer más importante de mi vida. Contigo he aprendido a perdonarme y a perdonar a los demás. A amar y ser amado, y de conocer que tengo ese potencial. Me has enseñado a sonreír, a ver la vida desde una perspectiva positiva obviando lo negativo y cambiándolo por un ideal positivo.-Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero de lágrimas de completa alegría. Snape había juntado las manos de él con las de la morena que aún mantenía en ellas la cajita con el aro de compromiso.-Me has enseñado a apreciar todo lo que ocurre en mi vida. Me regalaste una nueva oportunidad, regalándome el haberte conocido más allá de lo previsto y siempre me dijiste que dentro de mí siempre hubo un hermoso corazón. Dentro del mundo hay millones de personas… pero de entre ese millón apareciste tú. Tuve que esperar 25 años de mi vida para conocer a la mujer más importante de mi vida… y no me arrepiento de haberte esperado.-Hermione estaba fundida en lágrima viva mientras miraba con ternura y amor al hombre que estaba postrado a sus pies.-Por eso…-Snape suspiro nuevamente.-Hermione… ¿Me darías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-Hermione se abalanzo sobre el hombre tomándole por sorpresa y cayendo ambos al suelo. Se besaron durante un rato hasta que Hermione se separo.

-¡Sí!-le dijo casi a gritos mientras volvía a besarle amorosamente. Después de esa demostración de cariño ambos se sentaron en el suelo, Snape con sumo cuidado tomó la cajita y saco de ella el anillo. El hombre tomó delicadamente la mano de Hermione mientras ponía en el dedo indicado el aro de compromiso. Hermione continuaba llorando de la alegría. Se abrazaron fuertemente demostrándose el afecto mutuo.

-Ahora tendré que acostumbrarte a llamarte señora Snape.-dijo Severus con una hermosa sonrisa.-Creo que optare porque te quedes con Granger.

-Ni de chiste.-dijo la morena mientras sonreía y se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas.-Si me caso contigo soy la señora Snape para toda la eternidad.

*awwww (suspiros suspiros y más suspiros) este capítulo me dejo endrogada de amor jajaja pero bueno espero que les haya gustado ya, si mis cálculos no son malos nos quedan 2 capítulos más el Epílogo… pero tranquilos no me he jubilado aún jajaj mi cabeza está maquinando en otro fic. Así que después de este tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones para comenzar de nuevo. Mi cerebro necesita despejarse un poco ¿no? Jajaj ahora basta de escritura y vamos a lo que me gusta sus reviews SALUDOS! :D


	29. Capítulo 28 Decisión del Wizengamot

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **Decisión del Wizengamot

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Agradecimientos: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, sevillana, Alice Paolitha Haley, Luty Malfoy, Danielle Prince, Jenny Hatake, yue yuna, Kasmira17, Shisaky, LiizBlack y a todos que leen la historia.

**Contestación a Reviews: **

Ruth: Hey Saludos! Jaja ¿que si qué? Me quedé suspirando después que termine el capítulo… (suspiros nuevamente) jajaja ¿Quién no se comería a Severus a besos por decir eso? Yo sería la primera ;D saludos!

_**Capítulo 28**_

_**Decisión del Wizengamot **_

25 de enero 1999

_**Severus Tobías Snape, ¿Mortífago o Héroe de Guerra?**_

_Por: Samanta Zepenfel _

_El Profeta _

Un día como hoy será recordado para la posteridad, hoy es el día en que sabremos la verdad oculta del hombre que ha dado de hablar en estos últimos años. Severus Tobías Snape Prince, el hombre que hace cinco días nos sorprendió dándole al mundo la noticia de que se casaría… ¿Con quién? Está de más repetirlo, nada más y nada menos que con la heroína de guerra y fiel amiga del inconfundible Harry Potter. Pues sí, la señorita Granger… o debo decir futura señora Snape, accedió a ser la pretendiente de Snape.

Esta tarde veremos cuál será el veredicto del Wizengamot, y el Ministro de magia. ¿Sera Snape un temible ex mortífago o simplemente fue un verdadero héroe de guerra..?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**25 de enero a las 1:00/Ministerio de Magia Sala del Wizengamot **_

La sala estaba completamente llena era el día de la verdad, se sabría la verdadera identidad de Severus Tobías Snape Prince, y como era sabida la información se corrió más que el polvo _flu_. Estaban los periodistas de los principales medios de comunicación mágica tanto del _Profeta _como de _Magio Lux_, una cadena radial mágica, todos a la expectativa de cuál sería el futuro de Snape. Se oía el murmullo en la estancia, Snape ya estaba instalado en la silla que estaba frente al podio del ministro esta vez iba acompañado de Hermione. El hombre de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la morena que estaba sentada a su lado. Hermione le miraba mientras apretaba su mano izquierda en donde tenía el delicado anillo que él cinco días antes le había dado. Hermione le sonrió dándole fortalezas mientras él le apretaba la mano en señal de aceptación. Las cámaras no se cansaban de tirarles fotos y la estancia se veía iluminada a cada minuto. De momento en la estancia se produjo un silencio completamente abrupto. Snape movió su rostro y se encontró con Kingsley frente a él con su habitual túnica de ministro y al Wizengamot en pleno. Los magos tomaron su habitual lugar mientras todos esperaban a que el Ministro comenzara la audiencia.

-Entra en sección hoy 25 de enero de 1999 en la sala D-35 en el sótano del Ministerio de Magia, Sala del Wizengamot. Presentes en la lectura de cargos del señor Severus Tobías Snape Prince se encuentran el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt y el jefe del Wizengamot William Back junto a su secretario el señor Weasley. Entra en sección a las 1:30 de la tarde.

El silencio continuo en la sala. Snape estaba completamente sereno su vista fija en cada uno de los del jurado… sin pestañar, como ya tenía de costumbre. Hermione se encontraba completamente segura sin despegar su mano de la de Snape. Ya estaba a punto de terminar la tortura, ya estaba a punto de ser libre de todos esos cargos… ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues porque el siempre fue inocente. Todo lo que hizo lo hizo para salvar al mundo, para pagar su deuda con Lily Evans y para con Dumbledore y Harry Potter.

Kingsley se levantó en el podio en toda su gloria mientras se acomodaba unos pequeños espejuelos para leer:

-Severus Tobías Snape Prince se le había acusado de haber participado en el movimiento denominado Mortífagos, una secta de magos que tenía como principal al mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort. Muerto a manos de Harry James Potter Evans hace alrededor de casi un año. También se le acusa de participar en torturas a varias familias de magos de sangre pura y se le implicaba la muerte del ex director de Hogwarts Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hace un año atrás cuando este aún estaba en su puesto de Director. El Wizengamot le había dado un plazo de cuatro meses para que prepárese su defensa y evidencie sus actos durante este periodo. Usted cumplió con todos los requerimientos que se le impusieron en esta sala. El Wizengamot en pleno y este servidor hemos estudiado sus evidencias minuciosamente. Por eso se le ha citado hoy 25 de enero de 1999, el Wizengamot en pleno y este servidor… hemos llegado a una conclusión.

Snape miró a Hermione de soslayo, en la estancia reinaba un silencio pesado mientras Hermione no apartaba su vista del Ministro de magia.

-En el día de hoy se realiza la lectura de cargos. Por eso pido al Wizengamot en pleno que levante la mano para dar el veredicto final.-dijo el Ministro mientras todos los jueces del Wizengamot asentían con la cabeza.-¿Cuántos están a favor de que Severus Tobías Snape Prince es culpable?-Hermione apretó un poco más la mano de Snape, pero el hombre estaba seguro de sí mismo y efectivamente ninguno de los del Wizengamot levantó la mano. El silencio seguía tangible en la estancia.

-¿Cuántos están a favor de que Severus Tobías Snape Prince es inocente?-en ese momento el Wizengamot en pleno levantó la mano inclusive el Ministro así lo hiso. Kingsley pasó su vista por todo el podio y a los allí presentes.

-Como es más que evidente, el Wizengamot en pleno y este servidor… han decidido revocar todos y cada unos de los cargos que se le habían impuesto al señor Severus Tobías Snape Prince. Y esto implica que su apellido está limpio para el resto de la vida. Reconocemos que su intervención durante estas dos guerras fue un acto heroico y por ende se le ha quitado todos y cada uno de los cargos que se le acusaban. Por eso señor Snape, está absuelto de todos los cargos. Se cierra la sección de esta tarde y este es el veredicto final.

Las palabras absuelto y limpio rebotaban en su cabeza. No parpadeaba y las luces de las cámaras fotográficas no tenían sentido. Casi se desploma de la emoción que sentía si no fuera porque sentía las manos de su amada agarrándole las manos. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Snape sonrió entre los cabellos de la morena mientras esta se había abalanzado sobre él para felicitarle. No le importo que estuviera frente a cientos de personas, ni que el Wizengamot en pleno estuviera allí, en ese momento solo tenía ojos para la mujer que había estado ahí con él desde un principio… Hermione, SU Hermione. El hombre se abalanzó sobre ella y le plantó un besó con lentitud mientras la morena cerraba los ojos ante el contacto. Se oyó un ¡Oh! General mientras Snape continuaba besándole. Las fotos no se hicieron esperar y a él le daba lo mismo lo que todos quisieran hacer o decir de ellos. Con voz ronca y casi apagada la chica le dijo:

-¡Ya eres completamente libre!

-Sí… ahora viviré eternamente a tu lado sin importar lo que pase.

Hermione le sonrió mientras ambos se abrazaban y salían por la puerta posterior de la sala obviando las incansables preguntas de la prensa y las fotos que le tiraban. Ya todo era calma, todo era paz. El mundo, el tiempo y el azar se estrechaban las manos en señal de agradecimiento. Todos habían cumplido con regalarle a ese hombre una segunda oportunidad, la cual tenía completamente merecida. Porque en ocasiones el destino está escrito tal vez por uno o dos, pero uno puede elegir cual rumbo escoger. Porque es el destino incierto, y uno como persona escribe con letras de oro en el libro de nuestras vidas lo que realmente somos.

*wowowowow VAYAYAYYYYYYAAAA! Que capitulazo mi gente! Jajaj ¿Qué piensan? Dejemen sus opiones, reviews y todas esas cosas. Quiero leer lo que piensan de mi jaja hoy si que he tenido tiempo ¿ya se dieron cuenta? Jajaj pero bueno ya estamos en el final de nuestra historia pero no quiero dejarles tristes les quiero recordar que después de que termine este fic tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones… mi cerebro necesita penasar… tengo otro fic en mente ya me he identificado demasiado con los Sevmione jajaj y sí damas y caballeros VA A HACER OTRO SEVMIONE! ;D así que ya lo estoy promocionando jajaj un saludo y ahora a sus reviews SALUDOS!


	30. Capítulo 29 SnapeGranger

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Dedicatoria:** Quiero dedicar este último capítulo a todos mis queridos lectores a**: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, sevillana, Alice Paolitha Haley, Luty Malfoy, Danielle Prince, Jenny Hatake, yue yuna, Kasmira17, Shisaky, LiizBlack y a todos que han estado con Snape y Hermione desde el principio. Porque Snape se merecía un final feliz, por ser el gran hombre que es. Porque me reuso a su muerte, porque Snape era un ser sufrido que merecía ser recompensado. Por eso escribo en honor a todo su esfuerzo… porque Snape nunca mirio en la casa de los gritos… para mí Fawkes llegó y le salvo… Si lo hizo con Harry... ¿Por qué no con Snape? Hogwarts siempre ayuda a los suyos… Es bonito pensar que estas cosas sí se pueden dar, nada en el mundo es imposible. Soñar no cuesta nada y yo creo que si uno escribe cosas así es porque uno desea un mundo mejor o porque talvez muchas veces nos hemos encontrado con situaciones parecidas o iguales. ;D así que te invito a seguir soñando, soñar no cuesta nada y dicen que los artistas, escritores y los músicos somos locos, pero en el amor hay un poco de locura y en la locura un poco de razón ¿no? así que se feliz, vive, camina, sueña, disfruta y sigue adelante! Porque el mundo está formado por aquellos que soñamos y que hacemos lo imposible realidad.

_**Capítulo 29**_

_**Snape-Granger**_

10 de octubre 1999

Estaba completamente nerviosa, sus manos temblaban de vez en cuando mientras observaba como Ginny terminaba de hacerle un moño de bucles.

-Te ves hermosa…-dijo Ginny mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Hermione sonrió mientras terminaba de aplicarse el maquillaje.-Cuando Snape te vea, va a infartar.

-Que procure no hacerlo porque no me quiero quedar viuda antes de tiempo.-Ambas chicas sonrieron mientras Hermione se levantaba de la silla y buscaba un hermoso traje que estaba tendido sobre su cama. Ginny continuaba recogiendo las cosas mientras la morena se vestía. Se había puesto un hermoso traje blanco, de una tela fina. No era un traje sumamente pomposo, simplemente era bonito y delicado… tal y como ella era. No tenía mangas, ni pedrería, se ajustaba ligeramente en su cintura para caer hacia debajo de forma liza y estilizada. Era un traje de corte fino y delicado solo tenía una fina cinta que se formaba en un lado en la parte trasera de la espalda. Ginny se acercó para ponerle el collar mientras Hermione se ponía dos pequeñas pantallas.

-Estoy nerviosa…-dijo Hermione mientras se veía al espejo y terminaba de ponerse la última pantalla.

-Descuida, es normal…-Ginny le ayudó a ponerle el velo mientras Hermione tomaba un ramo de rosas blancas y suspiraba pesadamente. La pelirroja le sonrió mientras oían como tocaban a la puerta.

-Gin… amor… ¿Herms está preparada?-la voz de Harry llego a ellas casi en un grito, ya que se oía mucha algarabía en el pasillo.

-Sí Harry… ya está lista.

El moreno no pidió ni permiso ni perdón entrando como ráfaga al cuarto.

-¡Herms estas preciosa!-fue lo único que dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y darle un gran abrazo.

-Tú también lo estas Harry…-dijo Hermione mientras le acomodaba la corbata color verde esmeralda.

-Espero que Snape no se desmaye en el altar.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara. Hermione se rio a carcajadas mientras le daba un delicado puño en el hombro.

-¿Es que todos me quieren ver viuda antes de tiempo?-pregunto Hermione mientras sonreía alegremente.

-Ya… mira, avanza o Snape pensara que le dejaste plantado.-dijo Harry mientras jalaba a Hermione fuera del cuarto. En el pasillo todavía había movimiento de meseros, cocineros y de algunos familiares.

-¡Vaya Herms… te vez hermosa!-dijo el padre de la morena al verle. Le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla mientras todos observaban la escena. La señora Weasley salió como siempre a implantar el orden:

-¡Vamos todos a sus lugares la novia ya salió!-y diciendo esto todo el mundo salió corriendo mientras Hermione intentaba contener la risa y negaba graciosamente con la cabeza. El padre de Hermione le tendió la mano para que la morena la entrelazara con la de él. De momento en las a fueras de la residencia Weasley se oyó el replicar de unas campanitas dando el aviso de que la novia estaba en camino. Hermione comenzó a temblar por el nerviosismo, mientras su padre se percataba de ello.

-Tranquila…-le susurró.-Todo saldrá bien.

Hermione le sonrió mientras ambos salían a las afueras de la Madriguera. La marcha nupcial sonaba a toda su gloria gracias a unos instrumentos hechizados que tocaban a un lado del altar. La luz de la mañana le dio en el rostro segándole por un momento y cuando logró enfocar pudo ver como en dos grupos estaban todos sus familiares y amigos. Caminaba por una delicada alfombra de color verde esmeralda que casi se confundía con el pasto. Pudo ver como al fondo se encontraba el Ministro de Magia con una túnica de gala de color negro y a Snape parado en toda su gloria. Dicen que lo más importante y lo más gracioso en una boda es mirar el rostro del novio. Y precisamente Hermione se enfocó en ello. Snape estaba vestido con un traje de gala sumamente hermoso. Estaba vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza, cuanto le había costado a Hermione cambiar su habitual negro. Se veía completamente hermoso y por primera vez en su vida Snape se veía totalmente diferente. Hermione fue conducida por su padre hasta llegar al altar. No sabía cómo ni cuanto se había tardado pero para ella ese camino se vio eternamente largo. Una vez llegado al altar el padre de Hermione le beso en la mejilla mientras extendía su mano con la de Hermione y se la entregaba a Snape. Ambos se miraron sonrientes mientras se agarraban de la mano.

-La gracia de nuestro Dios, su amor y la ayuda de Merlín sea con todos ustedes. Amigos, hermanos y familiares…-comenzó Kingsley con el acto sagrado.-En la mañana de hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar este acto tan sagrado e importante en la vida de un ser humano.

-Te ves hermosa…-dijo Snape en un susurro mientras Hermione le sonreía.

-Igual tu… y después dices que el negro es el único color que te favorece.-dijo Hermione mientras intentaba contener la risa.

-No pienso contestarte eso ahora…-dijo Snape sonriente.

- El acto en el cual se da un paso de suma importancia y trascendencia en nuestras vidas.-Kingsley continuaba leyendo la ceremonia.-Hoy celebramos la unión de estos dos seres y magos que por amor han llegado hasta este lugar. Siendo cada uno testigos de esta hermosa unión entre Severus Tobías Snape Prince y Hermione Jane Granger Watson. Si hay alguien presente que sepa alguna causa justa o impedimento por el cual esta pareja no deba unirse en santo matrimonio, dígalo ahora o de aquí en adelante guarde silencio para siempre. Delante de Dios, Merlín y de todos sus familiares, amigos y conocidos, ¿afirman ustedes su deseo de entrar en este pacto matrimonial y compartir todas las alegrías y tristezas de esta nueva relación y todo lo que el futuro les depare?-Hermione y Snape asintieron afirmativamente.

-Severus Tobías Snape Prince, ¿recibes a Hermione Jane Granger Watson por tu esposa, para vivir con ella según la ordenanza de Dios y los estatutos mágicos impuestos por nuestras ordenes Merlineanas? ¿La amarás, honrarás y consolarás, en salud, en enfermedad, en prosperidad y en adversidad y renunciando a todas las otras te conservarás para ella solamente, mientras vivan?-Snape miró a la morena completamente alegre y con voz fuerte y decidida dijo:

-Sí, lo haré con la ayuda de Dios y Merlín.

-Hermione Jane Granger Watson, ¿recibes a Severus Tobías Snape Prince por tu esposo, para vivir con él según la ordenanza de Dios? ¿Lo amarás, honrarás y consolarás, en salud, en enfermedad, en prosperidad y en adversidad y renunciando a todos los otros te conservarás para él solamente, mientras vivan?-Hermione sonrió mientras luchaba porque las lágrimas de felicidad no le salieran de los ojos. Y con la voz melodiosa y cargada de emoción dijo claramente:

-Sí, lo haré con la ayuda de Dios y Merlín.

-Ahora procederemos a loa votos matrimoniales.-dijo Kingsley mientras señalaba a la pareja. Snape se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar. Hermione le sonreía mientras en vano, las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro.

-Yo Severus Tobías Snape Prince, me doy a ti Hermione Jane Granger Watson para ser tu esposo. Prometo amarte, honrarte y sostenerte en gozo y en tristeza, en salud y en enfermedad, en prosperidad y adversidad desde este día en adelante y hasta que la muerte nos separe.-Snape le sonrió mientras Hermione suspiraba para poder decir sus votos:

-Yo Hermione Jane Granger Watson, me doy a ti Severus Tobías Snape Prince para ser tu esposa. Prometo amarte, honrarte y sostenerte en gozo y en tristeza, en salud y en enfermedad, en prosperidad y adversidad desde este día en adelante y hasta que la muerte nos separe.-Ambos se sonrieron felices. De fondo se podía oír una que otra soplada de nariz y uno que otro sollozando.

Kingsley le miró a ambos con una sonrisa mientras proseguía con el servicio:

-¿Qué ofrecen como señal del pacto que acaban de hacer?-Severus y Hermione entregaron los anillos a Kingsley mientras este le mantenía en levitación. El hombre prosiguió:

-Un pequeño anillo de metal precioso era considerado por los antiguos como un emblema de eternidad ya que está hecho en tal forma que no tiene principio ni fin, mientras que el metal precioso del cual está hecho este anillo se dice que es de tal modo incorruptible que ni el tiempo ni el uso pueden dañarlo. Permitan que esta unión solemnizada en esta ocasión y sellada por este emblema, sea incorruptible en su pureza y tan duradera como el tiempo mismo.-Kingsley puso levitando cada anillo delante de Hermione y Snape mientras ambos lo tomaban en mano.

Snape tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione mientras ponía el anillo.-Hermione Jane Granger Watson, te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad.

Hermione toma la mano izquierda De Snape mientras con una gran sonrisa le ponía el anillo.-Severus Tobías Snape Prince, te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad.-Hubo una pausa mientras ambos se miraban con profundo amor y devoción mientras el ministro continuaba.

-Aquellos a quien Dios y Merlín ha unido no los separe otro ser humano ni por magia. Hermione Jane Granger Watson y Severus Tobías Snape Prince ustedes son ahora marido y muer con la bendición de Dios y la de Merlín. Sean misericordiosos, bondadosos de corazón y humildes en pensamiento. Acepten la vida y sean pacientes y tolerantes el uno con el otro. Perdónense así como Dios les ha perdonado, y sobre todas las cosas, ámense verdaderamente. Permitan que la paz permanezca en sus corazones, recuerden que como miembros de un solo cuerpo ustedes están llamados a vivir en armonía y nunca olviden ser agradecidos por lo que Dios ha hecho por ustedes.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y a continuación Kingsley continuo:

-La gracia de Dios y la magia de Merlín permanezca con ustedes, el amor de Dios les guarde y les sostenga de tal manera que puedan crecer en amor, encuentren la luz y sostén el uno en el otro siempre, y permanezcan fieles hasta que la muerte los separe. Ahora… puede besar a la novia.

Snape dio dos pasos al frente para estar cerca de Hermione mientras esta le sonreía, el hombre levanto delicadamente el velo mientras se miraron por un segundo. Sus labios se unieron en un beso de verdadero amor mientras con las manos entrelazadas profundizaban el beso. Mágicamente apareció un lazo de color luminoso alrededor de sus manos y este después de unos segundos desapareció. Todos se levantaron aplaudiendo y vitoreando sonoramente.

-¿Qué tal está mi señora Snape?-dijo el hombre mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

-De maravilla.

Y nuevamente sellaron sus labios en un hermoso beso. A veces la vida suele jugarnos y ponernos al azar pero después de todo el amor es la magia más poderosa del mundo. La magia es variante, mutante y especial siendo esta la fuerza que mueve al mundo y el universo. El amor se amolda en las almas que se veneran y se aman con devoción. Ni el tiempo ni la razón son causantes del olvido cuando se ama de verdad. Como dijera mi amigo Merlín en una ocasión o tal vez en un mundo paralelo a este: _El tiempo cosa misteriosa pero gratificante en el cual a través de ella se puede ver todo lo que se ha vivido, se vive y vivirá. Es constante en nuestra vida como sendero entre la luz y la oscuridad. Pero el amor es nuestra verdadera aliada y más con las almas que saben de su magia y descubren sus secretos._ Porque el tiempo ni el espacio puede aplazarle porque en el tiempo no existe barrera ni tiempo. Aunque muchos piensen que el destino simplemente es incierto estas abren sus ventanas ante el encuentro y el corazón siendo mensajero de ilusión y fusión de cada alma que desea el bien para todos. Porque la vida a veces nos sorprende y en el momento menos esperado. Porque el tiempo y el espacio favorecieron a un alma sufrida, que lucho por los demás dejándose atrás sin ponerse a pensar solamente en un futuro mejor. El tiempo, el azar y el destino se dan la mano y se saludan mientras recuerdan que el amor lo puede todo, que su fuerza es más potente que estas toda la magia junta. Es parte del universo, el tiempo y el destino ser lo que somos y parte de nosotros dejarle saber a ellos de lo que somos capaces cada uno de nosotros. Pero siempre hay un precio alto el cual pagamos por ser parte de este ciclo y más si se lucha por amor… porque ya la deuda fue paga su oportunidad en este mundo fue devuelta con creces porque su misión fue terminada y cumplida a cabalidad. Porque como el fénix Renace de sus cenizas así un alma noble y sufrida fue devuelta la oportunidad de disfrutar, lo que en un principio fue violado. Y así como gloriosa ave que en rúalo vuelo surca el camino un alma limpia renace al son de la _Overture_ de la vida. Porque tal vez su destino estaba escrito, o simplemente se escribió de el otro destino. A si un alma recibió el pago de **renacer** en el olvido dando luz de esperanza al que piensa que todo estaba perdido…

*wowo… jajaja ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué opinan? Yo en fin quiero decir que estoy con muchos sentimientos encontrados… para mí este fic ha significado mucho… ya saben… lo escribí durante un proceso un poco difícil con mi mamá que ahora está mucho mejor. Este es el último capítulo… pero no sé si sea necesario un Epílogo para mí la historia termina bien así. Así que no lloren por favor… bueno quiero recordarles que tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones, para relajarme y despejar la mente. Pronto volveré con otro Sevmione… ya lo digo no puedo negarlo esto sí que es adictivo jajaja. Bueno espero sus reviews con ansias… ;D un saludo cordial a todos y muy felices fiestas!


	31. Grettings y Contestaciones a Reviews

**Disclaimer: **Alguno de los personajes son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que** no** son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribo solo por diversión y porque mi único fin es expresar esta gama de imaginación infinita que surge dentro de mí ser. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Harry Potter, lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores… Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus reviews y pasen por mi profile para que lean mis otros fanfiction. SALUDOS! Recomendación: Me gustaría que leyeran mi otro Severus/Hermione que se titula _**Erradicados en el Tiempo**_ y me dejen sus reviews…

**Summary: **

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Dedicatoria:** Quiero dedicar este último capítulo a todos mis queridos lectores a**: **Jisi Snape, jorgihuddy13, yue yuna, Diosa Luna, carolinecerati, saris305, Mama Shmi, LylaSnape, AliceC.-Whitlock, lobalunallena, Mcami Snape, yanesca94, Mnica, sindzero, Lantano, minerva91, megumisakura, Irene Snape Addams, KamyMunozSS, Ruth, pamelasolange jesica-haruzuchia, floh black, Mama Shmi, angelasnapecullen, Mrs. González, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, sevillana, Alice Paolitha Haley, Luty Malfoy, Danielle Prince, Jenny Hatake, yue yuna, Kasmira17, Shisaky, LiizBlack y a todos que han estado con Snape y Hermione desde el principio. Porque Snape se merecía un final feliz, por ser el gran hombre que es. Porque me reuso a su muerte, porque Snape era un ser sufrido que merecía ser recompensado. Por eso escribo en honor a todo su esfuerzo… porque Snape nunca mirio en la casa de los gritos… para mí Fawkes llegó y le salvo… Si lo hizo con Harry... ¿Por qué no con Snape? Hogwarts siempre ayuda a los suyos… Es bonito pensar que estas cosas sí se pueden dar, nada en el mundo es imposible. Soñar no cuesta nada y yo creo que si uno escribe cosas así es porque uno desea un mundo mejor o porque talvez muchas veces nos hemos encontrado con situaciones parecidas o iguales. ;D así que te invito a seguir soñando, soñar no cuesta nada y dicen que los artistas, escritores y los músicos somos locos, pero en el amor hay un poco de locura y en la locura un poco de razón ¿no? así que se feliz, vive, camina, sueña, disfruta y sigue adelante! Porque el mundo está formado por aquellos que soñamos y que hacemos lo imposible realidad.

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y CONTESTACION A REVIEWS (POST HISTORIA)**_

Florencia:

Saludos! Gracias por tomar de tu tiempo en leer mi fic, para mí un gran honor. No sabía cómo podía responderte a tu review ya que eres lector sin cuenta, así que decidir añadir este "capítulo adicional" para contestar a reviews post-historia. Me alegra mucho el saber que te ha gustado mi fic. No importa cuanto haya sido que termine mis fics, mientras tenga vida y pueda contestar cada review lo harre. Agradezco inmensamente tus felicitaciones y las atesoro como algo muy especial que me ayuda y me impulsa, como cada review que resivo para seguir escribiendo. Con relación a la pareja de Severus y Hermione, debo confesar que son muy linda pero difícil de poner juntas y llevarles a este plano, pero con todo este tiempo me atrevería a decir que tengo un bachillerato con ellos jajaja. Gracias nuevamente por tu tiempo y tu review UN SALUDO GRANDE! 


End file.
